The White Falcon and the Pink Crane
by Bazzano03
Summary: What if Kim had gone to see Tommy before he got the letter, but the only ones who knew were their best friends. Soon after that the rest of the Ninjetti learn it as well, but the quartet don't give her a chance to tell them and it takes Tommy getting captured to get the truth out. Can the quartet fix the break in the team or will this be the end of the team and their friendship.
1. Prologue: The Crane and Falcon

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Summary: What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their best friends were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Prologue: The Crane and her Falcon**

The day Kimberly Hart had sent the letter that would not only break her heart, but her boy-friends' Tommy Oliver, she had to think through how to tell Tommy that even though they weren't together anymore that they would always be one, because of their animal spirits, hers and Tommy's, as well as her Ninjetti team, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Rocky Desantos and Aisha Campbell, their spirit animals had kept their connection strong, though they were separated, and now they were helping her as they guided her actions as she wrote the letter, helping her to pick out the right words.

While she was writing it she felt a jolt in her heart every few minutes, till she had to stop, because she was crying her heart out, 'This is the right thing to do, why do I feel like it's tearing out my heart to do this?' she asked softly in her mind and then heard the voice of her Crane, Shalimar. **'Our bonds are soul bonded now Kim, it's the right thing to do, and it's alright to let it out as you do it, we belong to him, no matter what.'** she said and Kim nodded. "Should I rewrite this, or send the paper looking like this?" she asked her and Shalimar answered her gently as she gave a few tips to her.

**"Send it like this, to let the others know this was no light hearted decision, my other suggestion is changing the wording, to put hidden meanings into it, you'll always see him as a friend, you were friends before you became mated, you see you him as a brother, direct translation is get your twin involved as quickly as you can, and to top off the cake use your nickname and put 'Your' in front of it, to make it clear you belong to him, if necessary to fix the bonds of the Ninjetti, because they will take it the wrong way."**

**'Also use their nicknames when you tell him to take care of them, including Tanya, my suggestion is using her connection to Kenya as her nickname and call her lioness, to make it clear you're extending your hand in friendship, before you meet face to face, if Brennan tells him to tell her and Jason first, that's your stepping stone and take it.'**

**'Call a meeting that night after it arrives, and call Rocky first, if he refuses to listen shout that out to the ape and it's going to freeze him automatically, since only he's going to be the one to listen, William is too stubborn at times to look at the truth, he thought your powers were destroyed, as had Adam, but Rocky loves you like you're really his baby sister, he's going to understand why you did this, once you explain it to him.' **Shalimar said to her gently and she nodded to that, before her statement about Jason caught her.

"Wait you know about my bond with Jason?" she asked and she heard a gentle chuckle as Shalimar answered her. "**Yes, his spirit animal is a friend of ours and to answer the unasked question, his spirit animal is your nickname for him, Rex, your zords became your spirit animals and bonded you together for life, it's the same for the thunderzord spirit animals, but all of us were feeding into your strength during your first three years."**

**"Those of us who are more dangerous than others are the ones you need to keep under tight control, your temper is the result of Firebird herself, and it's the same for Dragon in the case of Tommy, so with that in mind, you have to make sure he's never woken up a second time, after he nearly went green ranger when Zedd got his hands on you.'**

**'Spirit animals see the bonds their humans have for each other, when you and Jason took on your powers I got a look at your bond with Jason and saw your adoptive twin bond with him, I know what you mean to him and what he means to you now, but certain bonds were forgotten in areas, and some of them are not going to not look at the big picture, so with that, put in hidden meanings into your letter to him, and let them read between the lines in every underlined sentence.' **she said and Kim nodded as she read through it and grabbed a white out blotter, and added the suggestions to it, and underlined the key points to it while she was doing it then, before reading it to herself then.

'**_Dear Tommy, how are you, I'm fine the training is going great right now, Coach says I'll be ready by the first competition in a few weeks, and it's at the Pan Globals, I'm hoping to be able to win my first medal this way. Tommy this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say, in some ways it's hard and the most wonderful thing that could happen since I left home, in some ways it's wonderful and others it's frightening, because I know what is going to do to us but I..., I've met someone else, I think you'll like him he's kind and a good listener, I never wanted to hurt you, but I feel like I found the one I'm meant to be with.'_**

**_'Tommy I'll always love you, but I see you as a friend and brother, no matter what happens between us, I'll always love you, be careful and take care of yourself my Falcon, forever yours, 'Your' Crane, Kimberly., P.S., Take care of Cat, Monkey Man, Wolf, Kermit and Lioness, and be careful, my friend, don't let this get to you, be careful of our friends upstairs, stay strong, and keep 'him' contained no matter what, things are calm right now, but that could change at a moments notice, my love, the gruesome twosome may be gone but there's still a danger here we can't ever risk, keep concentration and don't lose focus.' _**she wrote and then thought it over.

'That sounds about right, alright time to emphasize the message, if they don't get it and he finally wakes up its going to happen all over again, I'm not losing him to his alter ego no matter what.' she thought to herself and then wrote out a longer message to that warning, before reading the letter thoroughly a second time and sighed in relief.

**_'Our conversation two years ago is the biggest reason you need to stay strong, don't let those parasites do it again, focus on what we were taught, and most of all my friend, don't let this get to you this situation, be careful of our friends upstairs, keep contact with Mother Bear and Rex, stay strong, and keep 'him' contained no matter what, 'he' must not be allowed to be released, not after the 'Changing of the Zord' incident or the 'Back to the Future' incident, Parts one and two when you became a member of 'our' family, when he came alive when was he was first released.'_**

**_'You're the leader of the team, but he's still inside you, he can never be allowed to come back, or it'll start all over again, guys listen to him when he says this is serious, only you can prevent that from happening, take care of each other, remember your promises, this is no longer just about us, it's about the safety of the entire planet think about that, before the guys upstairs notice something is up, understand.'_**

**_"Billy, listen to me carefully here, this is about something even bigger than you think, 'he' can't be allowed to be back on the loose, it's dangerous enough already, but if you don't listen to him, the side of him you saw before he joined the team is going to be back on the loose, alright that is a direct order, listen to him, stick together and take care of each other, as the senior Pink ranger that is a direct order guys, understand.'_**

**_'Billy again this is serious, you need to remember these titles, Green With Evil, Back to the Future Parts one and two, Changing of the Zords, everything that had to do than with an old enemy I'm trying to stop, but this about why I'd do this for his sake and mine, its now about someone else, I'm trying to protect not only him but us and the entire team and planet. We're separated, but I love him still, this isn't forever, if you need to call me than do that, just give me a chance to explain this all of you.'_**

**_"There are certain things that I need to explain to you guys here and in order to do that, you got to look deeper than the surface of what you can see. Ninjetti, you recall the first lesson we learned when we started out. 'To all those who possess the great power, all things are possible, Sha' and I are away, but our connection remains, think about that boys, there's more than you think to this."_**

**_"Those titles are not just from any normal situation William, I'm talking about the events before and after Tommy moved to town, think about the dates, starting with the first and work your way up to when I got chosen for training, if you need another indicator here he's in the pier just waiting to resurface if the whistle goes off and my mate is converted for a second time.'_**

**_"Rangers listen to me carefully, this is no longer just about him and me, it's about the safety of the entire planet, the evil that was around before he became a ranger is now a security concern we can't ever risk, the danger is still alive and its uniform is on display at the office keep that in mind. I'm not staying in Miami forever I'm coming home for the spring semester next year, and you're hearing what this letter really means, to repeat that."_**

**_'Rangers listen to me carefully here, there are going to be some very trying times after this arrives, but I'm making it very clear here, take care of him and each other. We're not together, but I still love him, Ninjetti, you know what I'm trying to say, you were around for the biggest portions of it. We're still Ninjetti though we're separated. I'm not staying gone forever I'm returning after the competitions, to repeat that.'_**

**_'I'm coming home after the games are finished, I'll be back next spring in the mean time, just take care of each other, see you soon, I'm not giving you up Tommy, stay strong and I'll seen you soon Falcon, and the Crane and the Falcon will fly together forever, I Love You 'My' Falcon, Your only love the Crane.' _**she read and smiled as she thought to herself softly at writing it out like that, knowing Tommy would hear it instantly.

'That sounds good, he's going to see it automatically, but hopefully he doesn't look too closely, I don't want him to know how much this is killing me to write this. It doesn't matter anyway, I belong to him and no one else, guys please listen, don't destroy our friendship, see it, please see it, I can't lose you, just give me chance to explain here, I love you guys, don't destroy our friendship, because of this.'

'And Kat despite what you think here, he's mine, I don't care if you had the powers at one point, they went back to me, and he belongs to me, if you force me to, I will suspend you from the team for negligence, insubordination in the ranks and trying to kill us out of a lust for a man who is taken already, and if this turns into a fight for Tommy's soul, and he suffers a relapse your trying to break him out of it will only make the spell stronger, leave his emotional and spiritual will being to me, I know him in a way you don't and with that if you force me to choose between him and the safety of the team.'

'I will place you on probation and suspend you from the team if you leave me, Tommy and Jason no other choice here, because it's about the safety of the planet, United we stand, divided we fall, read the fine print and get the message, keep your hands to yourself, he's not up for grabs, he's off limits, so with that in mind here, find a better match for yourself, Billy's single, he likes you, give him a chance here, will you please.' she thought to herself in annoyance at the other girl.

Katherine Hillard had joined the team when Kim had been selected for advanced training and previously she'd been under a spell that was placed on her by Rita, who had turned Tommy into the green ranger, though Kat was freed from the spell, her feelings of lust had only grown, though Tommy belonged to Kim she wanted him. As those thoughts ran through her head she ran a second check in reading it thoroughly as she grabbed an envelope, wrote it to the juice bar at their favorite hang out.

The Youth Center, better known to the entire community as Ernie's Gym and Grill, which for the town adult population was a favorite, because he had everything needed to work out, while for the kids, it was the teen and junior population's favorite hangout, because it gave them a place to work and hang out, and he was a friend of their parents, and he'd watched them and the kids of her generation grow up, and he knew them all extremely well. 'If he knows about us if he overheard our conversations nine months ago, he's hiding it well, but he's a good parental friend and I love him like another uncle, and with that, I know he's going to know something's up, if they over-react.'

'I knew this was going to be hard though, but I have to let Tommy know the truth and that is that my heart will always belong to him, it's always about the greater good, no matter the sacrifice I do what has to be done for the sake of the entire planet, I'm a ranger, I protect the planet, only this time, I'm tearing my heart out to protect my mate, my friends and the entire planet, I have to do this.' Kim thought to herself as she put it in the mailbox to go out and stood there for a few minutes thinking.

After thinking it through then she decided to teleport to the command chamber and talk to her mentor, Zordon, who'd been her adoptive father, since she became a ranger. 'He always gave good advice, I should see him, if his opinion matches to mom, and my godparents, as well as the rest of team parental gang it would help to have a second opinion, though I sent it out already.' she thought, as she smiled at the thought of seeing her mentor then.

This worked in not only helping her, but give her a chance to bring herself home for a few hours then, but being able to see Tommy before the letter arrived and letting him know that she would always be his no matter what happened, was the biggest reason to do it now. After checking to make sure that there was no one around or listening, the former pink ranger activated her communicator to call her mentor to let him know that she was teleporting in, wanting to hear his voice as she missed her surrogate father a lot, her parents were out of town, and she hadn't seen her god-parents in a while too.

"Zordon, this is Kimberly, I need to teleport back to Angel Grove, is it alright if I teleport in?" she asked and heard a smile in his tone and grinned as he answered her then. "**Yes Kimberly, you have my permission."** Zordon said and she nodded to that, "Alright stand-by." Kim said and, after quickly looking around one last time before she activated her communicator, she turned it on and disappeared in a flash of pink.

After arriving at the command chamber as the pink pulse faded around her, she looked and saw the changes that Tommy had told her about. She also noticed their old uniforms and weapons in the glass cases against the opposite wall and saw her uniform and smiled as she saw it next to his, it didn't matter she was retired that was who she was as she thought on what he told her what happened so far. Tommy had told her that because there were only five pieces of the Zeo crystal, Billy had passed his crystal over to Tanya Sloan and took a position as their tech advisor in case there was trouble later.

Because the team had been turned back into children a few months earlier, and the fact that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and destroyed their power coins, the team had to go and find the Zeo crystal and get a stronger set of powers. They had found the crystal, but Goldar and Rita's brother Rito Revolto had destroyed the command center. So to keep it from getting attacked again they have moved it lower and renamed it the command chamber.

"Kimberly it is so good to see you again." Alpha 5 said with a smile in his voice and Kimberly smiled back at him. "It is good to see you too Alpha," She said and Zordon got started then,** "What can I do for you, my pink crane?" **he asked her gently and she sighed as she explained that to him then, knowing he'd understand.

"Today I sent a break up letter to Tommy and I need to talk to him before he gets it, I'm not completely ending it, I belong to him, but I came to explain everything to help us both concentrate now, and keep them protected." Kim said and he nodded as he got the reason for this, his current red ranger, was still suffering from the spell Rita had put on him, and if this meant he was protected from getting turned again, they were willing to bend the rules of over abusing the powers then.** "Alright Kimberly, I will comm Tommy and have him teleport here so the two of you can talk." **Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon." Kim said as Alpha moved over the control panel and prepared to contact Tommy. "How have things gone since I left Zordon?" she asked.** "They have been a bit hectic since the Machine Empire arrived. Tommy has been a bit distracted."** Zordon said and she nodded to that, knowing the distraction was because they were separated. "Okay I think I can handle that." she said, as she asked the next question, knowing he'd probably agree with her mother then and wanting to hear it from him then as she asked the question.

"How dangerous is the latest set of parasites exactly?" she asked and he hid a smile as he answered her. "**King Mondo is the metallic version of Lord Zedd, just as powerful, evil and devious, but his sons are younger versions of him, and they're monsters are much stronger than the ones you dealt with when you were a ranger, so I sent them to get the Zeo crystal shards and they got upgraded to being Zeo Rangers in the last five months, but it's been pretty hectic in the last eight months and Tommy's having a hard time in concentrating, with your bond over reacting with you and Aisha gone ." **he said and she nodded as she answered with a sigh.

"You got something else to worry about here, Zordon, because despite the fact **a clone of Dragon is in the past, he's still inside of him, but that's why I came back, I need to talk to him, so we can help him focus finally now in both areas." she said and then looked more closely at the wall and saw her mate's old uniform, sitting on the left side of his white one and looked back at him again.**

**"The Rangers and I are getting worried about him, because of it."** he said and she nodded as she answered with a sigh. "You got something else to worry about here, Zordon, because despite the fact a clone of Dragon is in the past, he's still inside of him, but that's why I came back, I need to talk to him, so we can help him focus finally now in both areas." she said and then looked more closely at the wall and saw her mate's old uniform, sitting on the left side of his white one and looked back at him again.

"Why did you keep the original green ranger uniform and put it next to the white ranger uniform?" she asked him and he explained it.** "It's a tribute memorial to the green ranger, when Tommy became the white ranger, but it's meant to be warning that the danger is still very real that Dragon is still here, just contained, am I to understand you decided to add that warning yourself to the letter you sent him?"** he asked her and she nodded as she answered him.

"To go into the first portion of it is that I gained certain information since they destroyed the power coins Zordon, and that was that though they destroyed the coins, they didn't destroy our powers. In fact our spirit animals are still very active, here watch this." she said and turned to their uniforms then.

"Hey guys the Crane is back in the nest." she said and the sextet of uniforms all lit up in a flash of their colors and he smiled at that response as she looked at her mate's second uniform then. "Hey baby it's your crane." she said in response to that his sent out a flash of white light and hers sent out a flash of pink light and they intertwined themselves together and he responded to the demonstration with a smile.

**"Well I see your powers are very active, does this mean that Dragon is active as well?"** he said and in response to that a green flash of light went flying out of Tommy's original uniform and intertwined itself with the white and pink ribbons and she smiled as she answered his question.

"Yeah he's awake, but it's the good side of him at the moment, that's why I came actually, the letter is focused on the side of him that wrecked the command center, that's what I'm trying to prevent now and to answer your question on if I put him in there and my orders to prevent him from going on a rampage."

"Yeah I did, he's a power ranger, but he's still the Green Dragon Ranger, I'm going by what I see it here, but Dragon only takes hold if he's beyond pissed or he's placed under a spell, if they don't understand that and keep talking about it it'll piss him off enough that he could have a relapse and I'm not risking it and losing him to his alter ego now." she said and then sighed as she asked her question, knowing he was going to understand this, while explaining her hypothesis of her mate at the same time.

"To put this gently, he's come close to losing me four times, and they were all when we became Ninjetti, I'm the only thing that is keeping Dragon from losing it. I'm his angel to put this for a better word. Okay, Fred was Anakin when he started out, Tommy is Anakin at his life as a Jedi and that's where it gets dangerous now. As to why Brennan is Anakin, Vader is Dragon and Tommy's the median, that's the message now."

"I've been running over things since we got our Ninjetti powers, and this is our version of the Sith/Jedi war, only in terms of his soul. Our Tommy is the good, light side version of him, which is what Brennan really is, Brennan is the Jedi side of him, while Dragon is the dark, destructive alter ego, and he is the Sith side of him. As to where I fall into this, I'm his reason for living, his very soul, if anything happens to me, Dragon would take full control and go on a killing spree, we can't let that happen no matter what the cost."

"When we started we didn't know there was a sixth power coin, nor did we know there was another who was destined to join us, what did your prophecy say about the green ranger exactly, when we offered him a place on the team, because it felt like it was completely right, almost like he was the final piece of the puzzle needed to finish our gang?" she asked him and he explained that to her as he started feeling his heart start pounding as he remembered that conversation with Alpha at the time.

**"For he who possessed the sixth power coin, he had to make a choice, choose what was right or what was easy, I didn't know she had the sixth power coin till he flamed-teleported into the command center, it took a genetic testing of his bio waves to figure out who he was, before I figured out what she did, and told Jason to destroy the sword of darkness, after Jason destroyed it, and as the leader of your team, Jason was the true leader of the team in my absence."**

**"He was the one to offer him a chance to redeem himself, but I hadn't known what was coming at the time, why do you ask?"** he asked her and she explained that to him. "Because in typical fashion, I think the powers were searching out the right person for the sixth power coin, I'm looking at this in terms of the powers like they're completely sentient, but I think the dragon ranger power coin was waiting patiently while its counterparts, our power coins, were put to use, protecting the town, it was hoping to be used for good, it preferred to be used for good then evil and was waiting till it could be used for it, but getting drafted by an evil sorceress meant it's real use had to wait."

"It was hoping for a correct match, because somehow Dragon himself was waiting till he found his mate, and put that into the powers and it, and he, were waiting till their true owner arrived and when he moved here they zeroed in on him, and in doing so, that woke up Shalimar completely, she was waiting for Tommy and Dragon's spirit brother, and by that I mean Jason and Rex, Rex and Dragon are brothers in the spirit animal world, to break him out of it, and the power coin was glad to join its fellow powers coins in the fight against evil, as we worked as a sextet during that year at the time."

"Shalimar had to wait for us to admit our feeling for each other before Brennan woke up then and it completely activated the powers in our case as Ninjetti, and with that in mind here, he was meant to join the fight when he moved to town, but that brings it to our soul bonds, when he was chosen by the powers themselves, fate had a higher hand in mind when I came into his life, Brennan was waiting till he met me, before he found a girlfriend, and vice versa, I wasn't interested in dating till I saw him and he saw me."

"To put it for a better word here, our lives as power rangers are our version of the Sith/Jedi war, he's our chosen one, and in my case I'm his very reason for living. With me he's got a reason to fight for the light side of the powers, but that gets as dangerous as it gets, because thanks to the spell, Dragon is waiting just under his good, Jedi like stature, if something happens to me or if I'm hurt, in all three areas, his anger could wake up Dragon, but that's why I came to see you today, I need your advice."

"Zordon, I have to know something, to protect us, and the team from being destroyed, what would be best, that letter I sent is meant to protect him and the rest of our team, I can't lose him to Dragon and I won't, so what's the best call once it arrives, if half the team sees it and the other half doesn't, I'm trying to protect us from being used against each other if they don't see that, it could cause a relapse, and I'm not losing him to his alter ego, he's my everything?" she asked and he answered as he heard the love for his Red Zeo Ranger in her voice and knew she'd do anything to keep from losing Tommy.

**"I never saw his ranger abilities in that light before, Tommy was meant to be a power ranger, but Rita got to him first, you'd freed him and he took his place on the team, so my Red Ranger is the chosen one meant to battle the parasites of our galaxy and you're his angel, his very mate, wait a minute my young Crane."**

**"If we're looking at this battle to protect earth that way, who is the only one who can stop him if he finally falls if something ever happens to you and he completely falls to the darkside?" **he asked her and she explained it, feeling her heart falling as she did it, if he was killed or never came back from the darkside she'd never survive the heartbreak, he was her very reason for living, like she was his.

"It's Jason, he's Tommy's equal in every way, and Jason knows his moves extremely well. Just how close are the T-Rex and dragon powers in equality exactly, because Jason loves him like a brother, he's determined to not let him fall a second time or worse?" she asked and he felt his concern growing by the minute as he answered her.

**"They're completely even, Jason is, out of the original five of you, the strongest in terms of powers, the green dragon Ranger powers are completely matched up to them, in the right hands they're safe, but when warped by evil are extremely dangerous, when Tommy was placed under that spell his powers were warped by the spell and his alter ego, when himself, he's stronger than your brothers, because he's working to protect them, you and everything he cares about, Tommy is a true leader where it counts now."**

**"The true mark of a warrior is their heart, they will fight to protect everything they care about, and with that in mind, his powers are always a risk if Dragon is back on the rampage, and if we have no chance to save his life, we may not have a choice here, but to put him down to save his soul."** he said to her and she nodded as she answered him as she said her thought on that.

"So long as I'm here, that's not going to happen but that's a risk we can't take and with that let's just hope this never happens, because if either of us falls to the darkside and need to be put down and killed it will kill the other half, out of heartbreak, and we can't take that chance, we learned a lot from you and Dulcea, about our powers, but the underlining lesson is, in our case, we're one mind, heart and soul in two bodies now, he's my exact match and vice versa, our parents hear this and they'll be thrilled we found our other half, but hearing we're power rangers is something they'll need to get used to."

"I've been in training since I left though, our spirit animals were training me this entire time, the power went back into our hearts, but this was a decision to protect him, me, the entire power team and the entire planet, was this the right choice, I know my mother and the parents of my quintet would say yes, but I want a second opinion." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her gently as he explained his opinion.

**"If it means to protect him, and your friends, put your relationship on hold till you're home, my young Crane, I never monitored your talks with your mother, but if I'm acting like a normal parent, this is the advice your parents would suggest, and with that, whatever the letter says, there's several hidden meanings in it aren't there?"** he asked her and she nodded to answer him.

"Yes, everything but my training is a lie, I'm not seeing anyone else, the statement as a friend, our relationship was that of friends first, the brother means get Jason as quickly as you can, if the situations start getting worse, he's the only one who can help him heal while I'm out of town, I need my big brother taking care of him, and finally the possessive tone in the word 'your' and my nickname."

"I belong to him and no one else, I'm his crane, he's my falcon. Zordon though the power coins were destroyed our powers ares still active, I've been feeling Shalimar in my head for the last nine months since I left, she and Brennan have been training me since I've been gone, my sister bond with Aisha and the guys had been helping with the pain of separation, so when it arrives, my only option is talk to the rest of the Ninjetti."

"Zordon what are the rankings in terms of the entire power team exactly, in terms of the military, when you recruited us, because when or if our parents get the truth, Preston needs to explain this to her if she crosses the line out of this, when I gave a direct order to her." she asked him and he explained that to her, as he used the enlisted services officer Ranking system, since it was as close to their way as possible as he went into it.

**"With the fact I'm your mentor, I'm the ranger version of a three star general, following me are the reds, and they're full bird colonels, in your case you're a lieutenant colonel, right after Tommy and Jason, you're the senior officer to the Eight, which in this case, when you took charge all those times, you were acting like a true leader to the others, between the duo and you, you're the leaders of the power team, immediately following you and he's your equal, and it's Rocky, as the Red Ninjetti, he was leading the five of you, while Tommy leads the six."**

**"Rocky is your counterpart as the second Lieutenant colonel of the team, while Billy is the science officer and is a Major and right after you and Rocky while Aisha and Adam are both captains and Trini, Zack, Kat and Tanya are all first lieutenants, but the Ninjetti are the core of the team now."**

**"When your spirits animal deem the quintet ready for their powers, the ranking changes, but if this causes a split, and they cross the line, Jason and Tommy are the leaders of the team, you're next, Rocky's after you, and then Billy, followed by Aisha, and then Tanya, Adam, Trini, Zack and Kat, and if and when the time comes your uniforms are getting doubled and the green ranger uniform comes back into use when that happen."** he said and she nodded to that as she answered him to explain the situations then.

"Rocky made a promise to me from Jason, I need to let him know the truth here, I love him as much as I love Jason, he's my big brother, only he and Tanya, as well as Jason, can keep him from breaking." she said and he nodded to that as Alpha was working on communications to call her mate to the Command Chamber then for that meeting, knowing this was needed to get their current team leader a chance to concentrate then.

At that moment at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy was sparring with one of their friends, Rocky Desantos, the Zeo blue ranger, when his communicator went off. "Go ahead Zordon I read you." Tommy said quietly and heard his voice. "**Tommy, I need you to teleport to the command chamber alone I need to talk to you." **Zordon said and he nodded as he answered him then.

"Aright I'll be there in a few minutes, Zordon." Tommy said, then turned to Rocky and the others. " I've to go guys, Zordon needs to talk to me about something." he said and they nodded to that. "Alright we'll see you later I guess." Billy Cranston said to him. "Right see you later." Tommy told him, grabbed his gym bag and left to teleport. As he walked away from the table he wondered what their mentor wanted to talk to him about. 'Aw man I hope there isn't anything going on right now.' He thought to himself.

Tommy walked into the hallway and looked around for anyone else before he activated his communicator and disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared in the command chamber and looked up at his mentor. "What is it you needed to see me about Zordon?" he asked.** "I needed you to come, because there is someone who needs to see you."** he said and Tommy looked confused at that "Who?" Tommy asked and she answered that from behind him then. "Me." Kim said, and Tommy turned around to find her standing behind him with a smile on her face and he smiled in delight.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" he said with a smile as they hugged. "I came to see you, we need to talk." she said and he looked worried then as he answered her. "What is going on here?" he said and she sighed as she said it. "I think we better do this alone." she said and he nodded to her then as he answered her. "Come on" he said and lead her into a private section of the chamber they had set up three months earlier.

"Alright, what is going on?" he said once they were alone and she got started. "I sent a letter yesterday that is going to be tough on both of us." she said. "Why, what do you mean, if this is what I think it is?" he asked and she sighed as she answered him. "It's been nine months, our bond has been screaming from our separation, neither of us can concentrate, I can't focus, and I've come close to doing a repeat five times in four months, and I know you can't concentrate either."

"Tommy, we haven't talked much since you guys have gotten your new powers, and when I try to call you, you are just coming back from a fight or going to one." she said, and he sighed as he got ready to ask it, knowing what she was going to say next then. "What are you trying to tell me Kim?" Tommy said to her gently then.

"With the way things are going, it would only take a few things to fracture our relationship and with the extended activities and your ranger duties, there may come a time when our relationship would be split and it'll distract you, or it tears us apart and we start cheating on each other, I'm not risking that." She said and he repeated it.

"What are you saying Kimberly?" Tommy asked again. "I think that we should break up" she said and he looked at her in shocked disbelief. "But why, Kim, why split, we can fix this?" he asked and she took his hands then and explained things to him, as she got ready to tell him the truth, knowing this was going to give him a shock afterwards.

"Because we are drifting apart, we haven't spoken to each other in weeks. Sooner or later our bond is going to be so strained that we are going to start hating each other or cheating on one another. I want to head that off before it happens." she said and he nodded to that. "So what now, where does this leave us at?" he asked softly then.

"Even though we are not together, we remain friends and rebuild that bond, our relationship may be over, but it's not completely, we're separated, but we belong to each other and we were friends first, we rebuild that bond as well, we are ninjetti, and we can still feel each others' emotions, so if you need to call me we can still do it telepathically, so this will help if something happens later." she said and he looked confused. "You mean they're still here, I haven't heard from him in nine months, where's he been this entire time?" he asked and she nodded to answer that as she explained it to him.

"Yeah they are, in fact they never left at all, the coins were destroyed, but they went back into our hearts, the reason you didn't hear from him in a while, is because he and Shalimar have been training me to teach me advanced techniques, we feel each other's thoughts now, and if we can teach Rocky and the guys, that solves our problem."

"To answer you second question, he and Shalimar have been training me in how to increase the intensity, its so strong now, you can speak to him mentally or aloud now, that keeps it strong and if either of us are in trouble, I'll send her to you or vice versa and we can do it from within if we're placed under another brainwashing spell try it." she said gently and he nodded as he called out then.

"Brennan, can you hear me?" he asked and he heard the voice of his falcon.** 'Yeah Tommy it's good to hear your voice friend, she's right, you can talk to us still, your powers were on stand by after the power coins were destroyed, we were still here, and we've been watching over you and the quartet, your relationship is fused for life, she belongs to you and vice versa, you got to tell the guys later.'** he said to Tommy and he smiled as he got it as he looked at her and took her hands then.

"Alright we're mates for life, so my soul belongs to you now, I don't want anyone else I want you and with that, Kim, though we aren't together right now, just know that even though we are not together any more I love you, just you, and no one else." Tommy said taking her in his arms and she responded to that in the same manner. "I love you too Tommy, I always have and I always will, my heart is, was and always will belong to you." Kim said and she moved closer to him and kissed him.

"Separated or not, I love you, and I'll always love you." Tommy said and they hugged tightly as she pressed her forehead to his. "The Crane and the Falcon, soulmated for life, nothing is taking you away from me and nothing will, including Dragon, Tommy be careful the next few weeks, we're lucky they never noticed you were distracted, but if they realize it now, they're going to pull a Rita and do it again and I can't lose you." she said and he pulled her into a hug.

"First calls, once that letter arrives we need to get Jason and Aisha back up here to go into this, with one piece missing, I'm going with the other and Jason is the first of the nine to hear it from both of us, following him is Aisha, but this better not screw things up, if necessary, we're calling a full Ninjetti meeting right after it arrives." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she sighed then.

"I guess I better go." she said and he shook his head, if this was his last night with her as a couple, he wanted it to be with his family then. "Not yet Kim." Tommy said, "I think we should spend some time together tonight and then you can teleport back to Miami later on tonight, if the others ask, I'll say that I am spending time with my parents." he added and she nodded to that idea, since she missed her in-laws a lot at the time.

"That'll be nice and it'll be great to spend some time together before we separate, there is something you need to know though. That letter was sent to the juice bar and I know that one of the others are probably going to be reading it over your shoulder when you get it and knowing Kat she is going to think that she'll have a chance with you now that I am out of the picture." Kim said and he sighed, knowing she was right as she said it.

"How do you figure that, Kim?" Tommy asked her. "Because she has had a crush on you since we met her and I can read her feelings like a book. There is also the fact that I know you haven't forgiven her for stealing my power coin or putting me at risk when she landed me in the hospital." she said and he nodded, he'd been furious at the time and he wasn't giving her up no matter what happened between them, he loved her too much to let her go and knew she thought the same way about him.

"You're right, I didn't and I know that she is going to be just as determined now that I don't have you anymore, but no matter how hard she wishes it, I belong to you and not her, I'm not up for grabs, our souls were searching each other out even before we met, we're meant to be together, and she needs to understand that, because I'm not debating this no matter how much she wants to." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"And if she really thinks that I will choose her now that you and I have broken up, she is even more stubborn than I thought, because no matter how much she wishes it, I belong to you no matter what happens." he added, repeating his statement with a determined tone, as she changed the subject as she got ready to tell him then.

"You need to know that although most of the letter is the truth, nearly everything else in it is a lie." she said and he nodded as he decided to look over what was going to be fake when he read it when it arrived later. "What part is the lie?" he asked her and she explained that to him gently in relief that he understood her so well then.

"The part that is a lie is I found someone else and that I think of you as a brother, but the key points are underlined to send hidden messages to you, I'm also using the quartet's nicknames, and I'm extending my hand in friendship to Tanya as of now, her new nickname where I'm concerned is now Lioness, an offer of friendship from the Crane to the Lioness." she said and he nodded with a smile at that as he answered her then.

"Well that is one hell of a lie." he said with a smile as they both laughed at that, "Come on, let's head over to my house, I know that my parents will be happy to see you, and knowing my mom, she's going to agree with your decision here, as would your mother and the rest of the parents of your original quintet, they watched you grow up and they raised you, but if I see the problem here right, they're not going to talk to or call their parents, to get their advice, into why you really sent it." he said and she nodded to him.

**"So rangers, did you work things out between you." **Zordon asked after they came back into the room. "We did Zordon, and though we are not together, we are going to keep our friendship strong no matter what happens over the next few months, but we're calling a secondary meeting the night it arrives and I'm telling Mother Bear and Monkey Man, as well as Lioness and Rex that night, they're the first to know." Kim said and he nodded, knowing she meant Jason, Rocky, Tanya and Aisha in that statement.

**"That is good, but it is going to be hard when the other rangers find out what is going on?"** Zordon said and she nodded in agreement, Trini, Zack and Billy had been her best friends since they were four and she was determined to get them to understand. "Yeah that could be a problem, Billy, Trini, and Zack have known me longest, and the others have known me since our sophomore year, how are we going to handle this, if they start jumping to conclusions, it's going to be next to impossible to get them to listen, especially Kat, she wants Tommy, even if it means stabbing me in the back to get him." Kim said and he nodded with a sigh as Tommy said it for him then.

"When did you say that the letter was going to arrive again" Tommy asked and she explained that with a sigh, "Between tomorrow and Thursday and if I know the others they are going to think that I was cheating on you and rip out our Ninjetti bonds." she said and he nodded as he thought over of how to do it then.

"Alright, when the letter comes I'll do damage control, but most if not all of them are going to be furious over this, if I can get to Tanya first, she's the key now, she doesn't know you in that way, and only from the way the guys and I talk about you, once I tell her, she's our most important ally here, Jason's your twin brother and Aisha and Rocky, are not giving up our spirit bond." Tommy said and she nodded as he finished up.

"We're going to spend some time together and then Kim will teleport back to Miami tonight." Tommy added to Zordon. "It was nice to see you my crane and I hope that you will contact me again soon if you have any questions or want to talk." Zordon said and she nodded to that. "I will Zordon, and you as well Alpha." Kim said and Alpha turned to her. "It was good to see you again Kimberly." Alpha said and she hugged the android. "You too Alpha, Zordon." she said and he smiled as Tommy looked at her.

"Wait check this out." she said to Tommy and looked at their uniforms. "Hey guys the crane and the falcon will fly together forever." she said and the seven all lit up in in rainbow of colors and he smiled at that. "Nice, we got to show this to the others, once we got enough of the group on our side they're going to love this. Hey Shal, it's your falcon." he said and in response her uniform flashed a pink light and his threw a white flash of light and they intertwined themselves together in response and he nodded.

"Well that definitely sums it up, we're mated for life, wait a second, Lexa, what's the soulmate connection between the owners of the crane and the falcon powers?" he asked and she explained that to him. **"You're the lord and lady of the skies you two, Shalimar and Brennan are mates, Shalimar was waiting for you to move to Angel Grove before she fell in love, you're really who Kim was waiting for."**

**"All three sides of you, that includes yourself, but Dragon, Tiger, you and Brennan all see her as your one and only, and vice versa, you belong to each other and nothing is getting bettween you now. If you need to get to Jesse, Tobin and Elena humans, do it fast, they don't know Kim in the way Darren, Bella and Damian's humans do and Kalina is probably suffering another spell."**

**"If it takes showing the quartet your original power coin, we got to get them to understand, if the darkside version of Dragon wakes up completely, it's going to be a disaster, as to why, he's the you that Rita let loose when you realized you were matched to Jason in powers."** she said and he nodded to that.

"Zordon, you still got my power coin, we need it to explain this to Tanya and Rocky or she's not going to get this." Tommy asked and a green light flashed and his original power coin landed in his hand as he looked at it he remembered when he started out. "Well if this takes extreme measures we're doing that now, because the unity of the power rangers are at stake, not to our hearts and souls." Kim said and he nodded in agreement to that as he pocketed it.

"Is it dead, because though I can't use it, I can still wind up in my uniform if I lose my temper completely Zordon?" Tommy asked and he explained that to him. **"Yes Tommy its out of power, but that won't stop Dragon from resurfacing if you lose control of your temper and you get captured a second time. Your powers are still very active and they can and will get dangerous if you lose your temper." **he said to him and he nodded to that.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent right now. Zordon time to activate the ranger military code, I'm second in command of the power team right behind the duo and Rock's is my equal, if it takes meeting with him and the ones who didn't grow up with me, we take desperate measures to prevent him from getting captured." Kim said to him and he nodded in agreement to her opinion then as Tommy looked at her then.

"Come on Kim, let's head back to my house." Tommy said and looked at him. "See ya later Zordon." they said together and they teleported out in a rush of red and pink back to his house that night, after they left Alpha turned to him. "What are we going to do Zordon?" Alpha asked and he answered with a sigh, his Rangers were the best of friends, but this was either going to destroy his team or protect it, he just had to see.

**"I do not know yet Alpha, but if I know anything this is going to put some strain on the team when the truth get out, then we will see what happens and help Tommy with it, but what I do know is we have to make sure nobody does anything idiotic, Tommy still is the green ranger, even though he's a power ranger, and only she's able to break him out of whatever spell is on him."Zordon said to him and explained further.**

**"Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam still have their ninjetti powers even though their power coins were destroyed, and they will feel the break if the bond is shattered we need to monitor it now, but it's going to be really hectic and dangerous for the next few weeks as this gets started."** he said to him gently and Alpha nodded as he answered him then.

"What do you mean, what do we do?" Alpha asked and he explained that to him then. **"For now we will keep an eye on the situation, and if the situation starts getting out of hand than we will tell the other rangers the truth. The bonds between Kimberly and the other rangers are strong and will be hard to fix if there is a fight between them, Kimberly will need a lot of emotional support and Tommy will need back-up as well."** he said and Alpha nodded to that.

At the same time this was going on, unbeknownst to the power team, Curtis Taylor had walked out the door of the storage room at the Youth Center and froze. 'What the hell, this better not mean what I think it does, Angela if this is some sort of sick joke, I'm not laughing.' he thought to himself as he acted like he was cleaning the table ten feet away from Angela Barnes and Jacob Burke, and pretended to clean the table then as he listened to her carefully, as he heard her exact thoughts on his cousin and their friends.

"I'm glad I don't have to waste my time with him, he's too immature and a complete wash out, him and his gang, they're a bunch of white trash goody two shoes, I only got together with him, to shut him up. His sister Hart is a real waste, and I've never seen such a love sick puppy as Oliver, he's cute, but he's such a daddy's boy."

"I've lived here for six years, and Taylor is always surrounded by them, what is that, can they live without each other and then Oliver moves to town and the six are inseparable from there, what is it about them, they're determined to suck up to the Principal and Applebee, for special treatment and then disappear for hours on end, and then reappear with exhausted looks on them, personally I think they're all on drugs here." he heard and felt his anger surge at that.

'You don't know what you're talking about you bitch, my family are not wash outs, we help people, we don't treat others like they're nothing but trash, and we stay true to our mates, if this is going where I think you're going to get murdered when Kim hears this you back stabbing bitch.' he thought with a growl as he listened to the rest of it then.

"Hart has been in Miami, for the last eight months, she doesn't know, but if she hears this from Taylor's cousin, we're both screwed, so be careful, Cranston is here and he's as protective of their friendship as she is, but he evidently was never paying attention to what is really going on here, because I've hid this, and neither was Oliver, they're both too blind to see that this was all a ploy, I only went with him, because I wanted to take him for all he had at the time, he leaves in the middle of the year and that's our window of opportunity here, they're going to be gone for a while."

"Their friends are nothing but a bunch of goody two shoes, and as for Campbell, she's nothing but an idealist with a poor background, Hart dropped out of the program for her, she could have looked for the upper class ties, but no she chose Campbell and her band of merrymen, what a cheap, ploy, good looks, no brains on her future."

"Like Anna thought, I think Campbell shouldn't be let in either, they don't have enough, the better half survive and the poor never make it, I'm a member of the finance club and she has every right to reject her, her family is not from our side of the tracks, and neither are the rest of their gang, his father is a total wash out as is the rest of his family." she said with a cruel laugh as she went into their plans then.

"He doesn't know we've been seeing each other since they left, alright I'm going to say, I'm breaking with him because we're moving, which is partially the truth, but come see me this weekend, we've been together every night, I want this to go all the way now." he heard and felt his rage rising out of this. 'You back stabbing, no good, little two timing whore, you're not getting away with this.' he thought and walked over to the phone then to dial his cousin's number then.

"Zack here." he heard his cousin, Zachary, 'Zack', Taylor, the black Mastadon ranger, say with a cheerful tone in his voice. 'Aw man this is going to kill him.' he thought as he answered him. "Hey man, I've got some bad news here." he said and the other boy quickly panicked, 'No not the guys, please, they can't be hurt.' Zack thought as he answered him. "Is it my friends, Kim, Billy, Tommy, the guys?" he asked him.

"No it's not them Zack, it's Angela, I'm sorry to say this man, but she's been cheating on you, I caught her with Jake Burke and heard her conversation with him." he said and then heard the dangerous tone in his voice. "What did she say about us, exactly?" he asked with a dangerously soft tone and Curtis swallowed at his tone.

"She thinks your gang are a bunch of wash outs as well as our family, she sees you as pathetic and immature and and finally she insulted our entire familial gang, including the girls, she's making plans to sleep with him, and they're moving out of town, but this is just a ploy, get ready she's going to send a letter to you, to break up with you." he said and he heard the pained tone in his voice. "I'm sorry man." he said and heard a sigh.

"Not your fault cuz, thanks for telling me that, say hi to the guys for me okay." he said and Curtis nodded. "See you in a few months man." he said and heard him answer. "You too bro, see you in a few months." he said and they hung up then.

While he was dealing with the Rangers, the Pink and Red Rangers were teleporting out of the chamber, as they headed for Tommy's house and reappeared in the trees outside of his house then and they walked in through the front door. "Mom, dad you home?" he called out and then heard his father call back to him then. "Yeah son we're in here." James Oliver called back from the kitchen and they headed in there. "Mom, dad, look who came to visit." he said and Kim stepped out from behind him.

"Kim what are you doing back?" Melissa said with a smile as they moved over to hug her and Kim tightened her arms around her mother-in-law then, before turning to James and he hugged her tightly. "What's going on if you came to see us baby?" he asked and she nodded to the table and they moved to the table then and sat down. "Alright, what's going on if you came to see us first?" Melissa asked her and she explained that to them.

"With the fact I've been gone for a while it's going to take another year, before I finish my training, before I come home, I thought it best to put things on hold till I came back mom, we're not cutting complete contact, and we're going to strengthen the bonds between us." she said and they nodded gently. "How deep is your relationship exactly?" James asked and she explained that, knowing they were going to get this.

"He's my other half dad, we, when we met, wound up finding our other half, when he joined the gang, I'm your daughter-in-law now." she said and he smiled at that. "I knew you were going to be the right one, somehow, but I never thought you'd be soul-mates, but this means though you're separated now, when you're back home you're going to be back together then huh?" he asked and she smiled and nodded as Melissa answered her.

"How distracted did this have you if you decided to put it on hold baby?" she asked and and Kim sighed. "I've come way to close to a repeat performance four times in five months since I left, he's barely able to concentrate the separation is making it harder to concentrate for a competition, so this was the only option, this way we can both focus and at the same time keep our bonds strong." she said and Melissa nodded to that.

"Forgot that portion of it, protect the bonds between you with the only option, putting it on hold till the missing partner is back with them, focus on strengthening that bond and you can concentrate finally, and with that, this is the safest option till you come home and get back together, your mother taught you this, if you chose to put things on hold?" she asked and Kim nodded as she answered her then.

"Yeah mom, the first thing she taught was if we were separated, put it on hold till we were back together, I was going on unspoken advice, and wrote it before I came to see you, mom's still out in Paris, so I took her advice and I'm waiting till Papa gets a second transfer, before I tell her." she said and Melissa nodded to that as she answered her

"That was good advice, as a doctor I would have suggested, for you girls, when it comes to being separated from your mate out of academics or athletics when you're out of town, it's best to put things on hold till you're back together, but considering you're coming home next spring that won't be long now." she said and James finished her sentence, as he gave their opinion with a gentle smile.

"It's fine with us, though you're not together at the moment, you belong to each other, your mother, Preston, Mitch, Peter, Nathan, Dillon, Brandon and Jake, as well as their wives are going to say the same, but how this is going to go is anyone's guess." James said and she nodded as she answered him then. "I sent a letter, before I came up, but it's going to cause a few problems." she said and they nodded and he answered her.

"Anything your parents teach you to remember, that would be of use here, because if anything, they're going to over-react to the letter and forget to phone their parents so they can see what their parents think of your decision?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him. "Uncle Preston taught us four things to remember: Keep focus in battle, thinking on your feet, think outside the box and read between the line. Their fathers drilled this into us for eleven years, hopefully they remember this." she said and he nodded to that as Melissa thought over that.

"What is it he does for a living exactly, because those lessons sounds like military strategic lessons?" she asked and Kim smiled. "I suppose you got a good look at his body build?" she asked and Melissa nodded. "He's a retired Army ranger, these lessons are what his drill instructor taught him when he was young adult, and he's been teaching the guys everything he learned, which explains why Jason is so good at it, he's also a skilled swordsman, because Preston taught him how to fence as well."

"He's also the state Karate champion of your generation, he drilled this into us, as did Uncle Peter and Uncle Mitchell, and Peter is in the department with you dad, he's a narcotics agent, while Mitchell is a Kung Fu expert and he's training your recruits in combat training." she said and they both nodded to that.

"As for Nathan, he's a high up executive, while Mara was a high school physics teacher, which explains the reason Billy is so good at science and is a quick thinker, though he's been been getting into Martial arts a lot lately." she said and they nodded. "If anything they're not going to remember this and start jumping to conclusions, so we better get ready for that." James said with a sigh and they nodded to that.

"I'm glad you told us this, it doesn't matter that you're separated at the moment, you'll get back together when the time comes, but till then you just strengthen those bonds." she added and Kim smiled. "Kat is going to think that with me out of his life, she's got a chance, but he doesn't want anyone but me for his girlfriend, so you better get ready for that if he starts getting hot tempered later." she said and they both nodded to that.


	2. 1: The Letter Arrives and Telephone Tag

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: This Chapter is going to be the opening portion to the Rangers that chose the couple and decided to listen as the first to hear it is Tanya and Jason, before the meeting that night, which will be in the next chapter. **

**I'm switching it up, but the first ten chapters are going to be altered slightly as they fit into it, but the first nine are getting redone to make the story longer, so the story is going to ninety to a hundred chapters, as the first year is dealt with now.**

**Chapter 2: The Letter Arrives**

**"**Mom would you consider a fake break up letter a good idea, because they see this they're going to think I'm cheating on him, when I'm not doing that?" Kim asked and James answered that. "If it means you're remaining this close and nothing gets between you two than yes it's a good idea baby. At the rate the opinions that count the most are the parents of the couple that letter is concerning, and said parents are us, your mother and stepfather, as well as Preston and Alicia and with that fact in mind."

"If the rest of the adult gang hears this from the gang they're all going to see it the exact same way, and Preston's my best friend, you get the ones who listened to talk to their parents and they repeat what we and Carrie say and that ends the debate and the ones who don't are in serious trouble if this puts one or both of you at risk later." he said and she nodded to that as Melissa looked at him to change the subject then.

"Best friend, you guys are that close now?" Tommy repeated and he nodded. "Yes, your mother is Caroline's best friend and I've become good friends with Peter and Nathan, but your godfather, baby, and I developed the exact same connection you boys did son. Back in the sixties to cement that it would be a blood brother ritual, but we understand each other and are co-leaders and partners now in case of outburst at work."

"Be it that hardly ever happens, but he gives me a hand and we work as we deal with a drunken outburst and considering I cover every area in my job, my being a homicide detective and all, the poor idiot who touches your mother or Carrie in an aggressive manner is asking to lose a when we get our hands on him." He said and she smiled, their parents were a trio in the same way she, Jason and Tommy were now.

"Alright, if I was your age and a friend received one, I'd be reading it over their shoulder, see what it was you wanted me to see, call you and get the translations and then talk to my parents to alleviate my concerns and be one of the who keep in touch. Because rule one here, put a relationship on hold when you're out of town and separated from your other half and as to why." Melissa said and he finished her sentence as his tone went firm as he said it gently.

"Long distance relationships never work, to prevent a relationship from falling apart put it on hold till you're back together and rebuild it. You're doing this to save your relationship and that is all that matters, we've already made our choice in future daughter-in-laws and you're it sweetie. You're an exact match anyway." he said and she smiled at that. "Mom's going to say the same in his case dad, we're soulmates and I love him and only him, mom is satisfied I'm so happy with him."

"Though I will say that dad hears I'm engaged at the age of sixteen and it's giving him a coronary later." Kim said and he chuckled. " Him I doubt that matters, though Pierre that would if you eloped now, aside from that you're still too young for marriage, separated or not, only temporary until you come home baby, in the mean time just keep in touch with Melissa and me, okay." James said and she nodded as Melissa ended it with a smile.

"We better take a break for now, you staying for dinner?" she asked and Kim nodded as she spent the evening with her in-laws, before she and Tommy went up to his room to talk then. "I'm going to call you after the letter arrives, so be ready for it when it happens, because there's going to be problems later." Tommy said and she nodded.

"No problem, don't worry Tommy, though we're separated nothing changes the fact I belong to you, I'm off limits to any boy who tries to get between us." she said and he smiled. "The same is said for me, I'm taken already, she needs to find someone else." he said and she smiled "I love you Tommy." she said and he smiled and took her in his arms. "I love you too Kim, I love you and only you." he said and they kissed, after breaking it, they activated their link to each other to fuse the connection completely.

"That's it, we're one now, we're two halves of the same whole, we're now one mind, heart and soul in two bodies." she said and he smiled and he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him. "See you soon Tommy." she said and he nodded as she let him go and he watched her teleport out of his room as he looked at the two of them in the photograph he had of them, when he activated their relationship the year before.

Things had gone fine for them that night, his parents were surprised, but happy to see her again and they spent the evening talking, after explaining to his parents about what was going to happen, his parents were surprised and supportive by their decision and his mother promised to keep in touch with Kimberly as well. The two were going to go over how to handle things and then wait for the letter to get there, before he let their friends know the truth and before one of them did a lot of damage.

Before they separated that night she promised to phone him the following night and it was now the day of the letter arrival. The day had gone great and they were all getting ready for when school let out for spring break. Although outwardly he was fine, he was waiting for when he got the letter and the fallout from it when the others found out about it, because there were three he was worried about with the ninjetti spirit animal connection this was going to do a lot of damage.

Tommy and the gang were hanging out at the Youth Center and Tommy was doing bench presses, while the others were crowded around him and talking when Ernie called out to him from the juice bar counter. "Hey Tommy, you have a letter here from Kim that just arrived!" Ernie called out to him. "Thanks Ernie, Adam could you get it." he said while thinking at the same time 'Please let this go alright' as he sat up.

Adam walked over and Ernie gave it to him before turning around to work on an order that another group who had just come into the room wanted as well, as he was walking away from the counter, the only thought going through him was 'Please don't be anything bad, please let her be okay, we nearly lost her once, don't let this mean what I think.' Ernie thought to himself then as he watched the young man leave the juice bar.

As Adam walked back to where his friends were, he started to have in uneasy feeling about what was going on, though he wasn't sure where it was coming from though as Tommy shifted from his position at the bench presser table. As he did it he watched the quartet then carefully as Adam sat dot down aceross from him.

Though Tommy knew what was in the letter, the others didn't and they were not going to take it well when he read it. Adam brought it over and Tommy said "Why don't you let me read it Adam" he said and Adam passed it to him. "Sure Tommy." Adam said and handed it over to him and he opened up the letter to see what it said, before feeling a spasm go through his heart, as he remembered what she told him then

'God Kim, I didn't realize you were in that much pain baby when you wrote this.' he thought as he saw the underlined spots and smiled inwardly. 'Alright, either I emphasize the statements or they get it themselves, but either way I need to make it clear there is more than one side of it." he added to himself as Rocky interrupted his thoughts then.

"Hey Tommy, are you going to keep us in suspense here, what does it say?" Rocky asked him with a grin**.****_"Dear Tommy, how are you, I'm fine and everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition, it's at the Pan Globals, I'm hoping to get my first gold medal there." _**he read out and the quartet smiled at that as Billy said it for all of them then. "It is good to hear that she is doing so well out there" Billy said and Rocky nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is." Rocky said at that and Tommy sighed as he got ready to give out the next portion of it.

"Guys, before I say this next part, keep in mind there is underlining meanings in everything written and Billy, before you start making judgements remember what your parents taught you, okay." he said and they all nodded to that**. '****_Tommy this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say, in some ways it's hard and the most wonderful thing that could happen since I left home, but in some ways it's wonderful and others it's frightening, because I know what this is going to do to us.' _**he read and they exchanged looks at that as Rocky felt his heart start dropping then.

"I'm not liking the sound of then, she's saying that like something else happened up there, I hope she's alright, she's been through enough over the last nine months." he said and Adam and Billy nodded as he read on then. 'Guys keep it together remember, please remember.' he thought as he said it then. **'But****_ I..., I've _****_met someone else_****_, I think you'll like him he's kind and a good listener, I never wanted to hurt you, but I feel like I found the one I'm meant to be with.' _**he said and they all started shouting at once.

"What, why would she do that?!" Billy snapped and Rocky followed that up with. "I can't believe this, you've been together for three years, why is she cheating on you?" he asked and Tommy quickly snapped at that. "Listen carefully to the way this is being read you guys, you remember what I just said here, or did you forget something here, this is not what you think." he said sharply, before he could continue Billy answered him at that.

"We've been friends for thirteen years, I thought I knew her better than this." he said coldly and then sighed. "Our bonds been screaming for months, if this means more than one thing, I don't want it reaching the point of no return here. This is really going to damage to the team." he added and Adam finished his sentence then as he looked at him, before looking at Tommy to ask about his relationship then.

"I thought you said that things were going fine between the two of you, I mean this really came out of the blue. I hope I'm wrong but this does not sound like Kimberly at all." Adam said and Tommy looked at him in shock at that as he answered him with a growl then. "Maybe because there's more than one hidden meaning in every paragraph."

"If all of you are done shouting at this, I'd like to finish reading this, so you can get everything, so shut up and listen here." Tommy said sharply, thinking 'I can't believe them, they encouraged her to follow her dreams and they are just as much her friends as they are mine. Our friends should know her better than this, I need to talk to Kim after this is done and get in touch with Jason immediately, before this terminates their friendship out of miscommunication.' he was thinking to himself at that.

"There is more to this, and it's not being said in happy way, this is killing her to say this, so cool it and listen." Tommy added and finished reading out loud, his anger growing by the minute." **_'Tommy I'll always love you, but I see you as a friend and brother, no matter what happens between us, I'll always love you, be careful and take care of yourself my Falcon, forever yours, Yo_****_ur_****_' _****_Crane_****_, Kimberly.' _**he read out and Billy said it for the entire group in disbelief then. "I think she went too far." Billy said in shock.

" There's a final portion here to it, you better listen to this you guys, because it's a message to me about you guys and a piece of my background you need to understand here. Tanya this is a piece of my ranger background I never wanted to know, but it's something you need to understand and the same goes for you Kat, because Kim told you a bit of when she ended up in the hospital." he said and Tanya took the bait.

"What's it say exactly, if she's trying to end this that quickly, and she's still using a possessive tone when it comes to you?" she asked and he read out what she said. **'****_P.S., Take care of Cat, Monkey Man, Wolf, Kermit and Lioness, and be careful, my friend, don't let this get to you, be careful of our friends upstairs, things are quiet right now, but that could change at a moments notice, my love, the gruesome twosome may be gone but there's still a danger here we can't ever risk, keep concentration and don't lose focus."_**

**_'Our conversation two years ago is the biggest reason you need to stay strong, don't let those parasites do it again, focus on what we were taught, and most of all my friend, don't let this situation get to you, be careful of our friends upstairs, keep contact with Mother Bear and Rex, stay strong, and keep 'him' contained no matter what, 'he' must not be allowed to be released, not after the 'Changing of the Zord' incident or the 'Back to the Future' incident when you became a member of 'our' family, when he came alive.'_**

**_'You're the leader of the team, but he's still inside you, he can never be allowed to come back, or it'll start all over again, guys listen to him when he says this is serious, only you can prevent that from happening, take care of each other, remember your promises, this is no longer just about us, it's about the safety of the entire planet think about that, before the guys upstairs notice something is up, understand."_**

**_"Billy, listen to me carefully here, this is about something even bigger than you think, 'he' can't be allowed to be back on the loose, it's dangerous enough already, but if you don't listen to him, the side of him you saw before he joined the team is going to be back on the loose, alright that is a direct order, listen to him, stick together and take care of each other. Guys listen to me carefully this more to this letter than meets the eye, just give me a chance to explain that."_**

_**'Billy again this is serious, you need to remember these titles, Green With Evil, Back to the Future Parts one and two, and Changing of the Zords, everything that had to do than with an old enemy is what I'm trying to stop, but this about why I'd do this for his sake and mine, its not about someone else, I'm trying to protect not only him but us and the entire team and planet. We're separated, but I love him still, this isn't forever, if you need to call me than do that, just give me a chance to explain this all of you.'**_

**_"There are certain things that I need to explain to you guys here and in order to do that, you got to look deeper than the surface of what you can see. Ninjetti, you recall the first lesson we learned when we started out. 'To all those who possess the great power, all things are possible, Sha' and I are away, but our connection remains, think about that boys, there's more than you think to this."_**

**_"Those titles are not just from any normal situation William, I'm talking about the events before and after Tommy moved to town, think about the dates, starting with the first, said part two when I met your great grandfather and work your way up to when I got chosen for training, if you need another indicator here he's in the pier just waiting to resurface if the whistle goes off and my mate is converted for a second time.'_**

**_"Rangers, this is no longer just about him and me, it's about the safety of the entire planet, the evil that was around before he became a ranger is now a security concern we can't ever risk now, the danger is too great and is still alive and its uniform is on display at the office keep that in mind. I'm not staying in Miami forever I'm coming home for the spring semester next year, and you're hearing what this letter really means, to repeat that."_**

**_'I'm coming home after the games are finished, I'll be back next spring in the mean time, just take care of each other, see you soon, I'm not giving you up Tommy I love you and I will always love you, I'll seen you soon Falcon, the Crane and Falcon _****_will_****_ fly together _****_forever_****_, I love you 'My' Falcon, 'Your _****_only_****_ Love, 'Your' Crane.' _**he read out and they exchanged looks at that as Adam read through those names and realized she meant them.

'Tommy the last of it is an added warning to them to not lose their tempers over this, they lose it and you lose your temper and it's going to wake him up completely we can't have that or risk it happening, get them to understand that.' Kim told him softly through their link then and he nodded to that, as he waited for them to realize what it was she was saying to them as Adam was the first to read through that order then.

"That last one was a warning, she's telling him to take care of us guys, Cat, Monkey Man, Kermit, Wolf and Lioness, me, Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Billy. Look keep your guard up with the guys upstairs, and keep him, whoever he is, contained at all costs, stay strong and stay together, my falcon and only love, your crane and only love, my mate, the falcon and the crane will fly together forever, that doesn't sound like she's letting go at all, and she's coming home next year, I thought she was staying up there." he said and Tommy felt a jolt of relief that he read through that as he said it gently then.

"That's because she's not letting go of me guys, every sentence had a hidden message in it, read through them, before doing anything stupid here okay, because that last one is worded about someone you forgot two years ago when you became Rangers, a piece of my past you forgotten, something I can't ever allow to take control of me, I may be a you know what, but she's my weakness, anything happens to her and it starts all over again, that's the true message of this, his uniform is still at the office as a warning."

"That portion of is a direct order to all of you, she's still the senior Pink and with that second in command of the entire team, next to Jason, so with that listen to her orders will you." he said and Rocky, after thinking over what the titles meant felt his shock go through him then and he realized exactly what it was she was trying to say to them.

"Wait a minute, why is she putting titles in there to warn us and who's uniform is that on the wall in the command center?" Tanya asked and he explained that. "That's my original color Tanya, that was me, long before the five of you, you four and Aisha, but the five of you met me. To put this firmly what she's saying is I can't let 'him' back on the loose, or it's going to be a train wreck. Billy, this is what she's trying to say here, the two weeks after I moved here and every time I get hit with a spell of that caliber or I'm cloned, he's hanging out in the pier right now." he said to him and it that did it for Rocky.

"Guys think about, I changed back and forth between green and white when you met me, and he's dressed in my favorite hoodie and bandana and leads you into a trap, your encounter with my original spirit animal in Zord form, he's in the pier thirty yards out and the only way to call him in is by the dagger, and said dagger hanging in the tube with my uniform." Tommy added to him and Rocky and he nodded as he thought over those clues, his brother was wearing a black a white checkered hoodie normally, but that day he sees the clone in a green hoodie and the dagger got his attention then.

"Pier, pier, okay the day we were getting ready to run our book report on a certain time-line, he's dressed in a white and grey checked hoodie that afternoon. We see him dressed with a green bandana and in a green and white checkered hoodie, that version lures us into a trap and we get to the 16 to 1700's, back when they still believed in witch-craft and that was the time frame he chose to do his report on no less as well."

"We're trapped in the past and Tommy came back in time to get us dressed in his uniform, the one we normally saw him in on duty and that is his new uniform and I see the clone dressed in that green one and while he was dealing with his clone who evidently was dressed in his original color, I'm dealing with a green dragon Zord and he tells us not to destroy it, and it's because..." Rocky started to think and he realized what he meant as his thoughts starts started speeding up then.

'That's the him she means, that's Dragon, dang it, what's his name exactly, we have no knowledge of his history, before we took on the powers, and I thought he turned on us, that wasn't him him it was..., that's the evil green ranger. Okay I got to get her to say it, but if this is what I'm thinking I'm stopping him at all costs, we can't let him back on the loose. I need to hear this from her, but there's got to be more than undercover meanings in this letter, she said she still loves him and she's coming home next spring.' he thought to himself as Tommy answered that thought.

"Rocky, Adam, you did battle with 'him' as a Godzilla type dragon, you know what I'm talking about, every time I get captured he resurfaces and 'he's running amok as a Godzilla style dragon and your previous encounter with him was barely two months after the gruesome twosome married. In your case you met my alter ego when he lured you into that trap that day after we got assigned that essay, that's the him she means." Tommy told him and he felt his heart start speeding up as he realized exactly what she was trying to tell him and the quartet then.

"Alter ego, that's what she means man, the uniform is your alter ego?" Rocky repeated and he nodded. "Yeah to put it bluntly, that was what she meant when she told Kat how I became a ranger. I got drafted, before I even had a choice of who I was to become. Those titles are the situations of every time they put me under their spells. You know me as the white you know what, but that me is my starting point." he said and the trio nodded as Rocky said it for the three of them in shock.

"Green With Evil, Changing of the Zords, the Back to the Future incidents parts one and two, oh shit, she doesn't mean what I think she does right?" Rocky asked and he nodded. "That was the 'me' that 'they' nearly used to wipe out the town and the planet, she said that to me and it's a warning to keep him completely contained, and before you start second guessing things in this letter go over why she'd put that in there and watch where your assumptions lead, before it wakes 'him' up completely." he said and the duo nodded, before they could, Billy sighed as he answered him with a sigh.

"I can't believe her, why would she do this to you, she should have thought of that before she wrote that?" Billy said with an angry tone in his voice. "I thought I knew her, I guess I was wrong." He added with a head-shake. "Yeah go ahead and think that, but if something happens you'll regret it for the rest of your life Billy, the same for the rest of you, if I turn back into him, because if that happens it could kill her, think about what happened before she left and then get back to me on that, because if you don't you'll regret this for the rest of you life." Tommy said said with a furious growl in his voice as he stood up then as he grabbed his bag and left the table to go onto the sparring floor.

**'Tommy you have to tell her now, she's the deciding factor, only she will be able control them, but if not, Kim's got more than one person in her corner, if we tell Tanya now.' **Brennan told him and he gave a mental nod to that as he walked over to the punching bag and gave it a work out, before grabbing his bag and his book bag off his chair. "Where are you going?" Adam asked and he answered him coolly then.

"I need to cool down, see you later." he said again and headed for the door as he heard the conversation getting worse then. "I'm going to get in touch with the others and tell them what the letter said," Billy said and Tanya looked at him then. "Which others?" Tanya asked and he explained it to her, "Jason, Trini, and Zack, they have known Kim for as long as I have" Billy said and she nodded to that then.

"Alright I'm going to get in touch with Aisha, and tell her what is going on at that moment" Adam said, before Rocky could answer him Tommy walked back over to the table and looked at her then. "Adam she's just going to agree that if it protects the team and me than its the right thing to do man, if you need parental opinions get them, but don't just jump straight to conclusions or it's going to wreck a friendship for life."

"And as to that, Tanya, I need to talk to you about this alright." Tommy said to her and she nodded as she went to join him. "Rocky, Adam, you made a promise to her, before you lose your tempers, remember that promise, let her tell you, you call her or she calls you, just let her explain this, for her sake as well as mine. Aisha is going to agree when I say this, but for our friendship, just listen, you weren't raised side by side with her focus on that." Tommy added to the duo and they nodded as they thought it over then.

"What's going on Tommy?" she asked and he gave it to her. "Everything but the first paragraph in that letter is a lie, she is trying to protect me right now from Mondo and Gaskett." he said and she nodded as she felt her anger give out and she smiled as she got what he was telling her. "You mean you are still together?" she asked and he got ready to tell her."You remember when we told you about our spirit animals?" he asked and she nodded and he explained the cliff notes version of it to her then.

"Our souls, mine and hers, are bound together for life now, she is my soul-mate and vice versa. We decided to put things on hold for the time being, but we are going to be keeping in touch, we mean a lot to each other, so don't worry she didn't do anything to hurt me, she is trying to protect me, but this is going to do a lot of damage in the team and I'm getting a hold of my brother-in-law when I get back to my house." he said to her and she nodded with a smile as she got it automatically.

"You said that you were soul-bonded for life, so that means despite the fact that you've separated she belongs to you and no one else and vice versa, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah truth is when we took on the powers our ninja masters said she was the Winged Lady of the skies while I'm the lord, directly translating that it means we're the king and queen of flight and we're meant to be together, our bonds are so tight, nothing is getting between us that includes a brainwashing spell yet again either."

"Mind control spells are the same as the programming that the enemy troops put our soldiers under, getting hit with one makes you lose concentration and makes you more pliable to these things and repeatedly and it gets worse you didn't deal with that yet. Jason and the duo asked for them to fill in their spots and their doing that."

"You're new to the team and don't know her in that way yet, but this is a lie, ninety percent of it was emphasized if you heard that part in my voice when reading it, but she was really saying there is no one else, she loves me and still wants to be friends and get Jason involved and fast, before the information is slandered by someone who didn't even read it. But with the fact we got the gold ranger helping us, this is the perfect time to bring him home, so I got him and you helping me out."

"For the moment we're working on rebuilding our friendship to make it even stronger. I understand why you would think that, because you don't know her the way we do, so that's alright, but in their case it's another story, and they're not getting away with it, and in this case there's no excuse for jumping to conclusions here." he said and she nodded as she felt her heart sinking, but before she could say anything he quickly ended those thoughts while smiling at her.

"Tanya, you I can understand you don't know her and only get what you could from what we've told you about her, so I'm not going to end that trust or my friendship with you, I promise, they on the other hand have no excuse for their attitudes, and my friendships with them are on hold indefinitely, but if we can get to Rocky that's enough to help out, since once he hears everything their bond is going to snap back into place."

"Billy's incredibly stubborn at times, and they don't understand or remember everything we were taught when we took on these powers and when my brother-in-law hears this he's going to be the same way as Rocky does as well and so will Aisha, since our bonds are from the heart and soul and not from those powers, so you have nothing to worry about, so it's okay." he said and she nodded with a smile at that as she looked at him, and knew she hadn't lost her friendship or her surrogate brother because of it

"The Lioness was directed to you Tanya, it's her way of offering a hand in friendship, before you meet for real, that's her new nickname for you now." he said and she smiled at that. "When am I going to meet her exactly, if she said that to me?" she asked and he smiled. "She and I figured this was going to be the result, but if all goes well, she's calling a meeting tonight, if she gets to Rocky that's five, and Jason's not leaving her, so just wait for the call okay, and then teleport to his place, okay, but till then just be ready for my communicator call to you tonight." he said and she nodded to the order.

"My not being raised next to her certainly comes in handy now, okay she's not seeing anyone else, she loves you and wants to stay friends still and she needs Jason involved as quickly as possible. If that doesn't make a point than this will, she chose people who were going to see it immediately and call her automatically to clarify things in the hidden meanings and said people are forty five percent of the team."

"Said forty five not raised next to her and said people are me, Rocky, Adam and Aisha, yeah okay I get it and I see it now clearly, Sha' is going to agree when I say this, but of three yellows the ones who match the criteria of being open minded and listening to her are me and her, and with that, Adam and Rocky as Jason and Zack's replacements and if we get another blue that makes six and that makes half the team of twelve."

"I think you better get 'Sha though she needs to know about this too, because they are talking about telling the rest of the gang in this and it's getting out of control as well, we call a meeting tonight and you and Kim tell me face to face what the titles mean and I want to meet her and Jason so I know what to expect later." she said thoughtfully and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright, so those powers are from the heart and soul, what tied the six of you together anyway after you became Ninjetti, and for the moment the bond is screaming out of the separation, if the duo don't see it, let alone the trio, it's going to tear us apart, is that the underlining message." she asked and he went into that. "Yeah it's the old divide and conquer technique what you choose?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him.

"I'm not choosing sides I choose both sides, if she becomes my best friend I'm with both of you here, so what's the connection, he's acting like he doesn't even remember why she wrote this, I can see that easily, what's with Billy exactly and why is she saying that directly to him?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her, knowing exactly what was happening and knowing he needed to tell Jason and quick.

"We share a soul bond with each other, the guys and I have a brother/brother bond and the one I have with Aisha is a brother/sister one and Kim is my soul-mate and vice versa, so she and I are meant to be together and nothing is ever going to get between us and with the fact that those three forgot that it's going to do a lot of emotional damage, especially in the case of Billy and Rocky." he said and she looked confused at that. "Why would it do that with them?" she asked and he went into it.

"Jason made Rocky promise to always be there for her while he was in Geneva and Rocky made that promise and he also promised her that he would always be there for her afterwards when we were at the beach after they left that morning, in the case of Billy the two of them grew up together and he is her best friend and second life-line right behind Jason. After she wound up in the hospital when they were seven he promised he would always be there for her and he also broke his promise to her and Adam said the same thing and so did Zack and Trini and all of them made that exact same promise and they're about to destroy their connections with her through this."

"Kat nearly killed her when she stole her power coin, but the spell Zedd and Rita put on her broke right after she landed her in the hospital at the time, and as an act of trust and friendship before she left for Miami, she passed her power coin to her and gave Kat her place on the team, but Kat is the in the state to think that just because she had the power of the crane, she is my mate now and that is not it at all. Our spirit animals are connected for life, and Brennan and Shalimar are mates and in extension that passed from them to me and Kim, so Kat is not my soul-mate."

"Kim is and she is going to do anything she can to not accept the fact that she is not who I'm in love with or that she is not my mate, so it's going to be a while before this ends and it's going to take even longer before Kimberly forgives them for their attitudes and it's the same for me and her brother." he said and she nodded as she felt her anger at that information rising before that last statement went through and she looked at him in confusion.

"To answer the second question, their parents trained them for years to see and read between the lines, if they don't do that it's going to do a lot of damage and if this causes a split it could get us all killed I have to get her brother involved as quickly as I can." he said and she nodded as she went into that then.

"Wait a second, who is her brother anyway?" she asked and he smiled as he went into that. "It's Jason with the fact that I'm her soul-mate, he's my brother-in-law now and my best-friend, so he's going to be the first to know the truth after what I just told you." he said and she nodded as she got it. "Better get going, I'm doing damage control here." she said and he nodded in agreement to that and left as she walked back over to their table as they were talking about it.

"What are you thinking Rocky" Tanya asked and he explained that to her. "I'm thinking that whatever is going on, we don't have all the information."Rocky answered with a frown on his face. 'That's it keep thinking that Rocky, keep it like that.' she thought as she heard a hidden tone of delight in Kat's voice as she answered him then.

"Information or not, what she has done is mean and downright cruel to Tommy. This could cause him to lose concentration in battle. He needs us more than Kim does right now and I don't want to be friends with her when she did this." Kat said while thinking to herself at the same time and hiding a smile while she did it.

'I hope this really is true because it means I can finally have my chance with him. Kim doesn't deserve him at all and I can help him heal and he'll start to see me as a new girlfriend.' She was thinking to herself the entire time they were talking. "And what if she was doing this to protect him, in case one of our enemies goes after him again?" Adam said and then sighed as he finished. " This will cause a problem either way, I'm going to talk to Aisha." He added as Tanya looked at the four of them sternly at that.

"Adam to repeat what he said, she's just going to agree with this anyway, rule one, before doing anything stupid, get your parents opinion, before jumping to conclusions and with that, guys, there's more than one hidden meaning in that letter. Adam, Rocky, the three of us weren't raised side by side with her, use that to your advantage now, look below the surface, and again you guys and I mean this now."

"Guys before you do anything stupid here, think over what you know of her personality before you make those phone calls, let alone why she'd put that in there, she was really telling you to watch the attitude or you could cause him to relapse and with that think it over before you all do something that will tear us apart understand, Billy do you recall what Jason's father used to tell you hear, think about that before you do it and Rocky remember your promise to him." she said sternly to them as she looked at them.

"What are you talking about, she's sending a message but why would she need to tell us that if she broke up with him, it sounds like she's saying this to send hidden messages, but if he's first, why would it any different with us next?" Rocky asked and she looked at the three of them with a stern look. "Rocky, she's using our nicknames, does that sound like she's throwing us out of her life, she saying, she's not seeing anyone else, she loves him and wants to stay friends still and get Jason and fast and in your case, you three."

"I mean think over what is holding the six of you together right now and then look at her decision to let him go before you do anything rash here, because he's right, you turn on her and the consequences are going to get us all killed here, so think before you make that decision alright, because as he said you don't and it will be like you just tore your own hearts out if she's killed, him especially, you're connected, but there's more than one meaning and side in every piece of that letter, so think about it, before you do something you're going to regret." she snapped and they all nodded as they went into this.

"Billy out of the entire team as it is right now, you know her best, so I suggest you think it over before you call Trini and Zack, I mean I barely know her, but I can read the fine print on what she is trying to do and say here and it's not to hurt him either, so before you do anything stupid think through what you know of her personality and the fact that you've been friends for thirteen years and then get back to me, Jason and Tommy on this, otherwise you're going to regret it." she said to him and the rest of the team, her voice taking on the tone of the secondary team leader then.

"What are you talking about Tanya?" Kat asked and Tanya looked at her coolly. "I mean their spirit bonds, those powers are dormant, they weren't destroyed. It's a soul to soul connection between the six of them and, in her case with Tommy, even more. So before you start thinking she is dumping him for someone else, I want you all to think about what you know of her and your friendship, because if you don't you're going to regret it later if she gets turned like he said or if he gets captured, and that goes double for you Rocky, as well as Adam and Billy. Billy, think it over, and before you do anything think of what you've gone through together." she said injecting an even more stern tone into her voice as they all nodded.

Unknown to her the programming in Kat had gone off then. **'Andromeda it's time, start influencing Billy and the original Yellow and Black ranger, use this letter to divide the team in half till my green ranger is so furious he destroys the power team himself.' **Kat heard the voice of her mistress say and she answered her mentally as her eyes flashed pink then, that was unseen by the quartet then.

'Yes my mistress, I will divide the Rangers till we destroy them completely.' she thought back to Rita then. Though she'd been under a single spell that Kim, Billy and Tommy had freed her from, Rita had added a secondary spell that was meant to destroy the unity of the power team in case one of the Rangers separated from their mate.

With the arrival of the letter, the programming had gotten triggered and she was going to do whatever it took to divide the team and keep Kimberly from getting through to the trio, till it divided the unity of the power rangers so her mistress was now free of the Rangers forever.

Even as she said this, she knew it wasn't going to do any good, the four of them had been separated for close to six months now and Billy had been feeling his connection spasming every few weeks and she knew he was gong to think that if Tommy had lost her, he was about to and the same was said for Rocky and Adam, and she planned to make sure she was there for her friends and would do whatever it took to keep her leader from breaking.

**An Hour later…**

While this was going on, Jason was working over his plans for coming home early, since it had been close to three years since he had seen his best friend and little sister. 'Why do I feel like something bad is about happen and it has to do with my little sister' he was thinking to himself. 'I better be ready for whatever comes up.' he added to himself.

At the same time, Kim felt the bond of her animal spirit connections with the others three members of their team snap one by one with a jolt of pain each time, knowing her brothers didn't look at the real meaning to her mate's statement as she felt her heart start breaking as it happened as she waited for her mate to get in touch with her.

Tommy headed back to his house and got on the phone to call Kims' number in Florida after a minute Kim picked up "Hey Tommy, how 'd it go?" She asked. "About as well as we expected, after I finished they all started shouting about what a back-stabber you are" he said. "I get the feeling that this is going to go on for a while, so we better get to Jason, Trini, Aisha, and Zack first" he added and she nodded in agreement.

"If I know the others, there are going to some serious repercussions from this, and we are the ones who are going to get hit the most out of the whole team" she said, "What do you mean Kim" he asked her and she explained it. "Because of our ranger backgrounds, ever since the green ranger incident you still have "Dragon" inside of you and with the team like it is right now there is a very good chance our enemies will take advantage of it, especially if they brainwash you again so be careful, especially with what you told me about Gasket and his plans for the throne." Kim finished gently.

"Have you felt any jolts of emotional or spiritual pain since you left the gang at the youth center?" She asked him and he answered her gently. "I did actually, why" Tommy asked and she sighed as she answered him. "Because our ninjetti bond has just snapped, Rocky, Adam and Billy are so angry with me that I can feel the rupture. Something is wrong, half the bond is intact the other half is shattered." Kim said thoughtfully.

"What does this mean?" Tommy asked and she explained that then. "While you, Aisha and I still have our powers, the others don't. You and I are connected because we, as well as our spirit animals are mates. I can send Shalimar to you and you can do the same with Brennan. The bond between me and Aisha is a sister bond because our spirit animals are sisters and only strengthened our friendship. This will help if you ever get captured later." She finished and he nodded to that.

"What should we do for right now, Kim?" Tommy asked and she sighed. "I have another training session with the coach, but I think that you should get in touch with Jason first. He needs to know what is going on and I'm going to need him more than ever now." Kim said and he felt his heart dropping. "What do you mean Kimberly?" He asked her softly.

"Jason has been my big brother, since we were kids. He made a promise to me and I am going to need him." She explained and he nodded as he got it then. "I don't want to lose my big brother because of a letter that is a lie." She said gently and he quickly answered her, before he could though she added on to her concern then. "You need to be careful as well if the Machine Empire catches and tries to turn you, which is a very real chance since Rita and Zedd took off." she added and he nodded as he answered her.

"I will Kim, but the others are probably going to be talking about this a lot and I don't know how I'm going to deal with their attitudes" He said and she sighed as she answered him at that. "I know, but you can't let him take hold, no matter how much they gripe you can't let him loose or you could have a relapse I can't lose you." she said and he nodded.

"Okay, I know that the current team is going to pass this around to the others, so I'll see if I can talk to the others before that happens and continue doing damage control and get to Jason before Billy can tell him and the others what is going on." he said and he could hear the pain in her voice as she answered him on that statement.

"I hope this works out, I don't want to lose the brothers that mean the most to me." Kim said sadly. "I have had a tough time dealing with the fact that the others are gone and I need them a lot." she added and he nodded as he got ready to drop the bomb on what he said to Tanya. "I know Kim, I'm going to make sure that you don't lose them so just be patient there." Tommy said and he could hear the smile as she answered him.

"Kim I've spoken to Tanya already and she is cool with the idea of your trying to protect me in this and is running damage control as well for me here." he said and she smiled at that. "What's her number I'm going to need it later if she plans to get involved in this with the four of us." she said and smiled as she thought of how to do it, before deciding to try out her connection with her mate and seeing if it channeled to her new friend in the process.

"I'll call you back later after I speak to Jason." he said and she nodded as she got ready to hang up. "Alright see you later Tommy, I love you," Kim said and he smiled as he answered her then. "I love you too Kim." Tommy replied and then hung up the phone. After he did that, he sat there thinking it over about what he was going to say to his best-friend, and dialed Jasons' number, it was after three rings that Jason answered. "Hello, Jason here, what's up bro?" Jason said, and he hid a smile at that as he answered him at that, because they'd been calling each other that for four years now.

"Hey Jase." Tommy said, and heard a smile as Jason answered him. "Hey Tommy, what's up."Jason asked and he got ready to tell him as he quickly asked a question."Are you alone in the room right now?" he asked and Jason wondered why'd he'd need to ask that as he answered him. "Yeah why?" Jason said, as he thought this over, 'Whatever this is has to do with Kim, and he's obviously wanting to know if I had the duo in the room with me, because this has to with why Rex suddenly went active then.' he thought then.

"Have you had any phone calls from the rest of the gang yet?" Tommy asked him and he shook his head as he answered him. "Not yet, why?" Jason said, thinking 'I was right this has to do with Kim, please god, whatever happens don't let this hurt her, because I'm not letting our friends hurt her and I'm not turning on her either.' he thought again as he waited for his best friend and brother-in-law to answer his question.

"Jason there is something I have to talk to you about before you get the second rate version from Billy and you're not going to take it well." Tommy told him and his concern shot up then. "Alright Tommy what is going on here" Jason asked him and he explained it to him. "A few days ago Kim sent me a 'Dear John' letter, but she came to see me before I got it and we talked things over and decided that once things have settled down in our lives that we would try again, because that letter is a fake." Tommy told him.

"Kim and Billy probably never told you guys, but Kim and I still have our connection even though the powers are dormant, we can still do it." he said and Jason nodded as he read the fine print on that sentence and felt his heart start pounding. 'Jesus, we were right all along, they are soul-mates, he belongs to her and vice versa. Billy, look at that fact and don't hurt her, remember your promise, because if you don't you're going to lose both of us!' he thought to himself frantically then as he answered him.

"So what does this mean right now for you guys" Jason asked and sighed. "I mean I don't like the fact that you guys broke up, in fact I was happy that she was so happy with you, but she is my sister and I will always be there for her no matter what happens, but this is going to be a tough issue to deal with as things keep up, and with the fact that Zack doesn't think before he leaps at times he's going to take it the wrong way and do something to hurt her, and after the bloom of doom incident, Trini is going to forget that promise she made if anything happened over there." he added and Tommy nodded with a sigh of relief as he answered his best friends questions and went into it.

"Even though we still love each other, we aren't together any more, although at the moment we are working on rebuilding our friendship and we started growing even closer, the bond between us has tied us together permanently and it's a soul- to-soul connection, I belong to her and no one else and vice versa. The others forgot that part of being Ninjetti and it's tearing the team apart." Tommy told him and he nodded to that.

"Ninjetti, you told me that the six of you have a soul bond friendship going on, and Billy, Rocky and and Adam forgot that. Tommy, Billy has known her longest, why would he suddenly ignore that?" he asked and Tommy sighed then as he answered him. "The six of us have been separated for six months and he is hurting emotionally, and I think I know the reason for why he would think lash out like this." he said to him and Jason got ready to hear the excuse of what his younger brother would think.

Since out of the five members of their original gang, he was the oldest, with Zack, and Trini a few months younger, Billy with four months and Kim was the youngest of their entire group, since she was born in October and Billy was born in August while Zack was born in April and Trini was born in July. Out of the five of them he was closest to Kim, because they were raised together their entire childhood and Billy was right behind him in that connection to her because of his spirit connection to her.

"What's the reason for not looking at the fine print, because if he hurts her, it's going to do a lot of damage, not just to his friendship with her, but with me, I'm her twin, and you know how protective I am of her." he said and Tommy nodded. "He's going to think that just because she decided to break up with me, that she is going to throw him out of her life, and that is not the case here, she and I decided to put things on hold and try again when we've retired from our ranger duties. In his case his fears are causing him to not look at the bigger picture and it could destroy him." he said and Jason, not understanding that statement, asked about it.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked and Tommy sighed as he went into it. "Our spirit animals tied us together when we became ninjas, and to make matters worse, his is a wolf, and he became really over protective over the eight months before she left for Miami." he said and Jason nodded as he got it. "In other words the soulmate bond was fused after you took on your powers right?" he asked and Tommy nodded. "Yeah it is, we finished fusing it together the night she came to see me and my parents, my heart and soul belong to her now, and vice versa, she's mine now." he said to him and he nodded.

"We were speculating that since Zedd showed up, and now it's been completely confirmed, so though you're not together right now, you'll be fixing the original bond, you're separated, but you belong to her and vice versa now, I can accept that, but going by this it's going to cause added problems if they don't see it and the trio is the big one."

"Going by what you just told me, Rocky and Adam are about to break their promises to her aren't they, including the one I got him to make before I left?" he asked already knowing the answer as Tommy confirmed it. "Yes, all three of them are, and Kat is set on the fact that with Kim out of the picture she'll have a chance with me now and that is not the case here." he said and Jason nodded as he went into that. "What does this mean with your spirit connection with her?" he asked and Tommy went into that knowing his brother-in-law was going to get a shock from this.

"She and I are soul-bonded for life, she is my soul-mate and vice versa, so nothing can get in the way of the fact including Kat. Jase, with the fact that most of the team is going to take this the wrong way, I've already spoken to Tanya about this and she know the truth about that letter, and so far the only ones who haven't freaked out over the truth here are you and her, and when Aisha gets the truth, she is going to be on our side for this, and at the moment, it's going to get dangerous if our enemies notice the tension within the team, so with that, I'm going to need back up for a while here." he said and Jason nodded as he read through what his brother was telling him.

"I'm not going to let this get between me and my sister, so what do you need me to do?" Jason asked with a determined tone and Tommy went into that with relief knowing his mate still had her twin on her side, but knowing this was going to do a lot of damage within the team, and if he lost control of himself it could destroy earth and their team.

"Talk to Zack and Trini before Billy contacts you about this and tell them what I told you, with the way things are going it's going to be a rough couple of weeks and she is going to need you guys just as much I do, because she added a few warnings to that letter aimed directly at that." Tommy said and Jason nodded as he thought over what he was going to tell them. "What warnings and situations is she trying to tell Billy exactly, if she added those warnings and how serious is this going to get?" he asked him gently.

"It's when the trio were added to the team and the wizard brought 'him' to life and my zord was on the rampage again and the second was when Zedd got his hands on her and that was an incredibly close call, because if I lost her, he'd be on the loose for life, our speculations on things about Kim and me were proven correct, she's my other half, but they think she's cheating on me, if they don't listen or remember what your father taught them it's going to kill us."

"To put it bluntly, it's like Starwars, this me is Anakin, but 'he' is Darth Vader, Kim is my angel, she's my very soul, she's my reason for living, anything happens to her, and it's going to destroy me, he takes total hold and you'd have to be the one to take me out, because he can't be allowed to run loose, this is no longer just about us, it's about the safety of the team, the town and the entire planet now, he can't be allowed to be released or it could cause my original beginning is going to start all over again."

"And this is serious, we need as many members with her as possible, but this could very well split the team in half, we're talking planetary risks here if they don't see the bigger picture, but this is serious enough that if they don't listen to her, it's going to wake 'him' up completely and if they doing anything to hurt her any more than she is already, 'he' is going to be on the rampage a second time and we need to keep that from happening at all costs." he said and Jason felt his heart turn to ice at that.

He knew who the 'he' and 'him' pointed out to, and it wasn't a memory he wanted to remember, his brother had been beyond traumatized when they freed him and he and Kim were the ones to help him heal from that, if the others didn't listen to her and attacked her vocally his anger would reach dangerous proportions till the alter ego was back on the loose and he'd take it out on them for what their attitudes had done to his twin and the other boy's girlfriend and felt his resolve solidify to one thing as he answered him with a firm tone then.

"I will, don't worry Tommy this will work out. Zack, Trini and I are going to be hanging out together tonight I'll tell them then." Jason said and knew Tommy nodded as he answered him. "Alright if Billy calls tell him what I just told you. We can't let this fracture the team, or it's going to be put the entire planet at risk if 'he' goes back on the rampage and the machine Empire does a Rita where I'm concerned." Tommy said and Jason went into that then.

"In other words if they don't see the bigger picture and keep bringing it up it could get all of killed us if the machine empire realizes that there is a lot of tension within the team and they could use it and you against us as well, if they brainwash you, and if they don't listen it's going to happen to her and I'm hoping to god I'm wrong here, but it's gotta be her upgrade who is her alter ego, if they don't listen she's going to take it out on them like you if either of you ever get captured and this is no longer about you guys , it's about us and the safety of the entire planet they need to see that, before it kills us and wipes out the entire planet." he said angrily and Tommy answered him at that

"I'll talk to Kim in a bit, she has another training session in an hour so she will probably be done and back in the dorms in a few hours at least." Tommy said and Jason answered him at that. "Right, call me back soon okay. Could you call Kim and have her call me so we can talk as well." Jason said and Tommy nodded as he answered him then.

"I will Jase, see you later buddy." Tommy said as he hung up the phone and looked at a photo of the "6" of them after he rejoined the team as the white ranger. 'I hope this works out, we can't let it destroy the team or it could destroy the planet, this is for the greater good, if they don't see that and ignore the warnings, it could destroy us.' he was thinking as he looked at the photo remembering the day he lost his green ranger powers and the day he rejoined the team and Kim's reaction when he revealed that he was the white ranger to his friends and his first battle with them as the white ranger before they had met the other a few weeks later.

As he thought about it, he pulled out another photo of the nine of them before Jason, Zack and Trini had left to go to the peace talks in Switzerland and after Rocky, Adam and Aisha had taken their positions as the red, black and yellow rangers. After putting them both down, he picked up the phone again and dialed Kim's number after two rings, Kim picked up the phone as she got ready for practice.

"Hello." Kim said and he smiled at the perkiness in her voice as he answered her. "Hey Kim me again." Tommy said and her the smile in her voice. "Hey Tommy had it go with Jason?" she asked him. "It went fine, he said that no matter what happened that he would be there to give the support you needed so that's two now." Tommy answered with a smile in his voice and she grinned in delight at that.

"That is great, I spoke to Aisha already and she said the same thing so that makes three." Kim said happily and he sighed in relief. "That is perfect, with what you just told me about the bond, we still have access to our powers, and this will give an advantage if something happens in battle." Tommy said gently to her and she nodded as she answered him. "I'm going to keep working on the others, but the attitude of some of them is starting to get me." He added and she sighed as she answered him gently.

"We'll fix this, but we just have to patient. I better go I have a lot to do." She said to him. "Alright, Jason asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when you get in though." He said to her and she answered him. "I will, and I will call you tomorrow. I love you."Kim said and he smiled at that as he answered her. "I love you too Kim." He said to her and hung up with a smile on his face.

And then barely fifteen minutes later the phone went off. "Tommy here." he said and heard his Ninjetti team-mate. "Hey flyboy its me." Aisha Campbell said and he smiled. "Hey Sha, she said you got it immediately?" he asked and he heard a chuckle. "Yeah I did and I agree, like Jason does, we better call a meeting tonight though, two thirds Ninjetti and if Adam's have doubts as well that makes three quarters of the team here."

"I spoke to my parents from a cellphone and they said, word for word, what your parents did, and they said if it means preventing your relationship from being destroyed, than best to put it on hold till we're back in one piece. Lexa told me your soulmates anyway, so the three level just activated today then." she said and he answered her at that.

"Three level, what do you mean exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "Our bonds as Ninjetti were on a two level system, emotionally and spiritually, which explains the spasming in our bond when she left and when I decided to stay here that made it even worse. In your case you're on a three level though, physically, emotionally and spiritually, she's your mate, so enough when you're both ready to take that step."

"It seals the connection completely and you're mates for life, though with the fact it's on a emotional and spiritual, you can talk to each other mentally and we can speak to each other that way, once we fix the connection from three to four and then to five and if we hit five, we're morphing back into our robes after that." she said and he nodded.

"Yeah alright wait for the phone call, and then we're calling a meeting at Rocky's tonight." he said and she nodded. "Yeah alright, love you Tommy see you then bro." she said and he smiled. "You too sis." he said and hung up as he looked at him, Rocky, Kim and Aisha standing there dressed in their robes with smiles on their faces as Kim stood between him, Rocky and Aisha and smiled softly.


	3. 2:The Reunion and Talking to the Parents

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: This Chapter is going to hold the coversation the Ninjetti quartet had with Tanya and Jason, about their soul bonds that Rocky's memories in chapter five held, and it's going to hold the the conversations with their parents as well afterwards, before the situation starts getting worse for Kimberly as things get worse and worse, before 'King for a Day' begins as the story gets more hectic, before the first blow out.**

**In this case the letter is going to take ten days to go from team member to team member and parental couple to couple so it's going to last till we hit chapter ten and the Red Ranger duo, before things switch to King for a day, but the story is going to be 90 to 100 chapters long so with that, the first thirty five are focused on the letter, before it goes straight to the Ninjetti bonding exercise that their Ninja mentors have planned.**

**Sorry folks, but this means a rewrite needs to be done so certain chapters are getting removed while others are staying up and they're going up one by one as I fix this.**

**Chapter 2: The Ape and the Crane and the Parental Opinions**

That night after after they were finished talking about, Kim decided she was going to start with Rocky first and dialed his number then, 'Please Rocky don't do this let me explain things here, remember your promise, please.' she thought as she waited for him to pick up the phone then after five rings she then heard his voice.

"Hello, Rocky here." he said and she gently answered him. "Hey Rocky it's Kimberly." she said. "What do you want Kimberly?" he asked and she could hear the slightly angered tone in his voice as she answered him. 'I don't blame him for that tone, but if he doesn't give me chance he's going to regret it for the rest of his life.' she thought to herself.

"I need to talk to you." She said gently and he answered her with a furious tone in his voice. "I think you said all you needed to say when the letter showed up, how could you do that to him, I thought I could trust you and suddenly this letter shows up that said you have met someone else, you are nothing but a back-stabbing cheater!" he snapped at her and she quickly tried to get a word in before he said anything else.

"Rocky please?!" she said desperately and he cut her off that that. "No, it's over between us, don't bother calling here again." he snapped and before he could hang up she quickly shouted out the words. 'Dear god the spell is hitting him, alright say it now.' she thought and quickly said the words as he was hanging up the phone.

"Rocky, stop for a minute please, just shut up and listen to me, that letter is a lie, we're soul-bonded for life!" she snapped, before she heard him as he answered her a minute later. "What do you mean Kim?" he asked and she sighed in relief, he was going to hear her out then, and she answered him, while giving a gentle explanation to him and order to him at the same time.

"I need to tell you this in person Rocky, you mind if I teleport in, and we better get Tommy, Jason, 'Sha, and Tanya over there, we need to do a group meeting on this, because this has lead to another problem." she said and he immediately answered her. "Sure no problem, see you soon sis." he said and hung up the phone. 'I can't believe I almost did that." he thought as he activated his communicator to call Tommy as he waited and knew the other boy was beyond disappointed with him as he answered.

"Tommy, you there?" he asked and heard him answer a minute later. "Yeah Rocky what is it?" he asked and he could hear the angry tone he had given at the Youth Center that day and knew he was still disappointed at them for that and didn't blame him at all for that as he answered him."Kim just called and she wants to meet with us, Jason, Aisha and Tanya to do this here at my house." he said and hear his tone shift as he answered him with a gentle tone in his voice and knew he was relieved he was willing to listen.

"Alright I'm calling Jase and Tanya, close the bedroom curtains we're teleporting into your room to do that meeting." he said and Rocky nodded as they ended the radio call and closed the shade and then put his duffle bag at the bottom of the door to block the glare into the room and turned around in time to see two beams come into the room, one pink and the other yellow and as they dissipated he saw his two girl Ninjetti team-mates standing there as Kim walked over to him with a smile.

"Rocky, I'm glad to see you, thank you for giving me a chance to explain this." Kim said and and he smiled as he gave her a hug then as he answered her. "No problem, now what is this about?" he asked her and she gently answered him then. "Wait till Tanya and the guys arrive I need to tell all five of you this, it's very critical, and it's why that warning was written into the letter in the first place." she said and he nodded.

"It's the hate-master spell Rocky, you just deflected it honey." Aisha said and he nodded with a sigh of relief. "By her shouting that, I stopped Rita's attempted to destroy our bonds, alright, I'm hearing what it is you got to tell me. Tanya said forty five percent of the team not raised next to you and that's us, Tanya and Adam, so with that, I want to hear the meanings of the translations sis." he said and she nodded to him.

"What the heck is she trying to do to us?" Aisha asked and she sighed. "It's the divide and conquer technique, every military genius tries this to turn soldiers against each other, Uncle Preston is a army ranger, so every military question we got we take it to him, that includes brainwashing spells, conditioning by the programmer and everything in between, but you guys are three of the four who caught it first."

"Sha' did Adam call you?" Kim asked and she nodded. "Yeah he did and I said if it's meant to protect you and Tommy as well as us, than its the right thing to do. You're my best friend I'm not turning on you sis. Though he's having doubts at the moment, we get to him next in two days and that's five of nine and we talk to our parents and that solves it for us." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

Before he could answer two reds and another yellow arrived and he saw his team leader arrive in the room along with his predecessor and his current yellow and smiled at his predecessor with a teasing grin then. "Jase what's with the red beam man, you're retired?" Rocky asked him smiling and he answered that with a grin.

"No matter what color you're wearing, the beam will show it off, despite the fact I've been out of action for two years I decided to continue with my color." he said smiling and he nodded as she hugged him tightly and hid a smile as he saw him kiss the top of her head gently as he hugged her. "Jase, am I glad to see you bro, it's great to see you again, I've missed you so much Rex." Kim said and he smiled as he hugged her.

"You too sis, hey man, good to see you again, you as well 'Sha, hi I'm Jason Scott and you must be Tanya Sloan right?" he asked and Tanya nodded with a smile. "Yeah I am, are you the original?" she asked and he nodded. "I am, I was the original leader of the team, for the power teams, the red is the leader, but Tommy took over when I left and Rocky took my place as the red ranger and he's the red ranger for the quintet now." he said and she nodded as Kim stepped forward in greeting.

"Hello Tanya, I'm Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Ranger and it's great to finally meet you, welcome to the family." she said and Tanya smiled. "Thanks I appreciate that and I accept the offer of friendship as well, so what's that warning you written into it about exactly, if you were practically ordering us in those warnings?" she asked and Rocky followed that up with the next sentence.

"Alright time to get to it, Kim what did you mean that-that letter is a lie and you're soul-bonded?" asked and she went into it. "You ever wonder why we were always together and why those two kept coming after us, how he was able to destroy that machine and why he was ticked off when he got that letter today?" she asked him and he nodded.

"When we first started out and we didn't know this at the time, but Rita had the sixth power coin, she was looking for the right person who was an exact match of Jason in combat and everything else to give it to them and found it when Tommy moved to town. Our powers are no longer just called upon by the power coins or the Morphers at this rate, if he loses it, he's able to morph, with out this and change back into his original uniform." she said and Tommy yanked the power coin out of his pocket.

"I thought they destroyed these things, that's been useless ever since you lost your powers completely Tommy?" Jason said in shock and she shook her head. "What happened if you're saying that?" Rocky asked him. "She created a candle that took away my powers, turns out that was a weakness we had before in the powers, but now we can morph, with or with out power coins and to answer your question Jason."

"When Ivan destroyed the power grid he destroyed the Dino powers and Rito destroyed the thunderzord upgrade, so Ninjor created a new set of power coins for us and Goldar destroyed those too, though he didn't destroy our powers with them, she and I discovered can we can morph still, just into our robes and the coins are just a conduit for powers. They create the candles again and take away our power coins, we can morph anyway and show that power coins or no power coins we're still the power rangers now." he said to him and he nodded to him as she finished his sentence..

"Yeah he's right and the power coins were a conduit we don't need any more Jason, our powers are not coming from power conduits anymore now that we've trained further, but our spirit animals, you can morph into your uniform by calling Rex and in several years, you can morph into Rex without it, he, if Dragon, and I mean darkside Dragon, loses it completely, but he's able to morph into his original uniform and that brings it to explanation number you guys and why I sent that letter."

"When we met, the original cord was already falling into place, he was and is my mate, Zedd and Rita already figured that we were each other's weak spots and why they kept coming after us and this only cemented the fact that we are meant to be together, we're soul-mates and are soul-bonded together for life, which is where our latest set of powers come into the picture and why I put the use of our Nina name in there."

"Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, Lexa, Damian and Tobin have been here this entire time, they just settled themselves into our heads watching over things, even though we are separated, our connections as a team are still here." she said and Rocky nodded gently. "The cord snapped when we did that, what do I have to do to fix that?" He asked and before she could answer that, someone else answered that question.

"**You already have, by letting her explain this, your cord with her is already falling back into place."** the voice said and Kim smiled. "Brennan that you, did this just wake you up again?" she asked and they heard the smile as he answered that question.** "Yes Kimberly, it's me, and yes by him listening it's working but you better tell him and Tanya about me and Shalimar now, they need to know this and about the repercussions if Dragon gets unleashed again, because this is as dangerous as it gets for you Rangers."** he said and she nodded quickly and Tanya looked at her at that. "What's he talking about?" she asked her and she explained that to her and Rocky as Aisha sat down on the bed then.

"When we got our Ninjetti powers I learned from Shalimar that her mate happens to be Brennan, that cord tying us together happened to be them, when they came out it caused our bond as a couple to become that of soul-mates, he's my mate for life now." she said and he nodded as that became more clear to him as he went into it. "Does this mean you're still together right now?" Rocky asked and she gave a shake of her head.

"That's where that letter comes into play, I wrote that to protect him from getting distracted enough to get captured again while at the same time to protect the entire team, our plan was that after things were less hectic that we would try again, we still love each other, but we're not together right now, and we're working on strengthening our friendship now." she said and he nodded, before he could answer her he felt a snap come back into place and looked at the trio who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Whoa what the heck was that?" he asked and Tommy quickly answered that. "By giving her a chance to explain things your bond with her just snapped back into place, alright that's two thirds of our team now, you should hear from Jesse pretty soon now." he said, before they heard his ape answer that. **'Guys can you hear me?"** he asked and they all nodded as Rocky said it for the six of them.

"Yeah we can, but how is that possible I thought you were gone for the last six months?" he asked and the ape gently answered him. **'Kim's right, we've been here this entire time Rocky, after your powers coins were destroyed, we just went back into your hearts, but we've been watching over you this entire time. Kim, despite the fact you gave Kat your power coin, you're the crane and the true owner of the crane powers.' **he said gently and Jason looked at the quartet.

"What's that mean exactly?" Jason asked and Rocky explained that to him."Kim can use them because they belong to her, even though she leant them to Kat, they belong to her, though this will cause another problem, which she'll think that just because she has the powers she's Tommy's mate which she isn't, Kim is that person, and now that you told me this it makes more sense." he said and and Jason nodded as he looked at him.

"Just what the heck kind of ape are you exactly?" he asked and they heard a chuckle.** "I'm a silver back gorilla Jason, he's got the strength, intellect and humor of a gorilla and is showing everything about his animal, meaning me, right now."** he said and they heard a smack. **Listen you overgrown chimp, you start anything and you're going to break something, so watch it."** They heard a female voice and they started laughing at that.

Before Kim could break it up they heard several smacks break out as the pillow on the bed went flying and he quickly grabbed it. "Alright break it up you guys or you're going to break something you two." Aisha said and they heard her bear answer that. **"Sorry Aisha, Tiger and Darren started that and the trio started going at it, till the telekinetic burst."** she said and they nodded to that as Rocky started again.

"Rocky when the letter said met someone else, I meant I ran into Patrick when I was out there." she said and his mind shot through the name, before Aisha smiled. "It's my cousin Rocky we set that up, before she left, you wanted him keeping her company if he started college when she was there." She said and he smiled. "Met someone else, though you met Patrick you're not seeing anyone else, friend you only love Tommy and want to stay friends, though you're separated, and brother, get Jason, alright I get it."

"Before you ask Jase like you wanted me looking out for her, I turned it to Patrick when she left to compete, he's eighteen and started college out at University of Florida. He usually kept her company when she was with girls, but he's the closest connection to us as her team-mates as we could find, he's just like you, would do a lot of damage where the girls are concerned, if he met Zack and they and Curt would do a lot of damage if Anderson had hurt her." Rocky told him and he nodded with a smile of relief.

"Well that solves the case of unknown messages sis, but we get to Adam and we need to tell him what the underlying remark in the statement here. Bring the letter when we do him next, we need to read it together, if it means that four of six and possibly five of six, that could snap your connection back into place and you're back on full power enough to go into ninja mode again." he said and Rocky turned to her then to go into it

"Kim you mentioned those situations we dealt with, but whats the other problem and why do I feel like this has to do with with our previous trip back in time, if you kept saying 'him', who is he and why are you so afraid of him, and why did he respond to Zedd like that when I saw the green glow in his eyes." he asked and she went into that.

"Yeah what are the titles pointing to exactly, because I don't understand, Tommy said that that was him, before we met, I don't understand." Tanya asked her and she nodded as she explained that to them. "Like with certain movies I'm deciding on these subtitles to give the dates that our current problem is focused on here."

"Green with Evil was when he got converted barely two weeks after moving here and we had to deal with that and free him by Jason going into combat with him and destroying the sword that was keeping him under Rita's spell. "Back to the Future parts one and two were just before we became the Ninjetti six you two." Kim said and Aisha closed her eyes as she read it out to Rocky.

"That was when we got sent back in time Rocky, the Wizard of Deception, he deceived us into thinking it was Tommy, at the time they never told us his back history or what happened when we met that day. But her reaction was more of trying to figure out who he was, because though he's the white ranger he tended to wearing a green shift and I think he rotated between colors back then and the look on his face."

"That should have tipped me off at the time, because it's the look of a power driven maniac converted by a power hungry maniac hell bent on destroying us, but our Tommy dresses in white and that clone was dressed in green. Our Tommy always used Saba and was helping us get used to it and that ranger was carrying a dagger that was a flute and called that dragon into a fight with us that day."

"Back to the future part two, or in this case, three, was when she got sent to 1885 and bumped into our grandparents, and while we were working around the clock to get her back, she decided to get our grandparents involved, gave them our power coins and destroyed the cactus head, before we brought her home and she passed that cowboy hat to him, because his grandfather was the man who was protecting her like he always does." she said and he nodded to that. "And Changing of the Zords?" he asked and she thought it over and her eyes flashed in anger as she answered him.

"The memory none of us want to remember, Zedd blackmailed us by using her to do it and barely two months later she ends up in the hospital, because she's so weak her strength bottoms out and she collapses while working on the balance beam." she said and he nodded as he got it as he turned to Kim. "Every situation is connected to this, why are you so afraid here, and why does this have to do with his alter ego?" he asked and she sighed as she explained that to him.

"Because it does, and that's part of the problem, the Tommy that you saw that day wasn't our Tommy, it was the alter ego come to life, Tommy's reaction when I lost my power coin was because Dragon was beyond pissed." she said and he nodded. "Kim, what was the other problem you mentioned?" he asked her and she went into that as she exchanged looks with Tommy and Jason for some reason as she sighed in concerned. "You remember our encounter with that wizard two years ago and the Tommy dressed in green?" she asked and Rocky and Aisha nodded and she explained it to them then.

"That Tommy is the evil green ranger, who the six of us named Dragon, he's Tommy's alter ego, and only comes out if he's pissed or is put under a spell, and with what just happened at the Youth center, he just woke up. By giving me a chance to tell you this, you just lessened the anger, but the others are aren't so lucky right now, especially Kat, because she thinks that with me out of the picture that Tommy will turn to her, which he won't since I'm his soul-mate." she said and and the trio all nodded to that as they got it and Rocky went into that gently then.

"If you saw his eyes glowing green and his uniform beginning to shift colors, Dragon was trying to take hold, before Brennan forced him back down and he destroyed the machine with everything he had in him. While Dragon dressed in green, because he had our need for color definitions here, he's extremely dangerous, to put it bluntly here, Brennan is the good side, Dragon is the dark-side and Tommy is the median, he could go either way, but as long as I'm here, he's stays in the light, without me, Dragon takes hold and it could destroy him, which is what my message in that letter was." she said to them and then put it in an easier way to explain this to them, using a Starwars metaphor.

"Alright to put this gently, have you seen Starwars?" she asked and the trio all nodded to her. "For a human there's two sides here, the good and the bad, our Tommy is the light side version of him and Dragon is the darkside version, just like what happened to Skywalker, there was more to him that met the eye, Tommy was meant to become a power ranger, and Rita chose him, because she saw his combat skills."

"Dragon is the cruel, destructive, bloodthirsty side of him that will kill at a moment's notice, as you saw the results for Skywalker we're looking at the same thing here. Fear, anger and hatred, these are part of him, because he's scared to death of having to go through that a second time, anger that the others are freaking out over this and hatred at the duo who nearly killed me, because I'm his everything he'd do anything to keep from losing me and with that Dragon is now beginning to feel his anger at them for this.

"Kat doesn't stand a chance against me, because our souls are now bound together as one. Dragon sees me as his mate and I'm the only thing standing between Dragon taking total control of him and destroying the planet, because I'm his angel, his reason for living, if anything happens to me that's it, there'd be no turning back, and we'd lose him for good, but that's what I'm trying to keep from happening, because he's still healing."

"If Dragon takes total control, and he turns into our version of a Sithlord, there's no chance of him getting him back if I'm killed and the only person who'd be able to stop him is Jason, they're equal in combat, but Jason knows every weakness in the green ranger powers, they sparred so often Jason knows every single one of his moves, that was what I meant, get Jason involved as quickly as you can, only he's the one who can help him heal if he suffers a relapse." she said and the trio all nodded as they got what she was saying as she then looked at Rocky then as he answered her as he got it then.

"So that Tommy was dressed in green and ours was dressed in white, what the hell was that dragon doing in the middle of the town?" Rocky asked and he explained that one. "That was the dragon zord, he'd been retired for a few months after I got my powers as the white ranger, but that's where my nick-name came from, that alter ego is my dark side and if he gets unleashed it could wipe out not only the team, but the entire city."

"To put it for a better word here is that is Dragon in Zord form. Dragon, when he's like me, is friends with our lost quintet." he said and she looked at him. "Lost quintet, who do you mean exactly?" she asked and they heard a new voice answer that. **"He means me, Tri, Manny, Bella and Ptera', Zedd killed our Zord forms when they were upgraded to the thunderzords. Before you ask, my name is Rex, I'm the red T-Rex standing next to Dragon on duty when they called on us."**

**"Ptera is the pink pterodactyl, Bella is the yellow Sabretooth Tiger, Manny is the black Mastodon and Tri' is the blue Triceratops, together we were the original zords when the quintet started out." **he said and she nodded to that Tommy finished his statement then as he looked at her gently.

" Kim is the only one who can get him under control and get him to calm down enough so I can take hold again, but if Kat tries it-it could make him angrier than he is already and if they keep talking about it he's going to take total control of me." he said and nodded as Kim finished it off as she wrapped her arm around him tightly.

"Rocky you know what he means to me, I can't lose him, do whatever you have to, but make sure nothing happens, Tanya, I know this is hard to understand, but trust me I know what I'm doing here, with the team split up, you and Rocky are the only ones in the know here, aside from Jason and Aisha, and with that you're the ones who need to take care of him till Jason comes home, he is, next to me, the only one who can help him heal from this while I'm still in Miami." she said and Tanya nodded gently at that.

"Look Rocky, Tanya, for the time being make sure nothing makes him madder than he is already at those three, you both have the truth now, but if something happens Dragon's going to get unleashed and he could relapse, and I'm not taking that chance." she said and he nodded as he looked at Jason to go into it then.

"Jase, you coming home, we could use the back up on this?" asked and he nodded as he answered him. "Yeah I am, what's the issue with that Gold ranger you told me about?" he asked and Tommy sighed. " We're not sure yet, but he's been helping out if need be, but we could be looking at a need for a new gold ranger and if that happens I'm choosing you as that person, since you're my best friend and team partner." he said and Jason nodded gently.

"Sha' when do you come back, you've been out there for the last seven months now, and it's best if we have the entire team together?" he asked and she sighed and answered that gently. "I'm in the middle of veterinarian training out in the plains there, I'm coming home next year, and once that is done we are getting this team back in one piece and get things fixed here and now." she said and he nodded as Kim looked at him gently.

"I'm coming home after the games and the Olympics, so don't worry." she said and he nodded to that. "You feel the sudden shift guys?" Tommy asked and the trio all nodded to that. "Yeah, I think with us back together it helped us, because the spasming in our bond has faded now with us back together." Kim said and he nodded to that. "If it takes us seeing each other more than once we're doing that to end the spasming in our bond here." Aisha said and the trio nodded in agreement to that.

"Thanks for letting me tell you, I'm not giving you up without a fight Rocky." she said and he pulled her into a hug with a smile. "Whatever spell their monsters hit me with isn't strong enough to last. Okay well this makes a good test question now for our youngest if I recruit someone younger than us. 'What do you do if a team-mate or your team leader gets a break up letter from his mate, who is also power ranger."

"Do you A) read it over his shoulder, B) jump to conclusions without thinking about why'd they do that, C) call the writer and get a copy of the letter and a set of translations to decode and talk to your parents to alleviate your concern, or D) A and C, read it over their shoulder, call the writer and talk to your parents to alleviate the concern.'. For the record here, if she and I slowed it down we would have seen that automatically and called you, but with the fact you came to us that calls off the phoning you and we go to step two and that is talk to our folks." he said and they started laughing at that.

"That's the truth Rock, she talked to my parents already and Aisha spoke to hers, so you guys better do yours next. Because if their opinions are the same as mine are, whoever doesn't is getting the riot act if she or I get abducted and converted a second time. To change the subject, Dad said Preston was his best friend Jase, looks like our fathers developed the same connection we do." Tommy said and he smiled as he answered him, as he looked at his best friend then.

"Practically blood brothers, we're co-leaders of the team, spirit brothers because Dragon and Rex are brothers in the spirit animal world and finally we're partners after several years working together. If it takes repeat performances of the role reversal here, we're getting the truth out no matter what man." Jason said and he nodded in agreement to that as she ended their conversation then.

"Guys just try not to over do you two, as for the role reversal, before it was Tommy and now it's you Jason and Rocky, there's no reason to get jealous when he comes home either, though he's the original, you're the one wearing the red ranger uniform now and you're the red Ninjetti and soon enough he's getting a change in colors so you're out of his shadow and vice versa." Kim said to him and he nodded to that gently.

"Issues of insecurities here, I spent eighteen months after the trio left trying to fill in that role, but I filled in that place in your heart easily now. It doesn't matter you're separated, only temporary now Kim, we're spirit bonded now, that's our connection. But you're right there's no reason to get jealous, because we're the ones wearing the uniforms and soon enough the quintet are getting new colors as soon as we rebuild this bond."

"Jason, you wanted us to fill in your roles while you were gone and we've done that now, so much so, it caused our bond to create a new sextet and turn it into the Ninjetti Six. You don't need to worry, I'm never breaking my promise to her, she means just as much to me as she means to you buddy." Rocky said to him and he smiled and nodded to him. "Thanks man for taking care of her while I was away. So what do you think, we go by the name Red trio when I get back?" he asked and Rocky and Tommy started laughing.

"A good a name as any man, just mix the gold in with your original shade, because that's going to be your signature color once you start wearing his original uniform later and I'm in blue and red, but that should cover it, while Tommy is wearing all red on his. Tanya as he said he's the original, while I'm the Red Ninjetti, with you meeting him now that clears up the misunderstanding of who was first here. Though Kat when she realizes who he is-is going to get a shock, because he and Tommy are exactly equal in powers."

"To put this gently the Reds are the strongest of the power team, to match that power we got to have a sixth ranger with a just as powerful power coin, or Crystal, in this case, to match it." he said and she nodded. "So we get to Adam next and that heals it up even more, what's that going to do exactly?" she asked, before Kim could answer that Shalimar did it for her.

**"With two thirds, your powers are getting stronger by the minute, but you get to Adam next, if he's now having doubts about the letter and that's puts the connection back into place and they'll be able to morph into their robes again. Kim once you do that head for the command chamber, show them that you can do it without your power coins and we'll do the rest."** she said and Kim exchanged looks with Tommy at that as Jason said it for them.

"You're not going poltergeist are you, because our powers are active I know that, but possessing our uniforms, is that really necessary?" Jason asked her and he heard a chuckle as Jesse answered that. **"Yes, practical demonstrations work well when the ones who don't listen see for themselves that your uniforms are answering questions in code and the uniforms are over-reacting out of anger, so defer to us and we'll answer in code by flashes of morse code."**

**"Say one flash means yes, two flashes mean no, and long bursts and shorts bursts means we're explaining something to the ones who don't listen. Firebird is like Dragon, she's Tommy when he's like he is now, converted and it's just as deadly, she's always been good and, like Dragon, doesn't want to turn or become evil. You had it right Kim, Dragon was searching out the person for the job, and when Tommy moved to town he zeroed in on him."**

**"As for Shal she was waiting for him to move here, before you fell in love, she was waiting for Brennan to come to town, you're the lord and lady of the skies, he belongs to you and vice versa."** he said and they all nodded as they got it. "And I thought this couldn't get any weirder, I've only been a ranger for six months and already I'm getting tutorials in our spirit animals, I got to get used to that." Tanya said and Kim decided to end their conversation with a bemused look on her face.

"We better end this, I think you better ask your parents of my decision, because they're all going to agree with this if I'm right, because Tommy's did, my mother is out of town and my godparents are both here, and they, the Kwans, the Taylor's and Nathan Cranston are going to agree with this, because they're the ones who helped raise me, while you're parents will as well, because we've been friends for three years now." she said and they nodded in agreement as they exchanged hugs, before teleporting out of his room and he sat on his bed in relief then.

"That takes care of my bond with her, we're good now." he whispered to himself in relief, as he got back to work on his homework, before looking at the photo of the six of them as Ninjetti, with a smile then. "Wait a second here, I believe her, so time to get mom and dad's opinion now, dad's off duty tonight, time to get their opinion." he said out loud.

After getting off the chair he headed downstairs and into the living room then to find his parents on the couch watching tv. "Mom, dad, could I talk to you?" he asked and they nodded as Maria Desantos sat up from leaning against his father. "What is it Ricardo?" she asked and he sat down on the sofa.

"I just spoke to Kimberly a bit ago, she sent Tommy a letter, putting their relationship on hold till she came home, I was wondering what do you think of her decision?" he asked and Jake answered that. "If it keeps their relationship from falling apart it's the right decision son. Long distance relationships hardly ever work, a friend of mine when I was your age had his relationship crash, because his girlfriend was cheating on him."

"While he was out of town, but putting it on hold or separate and rebuild the bonds of friendship till you're back in town is the best way to go Ricardo, if it means that they never separate it's the best decision for both of them now. At the moment choosing sides destroys a friendship, you choose sides or both sides?" he asked and he smiled.

"Sha' and I've haven't chosen sides at all, in fact we're with them both, in fact we healed up two thirds of our sextet, before the girls left. Tanya isn't choosing sides and neither is Jason, but that's four of nine right now, we're going to talk to Adam, but if that pans out that's every member who wasn't raised side by side with her." he said and they smiled at that as she answered him.

"Being a friend is more important then being a warrior baby, to be a good warrior sometimes it's necessary to go against the whole and being a friend is far more important than being a warrior, and with great power comes great responsibility." she said and he nodded to that. "What's the reaction going to be if something happens because the others didn't listen to her?" he asked and his father's tone went stern.

"If it was caused, because of case of miscommunication the ones who cause it are getting the riot act for it. Especially if it causes her to end up in the hospital again or worse or he suffers a relapse, because Melissa said he looked like he got a concussion after he and quintet started hanging out." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "If something happens because they won't listen we want the truth, no lies, no more holding back, we want the reason why you've been slightly shut down since the girls left town and what happened before this letter arrived."

"Why you're always wearing that watch, and why you're always disappearing on us, understood." Maria said and he nodded to her. "Alright, see you in the morning." He said and gave them a hug and they tightened their arms around him. "Night Ricky, love you son." Jake said and he hid a smile at the other nickname he had as he answered him. "Night dad, night mom." he said and she smiled. "Night Ricky." she said and he got up and went to bed, content that he fixed their bond then.

The next day Aisha decided to double check with her parents then. "Hello Campbell residence." she heard her mother say. "Hey mom it's me again." she said heard a smile in her tone. "Hey baby, how's it going?" her mother, Janet Campbell, asked and she smiled as she answered her. "Alright, I known grandma's with you, but I wanted a confirmation on the letter I told you about." she said and the speaker turned on.

"Hey baby, yes to answer that question, if it means protecting their relationship from fracturing than its best to put things on hold till she's back and they rebuild the bonds till then. Long distance relationships never work and it strains the bonds till your cheating on each other, so if separated best to set things on hold till you're back together baby." her father, Brandon, said and she nodded.

'Okay that makes three, Tanya do your folks and Jason do yours.' she thought as he answered him. "Quick question, would you consider a fake break up letter a good idea?" she asked and he answered her softly. "Yes, she went to you, Tanya and Rocky first, because you three and Adam are the only ones who weren't raid side by side with her as for Katherine, she's also not raised side by side with her."

"But I will say that if this results in any more trouble and the ones who cause it are getting the riot act for it, I'm still pissed that she ended up in the hospital when under my watch sweetheart. When we're back we want the whole truth, no more lies, no holding back, we want the truth of why you kept disappearing on us, and why your always wearing that watch okay." he said and she nodded to that.

"Alright dad, when do you come home exactly, because I'm returning from my internship here at the same time?" she asked and she heard a smile in his tone. "My job investing stocks in Rome ends the week before you start spring break, so we're packing up our stuff and shipping it back to Angel Grove, the job included a raise to, I'm a partner to my boss at the bank, so we're getting a bigger house baby." he said she smiled at that.

"That's great dad, I'm proud of you, listen, I don't doubt the trio are coming home at the exact same time so our gang is back in one piece, but we'll tell you the truth at a family barbecue that weekend after we're all home again." she said and Janet answered that. "Yes alright we'll take that for the time being, just keep in touch and we'll see you next spring sweetheart, if your flight gets in the night right after we get back, we'll pick you up at the airport, okay." she said and Aisha answered her with a smile.

"Yeah okay mom, see you next spring." she said and her father answered that with a smile in his tone. "You too baby, take care of yourself." he said and she hung up and went back to work, before deciding on running several katas to train as she worked out in the Savannah as her adoptive grandmother watched her smiling.

**Geneva Switzerland**

After that meeting things had started falling apart in the group a few days later then as Jason prepared for leaving Geneva, knowing his brother needed him more and was looking up flights to return to Angel Grove as he was going over that, before he could go further the phone went off then and he went to get it.

"Hello." he said and then heard his sister's voice and smiled. "Hey Jase, it's me." she said and he smiled as he answered her. "Hey Kim, what's up, better yet, how are you holding up right now?" he asked her and she sighed. "Alright, but I just tried to phone Billy and he yelled at me before hanging up the phone and tried the same with Adam and it happened again." she said and and he gave a nod to that as a jolt of anger shot through him then as he answered her gently.

"Kim don't worry, I'm not going to leave you and you already have my support on this, what's the plan right now?" he asked her and she went into it. "With the fact that the team has been cut in half now, thanks to them not listening, our powers are on hold right now, but the weird thing is that it's a split." she said and he thought over what that meant, since he was still confused with that explanation she gave the week before.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and she went into that. " Aisha, Rocky, Tommy and I still have our animal spirits but they don't, so we can morph still, even though the coins are gone, Jason I have to tell you something about him and me though, because my statement on Dragon last Friday was just the very tip of the iceberg." she said and he nodded. "What is it Kim?" he asked her and she told him the truth.

"You remember when we were speculating on whether or not we were soul-mates?" she asked and he nodded as that conversation played itself out in his head, as he remembered what she said about Tommy, as this started making him worried as he answered her then. "Yeah I do, what's wrong if it has you this worried right now?" he said and she went into it, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say next.

"Our spirit animals are mates, and it transferred to us as well, so we are soul-mates in both areas, our souls and their souls are completely connected, so he belongs to me and vice versa, Jason when you go back do whatever you can to keep him from letting Dragon out, otherwise he is going to do a lot of damage because of this, and I mean they could destroy the entire planet out of their not willing to listen to my warnings."

"His original uniform is still at the office, Zordon kept it as a warning that the danger was still there and still very real, the trio have had two dealings with the bastard out of this, and the second was a very close call as well, if you need the reason ask Rocky and Aisha, but not him, he's still furious about that." she said and he nodded quickly, he now got the entire truth needed and he knew if this kept up his best friend would be on the verge of a relapse because of the rest of the team and he had to head it off before things got worse.

"What about the first, what the hell happened exactly?" he asked her and she explained that to him. "The duo got in touch with a wizard and resurrected his past by creating a clone of him, the clone was Dragon, after he lured us into a trap, Tommy's strength was getting weak, till he broke whatever spell the bastard had put on him, got a hold of his wand and went back to 1695, which was when they still believed in witchcraft."

"After getting there, he showed that it wasn't him who sent us there, and I realized what the heck happened, after he brought us back and then faced off with Dragon, while we deal with the Dragon zord again, because he was possessed, like when Parahntishead had turned him and Rex against us, as for that particular fight, it was like the battles in the movies, only this was a lot more dangerous, because it was like we dealt with our doubles and Billy dealt with his clone, because it was like a Jedi/Sithlord sword fight."

"You know like in 'Return of the Jedi', after breaking through the spell the wizard put on Dragon, he ended the battle by sending the dragon Zord back into the deeper end of the pier, the fight was like the one between the duo in the movie, but and this is where it gets dangerous, every battle that he dealt with after he joined the team only re-enforced the fact they were targeting him for a specific reason while using me to do it, he loves me with everything in him, and it only made the spirit trio stronger."

"Essentially he combined all three together to destroy the wizard, get us back and deal with his clone by facing his dark side in a way no movie can duplicate and it showed him to be more than Zordon and I ever considered, because I can read him like a book now, and his soul is so strong I can feel the power in it now, but the reason is back then that, out of all of us, he's more than a normal ranger, but destined to be the best out of us."

"While you and I gave him a reason for living, as his future family, my being his future wife and you're his brother-in-law, this only made the situation more clear to who he really is now and where it would lead if he continued in staying active as we got older, to put it for a better word here, Tommy is our chosen one, the powers chose him to be the protector of the entire power team, our Tommy is the Jedi side of him and Dragon is the Sith side of him, with him being chosen, before he could make a choice, it left him permanently marked and every alien parasite running around is going to see it if they brainwash and convert him like Rita had back then." she said and and he nodded to that.

"If he's the chosen one, who's the only one who can stop..., wait don't answer that I already know, it's me, I'm his equal in every way that counts as his best friend and brother-in-law, I know the green ranger powers in every way that counts, because he gave them to me and our power are completely even, because, out of our quintet, I was the strongest out of us, and finally I know his moves better than anyone, because I've sparred with him repeatedly for eighteen months, as we learned each other's moves."

"He's my brother and I can see how this affected the Jedi in the movie, because Vader had one thing holding him to the lightside and it was his wife, she's gone and that's it, if it's the same here and if he lost you that's it and I'd have to be the one to give the death blow for the sake of the safety of this entire planet, and I don't care what they say here where you're concerned, what you did was for the greater good, which is what we do."

"If they want him to turn him again, they're going to have to go through me and Rocky, but no matter what happens it's not on my watch, you're my twin and I'm following you two, alright I get what you're saying here now. At the moment dad is getting worried, because he's getting hot tempered and he said she's now trying to move in on him."

"At that moment it's getting worse and I'm getting worried, if the quintet are not listening, it's time to take drastic measures, if we can protect both of you you have to tell them the truth and with that in mind, how long before you come home, because I can feel Rex getting worried and Brennan just paged me through the link, Dragon is awake now and he's getting angrier by the minute. When are you coming home?" he asked her.

"After the competitions are done, I've got the junior pan global games coming up in two months, so if you get recruited a second time do what whatever you have to, but if they don't listen it's going to cause him to crash finally, but hopefully if we can get to another member we may be able to lessen the anger further, but it's still a danger, because the latest is a metallic version of Zedd, same attitude and just as dangerous."

"Mondo's son is like him, but his personality is like a metallic version of Anakin in the days leading up to when he winds up in that body suit, but that's what we're facing here, if he's so furious that Dragon takes hold breaking the spell will be like you did it before, but I'd have to break into his head to calm him down and it will drain him physically, but like the narcotic withdrawal and draining we suffer, almost like he was speed-balling, but that's the side effect, turning to the darkside in our case is like a narcotic, we can recover physically, but emotionally it's going to take years to heal from it."

"So with that in mind, with the fact that he is on the edge right now and we now have to deal with a robotic version of Lord Zedd and it's going to get dangerous either way, do whatever you have to, because they are going to try and put another spell on him if he loses his temper finally and in his current state of mind he is going to be ready to kill the others for what they did to me, so be careful, Dragon was the side he showed when we met, but this could lead to something else, and I'm not losing my mate to him now."

"I'll be glad when I'm back though I've missed you since you left and it'll be good to be back together finally, and good to be back with him, as for her, I'm getting her together with Billy, it's matchmaking or nothing at this rate where she's concerned, because Tommy belongs to me." she said and he smiled at that as he answered her then. "I've missed you too, listen, when you get a hold of 'Sha tell her what you just told me about this and I'm going to be heading home to deal with this and make sure he doesn't have that relapse." he told her and she nodded as she answered him then to go into that.

"She knows what we mean to each other, but she's going to take it seriously when I explain this to her, Rocky got the cliff notes version, but he understands now, but if he needs back up where Tommy is concerned, you, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam if I can get to him, are the only ones who can head if off, so with that, if you get recalled, do what needs to be done." she said gently and he nodded to that order as he answered her.

"Got it, I'll call you in couple of days, because I don't doubt I'm getting recalled because of this and knowing Tommy, I don't doubt I'm going to be the one he chooses for that gold ranger position either." he said and he then heard the smile in her voice at that sentence. "Looks like we can't let ourselves take a break here, because if we aren't active it still sticks with us, we're on hold, but we are Rangers no matter how much we take a break." she said and he started laughing at that as he answered her.

"That's the truth, we've been rangers for four years and even if we're not active, it'll stay with us no matter what." he said and then heard the smile in her voice as she answered that. "Call me when you get home alright, I want to hear from you as much as possible, because I don't doubt the situation is going to be the same for the rest of the gang when they hear about this, because I haven't spoken to the duo yet, and I need you more than ever now." she said and he nodded with a sigh. "No problem sis, I'm going to be there for you as much as possible and I'm not going to leave you or hurt you that way." he said and she gave a nod on her head on her end as she answered him.

"Thank you, I spoke to the Oliver's and they said it was good idea, as did the Campbell's anf the Desantoses, so that's three check with your parents to see what their opinions are here, because if they're speaking for our entire familial quintet the trio's parents are going to be furious that they never went to them." she said and he nodded to that.

"Yeah alright I'll check into it, we better do Adam next, because if that reactivates your powers you got a better chance of keeping him from relapsing than just have four on your sides." he said and she nodded as she ended the phone at that. "I better get going now I have a final coming up over here in two days and I better get ready." she said and Jason nodded as he answered her. "Alright see you soon sis." he said and she smiled. "You too, bro." she said and they hung up.

It was after that phone call he chose to get in touch with his parents then to ask their opinion of her decision then and dialed his house number and then waited. "Guys I swear if my parents say the exact same thing and it's on your heads if he relapses, because I agree with her all the way here you two." he said under his breath as he waited for the phone to pick up and a minute later it did.

"Hello Scott residence, Jamie speaking." he heard and Jason smiled. "Hey bro, it's Jason, how is it going over there?" I asked and heard a sigh as he answered me. "Tommy's dropped once or twice, needless to say mom and dad are getting a bit concerned, because he's getting a bit hot tempered, but why though, because I've never seen him that ticked off over the last three years?" he asked and he answered him gently.

"That's why I called actually bro, listen could you get mom and dad on the line I need to talk them about something." he said and Jason could tell he nodded as it went quiet and a minute later he heard the speaker turn on as he heard his father's voice. "Son we're here, what's going on if you needed to talk to us exactly?" Preston Scott asked and he went into it. "Dad have you heard from Kim yet?" he asked and his mother Alicia answered that with a concerned tone in her voice then.

"Yes we did, and she was really upset over something, care to tell us what it is?" she asked and he explained that to her. "Kim wrote up a letter to Tommy to say they were putting a hold on their relationship for a bit, I've been wondering what was your opinion to that, because your her godparents and with Aunt Carrie out of town I thought it best to get your opinion on this for a second opinion now?" Jason asked and she answered that gently as she went into it.

"That was the right thing to do honey, if it meant keeping them from having their relationship destroyed it was the right decision. I take it she did it before she told her mother, us or the rest of your quintet's parents right, because their opinions are going to be the same as ours here, considering we helped raise her and your father and I are her godparents?" she asked and he nodded as this confirmed his sister's opinion in their conversation the week before as he answered her then.

"Yeah she did, unfortunately the others, aside from Aisha, Rocky and Tanya, forgot the lessons you drilled into us, it's bad and it's getting worse, to put it bluntly they all over reacted to that and cut contact with her, that's the reason he was beyond pissed when he came by our house both times." Jason told her and his father answered that.

"They think she's cheating on him, is that it, she took our advice without needing to call us first, knowing we'd suggest this to save their relationship and the quintet thinks she's cheating on him." he asked and Jason sighed as he answered him. "Afraid so dad she's coming home next year after her trainings finished, but you're going to hear it from her, have you spoken to the Campbells, the Desantoses, the Sloans or even the Olivers yet, what was their opinion to this?" He asked him and she answered that gently.

"They all said the same thing and that it was a mature decision, but is there a real reason she wrote it?" she asked and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "After winding up in the hospital and being chosen nine months ago, shes having a tough time in focusing out of the separation and came close to a repeater of what put her in that hospital to begin with four times in five months and Tommy's barely able to concentrate either, she thought this was best till she was home, as for reason number two it's more complicated, because it explains the repeated injuries you saw on us and with that."

"There's something we never told you yet, that is attached to why we kept disappearing on you and why we were exhausted after a sparring match, but I need to talk to my mentor, because we've been doing added Samaritan duty in helping the Rangers protect the civilians in town. Mom I'm coming home in a few days, so be ready Tommy's needing added back up." he said to her and knew she nodded as his father answered him.

"Alright see you soon son." he said and he nodded. "You to dad, mom, let Jamie know I'm coming will you." Jason said and Preston gently answered him. "We will son, bye." he said and he hung as he thought it over then.

"Tommy how's it going in terms of our new compatriot?" he said into his communicator. "We're nearly there, so stand by, because this could be it, I get a confirmation I'm bringing you in this week for it, so get ready, see you soon bro." Tommy told him and he nodded to that as he answered him.

"Alright I'm packing and I'll be staying in a hotel till you give me a comm, so I'll let you know, because I'm resigning from the peace talks here, I'm coming home even if I don't get the powers, you need me more right now and I'm not letting this continue, so see you soon pal." he said and heard a gentle smile in the other ranger's voice.

"You too bro, see you in a few days." he said and they hung up and he started writing a letter to the leader of the peace talks then, before he started packing, before he heard a knock on the door and the duo came in. "Hey Jason, hey were are you going?" Trini asked and he looked at them coolly, feeling his disappointment in the two growing, he hoped they would give her a chance to explain, but if they didn't it would break her.

"I'm dropping out of the peace talks and going home, you should know that what Billy told you is not even half the truth here, I spoke to her and him right after he got it and I agree with that decision." he said to her and Zack looked at him in disbelief. "What, she cheated on him, she's the backstabber, why are you agreeing with a decision that very well could destroy him?" he said and he turned around at that in disbelief.

"Did you forget what our parents taught us here since we were four years old Zack, she talks to you give her a chance to explain, or just tell her what the hell Curtis told you, but you take it out on her and I'm the one beating the crap out of you, you consider what it is we do here, for the greater good, keep that in mind, before making any rash judgement, because if you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your lives you two."

"We've been friends all our lives and she's my twin, I'm not turning on her, you've known her for thirteen years, so think over the hidden meanings in that letter, read through it and then get back to me, but if either of them get captured and we lose one or both to evil, it could destroy us and the planet think that over." he said and slammed his suit case shut. "See you around guys." he said and walked out the room, without looking back then, 'Guys please don't destroy us, listen to her please.' he thought softly.

With his back turned he didn't see the looks in their eyes, but the spells from Rita and Zedd's monsters had left their mark, Andromeda's powers were affecting them so severely, that no matter what Kim said they were programmed to think it was a real break up till it finally destroyed the power team.

**And that's chapter three, chapter four covers Jason and Adam as things shift courses and they add Adam to the list of Ninjetti next to get the truth.**


	4. 3: The Golden Homecoming and the Reunion

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: This will also give the return of Jason to the power team as Adam gets added to the list of confidants next and they create a new connection between the seven of them.**

**With the chapter the time frame is not long after Tanya learns her parents are still alive and she finds them and brings them back to Angel Grove, while she's now living with her parents in their own house and started her career as a pitcher on the baseball team by this point, while she and Adam have grown closer and are reaching the point of becoming a couple now.**

**Chapter 3: A Gold Homecoming and Telling the Black Ninjetti**

**Angel Grove**

After their conversation two days earlier Tanya went to her parents and went over it. "Hey mom, could I talk to you a minute?" she asked and she and her father nodded. "Sure what is it baby?" Ronald Sloan asked her and she went into it. "A couple days ago Kimberly sent Tommy a fake break up letter saying they were putting their relationship on hold, I was wondering, what's your opinion to this?" she asked and he explained that.

"It's the right thing to do baby, long distance relationships never work, so it's best to put things on hold till you or your mate is back and rebuild the bonds when doing it. As a father I'd suggest this if you and Adam were dating and you were out of town anyway, to prevent your relationship from being destroyed its best to put things on hold till you get back and you're back together and rebuild the original bonds when doing it."

"If the quartet answered in the same way we did that sums it up, but I'm talking to the quartet later, but the opinions that count the most here are the parents of the couple. Let alone the godparents of the writer as well here, but I want to know why'd she decided to do that." he said and she nodded and explained that to him. "Tommy's started losing his concentration slightly and she has come close to doing a repeat performance, by that I mean missing a step on the balance beam and falling off it, five times in six months since she left and she decided for the sake of their concentration to put things on hold."

"She said, though separated, she's not giving him up at all, they're rebuilding their relationship and friendship and this has given them both a chance to concentrate completely on our extra curricular activities." she said and her mother leaned forward. "Balance beam, she's a gymnast?" she asked and Tanya nodded. "Yeah and going by what the guys tell me, one of the best in the state, that's why she was selected by Gunther Schmidt for advanced training." she said and Ron nodded as he answered her.

"Makes perfect sense actually, loss of concentration six to eight feet off the ground and you miss a step and you could sprain or break something in the fall. As for Tommy he's working out for the competitions, as a martial arts expert, you can't lose concentration or you're going to get hurt in the sparring matches. Alright I see the need for the letter now, but tell him if something comes up and I want the entire truth and I mean that, if there's more than you're telling us, alright we'll take that for the time being."

"But if this results in anything we want the reason you keep disappearing on us, no more lies, no holding back, the entire truth, okay, you've made friends with them and that's wonderful, but now we need to know the reason you're always coming back with bruises that I can tell are not from sparring, so again if something happens enough is enough. We and the other parents want the truth, okay." he said and she nodded to him.

"Yes Sir, we'll do that, but you're going to get a shock out of it later. I've got to meet up with the guys though, so I'll be back later." she said and they nodded as she left the room. "Okay that makes five now, games up Kat, the parents agree with her decision, she's in the right, you're in the wrong, I've got to tell Rocky and Tommy." she whispered to herself and headed for the Youth center.

After their conversation two days earlier Rocky had been relieved that she told him, as they now were strengthening the bond between them as things started getting more complicated, before he could think on it further, his thoughts were being echoed by Kimberly as she thought of how to get the rest of their Ninjetti team, after not getting a chance to the week before with the duo.

Thankfully, with getting to Rocky two days earlier before, she could feel Brennan's restless flapping easing, before she decided to lessen it further, as she thought it over she went to the next member on the list and she decided on doing it with Adam next and then smiled as she called Rocky and activated her communicator to her spirit big brother then.

"Rocky you there?" she asked him and she heard his voice answer her with a smile. "Yeah I read you Kim, what's up?" he asked and she answered that. "I'm calling a secondary meeting tonight at your house, Adam's next to get the truth, I'm putting our bond back together now, you guys don't know me in the way the trio do and Kats not bothering with the underlining meaning, so with that I'm making it six now, so we could do it tonight." she said and he smiled at that.

"Sure no problem, I'll tell Tommy what your idea is this afternoon, so I'll see you soon, sis." he said and she smiled at that name. "You too bro, love you." she said and he smiled at that. "You too sis." he said and then left the safety of where he was hiding for that call and walked over to Tommy. "Tommy, secondary meeting tonight, she's getting to Adam next tonight, I'm calling Aisha and Tanya to my house, if today means Jason's coming home, he's hearing it as well where Adam is concerned." he told him and Tommy nodded with a smile as Tanya walked over to them.

"Yeah I just spoke to my parents and they said, word for word, what your's did guys, that's four and if we get to Adam that's five hopefully Jason comes home tonight, but if he does, it's a group seven get together. Dad said in the case of competitions loss of concentration causes an injury if you miss a step on that thing." she said and Rocky answered that with a growl.

"He's right, she collapsed last year, because her strength bottomed out and she was on the damn thing when it happened. Kat had to convince her to get over her fear of that by overcoming hers by jumping off the high dive, before the competition happened." he explained and she nodded to that. "If her spirit animal has something to do with that, she probably hates going swimming, though as to why it's probably a cat."

"To change the subject Billy is listening to her too much, somethings wrong here, there's more than meets the eye." Tanya said to them and they nodded in agreement to that as he answered her. "Yeah I know, an issue of being a ranger is you get a lot of mind control spells put on you and at the moment that may be what's going on right now, and as to why the last one that got put on Kat resulted in Kim ending up in the care of my mom."

"We've been hit repeatedly with mind controlling spells, it's like the brainwashing that enemy soldiers use on our guys in the military, the previous spell we got hit with was from the Hate-master and that was barely three months, before Kim got her power coin stolen Tanya. So if she's influencing him, there's a secondary spell Rita put on her and its influencing her alter ego, but we got to run diagnostics to check it out and their at the command chamber." Tommy said and she nodded as she got it.

"Wait aside from the hatemaster, what spells were put on Billy exactly, if she's influencing him and the duo?" Rocky asked him and he sighed. "One was the punk spell, that was during the situation with the Terror Toad, the second is the day I rejoined the team, mind control on that one and the third was the hatemaster, but three spells in three years, it makes the mind compliant to spells like this."

"It's the same for Trini and Zack on the second, but here's the catch, if something else is bugging the duo it's going to be next to impossible for them to listen and if it takes breaking it to them, if I get converted a second time and she's never speaking to them till she's home again." he said and they nodded as she answered him at that.

Before she could say anything, their communicators went off then. "We read you Zordon." Tommy said and they heard their mentor then. **"Rangers I need you at the command chamber, it's urgent." **he said and they nodded. "We're on our way." he said and signaled to the trio who nodded as they left the youth center and went into the bushes then to hide and they teleported out and got to the command chamber.

"What's going on Zordon?" Rocky asked him and he explained that. **"We got a transmission from some old friends, the Rangers of Aquitar, they wish to talk to you." **he said and they nodded as the leader of the alien quintet appeared on the viewing globe as the Aquitar White Ranger appeared on the screen. "Greeting Rangers of Earth." Delphi said and Tommy smiled as he answered her.

"Hello Delphi, it's good to see you again, what can we do for you?" he asked her and she explained that to him. "I understand you've been having unexpected help from a gold ranger for the last two months?" she asked and they nodded to that. "Yes we have, but why do you ask?" Rocky asked her and she explained that to him. "Because he's on our planet, he wishes to speak to you." she said and a young man their age came into view.

"Hello Rangers of earth, my name is Trey, I'm a prince of Triforia and the current heir of the gold ranger powers, I wish to come see you all, I have need of your help." he said and Tommy quickly answered that. 'This is it, Jason's coming home this week.' he thought in relief as he answered him. "Yes Trey, we're fine with that, you can teleport into the command chamber." he said and Trey nodded as he backed away from the viewing globe and fifteen minutes later he teleported into the room.

"Hello Trey, I'm Tommy Oliver the Zeo Red Ranger, this Rocky Desantos, Tanya Sloan, Adam Park, Billy Cranston and Kat Hillard, what can we do for you?" he asked him and he explained it to him. "The gold ranger powers are causing me to divide and I need to pass them to someone else while I put myself together." he said and Tommy nodded.

"I have the perfect person for it, Zordon, I'm recalling an old friend for active duty." he said and Zordon nodded as he read that statement as his original red ranger was coming home that week. **"Go bring him home Tommy." **he said and Tommy nodded to that and Kat looked at him. "Who are you bringing home exactly?" she asked and he smiled. "You'll see, back in a flash." he said and he nodded to Zordon and teleported out in a flash of red as Tanya looked at Rocky. "He's getting Jason right?" she asked in a whisper and he nodded to answer that.

**The New Gold Ranger**

After waiting two days at a hotel for a summons he was getting worried then, before a red flash landed in his room. "Tommy, I was wondering when you'd come get me, we got a confirmation here?" Jason asked and he nodded. "Yeah you're reactivated, get changed, we're teleporting to the dessert just outside of town, and get within a click of the command center." he said and Jason nodded to that order.

After changing his clothes and getting into a white shirt, a brown trenchcoat and a white bandana, and covering his eyes with a set of ray bans and they teleported to the dessert and started running for the rendezvous point so they could get picked up, before several blasts hit the ground. "Aw crap, they figured out I recruited a member for the team, alright pick it up, and watch out!" Tommy shouted over the laser blasts then.

"They're too far away, we need them closer to get them in teleporting range!" Adam snapped in concern and Alpha, calculating distance, quickly answered him. "They need to be within a 100 yards ahead of their position before I can get them here." he said and Rocky quickly said that into his radio. "Tommy get within a hundred yards, we'll take it from there." he said into his communicator.

"Roger that Rocky." Tommy told him and they quickly zigzagged the lasers, before hitting their mark and were teleported into the command chamber. **"Rangers are you alright?" **Zordon asked and they both nodded to answer that. "Yeah we're fine Zordon." he said and Billy looked at him. "Who'd you choose exactly?" he asked and Jason removed his disguise. "Jason, man I missed you pal." Adam said with a smile and he looked at him gently as he looked at Kat.

"I'm Jason Scott, and nice to meet you, hey bro, good to see you, Tanya, nice to see you again and good to see you man." he said as he looked at the quartet then, before looking at Billy. "Hey man, look I heard a good portion of what she told you but I suggest you think it through more carefully right now." he said and then turned around and looked at Trey. "Hello Trey I'm Jason Scott, the leader of the original quintet." he said and Trey nodded to that.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked and Jason nodded to answer that. "Yeah I'm sure, I've taken the job seriously since I was activated and I will not abuse the powers when I get them, I want the job, what do I have to do?" he asked and Trey explained. "To get them to connect to your body hold the staff over your head and say gold ranger powers, if it works, they'll connect to your body." he said and passed him the staff.

As he looked at it, the only thought going through his head was, 'Please let this work, I want to be a ranger again, I'm not losing my brother no matter what.' he thought softly and thrusting it above his head he shouted it out. "Gold Ranger powers!" he said and he felt a jolt of energy go through him, not unlike his first time in morphing and turned to Tommy who had a grin of delight on his face, and knew it had worked.

"I'm in the uniform right boys?" he asked his brothers and they nodded to answer that. "Yeah it worked man, you're back." Rocky said to him with a smile and he passed it to him and removed the helmet. "I'm the gold ranger now, don't worry Trey, the powers are safe with me." he said and Trey nodded gently, before he could answer the alarm went off then. "Great, that's just typical for me, I mean I'm barely back for an hour and already I'm getting called in for a battle." he said in exasperation and the duo and Tanya tried to keep from laughing at that as Tommy said it for Rocky as he was holding it in then. "Ease up wise guy, whatever it is-is probably because they know it worked."

"What do we got though this time, Zordon?" Tommy asked as he tried to keep from laughing at his brother's statement and Zordon explained that as he hid a smile at his senior red ranger's remark, knowing this was the norm for his Rangers then as he looked at what his information panel read out. **"They sent another monster to check to see if it worked or not, you keep him busy, we got some last minute work with Jason." **he said to and they all nodded as they activated as well then.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy called out and they all activated one by one and left as Jason turned to Zordon and Trey. "What else is needed, this monster looks harder than one the duo's monster so what now?" he asked and Trey answered him gently then. "I have another gift for you. I've had these, since I became the heir of the powers." he said and opened up the box to show five gems in the shape of the quintet's power crystals.

**"The super power gems, evil has been looking for them since the Zeo crystal was shattered, with these gems you'll be able to reactivate the super Zeo Zords, which are in full battle mode." **Zordon said and Jason activated them with one blast of his staff, as Zordon gave one last order. "We added a new weapon to your arsenal Jason, when you get there tell them, and I'm sending it to you." Alpha and he nodded.

After getting there, the battle ensued and after a close call the battle ended and they reorganized then as the quartet got ready for the next meeting that night, as soon the quartet were alone Tommy turned to Adam. "Adam, meet us at Rocky's house tonight we need to talk." he said and Adam nodded, as he wondered what it was they had to tell him and hoped his thoughts of what was coming would put an end to his doubts about Kim's letter to Tommy and he could fix his bond, because his heart was telling it was a lie and now he needed a confirmation to it.

**The Crane Tells the Frog:**

That night after practice had ended Kimberly had packed the letter into her pocket and, after looking into the hall to see if her room-mate was coming then, shut the door, locked it and then teleported to Rocky's house to find him waiting for her and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her and she smiled, before she could say anything, five more flashes appeared in red, gold, two yellow and green as the rest of their group appeared then.

"Guys, it finally happened huh?" she asked after seeing Jason in a black and gold t-shirt and they nodded with a smile. "Yeah I'm reactivated, don't worry, I'll take care of him so don't worry." he said and Kim nodded. "Adam this was nothing but a fake, here read this." she said and passed it to him and as he read through it, he could now see what it was she was saying. "What did you mean by the warnings and the titles you put to our situations back then?" he asked her and she sighed as she explained it to him.

"You ever wonder why you got chosen in the first place, why they kept targeting me and Tommy or why he turned so icy when Zedd got his hands on me?" she asked him and he nodded to answer that. "Well this is going for a new metaphor now, back when the power coins were created the dragon ranger one was supposedly lost, but Rita had it all the time, while Zordon had ours we were all chosen for a specific reason and that is this was our destiny, we were meant to be rangers."

"Tommy was also chosen, before he had a choice to, but that's where it gets dangerous though, the green clothed Tommy you saw during our trip back in time wasn't our Tommy, he was the alter ego come to life, that's what I was really trying to say here, to protect earth he must now be allowed to be released, that's what the letter was for." she said and he nodded.

"That was no break up letter was it Kim?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, it's meant to protect us, the team and the entire planet, with you three, Tanya and Jason knowing the truth that helps a lot but the side effects could get dangerous if they keep talking about it, but that's what I meant by the take care of each other, don't aggravate him or you're going to piss Dragon off even more than he is already."

"But with five out of nine it helps a bit, but the original quintet are in shambles if they don't give me a chance to explain this and with that, what the heck is going on over there?" she asked and Jason sighed as he answered her. "Curt told him something about Angela, I'm not sure what it is though, and he's now thinking you did the same thing, but I warned him to let you explain, before he says anything, otherwise I'm the one kicking his ass." he said and she nodded to that.

" So while Kat is trying move in on him, Zack is dealing with girl troubles, and Billy's following Kat's lead, by thinking I'm cheating on him, alright they better get their heads together and focus on the bigger picture or this is going to kill us and them in the process, if Dragon finally loses total control and with that in mind, guys, Tanya, do what needs to be done to make sure they don't piss him off even more than he is already." she said and the quartet nodded to that order as she went on then.

"Alright with the fact I just told you this now that's five out of six in our team and that'll help to give him a chance to focus, while at the same time protecting us from getting captured, if they realize things are tense between us, they could get their hands on him and he could have a relapse, I'm not letting that happen." she said and he nodded. "So what's going on between you right now if you needed to tell me?" he asked her gently.

"Until I'm back and things have settled, we're putting our relationship on hold for a while, we still love each other, but we're not together any more, but at the moment we're rebuilding our friendship, the real truth is we're soul-bonded, he's my soul-mate and vice versa, but that's all of it." she said and he nodded, before he could answer they heard a loud snap and they exchanged looks of shock. "I don't believe it-it worked, alright that's five out of six now, alright Tobin should be waking up now with that." Rocky said with a grin and a minute later they heard a loud croak.

**"Guys can you hear me?"** Tobin asked and they nodded. "Yeah we can, so you've been here this whole time Tobin?" Adam asked and he heard a gentle croak as his frog answered him. **"That's right Adam, though your power coins were destroyed, we just went back into your heads and hearts, and we've been watching over you the last nine months, as for Shalimar, though Kat had the crane power coin, Kim is the crane and the rightful owner of the crane powers, and Tommy belongs to her."** he said and they nodded with a smile at that.

"Alright so all of you, but Damian are awake now?" Kim asked and they heard a sigh as Lexa answered that. **"Billy's cut the cord, and it knocked Damian out, and the five of us Rex and Elena are beyond pissed at that, until something happens and he sees you face to face, so you can explain it to him, and we can completely be back together, Damian's going to be out for a while."** she said and she sat down. "How's it going in Geneva, exactly?" she asked and a secondary voice they never heard answered that.

**"He's emotionally exhausted and is beyond furious at something, as is she, so be careful when you get in touch with our humans okay."** she heard and she thought that over. "Who are you, wait don't answer that, Darren is that you?" she asked and they heard a gentle growl as the voice answered her. **"Yeah Kimberly it's me, whatever is bugging them, be careful, if you have to go see them for real do it, but be careful."** he said and she nodded to that.

"Rex I thought you were out after we changed from you guys to the thunderzord upgrade?" Jason said and he heard a gentle chuckle. **"Not even close Jason, your main spirit animals are the ones that are who you are, while the added ones fill in the spots that are part of your personality, but while I'm your main one, Red is the secondary, it's the same for Trini and Zack, in the case of Bella and Manny, and Darren and Kiara."** he said and Tommy clapped a hand across his eyes as he got it.

"Alright Bella is her Sabretooth Tiger and Kiara is her griffin, while Manny is a Mastodon and Darren is the lion, how many spirit animals, in total, are we looking at here Rex?" he asked and he heard a slight chuckle. **"You're looking at twenty four Tommy, but the ones that are currently active are us, Darren, Bella, Kiara, Manny, and Tiger is waking up, but if the entire group goes active it could lead to a few problems."** he said to him gently and he nodded to that one.

"Who's the one feeding my temper where she's concerned right now, if I'm not budging where Kats concerned, and Kim is now comming me mentally at the moment?" he asked and he heard Shalimar sigh as she answered that. **"It's Dragon and Tiger, but you wound up with the alpha male syndrome where they're concerned now, Dragon had the instincts of your basic big lizard, and he's not budging where Kimberly is concerned."**

**"While Tiger, being a basic Siberian White Tiger, sees her as his only mate, and Tigers mate for life, he's made his decision and Kim is his mate, no matter what Katherine thinks here, you're already mated, no one but her is going to be your mate now, and with that they and Brennan just showed you as who you are now and who you're meant to be as you get older Tommy, your original stature and what she saw you as then was a major factor here as well, you're her white knight, and you're not giving her up and the duo think that as well here."** she said and Tommy nodded as he translated that to the sextet then with a bemused look on his face then.

"In other words, Dragon showed off my strength and protectiveness towards her, Tiger was my alpha male side where she's concerned, while giving off the added issue of doing or being anything she needed me to be and do anything to keep her happy and he was my playful side and Brennan is my leadership side and my love and friendship with you guys, you guys matter most to me, and our friendship is the one of the things keeping me going since I moved here, alright I get the lessons they're teaching us now."

"Alright with the fact we got ten of you active right now, we got to get you guys under control, if all of you start going active but that leads to a simple question here, if we can heal the damage it did, what are the chances of the entire zoo going active when we do it, if the girls heal the damage Kat did and her animal spirit comes out while Billy, Trini and Zack start healing the damage they did to us here." he asked the quartet and they heard a chuckle as Jesse answered that one.

**"Extremely high Tommy, with the fact you, Kim and Billy got three while the Ninja trio got one, it's quiet for the moment, but if the other ten go active and Kalina wakes up its going to be a mad house in here, and with that expect several explosions if you're near a swimming pool or a lake from now on when they're going at it in here."** he said and she started snickering at that as the sextet tried to keep from laughing as she said it for them as that statement translated itself as a cannonball style explosion in the water.

"Our parents are going to wonder what's going on in there, if you guys start going at it, if we have to tell them the truth, so dial it down will you please, and Jesse don't start teasing Shal, you recall what I'm like with Rocky, and you go at and you're in a time out, got it buster?" she said and the sextet started laughing at that. **"Sure thing Kim, but she started it."** he said, before they heard Shalimar answer that with an amused tone.

**"You're the one who always starts it Jess."** she said, before it started a bickering match. **" No I don't" "Yes you do" No I don't" "Yes you do" "No I don't" "Yes you do" "Don't" "Do" "Don't" "Do" "Don't" "Do"** and before it could go further Aisha answered that as she tried to keep from laughing at that. "Hey, hey, enough already and I don't care who started these things, I'm ending it, now guys enough already, take it down a notch alright." she said and they all started laughing.** "Right Sorry Sha'."** the duo said together as they looked at each other as Adam turned to her with a relieved smile on his face that she had fixed the doubts he had then.

"Thanks for telling me Kim." Adam told her and she smiled as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him. "With you three I can understand, we've only been together for eighteen months and you just met me a week ago, Tanya, but if they don't remember that, it's going to do the damage that could take years to fix." Kim said and they nodded and Jason said it for the quintet then with a furious look on his face.

"If those fools choose to ignore that warning and he relapses, our friendships are on hold till further notice till you girls come home and we fix the damage they inflicted on us." he said and she nodded. "It would take a lot to break up our gang, and I'm hoping to God I'm wrong here, but they might just do our enemies job for them if this keeps up, guys do whatever you have to, but make sure he never suffers that relapse, because Dragon is a homicidal maniac I'm not letting loose on the planet here."

" I'm never just letting him go, that final underlined statement meant he and I were bonded together for life, he's my soulmate and vice versa, Sha, you better read this now, I didn't show it to you during our last meeting, because everything that is underline are the clues that should be read through here." she said and passed it to Aisha and she read through it and nodded as she answered her.

"Alright I see it automatically and I'm with you and Tommy all the way Kim, you're my best friend and I'm not giving you up." she said and Rocky, Tanya and Adam nodded in agreement to that as Jason pulled her into a hug then. "Read it over his shoulder, call you and ask for a copy and then talk to our parents, the six of us did that already. Adam that just leaves you, talk to your parents tonight." Tanya said and he nodded to her.

"Here let me see that." Adam said and she passed it to him and he and Rocky read through it, saw the underlined words and every indicator and they both nodded. "It's a fake alright, well that sums up my previous remark, call you and ask for a copy of this and the translations, now what are the translations here, you got a code breaker?" Rocky asked and she nodded to that and passed it to him and he, Adam, Jason and Tanya read through them and they nodded as he said it for the five of them smiling.

"Okay _seeing someone else_, there is no one else, _seeing him as a friend__,_ you were friends first, before you became a couple and 'we', that is Adam, Aisha and me, were around for eighty percent of your relationship and when you weren't around, Tommy, we were protecting her., and lastly, _brother__, _and that meant get Jason and as to why he's the only who could help him to heal with you out in Miami right now. Though now he's got the four of us now with him and with that fact in mind here."

"Don't worry we're heading this off before it happens or we're keeping him from falling altogether." Rocky said with a determined look on his face as he looked at her and Adam, Jason and Tanya nodded in agreement to that, before she could answer they heard several snaps followed by a burst of five colors go flying out of their circle and looked at each other. "What the heck was that exactly?" Adam asked and Tobin answered that.

**"That's what we were waiting for Adam, you just snapped your connections completely back into place, we're back in action now. You five got your powers and Rex and Elena are completely active, trying Ninja mode and you'll see what I mean guys." **he said and they nodded as Tommy nodded in agreement to his opinion then with a smile at that explanation.

"Guys test run to see if it works still, now that we think our powers are reactivated." Tommy said and they all nodded. "Ninjetti the Falcon." he said and they called out theirs next. "The Frog" "The Ape" "The Crane" "The Bear" Aisha finished the call out and they looked at each other in amazement as they saw each other in their colored robes for the first time in seven months. "I can't believe it, it worked, we still got our powers, the Bear, Ape, Falcon, Frog and Crane are back in action." Adam said in amazed relief.

"So this is what you looked like when you took them on huh?" Jason asked with a smile and the quintet smiled and nodded to answer him. "Yeah this is us as Ninjetti, as Ninjetti the first lesson you learn is anything is possible and we got evidence to that after using our powers to repair the command center, the latest repair job is thanks to the duo planting several bombs around it. In which case, nothing is impossible as long as you believe you can do it, which is the message Yoda gave to Luke in the movie."

"And while we're on the subject and you're going to love this, but the reaction when I showed Zordon that our powers were still here was that my uniform and Tommy's shot out a flash of light and they intertwined themselves together, and their reaction to my giving my nickname was all six of our uniforms all lit up in a rainbow of light and our emblem of the Ninjetti six also appeared and positioned itself above my head." she said and the trio smiled at that plan as Tanya asked them about that.

"What was that message your Master gave exactly?" Tanya asked and Tommy smiled. "To those who possess the great power, all things are possible'. Truth is we were the chosen ones for the power, we were using it for the greater good and while our processors failed, we won the chance to possess it. Added side effects is our animals take on a life of their own now and I wound up getting evidence to that when we saw each other." he said and Tanya nodded as Kim tried to keep from laughing as she made a suggestion.

"Wait let's head for the command chamber, you should see this for real, its going to be a fifteen to twenty minute trip and we can pretend that the six of us came to your house for a get together tonight, before she and I head back to Kenya and Miami." Kim said and they nodded in agreement to that as they all teleported out and Aisha smiled as she looked at her mentor then.

"Hey Zordon good to see you." she said and he smiled as he answered her. **"You too Aisha, decided to show the powers to the rest of your team Kimberly?" **he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I thought the quintet should see this for real so we can prove our powers are back on full power now." she said and he nodded as he watched her. **"They reactivate completely now that you've agreed with them this is the right thing Adam?" **he asked and Adam nodded and he explained that to him.

"Yeah I agree alright, I just read the letter and saw everything she wanted me to see and with that, I'm not choosing sides, I choose both sides and that reactivated it completely. Why is it that our powers activated simply by having eighty percent of our unit agreeing with her choice?" he asked him and he explained that as the quintet moved closer together and he smiled as he saw his senior red dressed in a red and gold, Rocky in his red robes and Tommy in his white robes while Adam was dressed in black.

**"Your bonds as Ninjetti are on a two level system Adam, your connected to each other emotionally and spiritually, by healing the connection between you five it snapped it back in place and you're now in control of your powers again. It's been a year since you took on your powers, and your powers have grown, you no longer need your power coins to morph, you can do it with or without them, Kimberly show them."** he said and she looked at their uniforms.

"Hey guys the Falcon and the Crane will fly together forever." she said and their uniforms all lit up at that and they all smiled in amazement at that. "Whoa, that's amazing, so this was without the coins, we can call on our powers mentally and our spirit animals do the rest, that's great." Aisha said and she smiled. "Yeah well watch this." she said and looked at her mate's uniform with a smile.

"Hey baby, its your crane." she said and in response to that, Tommy's uniform short out a flash of white light as hers shot out a pink light and they intertwined themselves above her head and the quintet smiled at the response as Rocky said it for the five of them. "Well that just made it more clear, you guys are soul-mated for life here and she's not taking Tommy away from you." Rocky said and she nodded to that in agreement.

And in response to that a green jet flew out of the seventh pod and intertwined itself with the pink and white and they exchanged looks. "Well that sums it up, Dragon claims you as his mate and evidently Tiger and Brennan feel the same way." Jason said, before Saba tapped on the glass in response to that. "Yep they all do Jase, he's mine, I'm his and our powers are making that clear now." Kim said and they all flashed a second time to agree with her and they all started laughing.

"Okay guys, we get the point here, you're still together and still active, now enough of the demonstrations already." Jason said laughing and his original uniform tapped on the glass. "Jesse cool it already." Aisha added and they exchanged smiles at that as Rocky looked at the rest of his quintet smiling as he said it with a laugh.

"Nice touch though, our power coins are gone, but we got our powers, we're junior apprentices right now, so we just train further and we're at your level by the time we all become Ninjetti as a single team of eleven after that this, that is if I don't choose the final member to make an even dozen." Rocky said and she smiled as she looked at him. "So Kermit, what's this mean now, are you going by what Dulcea called you now?" Aisha chuckled and he smiled shyly as he looked at Tanya and Kim smiled knowingly at that.

"Yeah, though he's the frog, he's got a heart of gold and is just like Philip in Sleeping Beauty, willing to fight off every evil to protect the girl he loves." she said with a teasing smile and Adam grinned in embarrassment as he pushed his robe mouth cover away from his mouth. "Prince, as in the frog prince?" Tanya repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, he's more like Philip than any other Disney and fairy tale prince we know of, because he's got a heart of gold, he'd do anything for the woman he loves." she said smiling to her.

"Ease up on the teasing Kim, I know I'm your prince, but don't lay it on too thick will you." Adam said to her and she nodded as she looked at her trio of fellow Ninjetti. "Brothers and sisters for life and I'm not giving you guys up without a fight." she said and he smiled softly as he answered her. "Love you too Kim." he said and pulled her into a hug then as she told him, Aisha and Rocky the added information.

"Guys you better talk to the trio, because they were doing advanced training as we were separated, but if we need to I can reach Tommy through advanced training, said training being I can break him out of the spell from within, but the duo were training me for nine months after I left, to enhance the soul bonds you need this so we can communicate telepathically so I can get in touch with you if anything happens later, it's the same for you and Jason, Tanya, you need this as well, but I think my nickname for you is your spirit animal." Kim said to them and they nodded to that as Jason answered her.

"Wait I'm the Lioness?" she repeated and before Kim could answer that a new voice answered her. **"That's right Tanya, you've shown the person you are and I'm now active, so you can talk to the sextet in the way they can, I'll teach you how to do that, but it takes time, fortunately as long as you maintain the bond you have now its going to enhance the same effect that you had when you guys started out."** she said and Kim thought it over. "Shal is Elena the lioness who just spoke to her?" Kim asked and they heard a gentle chuckle as she answered her.

**"Yes, Elena is her lioness's name, with you fixing your bonds tonight and the fact you just called on us, you're completely active again, but you're in ninja mode for the time being, until you heal the bonds between the eleven of you completely, you can't use your full Ninjetti powers and morph back into your original uniforms yet."** she said and they nodded to that. "In other words, the five of us can do it, but we can't fully do it till we completely repair the damage, but if I'm dealing with an enemy, I'm using my ninja training for it." Kimberly said and they nodded in agreement with her at that.

"Alright with that in mind guys, start immersing yourselves in your training, sparring, meditation, connecting to the quintet, our telepathic bonds, the works, it's the only way to ensure nothing ever gets between us." she said and the quintet all nodded to that. "We should have done that from day one, alright nine months too late, and Billy never took your original lesson seriously enough, we got the power, but we maintain it simply by always being there for each other, and while I'm not like you yet, I'm doing the same thing now." Jason said to her and she nodded in agreement to that as Tanya looked at her.

"Ninja mode, what's that due for your strength exactly?" Tanya asked and the quintet sat down. "It enhances it by fifty percent, fully active and we're faster and stronger than a normal human, because we've got the senses of our spirit animals, but it creates a total mental link between us and explains why the boys were in emotional pain when we left, but being together now ended the spasming in our bond, if we see each other a few times, before we come home it heals the connection further." Kim said to her and she nodded as Jason answered her with a worried look as he looked at the quintet.

"Hopefully you won't need to use it, but if one or both of you get turned, we're keeping you busy so your other half breaks you out of it, if we have to I'm calling you if that does happen Kim." Jason said to her and Tommy pulled her into a hug and kissed her, as Jason smiled slightly and looked down as the quartet did the same thing before she looked at them to give the final word of where they were really at now. "What's going to happen if one or both of you get turned exactly, because if its as dangerous as I'm thinking, we're heading it off before it happens?" Adam asked with a worried look and she sighed as she answered him.

"Jason you remember the label we put to our first encounter with Dragon when Tommy started out?" she asked and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at that as he said the words. "Green With Evil, yeah I remember that, and if I had to do a repeat performance of the fight and trying to break him out of it, I'm going to kill the ones who caused that relapse, you've been through enough as it is, man, this is one situation I'm not allowing to happen at all." he said and she nodded to him as she answered him.

"It doesn't matter whether whether the letter was sent or not, its a fake, Jason, separated or not, we're not letting each other go now, we mean too much to each other and we're not giving each other up without a fight, because we're soul bonded now, while you guys are our family, and we're sticking it out together." she said and the trio now saw this for real and smiled. "We're behind you all the way Kim." Adam said to her and gave her a hug, before Rocky did the same.

**"Guys, I'm working at keeping it under control, but they're really pissing me off, so do whatever you have to, but I can't be captured a second time, protect me from that. Kim remember what we learned so far, with us as the most powerful of the team, they're going to be coming after us repeatedly, you're the heart of the team and I'm the strength."** they heard then and Rocky quickly answered that as he tried to figure out who's voice that was they just heard.

"Drag, is that you?" he asked and they heard him answer him gently.** "Yeah Rock it's me, she's right I'm here, this me is safe, but placed under a spell it gets extremely dangerous, do whatever you have to, as you can see my uniform may be retired, but I'm still here, if they piss me off and I'm placed under another spell like the one Rita used on me when I started out four years ago."**

**"I get captured and converted it's going to start all over again, that's the real warning now, but listen to me carefully, with you knowing the truth, you just lessened the anger, but if they keep talking about this its going to wake up the side of me you remember when you met my clone, but that's the danger now, you got to head that off anyway you can."**

**"I can't be allowed to be captured or it could kill both of us, if he gets stuck like that, every reaction you saw last year and when she got trapped in the past and you five did, its all buried anger, but this is because I was scared to death I was going to lose her, but that's the truth now, remember that. I've been holding in a lot of anger after four close calls where she's concerned and this is starting to piss me off right now. You, Jason and Adam are my best friends, only you can prevent this from happening now." **he said and the quartet all nodded as Tanya decided to be the one to ask what they were all thinking.

"Quick question here, how dangerous are you exactly, if she gave certain key titles to the days that you were involved in it?" Tanya asked and he gently answered her. **"When I'm like I am now, not at all, but if placed under another brainwashing spell it's extremely dangerous. When I'm like I am now and you call me in from the pier I'm working in tandem with Rex and the quartet, but I get converted and I get extremely dangerous, Kim, Jason your first encounter with my physical form is a classic example of that."**

**"Dagger or no dagger, I'm just as dangerous as you remember me when I'm converted guys, truth is that though my power coin is out of juice, he's loses it completely and Draco loses it completely and he's able to morph with or without the power coin."** he said and they nodded as he turned his attention to the trio.

**"Rocky, Adam, Aisha, what you saw that day wasn't really me, but the clone of me when I was the evil green ranger. Like the quintet I have my need for color definitions, I dress in green, because I'm the green ranger, while I carry my dagger he carries Saba, but this me is good, every time you guys went into battle you were hearing me when I worked."**

**"Where she's concerned, I love her with all my heart, but with four close calls, I can't take losing her or I'll never recover and that me is going to go on a rampage, basically this me is Anakin when he was an apprentice to Obi-wan, like two years, before he brushed the darkside for real, which was before the twins mother came into it and his mother died."**

**" I lose her and the result is I'm going to become him when Palpatine finally got to him and with that-that's the danger now, like I am now I'm Anakin when he was our age, they wake up my other version, and it could destroy us."** he said and the quartet nodded as Adam covered his eyes. "Draco, that's Greek for Dragon, so this you is good that alter ego is Vader and if you get captured he becomes the ranger we're dealing and we just got evidence to that at the time that year."

"So in other words if you're brainwashed you're like Vader when he was completely converted before he wound up in that body suit, and at the moment it's not just the letter that's pissing you off, but you're holding in two years worth of anger and she's the catalyst." Adam said to him and he explained that to him as Jason felt his heart skip a beat at the explanation then.

**"Yeah that's it exactly, and it's not two years, but two and and a half Adam so with that in mind, every close call where we nearly lost Kimberly is fueling this, none more so than the memory none of us want to remember when I nearly returned to that me and crossed the line to save her. But listen to me carefully, nobody but her is able break me out of, so for you guys the only option in your case is hand to hand combat till I drain my anger completely and she does the rest."** he said and the trio all nodded to that as Aisha exchanged looks with Kim as Jason said it for them with an aggravated and furious sigh then as he look at Tommy as he stated his opinion.

"What memory exactly, if she mentioned the 'Changing of the Zords', what the heck happened if she dragged that up and put it into the letter she sent him?" Tanya asked and he growled at that. **"When they blackmailed us to man the Shogun Zords, Jason you want the details get them from Sha' I'm still beyond pissed at that memory, so don't ask me or the duo they're as pissed at that as I am, as to why, it was way to close." **he said and Jason and Tanya nodded to that as she sighed at that. "If I needed a confirmation he's still around I just got it, alright no matter what happens they're getting to you over my dead body." Jason growled and the quartet nodded in agreement.

"That's what he sounds like when he's in a good mood Tommy?" Adam asked and the trio nodded. "The Alpha male syndrome, it just took on a whole new meaning here, I'm our version of the chosen one, he's the version of me you saw when I destroyed that device and you met him face to face that year when they cloned me, which explains why I was so weak, that Wizard put on a spel on me, but I was ready to kill both Zedd and Goldar and he's the one who was feeding my anger last year, Kim is my angel, I'm not giving her up." he said and they nodded in understanding as Kim changed the subject.

Looking at their uniforms, she decided on their questionnaire code as she looked at the quartet then. "Guys if the five of you have to come straight to the Youth Center if they keep talking about it, do it and call me automatically, I need to remember how to access a face to face communication with Shal, alright." she said and they all flashed to acknowledge her request as she turned to the quartet.

"Guys if you need to prove to the duo I still love him and we're not letting each other go, turn it to our uniforms the eight possessed our uniforms and are answering questions in code, so with that, once the trio snapped out from whatever spell Rita left on them do this to make it clear, here watch this." she said and turned to their uniforms. "Guys am I doing this to protect him and the team?" she asked and her uniform flashed once.

"Are he and I still mated." she asked and they all flashed once. "Who do I belong to Kim or Kat?" Tommy asked and her uniform flashed once. "Alright last question, who is the true owner of the Crane powers me or Kat?" she asked and her uniform flashed once and they smiled at that as she turned to the sextet smiling and Rocky tried it.

"Have we regained our powers?" Rocky asked and they all flashed together. "And you guys weren't taken away from us when we got turned into children and they destroyed our power coins." Adam said and they flashed twice to him. "Who's the true pink ranger Kim or Kat?" Aisha asked and their uniforms all flashed once and they smiled.

"Don't worry Zordon, we're shifting the personal gain rule here slightly, but she and I are going to come see you a few time till this boils over." Kim said and he nodded. **"That is fine Kimberly, you, Jason, Tommy and Rocky are the leaders of the team, its your decision of how to handle this situation. Before Zack was the second in command, but with the green ranger and red ranger powers completely even."**

**"Jason and Tommy are co-leaders and partners leading the team together and Rocky is your equal now and with you being the original pink ranger you are a lieutenant colonel and Rocky is your equal in training. If this continues and he suffers a relapse you have the authority to call for a court martial hearing within the Rangers, while Tomy and Jason run the hearing."**

**"Remember your training young Crane, this is vital to proving you learned from your spirit animals, your powers are four times more power now than they were then, keep honing them and work hard. Rangers its time to continue your training, you're the Ninjetti still and its time to put what you learned to use now, build the bonds that you're supposed to have now."**

**"You're still the Falcon, Bear, Frog and Ape, time to put your training to use and use it to fight the empire and all of our enemies. Until we fix things, its just the seven of you till the entire team gains that power, but at the moment everyone of your upgrades and powers gain more power every year and you're at the highest stage now before you hit senior apprentice."**

**"To put this gently its like your levels of black belt, you're third degree right now and in ten to twelve years your powers are the equivalent of the highest ranked Jedi on the movies." **he said and they nodded as they decided to finish up as that hit Jason in shock as he said what he and trio were thinking. "Four times, jeez, you mean after four years of being rangers the powers get stronger with every year that goes by?' Jason repeated and he nodded as he explained that to him.

**"Yes Jason that is exactly what I'm saying, you were a ranger for two years exactly now and your powers as strong as his are, but you're his exact equal in training, so if this causes a repeat, you got to lead the team if this starts a repeat performance of the 'Green With Evil' escapade. So with that, all five of you start immersing yourselves in your training, and I mean everything you learned from Dulcea and Ninjor and combine it with your combat training."** he said and they all nodded to the orders** as Kim exchanged looks with Aisha then.**

"Alright I'm beginning my practice runs till we get the team back in one piece and I'm escalating it so I can be ready in case we get recalled, Sha' do the same, we got to keep our power and skills completely honed in case we both get recalled and if we get the twelfth and final member of our team added to the group. We create a training program for him as he learns from and fights the way we do. We'll see you soon." Kim said and he nodded and they teleported back to Rocky's house then.

"Guys time for another picture taken now." Kim said to them and they nodded in agreement as Rocky packed his camera into his handbag then. "We're now a new group of seven guys, friends for life." Kim said and they nodded as she put her hand out and they laid theirs on top of her and pushed down and then up, before Jason looked at the sextet gently, in relief that they've fixed the bond further then as they made plans.

"You think your parents are going to mind about us spending the evening together, we're old enough to spend the evening out tonight?" Jason asked and they shook their heads. "Just say that you, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and I are planning on seeing a movie, and we can call our parents and let them know we're having dinner together as well, so she's got her curfew at midnight, so we got till eleven and she teleports back to Miami later tonight." Tommy told him and he nodded to that as Rocky took charge.

"What are the new positions now fellas?" Adam asked him. "I'm the original leader of the team, but he and I are reactivating our original partnership, Kim is next, as my successor Rocky's after her, you, Tanya and the Aisha, though she's out of town right now, but the Ninjetti are the core of our power team and gang now, you guys lead us and if the quartet and I get our powers, you're teaching us to control them as we become permanently soul bonded to you and that two level system you told me about." Jason said to him and he nodded to that as Rocky ended their conversation with a smile.

"Alright girls, Tommy, Jason, Adam, teleport into the bushes, we've got to make three stops, and make it seem like you flew back a second time here, while you guys act like you walked up the front walk." Rocky added and they nodded and they teleported into the bushes by the side of his house as he left his room, after cleaning up his room then, since it had gotten slightly messed up after searching for his photos, before heading downstairs and the doorbell went off then. "I got it dad!" he called out and opened it.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" he asked his trio and they nodded as his parents came up. "Hey boys, honey, what's up?" his mother, Maria, asked and Tommy smiled. "Tanya, the guys and I were planning on going to a movie and dinner out tonight, Rocky look who showed up." he said and Kim and Aisha stepped out from behind him. "Guys what are you doing back?" Maria asked with a smile and the duo moved over to her for a hug.

"Came to see you Aunt Maria, I take it he told you?" Kim asked and they both nodded as Maria said it for both of them gently. "Yes he did and that was the best choice honey, Ron, Brandon, James and Preston see it the same way, so don't worry, so what's going on guys?" she asked and Tommy answered that. "Long story short she and I separated till she comes home and then we get back together when the gang's in one piece, for the moment we're rebuilding our original bond." he said and they nodded as Kim leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her and the quartet smiled at that.

"I'm telling my parents as well, and I'm sure they're going to agree with this as well, considering you all agree with this, though I can take a guess what your responses will be if this causes a few problems." Adam said and she smiled. "If it means preventing them from breaking up its the best choice honey, it's only temporary and they're getting back together when the girls come home and your gang is back in one piece, but if it causes a fracture in your gang we want the reason later and we want the entire truth if that does happen." she said and they nodded in agreement.

"Going to see a movie and eat out tonight Aunt Maria, the girls fly back later tonight, so we thought it best to spend some time together, before they do." he said and they nodded. "When do you girls come home exactly?" Jake asked and they smiled. "Next spring Uncle Jake, so we'll be back for the spring semester and we graduate in eighteen months, so that's not a problem, by the way, Rocky and I are reaching the point she and Tommy are in bonds." Aisha said and he nodded with a smile.

"You're reaching the point of becoming my daughter-in-law honey?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, as for Kim and Tommy it's just temporary, if you could tell that to my parents I'd appreciate it, they're in Rome at the moment and for the moment I'm in Kenya getting training in being a vet, but I'm coming home for the spring semester next year." she said and they both nodded to her for that explanation.

"Was the school scheduling supposed to be like this?" Tanya asked her and she nodded as she answered that. "Yeah, we wound up learning that the middle and high school grades were both stationed at the high school, going from thirteen years old and from the six grade grade to our senior year, in which case we started high school, the quintet were in the eight grade when we started doing double duty at the time."

"And we met and became friends and started school there when we hit sixteen, and we graduate when we're eight to nineteen years old, so expect the next eighteen months to get slightly crazy, because the wise guys start paperball fights on the last day of school there, and we've got the last week or so as several relay races and such in gym." she said and Tanya nodded to that as Rocky wrapped his arm around her back gently.

"If this letter is leading to any further trouble for any of you, you better tell us and your parents you guys okay." Jake said to her and she nodded. "Alright what the heck did the quartet do to cause you to start feeling pain over this?" he asked and she sighed. "Rocky and Adam fixed our bonds, but I'm getting worried about the trio, but it's a long story you're not going to like when you hear it, because it explains my collapse last year."

"I'd rather explain this to the entire gang though, and we'll tell you everything, but if it causes further consequences you're hearing it from all of us and the truth of what the heck has been going on since you moved to town." She said and they both nodded to that explanation. "Alright we'll take that for the time being, it's good to see you two again and it's good to have you back son." he said and Jason smiled at that as they left.

That night, during the get together, they got several pictures taken for each of them so they had a new memory as they got ready for when they were completely back together, before watching the girls leave, as they exchanged hugs, before separating after their get together he went to talk to his parents then, and walked into the living room to find his parents sitting there watching tv.

"Mom, dad, could I talk to you for a few minutes." he said and his parents nodded as his father figured it had to do with the tension in their gang. "What's wrong son?" his father, Dillon Park, asked him. "What would your opinion be if one of the girls decided to put their relationship on hold with the guys, while the girls are out of town?" he asked and Leah answered that gently to him as he leaned forward to hear this then.

"It's the right thing to do honey, if it means that their bond is never destroyed it was the right choice, if it's the right one, and she's separated from him, they rebuild the bond till she's back home and your gang is back in one piece." she said and he nodded as that confirmed what Maria told him. "And what's the reaction going to be if the victim's friends didn't bother to listen and her boyfriend is on the edge of a relapse from a traumatic event and is about to suffer a case of P.T.S.D., while she's dealing with the emotional fallout in his case?" he asked and Dillon answered that one sternly.

"Whoever caused it and the emotional damage in the case of the victim he's mated to is getting the riot act for it and with that in mind if one of the six of you suffers a relapse or worse over this, and it's because whoever didn't listen to the victims's girlfriend is going to be in big trouble for it and if it gets one of you killed or puts all of you at risk, as a result of this, they're all in trouble, and with the way you're asking us these questions."

" I can guess with the way you're asking that one of the girls did it without calling for parental opinions first, let alone of the parents who raised that girl, who was it exactly, if Tommy's getting annoyed with Kat right now?" he asked and he went into it it. "Kim, she put her relationship with Tommy on hold, only problem is the quartet think she's cheated on him, in my case I had doubts that the letter was for real and she told me the fine print at our get together tonight." he said and they both nodded to that.

"Alright if this keeps up and he suffers a relapse, or she does from winding up in the hospital again, you tell their parents and us at our next family get together, understood, and this time I want the truth, everything you're hiding from us, we want the truth of why you keep disappearing on us, and coming back with multiple bruises I can tell are not from competitions, so with that if something happens to either of them, because they won't listen the consequences are going to be nasty, tell Tommy this and let him know okay.." he said to him and he nodded to that.


	5. 4: Seeing Friends and Carnivals

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: This is the fill in, as the previous chapter is the prologue leading up to when King for a Day happens, this is a few days into Jason's return now and things take a turn for the worst as she tries to call Billy. And she makes a visit to see their friends as they spend the day together, before things started getting worse.**

**Chapter 4: The Crane and Bear and the Carnival Get Together**

Thinking over how to explain this he asked a metaphorical question then. "And what would your reaction be if we told you that we were more than we seem to be to the outside world, why we never separated or why the guys, Aisha and I lost it when Kim ended up in the hospital and how it happened in the first place?" he asked and she answered that, her tone gentle as she looked at him.

"We'd want the reason and why you've been slightly shutdown since the girls left and why he's unable to concentrate since Aisha left town and Kim is in Miami." she said and he nodded as he gave the cliff notes then as he put it into his point of view and his ranger color point of view as he gave his version of the situation then.

"We're friends with the Rangers, but we developed a pretty strong bond with each other, over the last two years since the move to town the six of us became I guess, alright you remember what you use to tell me about what being a ninja meant when I started my training dad?" he asked and Dillon nodded to him. "That a ninja's body, mind, heart and spirit are one, yes, why do you ask?" he asked him and he explained that to him.

Knowing they weren't going to take the answer well he answered him with a sigh. "Well the side effect of our being together created a deeper bond between us, we're on two levels emotionally, our souls and emotions are connected, separate from the whole and it causes the bond to start spasming, with Kim gone it started making it harder to concentrate and then when Aisha left the spasming got worse."

"So with a third of our sextet gone, Billy has gone into emotional shutdown and thinks she's cheating on him and is going to thrown him out of her life next, Kat has got it stuck in her head that's Tommy's available now and and whatever's going on with the duo is probably a matter of girl trouble right now, but that sums it up." he said and, after hearing that explanation, they nodded sternly.

"You didn't choose sides did you, because choosing sides in situations like this destroys a friendship?" Dillon asked he shook his head. "No I didn't dad, Kim showed me the letter and the translations to the messages and I agree completely with her, Rocky, Tanya, Jason, Aisha and I aren't choosing sides, but both sides, nothing is getting between us and our friendship." he said and they nodded to that as she answered him firmly.

"Alright if this causes a serious problem, she suffers a relapse and ends up in the hospital or he winds up getting hurt or worse, we want the truth and we want it from all of you, no more lies, no holding back, we want the reason for why you keep disappearing on us, why you six were always together, and why you're always wearing that watch." Leah said to him and he nodded to her as Dillon gave the final statement then.

"Son you're more than you used to be, and with that, if it means doing what is right, you sometimes have to go against the others, Kim is you're sister and being a friend is more important than being warrior, and with great power comes great responsibility, remember that okay." Dillon added and he nodded to them as he answered him.

"Would you consider this being a true warrior now, staying loyal to the person who brought you into their circle?" he asked and Dillon nodded. "Yes we would, if there's more going on than we know than yes, you've shown the heart of a warrior, being a friend is more important than being a warrior and if you're friends with the sextet, you've shown you're just like them, a true warrior of the ages."

"As ninjas we learn that a ninjas body, heart, mind and soul are one, we show discipline and wisdom and we work as a team, one of us breaks the unity of that team and it destroys us. You're what I was like at this age you've shown exactly what it means to be a ninja, your loyalties are to your friends, not as a warrior, but a true friend, Kimberly is your sister, she needs you more than he does right now."

"What did the soul reflection test say when you started advanced training?" he asked and he smiled slightly. "I'm the frog actually." he said and Dillon nodded. "The frog is kind, smart and wise, he doesn't choose sides and with his female ninjas, he is always there to be a brother and Prince to his friends. Whatever training you took on when you found each other was correct. Anything can happen as long as you have faith and with great power comes great responsibility." he said and Adam nodded to him.

"Alright thanks dad, I needed to hear that." he said and they smiled at him gently as he left the room, content that they just laid his thoughts to rest and he was doing it simply by listening to Kim, who he loved as a sister. "I'm not choosing sides, I choose both sides, nice try Rita your attempt to turn me against my sister failed you old hag and with that you're never getting your green ranger back if I've got anything to say about it, you tried to get rid of us and it won't and will never work." He said with a low growl.

"Kim nothing is taking you away from me and nothing ever will, I'm with you all the way, I love you sis." he said to himself softly as he went into the backyard and pulled the photo of them out and saw her standing between him and Rocky with a smile on her face, and Aisha and Tommy with smiles of happiness that their quintet was back together and they were nearly there finally. After thinking it all over he went to his room, and he activated his communicator to Tommy. "Hey bro you there?" he asked and heard his brother automatically. "Yeah man I read what's up?" he asked and he explained it.

"My parents opinion matched up to the quintet's parental opinion, that makes seven, but dad said if something happens to either you or Kim we have to tell them the truth, we may have to anyway, with your and Jason's parents if something happens and they're going to be furious at the quartet, because the four of us are not giving you up without a fight." he said to him and knew he nodded to that as he answered him.

"Alright we just have to keep it from getting worse right now, I'll see you in the morning man." he said and Adam nodded. "You too bro, night." he said and signed off then as he picked up the photo of him and Kimberly when they were dressed in their Ninjetti rovers with his arm around her shoulders and smiled, it had been just before she left, as he looked at it he pulled one of the six of them of them and left them on the desk in sight of his bed as he got to work on his homework then.

As things settled for the night as he got ready for bed, Adam thought over it in relief. 'Don't worry sis, I'm not letting anything get between us, thanks for telling me, I love you sis.' he thought and felt a gentle pulse from her at that, they may have had eighty percent of their gang intact, but little did they know that their latest menace was going to resurrect a memory that was a danger to them and the entire planet while getting the truth out in the worst way possible for the rest of the team afterwards.

**A Week Later**

After getting to five members of the team, Kim was hoping the trio would listen to her as this got started and she thought it over, it was now a week later and she decided to try to get to Billy then. With him, he was the most important to her, while she loved the duo, he was soul bonded to her and loved him like a brother and wasn't giving him up.

'Come on Billy you know me, why would I throw you out of my life. You know I'd never do that, I love you, you're my brother, I'm a power ranger, my loyalty is to my team I'd never throw you guys out of my life, you're my family, my flock, I'd never let you go.' she thought as she activated her communicator to him. "Billy its me, we really need to talk." she said and heard his tone turn cold as he answered her.

"Why, why should we Kim, you broke up with him, what's there to say here, am I next, you're nothing but a back stabbing cheater." he snarled and her tone turned firm. "Billy listen to me a second, that's not a break up letter, we're setting our relationship on hold for a bit till I get back. I love him and I always love him, I'm not seeing anyone that letter is a lie, whatever she's saying it's not true." she said and his tone went defensive.

"Leave her out of this, she's not the one cheating on the man she loves, you are, don't bother calling me anymore." he said and she tried again. "There see that's what I'm talking about Billy, she is, I was going to set her up with you, but I belong to Tommy, I'm not seeing anyone, I love him and only him. Let me send that letter to you and the translations and you'll see what I mean." she said and his tone went icy.

"Don't bother, I'm not believing anything you say, you're the one cheating on him, she's not, and for the record, I'm not the one who took off on a team mate last year just so I could cheat on the person I supposedly love, stop calling." he said and hung the communicator and she slumped in her chair.

"Guys, please give me a chance to explain, please." she said as the tears started running down her face. "Zordon, I know we promised not to abuse the powers, but the sextet and I are going to need to see each other a lot, is it alright if we all teleport in, we have to talk." Kim said into her communicator and she heard him answer gently.

**"Yes Kimberly it is fine, we're ready for you." **he said and she looked out her bedroom door and then locked it and closed the curtains and teleported out in a pink light and headed for the command chamber and landed in the room just as the sextet also arrived then. "Kim what's up?" Jason said as he gave her a hug and she sighed.

"I just tried to talk to Billy, I even offered to send a copy of the letter and the translations and he shot it down, he's calling me a back stabbing cheater, you guys read it and see what I'm saying, what's it going to take to get them to listen right now, him getting converted again, that happens and he gets stuck like that and it's going to kill me." She asked and he pulled her into a hug and she tried to pull herself together, before she looked at the sextet.

"Guys with the fact that Kat influencing Billy and probably Trini and Zack, it's just us, something is wrong here, you try and talk to Billy, I mean I'm barely functioning right now, Tommy how are you holding up in public when around the duo?" she asked and he sighed. "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. For some reason every time I say he should talk to you, he says I need him more, that doesn't sound like him at all."

"He's acting like he was expecting this to happen and no matter what we say, he's not changing his mind, he thinks you're cheating on me, I mean seriously, you'd never throw me out of your life like that. Hidden meanings in a letter, possessive remarks when you were talking to me specifically, offer of friendship to Tanya, calling the quintet by their nicknames, there's more showing here, than a simple break up."

"Rex and Mother Bear, Jason and Aisha, if it wasn't for the fact that keeping in touch with each other was more important, I'd be dragging the duo to Uncle Preston and getting them to be examined, because this could be considered being conditioned to destroy us and the power team and evidently Rita's determined to get her green ranger back."

"As for Kat she's now throwing herself at me right now, but I tell her I'm not interested and she's now bashing you when in public and making subtle hints she's a better match for me right now. Our parents all agree with you, just what the heck is going on here exactly?" he asked and Zordon answered that.** "Apparently Rita was waiting for the letter to arrive, before her secondary programming went off Tommy."**

**"Whoever was affected the most by mind controlling spells is being affected now, but other items are being added to the conditioning as well, such as lust, emotional pain and loyalty. As such, if this continues Draco is going to reach full strength and that may be her attempt to destroy us."**

**"By using the letter to do it, she's decided on a divide and conquer technique to destroy the unity of the Rangers and her main targets are Kimberly and Jason that she is trying to destroy, along with the power team." **he said and Tanya looked at Kim and Tommy in shock. "Kim and Jason, why?" she asked and Jason answered that with a growl. "I'm his best friend and she's his soulmate, with us he's got a reason to stay good and fight for the light-side and be who he's meant to be."

"Tommy is the chosen one for us Rangers, as we get older he's going to be called back to duty one day and they're trying to get rid of us and turn him to the darkside. Essentially she and Zedd are Emperor Palpatine, I'm Obi-wan and Kim is the twins mother, I'm giving him the stability he needs and she's keeping him from breaking right now, by her love keeping him grounded in good." he said and she nodded to that.

"Is this spell like the hatemaster spell Zordon, of the six of us I never fell, because I was focusing on an even stronger emotion than hate, it was love, my grandmother's advice went through me and I didn't succumb, why did they?" Aisha asked and he sighed. **"Under currents of certain emotions went through them, Rangers what were your inner most thoughts and desires when the spell was put on you?" **he asked and Adam and Rocky went first.

"We were getting sick of taking orders and being called in repeatedly for work, we wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet and I guess he forced us to say that out loud when he put that spell on us." Rocky said and Tommy went next. "I was getting sick of the burden of my powers and getting tired of being called in repeatedly. I wanted to be a normal ranger, I hate being singled out, I feel like Anakin did."

"I want to be a normal ranger I want a normal life, but I can't, because my powers are keeping that from happening, I'm the chosen one in the Rangers, I don't want that burden anymore." Tommy said and Kim pulled him into a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "As for me, I think it was they were rejecting you Sha' I don't want to be friends or join any club if it means removing the friends I already have out of my life."

"And it took you forcing me to remember why I became a power ranger and my love for Tommy to break me out of it. You guys took their places in my life and it looks like it's going to take Trini and Zack crossing the line to get the truth out if he gets turned again. Guys show case now." Kim said and the seven all flashed in response.

"Yeah, Shal when I give my thank you to you for helping us, you respond in your own way." Jason said and her uniform flashed once and then started glowing as her symbol appeared in front of them. "Yeah you can do that, and you and Brennan give your demonstration to Billy and Kat as well, show them she and I are mated though we're separated okay." Tommy said and they both flashed together in response.

"Do these spells cause the victim to say what they're really thinking?" Tanya asked and he sighed as he answered her.** "Yes Tanya, when turned evil you speak the truth, no matter how much it hurts the victim you're bashing. When they had the Hate-master spell put on them, they were saying the truth of their feelings, Kimberly hates any type of discrimination and Aisha forced her to confront that and she told the girl who rejected Aisha that Aisha is who she chose."**

**"For Tommy, if he's converted a second time, Dragon is going to let loose the amount of anger he's feeling at the quartet, by saying his inner most thoughts about it till he's drained of that anger. While you do battle by hand to hand combat, Kimberly must deal with Dragon by getting him to calm down till Tommy is able to get back in control of his own body."**

**"Physically he will be exhausted, but emotionally, his main thoughts are focused on hurting you four, I saw this after Rita got to him back then and Jason had to help him heal and if it happens again his emotions are going to be focused on nearly losing Kimberly four times in three years." **he said and she nodded to him as Kim answered that with a firm look on her face.

Before she could though she heard Dragon answer her with a sigh. **"Whatever I say when evil ignore it, I'm not talking about the five of you guys, I'm talking about the quartet, if I say the rangers are weak and pathetic, I mean them, not you. You stuck by me and Kim, you're anything but, in fact guys you showed the power of your animals and the strength of what it means to be a power ranger, simply by fighting past whatever spell the duo put on you."**

**"You never chose sides and though I'm irrational try not to take it too seriously if that does happen and secondly, we're giving a fake reprimand to the three of you, just to play up the act, okay." **he said and the trio nodded to that as she answered that remark. "Yeah well, if it takes me breaking into your head, I'm making it clear you and Tommy belong to me Dragon, so when we hit the final portion, say my name, and use a possessive tone when you say my name, like Tommy I'm your Kim, so say it to make it clear if she tries to interfere in my form of healing you."

"And in which case if it takes that I'm going to kill them, for it, I'm doing this to protect him Zordon, you know that and I know that, but if they don't give me a chance to explain they're going to cause him to break and Draco is on the rampage, yet again. Our parents all agreed it was for the best. Guys talk to our teachers, Stone and Ernie, if they all say the same, it means the quartet are going to be screwed when they realize they just crossed the line." she said and Jason's eyes narrowed then.

"You think we should show the letter to Ernie and Stone?" Tanya and she nodded, "Adults read it and they're going to agree that putting things on hold is a good idea, any good parent would say, that putting a relationship on hold is best till you're back home and you rebuild the bonds when doing it, I was going on unspoken advice that our parents told us when I wrote it." Kim said and they nodded as Aisha answered her.

"Well if we keep showing up unexpectedly and Kat forces a confrontation, we're not bothering with holding back secrets, Kim. Zordon, is it alright with you if we bend the rules slightly, like say put things into different POV's. I'll say I'm home for a day or so visiting over the weekend and my tutor gave permission for me to do so and then teleport back back to Kenya tomorrow and you say the same just call Coach Schmidt from here Kim." Aisha said and she nodded as Zordon answered her.

**"I know I said that personal gain and toying with the powers was against the rules, but if you need to explain to Lieutenant Stone and Ernie your side of the letter I am fine with that and you coming to see us more than once Aisha. Kimberly as the second in command of the power team you're the senior pink ranger, we may not be like the military, though we follow the same rules here, and fraternizations is the ranks are not prohibited either."**

**"You, Jason, Rocky and Tommy are the leaders of the team, therefore you're the ones who make the rules in combat. Jason, you, if his temper finally reaches the point that Draco wakes up completely, but you have my permission to tell Stone and Ernie the truth, just put this into civilian and ranger point of views and when we drop the truth they're going to realize what you mean by that-that is if you tell your parents if he gets captured again."**

**"Jason, with your father being a former army ranger ask him questions about the ideas an enemy soldier comes up with and techniques that they use, when or if he gets captured, we throw out the formalities and we tell 'your' parents and Tommy's parents about who we are and why you're always dressed in your ranger colors and are wearing communication links to me."**

**"What name are you three going by now exactly, because I see Red mixed in with your new colors boys and you're wearing your white hoodie Tommy?" **he asked and the trio smiled. "We're going by the Red Trio now Zordon, I'm the original though I'm in gold, gold shirt with my red hoodie covering that, Rocky is the Red Ninjetti, though he's dressed in blue and he chose his red tank top with a blue jacket covering that and Tommy is the red Zeo though he's wearing his white hoodie with it. When we all become Ninjetti we're mixing the colors with our new ones to indicate both positions."

"It doesn't matter I was first, he's the Red Ninjetti, and soon enough, if my guess is correct, I'm going to be dressing in my original shade with gold mixed in with it, if Dragon and Rex choose me to be the next bearer of the dragon ranger uniform." he said and Zordon nodded with a gentle smile at that. **"That's the mark of leader, being equals with your team-mates, if they take the position you used to have, you're showing the wisdom and integrity of the leader you are Jason."**

**"With Kimberly not coming back till next Spring, you, Adam and Rocky are sharing the second in command position of the power team, though you're the one who knows the most about the danger you face, and if it happens again you're the one taking charge in battle till you end the fight and he releases his anger completely."**

**"Adam, Rocky and Tanya, what you're facing is the test they had when I wasn't around to guide them, a power ranger getting turned evil is nothing to take lightly, as the fight gets extremely dangerous. He gets captured again and placed under another spell, you follow Jason's orders, he's your team leader in that escapade, understand." **he said and they nodded to that order as Kim looked at the uniform as she looked at her Ninjetti quartet.

"Okay, guys, this is what he looked like when he first started out as a power ranger after he joined the team." Kim said and they nodded as Rocky saw the shield. "Alright I really need to know this, but why do the white, green and gold ranger uniforms have a shield covering the heart and lungs exactly?" he asked and Jason explained that to him. "The sixth ranger is meant to be the complete equal to the red ranger, who's the strongest of the power team, Tommy and I just reversed roles here for this."

"Back then I was the leader of the team and he was my equal in everything, the shield is part of the look of the sixth ranger, gold mixed in with whatever color he carries, and it's usually a man who winds up in the sixth uniform half the time. One problem in this case is that the coloring got reversed here, before the original five were the red, pink, blue, yellow and black rangers with the green ranger joining six months later."

"With our current circumstances the order reversed itself and black got replaced by green as second in command of the team six months into it, but things changed now and the pink is second in command. Though I'm not counting on that anymore with the pink ranger getting insubordinate in the ranks while the rest of you are following orders."

"I may not be the leader of the team any more, but we're back to our co-leader system guys, he gets turned, yet again, I'm in charge in battle with my being the original, you listen to me, okay." he said and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "Okay so why does the gold ranger uniform have black on it with a gold shield and gold stripes on the helmet, because that doesn't make sense, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Tanya asked and Tommy answered that with a smile.

"If the uniforms were gold with the added color mixed in with it, one mistake, like say the Midas curse and you're likely to turn into gold, which as it turned wound happening last week after the play, and Billy had to turn him back. In which case the shield is the added protection, though our uniforms take a pounding, the shield heads off a fatal injury on the job." he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"Nice touch in tutorials though, I've been a ranger for six months and I'm already learning a lot here. I've been meditating every night and my connection with Elena is getting stronger every day. Okay so this is Dragon, by that I mean our Dragon, when he's in ranger form, what does he look like in zord form exactly?" Tanya asked him and Alpha flashed up the imaging on the viewing globe.

"That's him when Tommy called him in, and these five are Rex, Ptera, Manny, Bella and Tri', I was the T-Rex, and Rex was mine, Kim had the pterodactyl, that pink pterodactyl is hers, Trini had the Sabretooth tiger and the yellow tiger is hers, Zack had the mastodon and that's his Zord, the black mastodon and Billy was the Triceratops. What you said about the connection was right though Tanya."

"We were raised together from the time we were four years old, so Zordon chose us as the quintet to be the power team after making the transformation we decided we were doing everything together: classes as a team, hang outs as a team, working out as a team, everything we did was as a team. Tommy was beginning to get used to it when we freed him and then after a while we became a sextet and stayed that way."

"That's why it was hitting him so hard when Trini, Zack and I got chosen for the peace talks in Geneva, we were raised together from the time we were preschoolers, and barely eighteen months after we left, Kim gets chosen and that's the last member of his original gang leaving the nest. That's why you see him slightly shut down." Jason said and she nodded as she got it and Kim looked at him gently.

"I never knew you guys were that close. So what happened exactly to make him think she'd just throw him out his life, she'd never do that. I'm just getting to know her and I can see that, I mean she named off our nicknames when she told Tommy to take care of us?" she asked and she sighed. "Kat's influencing him too much, he's had a crush on her ever since she joined the team and I was intending to set her up with him anyway."

"I mean I offer her my place on the team, my friendship, the quintet's friendship as a member of our team and we've gone from nine to ten as a result and I'm even willing to set her up with Billy and she stabs me in the back by throwing herself at my boyfriend. And though we're not together anymore it doesn't matter we still act like we're together, and you saw that a few days ago. If it takes him telling them the truth I'm not talking to them till we see each other face to face." Kim said and they nodded in agreement.

"I'll say you still act like you're together sis, most break-ups result in the relationship getting awkward when around each other, but this time you're acting like he still belongs to you, if that's not enough to say you're soul bonded nothing is right now." Adam said to her and she chuckled as his uniform and hers, Rocky's, Tommy's and Aisha's all flashed in agreement to that thought.

"Hey Tiger you awake?" Kim asked and his uniform flashed once as a bright light flashed white and he appeared in front of them. **"Hey guys, good to see you now, and to answer your question yes I am, as Lexa said as spirit animals we mate for life, Tommy, Dragon, Brennan and I belong to you."** Tiger said and she got a good look, seeing he looked like a real white tiger and gave him a hug and he started purring as the sextet started laughing at the response as Adam answered him with a smile.

"So in this case we're meeting you for real now, instead of talking we get to see you face to face now. Out of curiosity, is there more than just one instinct kicking in here where she's concerned?" Adam asked and he nodded. **"Yes, though I'm a Tiger, I'm the biggest member of my litter of Cubs, so I'm the alpha male, most alphas using imprint on their mates, and when I activated I imprinted on Kim like Dragon did, I'd do anything, be anything for her. She's my mate and I love her with all my heart." **he said and she smiled as Jason answered him gently with a smile.

"Well I see that the call out had it right, so the Tiger Zord was really you?" Jason asked and he nodded. "Yeah, with my Zord form destroyed I'm content with being a stuffed tiger, though I'd appreciate it if you got me for her so she's got me on the bed with her, keeping her company and you guys in animal form with her till she comes home." Tiger said and Tommy nodded as he started laughing. "Hey the carnival is on tonight what do you say guys?" Tommy said and they smiled at that as she looked at Zordon.

"Zordon you mind if we stay for the day, we want to see the others, and I want to talk to Ernie and Stone and I'm showing them the letter, as Stone works with dad and Uncle Peter at the precinct, they see this and the duo cross the line, they're going to be meeting our animals face to face next as a result?" Kim asked and he smiled softly.

**"It is fine Kimberly, you've got my permission, if Ernie took a guess and guessed right he's meeting me face to face soon enough, but tell them your side of it, if he's an ally he's going to be good friends with us."** he said and Jason explained it to him. "Ernie was and is a family friend actually, half the sports he got involved in when helping us train were because he was with our parents on the team."

"If he guessed right, he's one of probably twenty five to thirty five people who are going to be in the know later after we tell our parents laters and we may have to do that if the trio go so far as destroy the unity of the original Mighty Morphin Rangers and the Ninjetti. Is there any trouble right now you need to keep us updated on?" he asked and Zordon shook his head. "**No Jason there isn't, go enjoy yourselves, if there's trouble I'll let you know, it's good to see you two again girls." **he said and they nodded as they teleported out together as Kim got on the phone.

"Aisha, you mind if I borrow that, I got to call my coach." Kim asked and she smiled and passed it to her and she dialed a number. "Schmidt here, may I ask who this is?" he asked and she smiled. "Coach it's Kimberly, sorry for the unexpected phone call, but you mind if I went to see my family and friends for a day or so, I can speed up the training when I get back?" she asked and she heard a smile in his tone.

"No it's fine Kimberly, go enjoy yourself and I'll see you when you get back love." he said and she smiled at the wording, her gymnastics mentor treated the girls like his own daughters and she was his best student. "Thank you Coach see you Friday." she said and ended the phone call. "One good thing, he's nothing like Coach Jenkins whatsoever when we were little, mom would agree when I say this but negligence of training is against the law and you four always had me surrounded and acted like my support group." she said to Jason and he nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us you were feeling sick that day Kim, I mean we're athletes, but that doesn't mean we're not indestructible and you working yourself to exhaustion just to get Ken to pay more attention to you is going too far." he said and the quintet all looked at them. "You mean her collapsing off the balance beam nine months ago wasn't the first time that happened?" Adam asked and he shook his head as he explained it as they sat under their favorite tree as he answered his question.

"No it's not, when we were seven, she was working hard for a junior gymnastics competition, the coach was one of the type who didn't like the friends of her students watching afraid they'd distract her from all her hard work, but to us the reason we were around was to be there in case she collapsed out of exhaustion. Which as it turned out was a needed necessity and as to why. A day or so two weeks before Kim came to see me crying her eyes out, because she heard her parents arguing over some minor thing."

"And decided she wanted him to notice all her hard work and started pushing herself to the limit, the day before the competition the four of us were on watch and unbeknownst to us, she was exhausted and was coming down with the flu, her immune system had impacted and crashed thanks to all the training sessions. After five steps on the balance beam a dizzy spell hit her and she collapsed and fell off the balance beam."

"Ernie had seen the whole thing and called our parents and we found out she was in unconscious from not only the concussion, but from the fever she had and the exhaustion, needless to say we were furious at this." he said and they nodded to that. "It took a week for her to wake up and then when she did we told her not to over do it when she wasn't feeling well, and she took a break every half an hour for the following eight years, leading up to when we got our powers at the time."

"If I need to drive that memory and every memory that has her involved in it to Billy to make a point to him, it means I'm going to have to cut through the conditioning by naming off every situation that involved her in his life, starting with Aunt Mara, this, the sextet of girls on the dancing squad and so forth. If it takes deprogramming by breaking through it by memories of when and before we became power rangers than so be it." he said and the quartet all looked at her.

"I'd consider this over doing it Kim, our parents didn't want you over doing it and your power coin is gone, if that's not enough of a repeat nothing is right now and with that. You can't just set aside your needs for food and rest and push yourself until you end up the hospital, I mean your body was returning itself to normal human standards and this is just as serious as pushing yourself till you come down with a cold or the flu, just as you're preparing for a competition, so with that, don't ever do that again."

"You scared us enough already and we and the quartet all see it the same way, two collapses in ten years and both from exhaustion and overdoing as well as being sick when doing it. So for our sake don't push yourself that far anymore please." Rocky said to her and she nodded to him. "I'm lucky Coach Schmidt didn't mind us always around when watching her at the time, though if they overheard our conversation that's a security breech if they figured it out that fast." Adam said to him and he nodded in agreement as she answered him.

"At this rate I don't think it matters Adam, because our table was surrounded by the seven, Stone, Ernie, the coach and the duo, and we were practically telling them who we are by our conversation when my power coin was stolen. Emergency meetings and radio calls are normal when one of the team are endanger here, so if they were listening the seven won't realize it but the adults will when the emergency is done with later." Kim said and he nodded to that as Tommy covered his eyes.

"And I'm the next emergency meeting, if they cross the line our quintet are showing up at the Youth Center and Dragon is telling them my background and that includes my necklace." he said and she nodded as Tanya looked at him. "Your real name is Truheart, is that why you and David have been keeping in touch these past few weeks since we met him?" she asked and he nodded. "My parents died in a fire when I was six months old so my grandfather put me up for adoption and I got selected by my adoptive parents, though evidently my arrowhead was meant to activate the time dialation rock."

"The arrowhead was one I've had since he put me up for adoption, and Truheart is actually another word for strength of heart and greatness. Which evidently was code for being the chosen one of the power rangers when I got drafted here, my tribe was one of the wolf tribes and when I'm alpha male I go wolf where she's concerned, she's my mate and nothing the enemy does is changing my mind." he said and she nodded smiling.

**"Hey give me that." "Alright cool it you over grown chimp." **they heard as a explosion went off in the lake and they started laughing. **"Alright guys cool it already." "He started it" "No I didn't it" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Didn't" Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Alright I don't care who started, I'm ending it, now guys cool it already." **they heard as three more explosions went off in the lake and everyone hanging around all started laughing at that.

"Good grief it looks like someone threw several cherry bombs in there." Adam said laughing and she nodded. **"Hey ow, alright cool it Darren." "You hit on me the head you over grown chimp." "That wasn't him it was me Darren and Jesse will you knock it off." "Hey I'm not the one starting these pillow fights Lexa." "Jesse, Darrren enough already." "He started it" "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, are you trying to expose us, cool it already." **They heard as five explosions started going off one by one and everyone on the shore were all trying to get their laughter under control as the seven heard a friend call out from their spot then.

"Guys what the heck is that exactly?" Angie Henderson asked as she walked over. "Long story, needless to say the Rangers spirit animals like to follow us around, and two of them got into a bickering match which explains what caused the explosions in the water." Kim said and she and her quintet all started laughing at that. "Well that explains the bickering matches, spirit animals, like animals of the ninja?" she asked and they nodded.

As Kim looked at her she saw she was dressed in yellow and hid a smile then, their friends, up until they moved to town, had been acting like bullies, but that changed when the group's met and became friends with each other. The quintet were alternate versions of her own and like her trio were overly protective of her, with her being like she was.

"Yeah, there's a batch of animals that are connected to the ninja, but we wound up with the same animals here. Which also explains why we're normally decked out in the same colored robes the Ninjetti wore. The six of us decided on doing Tae Kwon Doe together and we wear the same colored robes." Kim said and they nodded Angie's boyfriend answered her. "Back in town now girls?" Derek Jefferson asked and they nodded.

"Came to visit actually, we got a day or so and then we head back." Aisha said to him and he nodded with a smile as the black boy answered her. "When you coming home girls, we miss hanging out with you girls?" Jake Reynolds asked and she smiled. "We're coming home next spring actually." she said and he nodded to that as the blue clad boy answered her with a gentle smile.

"So what's the deal I noticed that the quintet aren't spending that much time with the duo?" Aaron Roberts asked her and she sighed. "I sent him a fake dear John letter telling him I was dating someone else, but we're putting our relationship on hold till I come home. Though with the fact that we lost our concentration, at the time, I thought it best to put things on hold so we can concentrate on our extra curricular activities."

"The plan was till things are less hectic we'd try again, but though we aren't together, we still love each other, he's my soulmate and vice versa truth is he's my exact match, so he's my mate now and vice versa." she said and they nodded as her friend answered. "You got the letter, so we can get what you trying to say and you got the translations?" Jamie Peterson asked her and she nodded and she passed it to her and the boys and Angie read it over her shoulder as Derek read out the hidden messages.

"Seeing someone else, see you as a friend, brother, all these are underlined." he said and then looked at the translations and smiled, "Yeah, okay, I see the messages here, you're not seeing anyone else, you guys were friends before you became a couple and like Adam, Rocky and Sha', we were here for eighty percent of your relationship and the brother..., yeah okay I get it, I see what you're saying and its get Jason and fast, but for whatever reason I'll find out later, because I get the feeling we're getting told next on your secret, if it has to deal with why these guys are following you around."

"Everyone who reads this can see that it's a fake, were they reading over your shoulder or did they just over react when you hit the key points in the letter?" Derek asked Tommy and Tanya answered that. "No we didn't, but she phoned us and told us the direct translations and we all spoke to our parents and they said its for the best Derek, so that took care of our anxieties and we've chosen both sides in this situation."

"Hey what do you say about going to the carnival tonight with us?" she asked and they smiled. "Sounds good, alright meet up at five and we're at the fairgrounds for the evening." Derek said to her. "Come on we're heading for the Youth Center, so you can see Ernie and Stone." Aaron added and they nodded to him and got up as Jake looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'd like to know why he's convinced you're cheating on him, I can tell that though you're not together anymore, you still love him and vice versa?" Jake asked and she sighed. "It's because Kat's been after Tommy since the letter arrived, she thinks she's got a shot now that I'm out of the picture, though unfortunately for her, he's not interested and he belongs to me and he's not available." she said and Tommy turned to him.

"Quick question would you consider moving in your friend's girlfriend when he's, though separated from her, and his girlfriend is acting like the only person she belongs to is him and vice versa, because I belong to her and she belongs to me and we're ready to start making public demonstrations of that just to her to back off at this rate?" he asked and the trio shook their heads as Aaron said it for the three of them.

"No we wouldn't, in fact, if I saw this and saw the messages I'd respect that she belongs to you and you deserve some respect of privacy, because this is between you guys and that's where it should stay. A true friend would read that over your shoulder, call up the writer who wrote it and ask for a copy of it and a set of translations and talk to their parents to alleviate their concerns." he said and Jamie finished his sentence.

"And we wouldn't be choosing sides, we see both sides and that is the act of a real friend, though with the amount of mind controlling spells the gruesome twosome kept putting on the town locals it makes it harder to think rationally at this rate, and out of curiosity is that why you were trying to help us deal, because Zedd got his hands on us?" she asked and she, Jason and Tommy nodded as she said it for all of them.

"Yeah we did, our friends saved your lives and we figured you could use some real friends after just moving and starting school here. James saved your lives by destroying the Crystal and you were free of the spell he put on you, you're lucky we met though, you fit in more with us than anyone else, considering we dress pretty closely in looks here." she said and she and Jamie chuckled at that as they heard a meow and turned.

"Not again, where'd she come from?" Aisha asked and Jamie looked at her. "What exactly?" she asked and she sighed in exasperation. "We had a white cat following us around and that's either her or her sister or brother." she said and Kim crouched and the cat walked over to her. "Hey, you looking for your owner?" she asked and the cat gave a yes meow to her and moved closer and rubbed up against her purring.

'You look familiar, you look like Kat, who are you?' she asked and the Cat looked at her with more than animal intellect. 'You're not a normal cat are you, you're a spirit animal?' she asked and she meowed as she answered her mentally with a gentle human voice in her, her tone that of a teenage girl and wisdom beyond her years then.

'Kimberly, I am Kalina, I am Kat's spirit animal, but at the moment her alter ego is keeping me suppressed and I came to see you and your Ninjetti team-mates, this is going to keep up till you find a wizard capable of freeing my human from this spell. I'm stuck as a regular cat till she's freed of the spell and you patch up the bonds, she morphed into my form last summer, before you left for Miami, but I'm what she looked like when you found her.' she said to her and Kim gave a mental nod to her.

"She's a spirit animal and Andrea's no less, she came to me so she could tell me what the heck is going on, because evidently there was more than one spell Rita put on Andrea." Kim said, before saying that in code to the sextet. 'Guys my middle name is Annabelle, but I'm breaking Anna Belle into two pieces here, but Jason is Lee, Zack is Peter, Trini is Mei and Billy is Nathan, what's yours exactly, because I don't know you or Kat that well?' she asked and Tanya went first. 'My name is Erica and Kat is Andrea.' she told her and she nodded as Tommy said it for her as he said his middle name.

' Yeah okay, well mine is James, Adam's Dillion, Rocky is Jacob and Aisha is Janet, so that answers the question to who she belongs to, Andrea is Kat's middle name. When in Ranger mode we go by our middle names with each other, everyone is not going to put it together till we graduate, because we're cutting our names into pieces. So when I'm in white ranger mode, I'm Tom, green ranger and red ranger mode, I'm James, okay.' Tommy said and they gave a mental nod to that.

'She's Kat's spirit animal Tommy, that spell caused her alter ego to shove Kalina out of her head and it wound up turning her into a normal cat. Andrea is Kat.' Kim said and the sextet nodded as they translated Andrea to Kat's middle name and knew the white cat belonged to Kat then. "She's stuck as a normal cat till we break that spell on Andrea?" Adam repeated and Kim nodded as she answered him.

"Yeah, Rita's decided on a temper tantrum, because James was freed by Anna and Lee and she's out to destroy by a divide and conquer techniques and Kalina just told me there's more than one spell going on here that got put on Andrea as well. Dang it these guys just don't know when to quit right now. Alright Kalina you mind living with Tanya and her parents till they break the spell on her?" she asked and the cat gave no meow.

"How you're able to understand her's beyond me right now." Tommy said to her and Tanya picked her up and they headed for the Youth Center and Curtis and Richie smiled as Stone and Ernie looked up from talking. "Hey guys welcome back, you come home or just visiting?" Curtis said smiling and she smiled and gave him a hug. "We're visiting, but we're coming home next spring for the rest of the spring semester Curtis."

"Jason said there was a matter of girl trouble, what is going on?" she asked and Curtis growled at that. "I overheard Angela saying she was relieved Zack was gone and she started spouting some pretty cruel things about you, my family, Aisha and Billy as well as Tommy. She's broken up with him, and probably sent a letter to him." he said and Kim nodded. "I see either of them and they're in serious trouble with me."

"As to why I don't treat people like this, I don't care about money and my friends matter more to me than clubs that spout that shit." she said and he nodded in agreement. "Did you see who she was with, because if she moves back here after getting transferred once and they're getting barbecued vocally when I get my hands on them?" she asked and he nodded to her as she crossed her arms.

"It's Jacob Burke." he said and Kim nodded. "Should've of seen that one coming, the guys the type who'd cross the line and looking for anyway to get a good home base hit and if she slept with him, she's the cold hearted tramp and she's getting roasted when I get my hands on her. Anyone screws with my friends and their getting an arrow in the ass." she said and the quartet exchanged amused looks at her temper.

"Well that answers the question to why Darren said to be careful when you called them, if he's so focused on her, he's going to think you did the same thing to Tommy." Jason said to her and she nodded. "So what's going on if you say it like that." Ernie asked and Stone looked at her more closely. "Hey you okay honey, you're not looking so good?" he asked and she shook her head as she answered him.

"Separating from him for a year till I get home is hitting me harder than I thought, it's hard to be away from your other half and he's mine." she said and he nodded softly. " I understand that Kimberly, I've had to do that once or twice. Ernie mentioned the others freaking out about a letter that arrived last week, what letter does he mean?" he asked and she explained that to him, knowing he and Ernie we're going to understand.

"I sent a fake Dear John letter to him to put things on hold, but came to see him, before it arrived, we decided that, till things were less hectic, to put things on hold till I came home, and rebuild our original bond and that was a bond of friends. Separated or not I love him and will always love him." she said and he nodded as Ernie said it for him. "You have it with you, we want to see it?" he asked and she nodded and put it and the translation decoder on the counter and they read through it and nodded.

"Did dad mention me coming to see him Lieutenant?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes he did honey, as I said the parents who's opinions count the most in this are your, James and Dr. Oliver and your godparents. You made the most responsible choice you could have made and as to why, long distance relationships never work and in the case of Zack, it causes what just happened to him." he said and he and Ernie read through it.

"Uh huh, yes, okay I see it perfectly Kimberly, _seeing someone else_, there is no one else, _see you as a friend_, you were friends first, before you became a couple at the time. _Brother_, and that means get Jason, with you not around he needed Jason keeping him company and you guys are a trio." Ernie said and she nodded as he read further down the letter and felt his certainty that they were the Power Rangers forming then.

"As I said if it means preventing your relationship from getting destroyed, it's best to put it on hold and rebuild the bonds till you're back together. I've got a daughter your age and this is exactly what I'd tell her." Stone added and she nodded as she switched subjects then. "So what have the Wise Guy duo been up to since we've been gone?" She asked and he sighed in exasperation as he answered her then.

"Despite my riding their tails a bit, they're still jumping the gun and it results in needing to clean up whatever mess they caused honey, one of which was your stepfather's paintings. I'm lucky we never gave the kids a beretta handgun in the junior police force, otherwise they'd look before they leap and the gun goes off and they'd shoot someone or something with it." he said and Tommy nodded in agreement to that thought.

"Yeah dad said the same thing when the program started, violence is a last resort here, and using your hands is safer than using weapons in case of a fight, so you don't do more damage than necessary." he said and Stone nodded to him. "Yes well that's the lesson in that episode of Macgyver, you carry a gun and things happen, someone jumps the gun and people die in a shootout. Anderson's character had his life changed, because he made a decision of fooling around with a loaded gun and it kills a friend of his."

"After the gun went off by accident, when they were around thirteen, after that he despised the use of guns and used his intellect and non violence to outthink his opponents." he said and then smiled. "You guys would make very good cops yourselves though." he said and the quartet chuckled. "Maybe, but our lives get dangerous enough by dealing with the Rangers' enemy troops, before the sextet show up to deal with it."

"So we'll stick to Samaritan duty and protect the civilians for the time being." Jason said and he smiled. "Good to see you girls though, so when do you come home exactly?" he asked and they smiled. "Next spring actually, for the final school term next year, though with the fact we're sixteen it means dealing with being a sophomore, since we left during the summer, and now we're here during February for a visit." she said and he smiled.

"So one year to the day, well that works nicely, when are the Pan Globals exactly?" Ernie asked and she smiled. "It's a month from now so after the games are over we're coming home and the entire gang is back in one piece." she said and he nodded to that. "Uh oh, what are you doing back here?" she heard and turned to the voice to see Jacob Barnes standing there. "Spending the day with friends and family Barnes and for the record you're completely screwed here, she comes back here and you're getting barbecued." Kim growled and he swallowed and quickly left and she looked at them.

"Bad move Sparky, you're playing with fire right now, and you got the Firebird pissed off at you here, want to live I suggest you stay clear, or you're getting barbecued when she gets through with you." Adam called out and he nodded and left the room as he looked at her with a playful smile on his face. "Like I said before, you play with fire and you're gonna get burned." Adam said and she started laughing, remembering that same remark when they and Billy were dealing with the Ecto Morphican Titans.

"Lovely time to show up, does he have a death wish, you see him and you'd beat the crap out of him, any normal idiot knows not to cross you where we're concerned." Jason said and Rocky answered with a slight smile. "Evidently he's not a normal idiot Jase, because if I was him, I wouldn't cross her at all, and the ones who did are getting roasted if she ever moves back to town. As to that, it's just gotten out of hand."

"Great what's next exactly here, reruns of slime face showing up next, because this is getting ridiculous lately." Rocky asked and she nodded. "If it's not dealing with the bird brains, its dealing with the clay brains next man and for the record if I got to do a repeat performance of my last remark with that guy the one who caused it is winding up dead when we deal with them, yet again." Tommy said with a laugh and they nodded.

"If this is not turning into a constant case of over kill nothing is right now, I mean the Hatchosaurus, the Pumpkin Rapper, Primator and a dozen others, exactly how many times do they need to kill these guys?" Curtis asked and she chuckled as she explained that. "If the next one grabs Rita's monster-making machine, I'd say repeatedly Curt, fortunately the entire team is going to get recalled if that does happen."

"Meaning 75% to 80% of the team are the original nine, so two teams so expect the current five colors to be doubled and their mixing with the town locals, and soon enough they'll tell selected individuals, but it's your secret when they do. Lieutenant, Ernie, you figure it out, keep it to yourself, in case you hear the quintet in an emergency meeting like the one you probably heard us in nine months ago, okay." Kim said and they nodded to the request as Ernie thought that over.

'Ermergency meetings and they were practically telling us who they were that day, if the kids didn't figure it out, we would have, by being adults we see more than you'd expect baby. If you're really who I think we're proud of you guys.' he thought softly as he looked at her and Jason, Kim in pink and Jason dressed in red with a gold t-shirt and his red hoodie, while Tommy and Rocky were dressed in red and white and red and blue.

'Mighty Morphin Red, Ninjetti Red and Zeo Red, okay, the duo just mixed their new colors in with their original color.' he added to himself then as he saw Kim lean into Tommy's chest and him wrap his arms around her and smiled. "Separated, but in some ways still together huh baby?" he asked and and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're separated, but when I come to visit, we're just going to act like we're still together now." she said and they smiled at that as Stone said it for both of them.

"Well that certainly keeps the vultures from circling you two, you're taken already and vice versa, though any little vulture who can't keep his hormones under control is asking to get the crap beaten out of him if he touches you like that when the quartet find out about it." he said and the sextet and trio started laughing at that. "That's the truth, we learn someone's hitting on you and they're getting a serious working over for it." Rocky said with a smile and she nodded.

"Don't worry, come on let's head for the carnival guys." Kim said and they nodded. "Good to see you girls again, looking forward to when you're coming home." Ernie said and they gave him a hug at that. "Hey Ernie you mind if we get the afternoon off?" Richie asked and he smiled. "Not at all, go join your friends boys." he said and they went with them and headed for the carnival.

After getting there, They each got two hundred tickets and looked at each other. "Hey how about the roller coaster." Rocky said and they nodded and headed there first, before getting seats and got ready for the ride. "Oh boy, this is one of the ones like Thunder mountain hang on tight." Kim said as they got going and then heard a shout and she turned. "What happened?" she called out over the noise.

"Lost my hat, it fell off in the U-turn?" James called back and they felt the next rise and fall as she leaned into Tommy and they did another U-turn, before they started slowing down and it stopped. "Whoa man, well that's a rush." Tanya said and they chuckled. "Be thankful you weren't on a Disneyland ride then, it's even more hectic." Tommy said and she nodded as they headed for the tilt or whirl next and Jamie grabbed her hat while doing it. "If this is not enough to make you dizzy nothing is right now." Aisha said and she smiled as she answered her.

"You think it's bad now, just wait, because there's another ride that has you going in circles." Kim said and she nodded as they were going to the games and Tommy decided to take a shot at the rifle range when he saw a white tiger stuffed animal and smiled. After getting every shot the game supervisor looked at him. "So which one do you want son?" he asked and he smiled. "I'd like the white tiger please." he said and he gave it him and he looked at her. "There you go, now you got me with you at all times." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug as the boys exchanged smiles at that.

"Well I remember that, Jase you remember our day at the carnival when Zack was on the stilts?" she asked looking up at the clown standing on stilts and he nodded as he answered her with a smile. "One more reason to be watching where you step, I mean even ground is one thing, but grass is another thing altogether and I had to catch him when he fell." he said and the quartet started laughing at that.

As they looked around, she smiled. "Well there's a good one, hey let's head for that one." Kim said and pointed out the swing set rides and they nodded and headed there next. "Man I feel like we're going for every high speed ride here." Adam said and she smiled. "Yeah well I miss the rush I get from being a you know what after being retired for nine months, and I love my job." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"I guess the constant throes of adrenaline is not easy to let go of after being active for three years, let alone being separated from the rest of your flock right now, which we are." he said and she nodded. "That's it exactly, I wasn't ready to leave my nest, let alone my flock Adam, I miss being with you guys, I can't wait to come home, so we're back together." she said and he nodded to that.

As they walked over they got in and had the seats next to and behind each other, as they hung on as the ride started, before hitting several others and then a few games, before eating dinner. After a minute Tommy looked at the Ferris Wheel and smiled. "Hey let's head for that one next." he said and they looked at the Ferris wheel and smiled then and got in line to get on as she and Tommy got one she enjoyed the ride as she curled up in his arms as things started slowing down he looked at her.

"Man this was a great idea, a day or so maybe, but still it's worth being together now, we really needed this." he said and she nodded to that. "We all do right now baby, the seven of us needed this a lot. If there's trouble, we're going to come and see you guys and keep it up till the spasming in our bonds as Ninjetti are gone completely, before we come home next year." she said and he nodded to that in agreement.

"No matter what happens, I'm yours and I will always be yours." Kim said and he smiled as he answered her. "I love you you too, my heart and soul belong to you, and nothing is taking me away from you." he said and kissed her and she tightened her arms around his shoulders, before breaking the kiss and they touch their foreheads together. "You're my angel, my crane, I love you baby." he said and she gave him a second hug.

"I love you too Tommy, my heart, is, was and will always belong to you. We're the lord and the lady of the skies and nothing is ever taking you away from me, including Dragon." she said and he kissed her a second time as they tightened their arms around each other and she rested her head against his and closed her eyes then. 'My Tommy.' she thought, before he answered that thought. 'My Kimberly.' he thought back to her and she nudged his head with hers in answer to that.

Unbeknowst to them, they were being watched by a figure in the shadows then. **'Oh you're not getting in the way of my plans Pinkie, my mistress is getting her green ranger back and you're getting destroyed if I've got anything to say about it.' **Andromeda thought watching them. Seeing them together, she knew she had to push harder. **'Trini, Zack, you're not listening to anything she says, bring back the most painful memories you can think of, just get him to lose his temper and hurt her as much as possible.'**

**'Use your catalyst, inject as much anger into your voice as possible, just throw your anger at your catalyst on her. You're retired ignore going into council with your animals, ignore who and what you really are.'** she thought as she shoved her will at the duo, and their eyes flashed as they got the message and mentally nodded to her orders then.


	6. 5: Where In The World Is Zeo Ranger V

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: This chapter is going to be having one of of Jason's memories of his conversation with Kimberly that caused the relapse as the quintet get their opinions added to it, as the quartet finally go too far here.**

**Also this is the fill in, as the previous chapter is the prologue leading up to when King for a Day happens, as this is three weeks into his time back as the gold ranger and the quartet finally go too far, and here we go**

**Chapter 5: Where In The World is Zeo Ranger V**

After that visit Kim decided to get in touch with her brother and sisters spirit animals then. "Guys do you think it would work to cut through whatever conditioning Rita put into the alter ego's spell on my friends?" she asked and Darren answered that. '**Yes, but it would take a massive shock and memory overload to do it Kim, why do you ask?' **he asked and she thought it over as she answered him.

"Can you overcome the conditioning by bringing up memories of every situation the brainwashed victim has with the victim, the brainwasher is a genius, but bombarding the victims with memories, would that break the spell?" Kim asked and Bella answered that one. **'Yes it would, in fact if Jason hits Billy with every memory that involved nearly losing you, that would snap the conditioning, and he'd have to do the same for them, after he heard their insults and told them the truth.'**

**'Only a massive jolt of love can break through the sea of anger, hate and distrust that the spell has put on our humans, and Kalina is currently a normal cat, until we find a wizard strong enough to free Katherine, she's stuck a a normal white cat.'** Bella said to her and she nodded to that.

"If it takes him getting captured and converted a second time to get the truth out, Tri, when they hit the reprimands with the duo, you bombard Billy with every memory you've got of me till the spell snaps and that should do it. Bella, Darren, you flash back the memories of their promises, our conversations, before they left, our conversation over my being Tommy's exact thing match, just hit them with everything you have till the spell snaps completely." she said and Darren nodded to her as he answered her.

**"Which memories do you want me to use on Billy exactly, Kim, they need to be strong enough to break through the conditioning?" **Tri' asked her and she explained that. "Hit him with the day I wound up in the hospital, our working together to destroy the Terror Toad, the day I wound up in the Wild West and met his grandfather, my figuring out his being cloned and finally the night I wound up in the hospital again for a repeat performance, Bella you do our conversation after the Bloom of Doom, before they left and whatever happens next and Darren, bring up the memory of when I told them about my near assault and our conversation when Zedd showed up."

"But I'm making it clear if this does happen, they're not hearing from me till we're all back in town and Kat is freed of the spell, but be ready to contact me when that happens, I need to connection to Shalimar." she said and Darren answered her at that. **"If this reaches that point we're not going to be happy, our bonds as Ninjetti are symbiotic, we need you as much as you need us. We don't just get taken away, we've always been here, if they'd bothered to pay more attention to their training they'd know that." **he said and she nodded with a sigh as they settled then.

It was now "4" weeks since Kim had gone to see Tommy and the letter arrived, after a few days of being back together, they had met several times and that was healing the bond in Jason's opinion, though after several battles he was now getting worried, with being around the duo and his concern had shifted to anger after what he heard.

With Jason back as the gold ranger, they were now dealing with Prince Gasket, who had taken over while his father was being repaired after the last couple of battles had made him so angry that he had broken down and needed some gears fixed, so while he was being fixed Gasket had taken over and the situation had shifted upstairs as a result. The situations in the case of the letter had gotten worse and things upstairs we're going into a power play as well by that point.

That wasn't the only problem though, the fights had gotten more hectic and a lot more dangerous than they had before when they had been fighting Zedd and Rita during the previous three years and there had several close calls as a result of the mistrust in the team and the duo not understanding of why him and Tommy were so angry either. Though the trio did and like him and Tommy had separated from the duo.

Despite the fact he was welcomed back with open arms, he was treating Kat and Billy with an cool demeanor while spending all his time with the quartet, and the duo weren't sure of why he was so upset with them. After reading the letter for himself and the translations he now agreed completely with her, but despite what he said to Billy, nothing he said was changing his mind at the time and he and Tommy were getting more pissed by the day as a result as things had gotten even worse by that point.

While the trio were just as disgusted with their attitudes as he was, and they were no longer spending any time with the duo, but all of their time with the red ranger duo, excluding the duo from everything they were doing together, and Adam and Rocky were now so disgusted with Billy and his attitude their trio had fractured completely, and they weren't the only ones either, as he had done the same with Zack and Trini after hearing from Kim barely a week before from her and he heard what it was she had told him and Aisha, which had gone straight to Rocky and Adam through Aisha and they were as disgusted as he was then for their attitudes.

Despite the warnings he gave Zack and Trini, they didn't listen as the letter of whatever Angela sent him had arrived and he was so pissed he'd gone off on Kim without listening to her and Trini had done the same and she was beyond hurt by that as his anger was past the point of being friends with them and he had cut contact with them.

While Kat had pushed her behavior beyond jealousy and turned it into lust as she was determined to believe Tommy belonged to her, despite the fact he was keeping his distance from her, she kept flirting with him and made comparisions between her and Kim, deliberately, to point out the fact she was a better match for him while bashing Kim at the same time, but Tommy wasn't taking it and shoved her away from him each time, as Billy insulted her decisions then, making it seem like he already knew this was going to happen and Jason had had enough of it.

Jason had spent the past three weeks observing things and was disgusted with his friends' behavior of Kimberly and he wasn't the only one, Aisha had phoned right after Adam had called her after hearing from Kim two weeks earlier and got the whole story from her, and she was as supportive of their friends now as he, Rocky and Adam were by that point and was just as disgusted as he was, because of what they had said and how they tossed her friendship and trust away like it was yesterdays trash, it would be tough to heal the damage, after their reactions once they heard the truth.

After reflecting on those phone calls and their conversation, things in her case had started getting worse and he knew his brother was getting more and more ticked off over this and after the phone call from the other former black and yellow rangers his temper was on the edge and sooner or later something was going to set off and when that happened it was going to be hard to control Dragon when that happened.

He had gotten a call from Zack a few days before and pretended to be offended by what the letter Angela sent had said about them, but he was disgusted with his response and with the other originals, because the five of them had been friends since they were in preschool and for him and Kimberly since they were a year old and for them to act like this only made the betrayal more painful at the time there and he was ready to blow by that point.

The reason behind that was because Kim had called both him and Aisha the night before and he found out that Zack and Trini had gone off on Kim and her feelings were so hurt that she had broken down over the phone while she was talking to him and he was feeling a lot of anger towards the other members of the team.

**The Phone Call- Jason's POV**

_I had been back for two weeks now, and been keeping my distance from the duo in that time, but spent my time with Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Tanya, as the fights started getting more dangerous, because evidently Gaskett sensed the strain in the team and made his monsters stronger, and we barely won the battle three times._

_After another battle, I went home and got a call from Kim. "Jason here." I said and heard her as I heard her voice I could tell she tried to tell them then, because her voice was choked up with silent sobs. "Hey Jason, are you available right now, or are you with them?" she asked and I sighed. " I'm alone, Kim what's wrong?" I asked and she explained it. "I just tried to speak to the duo, they didn't even give me a chance to explain." she said and I felt my anger surge at that._

_"What did they say exactly?" I asked and I heard a choked sob as she answered me. "He called me a two bit whore and she said I was like Ken, I'm trying to protect us here, and they're not even giving me a chance to explain my side of it." she said and I nodded to that. "Kim I'm not leaving you, Tommy showed me the letter, I saw the messages you sent them, my friendship with them is on hold, just hang in there." I said and she answered me. "I will, but this could be it for him, be ready." she said and I nodded._

After hearing that, he was now beyond pissed at all four of them then, Billy had wrecked his friendship with out looking at the fact he knew her for years and decided in not listening to her warnings then, as had the rest of his former quintet, and Kat was now bashing her openly and Tommy was getting more pissed by the day then, and he was too, because despite what Kim warned them, they weren't even listening to her and she was beyond hurt at what their responses were, as Aisha took over in her case then.

Billy, Zack, Trini and Kat had cut all ties to Kimberly and only he, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Aisha stood by her now, the letter had caused damage and he knew something was going to happen because his best friends' feelings of anger and resentment of their treatment of Kimberly were growing by the day and he was reaching the breaking point of his temper blowing up violently, since they had told him what happened after she lost her power coin and what happened when Zedd and Rita had gotten a hold of her.

After calling Aisha a week earlier to find out the added information where Kim was concerned he was now completely disgusted with Kat's reaction, Kim had given her-her place on the team and offered her friendship and was willing to set her up with Billy and she had thrown it into her face and stabbed her in the back as he recalled everything Aisha had told him as he felt a jolt of fury go through him at what she told him then.

Aisha had explained the aftermath of what happened before Kim had left for Florida and how pissed Tommy had been when she was captured to him and the description matched the memory he had of Tommy when Tommy had been under Ritas' spell as the green ranger, as he did battle with Zedd to shut down the machine that was draining Kim of her powers and life-force. Tommy had saved her, but she was at half strength from that point on till she had passed her power coin to Kat and moved out to Florida so she could compete in the global games and Olympics which she had told him were going to come up in about a month and he and Tommy were going to watch it while she worked and did it in Miami.

He knew of his friends' alter ego, and what could happen if it was ever unleashed after dealing with it when he had been under Rita spell and there were still side-effects left over from his time as the evil green ranger as well as when he had been cloned by the Wizard of Deception not long after he, Zack and Trini left.

He also knew that if there was a way to ever bring it back out than it was because of how protective he was of Kimberly and what she meant to him and the situation within their group was not helping the matter either at the time.

They were hanging out the Youth center one day and he was watching Tommy work out while he sat at the table their group sat at listening to the others, and the conversation had shifted back to Kimberly. While he listened to them, he saw Tommy head over to the punching bag and started giving it a workout while the duo watched him and Jason sighed, his brother was reaching the breaking point as he heard the argument again.

"It's obvious that he is still angry over what happened, look at him he is hitting it like he would one of the cogs." Kat said with a tone of false sympathy and he could hear the satisfaction at getting Kim marginalized from them and out of their lives finally. "I know what you mean, what she did was unforgivable, I thought their relationship meant more to her than that." Billy responded and Jason looked at him angrily then as he responded to that. "Guys I think we better stop talking about this." Jason said sharply to them and Billy looked at him, whatever the other boy was furious about, he tried to placate him.

"Jason you weren't around when he read it, he looked like he had his heart ripped out." he said and that did it for him as he answered with an icy growl. "Damn it Billy what's it going to take for you guys to change your tune, him to fall to the darkside, because if that happens, she's never going to talk you again and with that in mind here, you notice that Aisha and Tanya, not to mention Rocky, Adam and I are beyond pissed at you, that they've stopped inviting you into our activities with each other, here's your problem right now, because if you'd bothered to reconnect to him, this wouldn't be necessary."

"How is it can you automatically assume you know when you don't Billy, because that was no break up letter, she was giving you an order, said order was take care of him, not piss him by talking about it repeatedly, or is it just because you're in love with this back stabbing tramp, but let me tell it from my interpretation, because you finally pissed off not only me, but the rest of your Ninjetti sextet with this and your new member."

"It's true I wasn't around when it arrived, nor did I see that look, but I got a phone call from him when it arrived, before you could call me with your slathered version of it, but I know exactly what she was doing and it wasn't to hurt him, each underlined sentence was a message, should I read them out to you and Kat, Billy: seeing someone else, there is no one else, seeing him as a friend, they were friends long before they became mates, brother, get me involved as soon as possible, and it's because he's in danger of a relapse that you, all four of you, but you yourselves may have just caused here, because I told you repeatedly to think it over and them for cooling down first."

"I admit I wasn't around for the reading, but what you, the duo, or even Kat don't seem to understand is that I have known Kimberly longer than any of you, you've known her for a year and a half to eleven years, while I was born and raised side by side with her, she's my adoptive twin sister you idiot, your genius was always useful before, why didn't you just think it over first, you're a wolf, if you can't read things out you don't deserve being a scientist, but let me make this plain to you Billy, you recall my orders then.'

"Or did you not read the fine print in the instructions I gave you, Adam, Rocky and Aisha, before I left, I said, with no room for debate, be exactly what I was for her. I was really giving you a chance at you building your own bond with her further, and instead of just listening to what it was she was really trying to say to you, you just did exactly what it was, she and I are worried about here, what she was really telling you not to do."

"That was not a god damn break up letter you fools, she's scared to death of him getting captured and losing him to 'Vader', and if the guys upstairs get their hands on him again, he's back on the loose and here's the reason why, his darkside is alive inside him and has been for the last four years, if the four of you had bothered to let her tell you that before you yelled at her you'd know that, because if I can't save him I've got no choice but to take him out, that's the reason for that letter."

"Our quintet was together for eleven years 'you' three were always with her for the first eleven years you made a promise to her that you'd never hurt her, and you very well could have done it now and more than she is already, you know what it is that we dealt with when he joined the team, and you and Adam knew then how danger his darkside is, you saw it when she was nearly killed you know what he's capable when you saw his alter ego running around that day, she's trying to keep him from coming back and all of you just pissed him off, I didn't have to hear it from her when she wrote it, because I can read between the lines, and I would have just agreed with her anyway, but her choices are the right thing to do here."

"I know what she was doing, because these decisions were not made lightly and to top it off, our parents would have agreed with this and if you'd have just bothered to go to them, you'd hear their opinions, and instead of just following orders, you made it even worse, so despite what you may think she didn't do it to hurt him, she's a ranger, what's our code of honor here, what is we do." Jason said sternly to him as Tommy slammed his hand into the punching bag and hit the bag so hard that the bag had broken off the chain and flew into the wall with a loud thwack sound, getting the attention of the entire room.

As he grabbed it and hooked the chain back into place he got it back on the hook and started giving it a workout then. 'Something is up about this, she's determined to keep the notion that Kim broke up with Tommy, but is it just the lust or did we not read everything when we ended that first spell on her.' Adam thought as Rocky answered that remark. "She's the backstabber, she didn't need the support, he does." Kat said and he stood up as he watched his brother carefully.

'No man don't lose it now, we believe her, don't listen to this, don't give in to hate and anger, it leads the way to that path, don't give in man.' Adam thought to him softly as he listened to Tanya then. "Kat Kim came to see us and showed us that letter, it's a fake, he didn't need the support, she does, she was crying her eyes out when she wrote it, we got our powers back, so he doesn't need the support, she does." he said firmly to her.

"And is that just lust talking Kat, because you just destroyed the unity of the Rangers you backstabber. As a team we work as one, something breaks us and we fall apart you've caused a fracture of the likes there's not been seen in six thousand years of the power team program. I'm sure their animals would agree to that and in fact." he said and his eyes narrowed as he saw a pink flash in her eyes.

"That's the spell talking Kat, you're trying to divide, but if he crashes and you're screwed and to answer that debate of whether he needs to the support, well newsflash he doesn't need it, she does and you're under another one of Rita's spells as well to and with that, I'm sure the quintet agree when I say this, but let them be the ones to decide who should have moral support here Kat, because as you can see he's beyond pissed at you."

"Guys if you can hear me why not show yourselves now, show who needs the support more, him or her?" Rocky said and in answer to that five of the Ninjetti animals arrived in front of them. "What, how, I thought we lost you?" Billy said in shock and they all looked at him and Kat with furious looks on their faces at this.** "Our conduit was destroyed William, we went back into your hearts and heads six month ago."**

**"You didn't William and to answer your question here Rocky, she does, she's heart broken at making that decision. You five made your choice, she's relieved you're listening, but you four just crossed a line here."** Lexa snapped at the duo.

**"Everyone, before you start panicking calm down its okay, we're the Ninjetti animals of the Rangers, they're friends of the eleven, that's why they were always helping them in battle and why the sextet were dressed in their new robes, they got the same ones that the Ninjetti do. The sextet decided on learning Tae Kwon Doe together after Aisha and the guys moved to town two years ago, which explains why they were all dressed in the colors of the sextet."** Brennan called out and they all nodded in shock at that.

"Are you the five I saw last year in their vehicles?" Stone asked and Jesse answered that. "**Yes we are, but Damian is unconscious as a result of that rift. Shalimar here belongs to the pink ranger. She's Kim's counterpart, but Shalimar belongs to Kimmy, as for the four of us, we are the red, yellow, white and black Ninjetti spirit animals and are matched to our counterparts that are friends to the ones who stuck with Kimmy."** he said and he nodded as the five shifted their gazes to the leader.

**"Tommy don't, not now, buddy, don't. We can't lose you man don't give in, brother don't." **Jesse thought out loud. "What's happening Jesse?" Jason asked and he quickly answered him.** "Dragon, and I mean bad Dragon, is awake now, this keeps up and you're going to hear him next, but they just pissed him off enough he's ready to lose it now. Our Dragon is fighting to stay in control, but his anger is making it harder to do that Jason, get him to calm down."**

**"To answer your damn question Katherine your animal is Kalina, you're not the crane in spirit, you're the cat, Shalimar belongs to Kimberly so back off, again Shalimar belongs to Kimberly and as for question two the one who needed you more, William, is her, I don't give a flying banana what Katherine's thoughts are on this, you should have listened to Kimmy."**

**"While Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha did you didn't and if he crashes he's going to relapse. She's beyond broken hearted right now thanks to you guys, she's an emotional wreck thanks to you three: you, Trinity and Zachary, turning on her, if it takes him getting turned again, you're hearing the truth directly from us of who was the one in the right later you fools."**

**"But if he dies we die with her, out of heartbreak, our souls are one or did you forget that on purpose you stupid idiot. We've always been here, and if you'd bothered to reconnect with Dame and come to the meeting, when we told Adam we'd be one right now, they read the letter, they saw what she wanted them to see and they aren't choosing sides either, in fact they choose both sides, you both just crossed a line here."** Jesse snapped at him with a dangerous growl.

**"We're not the only ones who are furious right now at this William, Darren, Bella, and Kalina are also beyond furious you just caused him to relapse and Damian is unconscious right now because of this. Why the hell didn't you go into council with us, before doing this young cub, why, do you four not realize you just put the entire planet at risk now for not listening. He's awake, you just woke up Dragon, he gets stuck like that she's never speaking to you, any of you, again."** Brennan snapped at him as Stone moved over to them.

"Who is Dragon?" Stone asked him quickly.** "He's the darkside version of me Jerry, I'm James's good side, he's James's alter ego, he's the evil green ranger. You recall the attack in the business district right after you transferred to town, both right after the trio moved to town and I'm the reason Tom is the way he is with Kimberly, Shalimar is my mate, she's Kim's good side, I'm his."**

**And the quartet just woke up Dragon, when we tell you, be ready to evacuate the entire area, he's ready to explode and if he does, you're looking at the power ranger version of Vader and Luke's fight."** he said and the entire room paled at that as Stone read that as possible danger for the entire city. "Who needs the added support here exactly?" Stone asked with a growl and he explained that.

**"Kim does, that letter that was sent was breaking her heart to send it, she doesn't want to let him go, out of the two, he's been in much better shape, the one who needs the added support is Kimberly, in fact she's been crying her eyes ever since she sent it." **he said and Kat quickly stepped in as she looked at him. "No she doesn't, he does." she said and Jason answered that as he snapped at her then..

"You fools, you just..." he started to say, before they heard a roar of anger shoot through the room. "**Rooooooooaaaaaarrrrrr**!" They heard as the room started shaking at that and they exchanged looks as Tommy slammed his fist into the wall and started exerting all of his anger into the punching bag. "Jerry look at this." Ernie said and they all looked at the tv in time to see a explosion of water go flying out of the water then.

"Is, is that...?" Derek asked him. "Dear god no, not again, nice work you stupid idiots you just brought back a demon." Jason snapped with a furious look on his face. "What's wrong, who's roar was that we just heard, is that Dragon?" Aaron asked them quickly and he nodded as Adam said it for him with a furious look. "What's the problem guys?" Stone asked and Lexa explained that to him. "**They just woke him up completely, he's pissed right now, our powers as spirit animals result in, when we're near water or inanimate objects, to go flying or something liquid explodes."**

**"The Rangers don't need power coins anymore to morph they can do it mentally and we do the rest, if one of them says the wrong thing if Dragon takes total control, his anger puts him back in his original uniform and he's on the rampage again and with him Dragon in his physical form, and he's in the pier waiting to be used again, that was the Dragonzord that caused that explosion Jerry." **she said and they nodded as Adam answered Aaron's question then.

"Yeah it is, damn it you idiots, you finally did it you fools, why the hell didn't you just listen to me." Adam snapped and they heard another tone. **"Kimmy, my Kimmy, I'm not losing you no matter what I have to do here. Rex, brother, please help me, not again, I can't go through it again. I'm awake, they know I'm completely awake, help. They're going to try it again, help me guys, help!" **They heard through a whimper in the voice and the entire room exchanged looks at that as Jason turned and look at the duo with a furious look.

**"Kat no matter what you think here, screw you, I don't belong to you I belong to her, leave me alone, you belong to Damian, I belong to Kimberly. I don't need the support, she does, she loses me and it's on your heads when our parents hear about this. My parents are already worried enough that my human's anger is getting out of control that you turned on her and if you idiots had bothered to talk to yours, before losing it."**

**"And you'd know this was the right choice and instead you just nearly destroyed us for nothing, because if I get turned again, and it's on your head if I get stuck like that and Rex has to take me down to protect the entire planet, it's your fault you back stabbing cheater." **They heard the voice growl dangerously and Jason nodded in agreement to that opinion then as Stone answered that.

"Who are your parents exactly if you say it like that?" Stone asked in shock.** "My parents are the Truehearts, you've already met my brother David, he knows already who I really am, my grandfather gave me the other half of the arrowhead at the time. But I'm adopted by another well known family, my father is the second in command of the police department." **Dragon said and Derek's eyes widened. "That arrowhead that Tommy wears around his neck?" he asked and Dragon quickly answered him.

At hearing that Stone felt his heart speeding up, he'd been friends with James Oliver ever since he transferred to the precinct to run the junior police force. 'It's not, it can't, his human is the son of my best friend at work, alright they tell me the truth and I'm hearing it from him who they are.' he thought as Dragon answered him.

**"Not quite, that was a copy of the real one, mine was kept after we lost the real one I'll explain it later, but this just got even more dangerous Derek, this me is safe, I get captured, like when Rita got her hands on me four years ago and I'm taking on the dangerous version that was in me, before Crane and Rex broke me out of it, I belong to Kimberly, she's who I'm mated to. I love Kimberly with all my heart. I belong to her."** he said to him and he nodded to that.

"What's the story on that letter, why'd she write it?" Jamie asked him and he sighed. **"To protect us both from being captured by the guys upstairs and used against other, or in my case to prevent 'my' alter ego from going on another rampage, she wrote it to give us a chance to concentrate on extra curricular activities, so neither of us suffer a relapse or worse, seventy percent of the team agree too with this as do our parents and with that if you ask your folks they'll all say that a fake break up letter works if you write up the translations."**

**"And while we're on the subject, she came to see me the day she sent it out and my power coin is out of juice now, but that won't stop me from morphing if he loses his temper completely and I get captured again. To put it bluntly, she loves me and only me, there is no one else and Rex came home to help me when she's not around."** he said and they nodded as Ernie translated that mentally to Jason getting called back for active duty and keeping Tommy from breaking.

"Kim showed us that letter when she came to see us that week and she didn't look so good, she didn't want to let him go, alright he's fine and in good condition she's falling apart, because the ones who aren't listening are her original quintet and her replacement and that letter is a lie. If it means their relationship never gets destroyed its the best way to go and the parents of the couple that letter is concerning are their's and her godparents." Stone said with a growl and he nodded in agreement.

"Jason did the five of you go to your parents for their opinions on this?" Stone asked and he nodded. "Yeah we did, and they all say the same and it's a good idea, I didn't speak to the coach yet though." he said and Ernie answered that. "Gunther's going to agree with this anyway, but if it means keeping their relationship from falling apart, it's best to put it on hold, she did the most responsible thing she could have done for both of them."

"For his students he acts like a father and he's been keeping me and your and Aisha's parents updated on her progress in Miami till your godmother and adoptive father get back and that's next term and he told me she's not looking so good right now. He's in good condition and Gunther said she's falling apart, her room-mates are saying she's been crying herself to sleep from the separation and the fact that the quartet hurt her this much and with that fact in mind William, you and Katherine are in serious trouble."

"You crossed the line you two, the one who needed the support was her, if he has a relapse from that concussion or whatever it was and you're going to get it by your parents when they hear this and you finally pissed us off and as to why that is. It's because Jerry and I agree completely with her it was between them and that's where it should have stayed and to top it off the parental opinions that count where this is concerned are the parent of the couple that letter was concerning young lady and with that."

"Dragon you don't need the support, but she does, alright add that to the list of information here, because this could be considered attempted murder here, destruction of the power team, divide and conquer, and the one doing the dividing is her replacement. Dragon, are you the same green ranger that showed up when Tommy moved to town, if your physical form is the Dragonzord and I saw you standing next to a mechanical T-Rex?" Ernie asked, hoping this confirmed his thoughts that he was right that they were who he thought and he heard the voice sigh as he answered him, his tone filled with worry and concern for his human and his love for Kimberly.

**"I am, after they freed me from the spell Rita put on my human I joined the team and Kimmy and I started growing closer till finally we got together, she's my mate and I love her with all my heart. I've already made my choice and I choose Kimmy. Rita tried to destroy us from within on two occasions one being the hatemaster after the sextet got their Ninjetti powers, which explains the quintet here, and Shalimar belongs to Kimberly in that area, and secondly was when she turned me and Rex against each other."**

**"Which explains why Tommy and Jason were at odd against each other at the time, before Zedd showed up and that was before Tiger replaced me, but altogether, Tiger, Brennan and I all see Kim as our one and only. Whatever spells Rita put on the trio before is enhancing Andromeda's effects on them and Kimberly, if they given her five minutes, would have been able to tell them it's a lie. She was even willing to send the letter and translations and they shot her down and then insulted her, but they just woke me up completely."**

**"If anything happens to my human and we get stuck like that, there's no choice, I need to be put down to protect the entire planet and you, William, are getting a serious reprimand for this when your parents hear this, why the hell didn't you three go into counseling with your parents, or did you just not care that you were breaking a rule given to you by your parents where the letter is concerned." **Dragon said sternly as Jason finished his sentence as he nodded in agreement to that opinion then with an icy look in his eyes.

"To repeat that Billy do you recall the pact we agreed to, before he became Tiger, do you remember your promises, your seven year old promise to her, your twelve year old promise to her, your sixteen year old promise to her, did they not matter to you? Did this not matter to you Billy, or this or even this?!" he snapped and slammed three photos down in front of him, the first was of the five when they just started out as Rangers.

The second was when the nine were together, before he left for Geneva at the time, and the last photograph was the six of them dressed in their ranger uniforms as he drove his point home to him, as he slammed his hand down on the table knocking a cup of Pepsi to the floor and that got the attention of everyone in the room after the first outburst.

"She loves you and you ripped her heart out, if you'd just let her tell you, you wouldn't have just pushed him to the point of no return, she's his very reason for living, my very world, my twin, practically my blood, I lose her and I'll never recover from it, him, she dies and you've unleashed an evil that has been there for four years, said evil you should have remembered was alway there, though buried, was still a very real danger, said dangers uniform is back at the office on display and you should have remembered that."

"Said danger you were nearly killed by before he joined the team, said danger who sent you into the past and did battle with our Tommy, our Tommy facing his inner devil that day, said danger who just barely came back when she was captured by the gruesome twosome, said danger that is still alive and always waiting till he has his chance again." He said and Rocky finished his sentence with an icy look on his face.

"Damn it Billy, why didn't you give her a chance to tell you, because that damn letter stated you were to take care of him and this isn't doing that because you guys have pissed him off, and he is on the edge of a relapse because of this, he has a relapse and it's on your heads you damn idiot, because nothing forgives the fact you broke a direct order, if he relapses and I have no choice, it's on your heads you fool, you've known about 'Vader' for four years why didn't you just listen to her, because this is what she was warning you about." he snapped at him and Billy, after thinking through what he said, now realized what he meant by that and felt his heart start pounding at that.

"Him, Dragon, he can't come back, he's in the past." he said and Rocky answered him. "No he isn't, he's still inside of him, we spoke to him and as you heard just now he's still inside of him, and you just woke him up Billy. Do you not realize just what the hell you're doing right now, you just woke up Rita's green ranger, said green ranger could have destroyed us once already and we met when we met the wizard of deception."

"And this is no longer just about him, it's about her, us and the safety of the entire planet, that's what she was trying to tell us, and did this not matter to you either?" he asked sternly and slammed a fourth photo down on the table then and the fourth was the six of them when they were posing as Ninjetti. "While Adam and I took Jason and Zack's places Aisha and Tanya took Trini's places in trust and friendship."

"Our lives were fused together long before we ever met, we all made a promise here, we all agreed when he left we'd take care of her, I kept my promise, but you didn't, what was it that fused us together, what was it that made us who we are, our gang was in one piece, because we all agreed that no matter what nothing would get between us. But you've done that now by following her conditioning and division tactics."

"You idiots, do you remember that pact and did the two of you forget our connection here, when Tanya said to think it over before contacting the others she was really talking about what was really connecting the six of us together, what connected us from the very beginning why we were chosen in the first place." Rocky said with a growl and Billy looked at him, hearing the beyond furious tone in the other boy's voice then.

"What are you talking about, what connection, what pact?" he asked and Rocky spelled it out to him. "What we agreed to before the trio left for Switzerland, what we became when Ooze showed up, what our powers did for us, why we were never separated, why you've been in emotional shut down with four members of your original gang gone and, after six months, why our bond has been screaming since the girls left, why she's the only who can get through to him if he has a relapse, did you forget the truth here."

"Our ninjetti connection genius, they weren't destroyed, our souls bonds, he's pissed at you, because her love was the only thing that was keeping him going, she was was protecting him by doing that, she was protecting him, us, and the entire god damn planet, her exact words to him were be strong my love, focus and don't lose concentration, she was telling him to keep him under control, your behavior woke him up, her orders to us were to take care of him and each other and this isn't doing that."

"Her wording in the parting words was another clue, My Falcon, your crane, the Crane and the Falcon will fly together forever, your only love, my only love, she was saying she wasn't letting go, he belongs to her and vice versa, this was not a break up letter it was meant to protect us, and if you'd bothered to let her tell you that this wouldn't be necessary right now and if you, all of you, bothered to read the fine print you'd all know that, but the four of you didn't and you now finally done it."

" I'm lucky I fixed that connection, but you and Kat just crossed the line here, by doing what you've done you woke up the bastard, if he relapses and finally breaks and we have no choice, but to eliminate him, we have to kill him and it will kill her out of heartbreak, you idiots, you should have thought of that, before you, Trini and Zack went off on her!" he growled at him and Adam and Tanya added on to it, her voice as stern as it could be as she read out the fine print of what her sister's message to the to the quartet really was then, as Adam stood up and slammed his picture on the table next.

"I told you repeatedly to read between the lines and you've finally done it, she made it clear what would happen if he was beyond pissed, and despite what she said to us you ignored her and tore her heart out, I hope you're happy if he's turned and killed it'll kill her and us, you could have just given the planet to the guys upstairs on a silver platter, I hope you're happy, if he dies, she dies with him, out of heartbreak, and our team is destroyed, along with the planet." she snapped at them as she looked at them sternly.

"I fixed my promise to her, but if he crashes and we have no choice, you'll lose her for good, did you fools consider that in not listening to her, because it's the same as every good vs. evil movie they come up with, only the good is destroyed if they lose what matters most to them, said statement being we're looking at the Starwars scenario here, he's the chosen one, and she's his very soul, his very reason to live and fight, anything happens to her and you've unleashed our version of Vader on the entire planet!"

"So what are we to her exactly, huh what, why would she say he should take care of us, well if you don't remember than let me clarify it for you, we're soul bonded to her, I don't care if it was spasming before, we're supposed to know her through and through, you saw into her soul, how could you not see what she was really doing here you idiot. She called us guys by name, the Ninjetti, she said our powers remained, though we lost our power coins, we still have our animals we are the Ninjetti Six or did you forget that catch here you idiot, because you just destroyed our bond by doing this?"

"Damnit Billy, this was meant to make a point here, we've known for a year that our bonds were always stronger than they could be, because our lives were fused together from the day we met, we became friends with her at the same time we did with him, intelligence doesn't count for anything if you don't have wisdom, friendship doesn't count for anything if you don't know that person through and through and you can't say you love that person and then take it back, it doesn't work like that."

"You made a promise to her when Jason left, Rocky and I did too, and we kept them, but if he dies, she dies as well, and if we lose one or both of them it'll kill us out of heartbreak, you idiot, we're on two levels, we lose a piece of the whole and it'll take years to heal from it, you should have thought of that before you did that, when Tommy said think it through or you'll regret it for the rest of your life this is what he meant, and if we lose him it will kill her and you, Trini and Zack lose her forever." he snapped as he pointed to the Ninjetti six as they stood side by side with their arms around each other.

Shocked at Tommy's reaction and the reactions of the quartet had over his reaction just then, the adults and teenagers who weren't connected to the eleven in the room watched as Tommy grabbed his bag and called out to Ernie. "Sorry Ernie that was an accident." he called out to Ernie and Ernie nodded, he could tell this was the result of the quintet's responses to what that letter said and looked at the quartet firmly.

"It's fine Tommy, I'll fix it later." Ernie called back to him as Tommy left the room as he looked at Jason with a stern look then that said, 'We need to talk son, right now, because if he's awake and you're worried I want the reason now.' he said to him with his eyes and Jason nodded as he got what the older man was telling him then.

"Rock, Adam, Tanya, stay put I need to give our cliff notes to him and Stone in case this winds up back in the business district again." he said to the trio and they nodded and and he signaled to Jack Stone and he walked over to the juice bar then. "Son what is it, what's wrong?" he asked and Jason gave the altered civilian version and split it into ranger and civilian sides to it, so they didn't start getting suspicious just yet.

"Lieutenant were you around when Dragon was on the rampage four years ago, because he's our version of Darth Vader, he's been in love with Kimberly for four years, if you saw the Green ranger always looking at her with love in his eyes right, Dragon was the original green, before he joined the team and turned good when he and Kim were together?" he asked and Stone nodded, as he had seen Tommy's eyes when he looked at her, and saw the same look in the White and Green Rangers when they looked at the original Pink Ranger, knowing this was no normal love, but the love of a soulmate and Kimberly meant everything to his friend's seventeen year old son.

"Yeah I just arrived when he showed up, but what's the urgency, what's got the four of you so panicked right now, and what does this have to do with your sister exactly, if it has him this furious, and she's that determined to not let him go right now and vice versa in his case?" he asked and Ernie followed that up with the next question.

"Jason what the hells going on here, you were practically yelling at the duo, what's the worse case scenario if you brought that up, because I've never seen him that furious or you that furious, I know she loves him, but what the heck triggered that outburst and this remark to be brought up, what's going on?" he asked him gently and he sighed.

"My gang happens to be friends with the Rangers, she sent that letter to Tommy so he could focus, and he's just like the red Ranger in temperament, but the danger is that, below that temperament, in the Red Ranger's case, is he's got a dangerous alter ego, said alter ego is the original green ranger, who the original sextet name named Dragon and the quartet just pissed him off, if I can't get them to calm down, and he's captured and brainwashed and placed under another spell like the one Rita put on him."

"To put it firmly here, Dragon was good, before he got placed under that spell, and he turned into this out of the spell, which explains the reason the Zord was on the loose after our latest trio joined the team, he had a clone created of him and the white ranger faced off against him and they just pissed him off enough to wake him up if I can't calm them down, or he's going to relapse and he's going to be tough to get to if that happens, because his powers and the red ranger powers, and I mean the original red ranger, powers are completely even, the anger is going to be the trigger if he's captured again."

"If he's captured and suffers a relapse he's going to be back on the rampage and, with him, the Dragon Zord, if that happens get in touch with the chief and call section twenty four, immediate evacuation of the business district all the way out to the valley next to the pier, and get the town evacuated, this is coming directly from the gold ranger, before you ask, the Gold ranger is the original red and leader of the team, before the good green ranger joined the team, those are his direct orders to protect everyone, okay." he said and Stone nodded to the orders then as he went back to the table.

"You know more than you're telling us don't you?" Stone asked him and he nodded. "Put together the clues you've seen so far about us, us dressed in their colors, and everything you catalogued since we met these last four years and then let us know and 'we', that is the seven of us, we'll tell you after we deal with this, but keep the information to yourselves, till we do it. Consider this your version of Area 51 if you guess right."

"Ernie you're always in the room when we take off on you and they show up and vice versa, think on that, the pudgy pig attacked the Youth center twice one of which when Zack arrived in time to protect the duo. But you know us better than anyone in the room does as the Lieutenant, you're a friend of the family." he added and they nodded to him as he walked over to his table and grabbed his sports bag to go after him.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked and he growled at her. "I'm going to see if I can calm him down, but this very well could cause the relapse Kim and I warned you about, and with that if I've got no choice it's on your head you cold hearted tramp." he said coldly to her and she felt her shock go through her at that reaction as she answered him. "What do you mean by relapse Jason." Kat asked and he gave her an icy look as he said what he, Adam, Tanya and Rocky were all thinking then, telling her the truth as he gave her a furious look.

"I mean Dragon could come back out and if he does it's going to be hell to get him back under control, and this idiot and the rest of our quintet already know about him, and you are going to be the one who gets his wrath if he does come back out, he's taken already so just back off and find someone else, and you're the cold hearted bitch, if he gets turned and dies, she dies with him, out of heartbreak you damn fool, you should have thought of that, before you pulled these stunts, because this could land you in jail for life." he snapped at her, and Rocky turned to him to give a quick order to him.

"Jase go after him quick, he needs to calm down, before Dragon takes total control, I can feel Brennan and he's getting agitated at this, he's flapping his wings so hard, I can feel the agitation and panic and Dragon is at the breaking point, he's ready to explode if he does that in public, Dragon is going to be back on the rampage get him to calm now and fast." Rocky said to him and he nodded as Tanya turned to the trio to go into that.

"Who is Dragon, you gave the cliff notes version to me, but I need more now?" Tanya asked as she felt her heart start pounding at the way Jason and Rocky were acting and knew if they were this worried it had to do with whatever happened to their leader before she joined the team and she needed his entire back history, so she could save his soul if he got turned again. "Rocky, Adam come on we need to tell her the rest of it." he said and they nodded as they, Jason and Tanya moved into a huddle then.

"Dragon is the alter ego who had control of him when he started out, and I was the one who broke him out of it, and because of this it could cause him to come back out and if it does trying to get him to calm down and let Tommy take control is going to be next to impossible." he said to her in a low tone and she nodded as she felt her heart start pounding at that. "Jase I need more information here." she said and he nodded and waved her over to the locker room so he could tell her this information.

"What is this alter ego and why are you so worried about it, if Kim ordered us to take care of him, I don't understand?" she asked and he sighed, his brother had been beyond traumatized and he knew if this happened again, it would be a long time before he got over it and the quartet would have no to blame, but themselves, if that did happen."

"Rita put him under a spell when he started out and it brought out the darker portion of his personality and that is what Dragon is, his alter ego, even though I broke the spell on him it left Dragon as a part of him and if he get pissed or if he's turned evil Dragon takes hold and he comes out, and Kim is his biggest weakness, if anything does any damage to her be it physical or emotional Tommy takes it as an affront to him as well and Dragon comes out in his personality, alright to explain it better here."

"It's like Starwars, our Tommy is Anakin and Dragon, his alter ego, is Darth Vader, Kim is his angel, anything happens to her and he is never going to turn back to the light side, his soul is trapped and he stays like that for life, Kim is the only one who's able to control Dragon, she gave those warnings so we could keep this from happening altogether, but they finally did, if I can't save him I have no other choice here." he said and she nodded.

"Tommy said she was trying to protect him, is this the reason for why she would do that?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, the changing of the Zords was when he came very close to being turned back into Dragon and he turned savage enough to save her, prior to that was when that Wizard showed up and the wizard made a clone of him, bringing Dragon to life and Tommy had to face his past, during that situation, and he was suffering repeated nightmares for month and with me gone she was the one to take care of him, but it only underlined the point he was was destined to be our chosen one."

"Because of the fact she is his biggest weakness and vice versa, she wanted to protect them both, and now with the others issue with her, it's about to cause Tommy to have a relapse and Dragon to make a reappearance. Listen you deal with the others I need to find Tommy before Gaskett does, because if he gets captured, he's going to have that relapse." he said and she nodded quickly as the trio headed back over to the tables and Jason grabbed his bag so he could find his brother as Rocky gave him a quick order.

"What was that about and why did he react like that?" Rocky asked, pretending he didn't already know, since he was as furious at the other two members of their team as Jason and Tanya were. 'You idiots you finally did it, Kim get ready this could be it.' he thought to himself. "He is pissed off with your attitudes towards Kim." Jason said as he thought him with a gentle look. 'Nice touch man, get ready, I'm going to find him, but if they get to him now, I need you to be on stand by for back up.' he said to him with his eyes then and Rocky and Adam gave a barely seen nod to him as he finished off.

"And frankly so am I, think through his anger with you guys and the fact that he managed to break it off the chain and then get back to me, because Dragon is about to make a reappearance here, if we can't save we don't have a choice here." He added as he too got up, grabbed his stuff and then left the groups' table with a shake of his head while thinking 'this could be the final straw for Tommy.' he thought frantically as he left.

Jason headed out the door and went looking for Tommy, before spotting him in front of the high school then and ran over to him, but just as he reached him they were suddenly surrounded by cogs as well as a strange looking alien. They both morphed and where "2" teenage boys stood there were now the Zeo power rangers in red and gold uniforms. "What do want now bolt-heads?" Jason shouted out while worried about what this meant.

"We want your team leader gold ranger." Shego said and he shouted out at that. "Well you're not getting him, back off or you're winding up in a junk pile." he said with a growl as he got into a fight with him after a quick fight between them Shego finally knocked him unconscious and the cogs grabbed Tommy. "No, Jason wake up, help, wake up bro!" he shouted out while fighting to break free as they teleported him out and to where their prince was waiting with the next phase of his plan for the destruction of the power team.

After a half an hour Jason came to and looked around, and not seeing his brother and felt his heart wrench and already knowing what meant now. "No Tommy, hang in there bro, fight it, I'm coming, I'm not losing you, just fight it, fight them, we're coming.' he thought desperately as he got up and quickly teleported to the command chamber, removed his helmet, and took his position in front of his mentor with a worried sigh.

**"No, no let me go, Kim help, help me, I'm not going through it again, guys, Rex, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, guys heeelllppppp!" **he heard through panicked roaring and knew he was trying to get free of the cogs that were trying to force him into the device that was going to bring Draco out and turn him against them as he went into parade rest and turned to his mentor than with a sigh.


	7. 6: King For A Day Part One

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: This chapter is going to cover things between Jason and Kimberly as he goes to deal with Tommy then and the quintet get called in when that happens. Though the battle is getting even more brutal than ever because, his anger is pointed directly at Kat then, as his anger as Dragon takes total hold.**

**For the duo, their alter egos are doing most of the talking as they say everything that their humans are really thinking and the world's are going to be in bold to indicate their the ones in control, before the spells are broken.**

**Before the fight switches to the quartet joining them Jason and Tommy are going into a combat against each other as Jason talks to him, before he lays eyes on the quartet and Tanya and that's when the real fight begins, while chapter seven is the battle between the sextet and it really gets brutal, before Tommy switches his attention to Billy for the reprimands.**

**With Jason in the arena, the duo are talking to him through a mental connection that is more powerful now that they had several weeks to work on it, as this is demonstration of the telepathy as Ninjetti, as Tanya and Jason get a taste of their powers, before they start as well.**

**Chapter 6: King For A Day Part 1**

'Dang it I don't know where they dragged him, nice work you idiots, I can't turn him back and you're never hearing from either of us again." Jason growled mentally as he heard a second shout out. **'Jason, buddy help!, they're going to try again, get me out of here, get Kim fast!' **he heard and gave a mental nod as he focused.

"Zordon its finally happened, despite the warnings she gave them, they pushed him to the breaking point and Dragon is about to resurface again, it's about to start all over again, here's what happened: we had a run in with a group of cogs and one of Gaskets' generals during the fight, I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up Tommy was gone." Jason explained and Zordon nodded with a worried look as he answered him.

**"I understand that Jason, there is something that we have not told you yet of the connection between them." **Zordon said and he nodded.** "**What is it?" Jason asked. "**Tommy and Kimberly spirit animals are mates so the link between them is stronger than the ones that they have with the other members of the team. They may have had the powers for only a few months."**

**"But after a year and a half the connection had strengthened to the point to where Tommy was able to do a lot of damage when Zedd and Rita had gotten their hands on Kimberly when she had lost her power coin and it only made him more protective when she was hospitalized." **he said and Jason tried to read through that, but couldn't and asked about it.

**"**What do you mean Zordon" Jason asked and he explained it further to him. "**Their minds, souls and hearts are completely connected."** Zordon explained to him and he nodded as he clarified what his mentor told him. "Kim told me something similar to that, alright if I'm getting this correctly in the way the two of you are saying this, because I'm not a Ninjetti yet, but I get the ninja portion of it now."

**"**You mean that they are soul mates as well as spirit connected, I think I understand what you mean now, Kim probably worked it out with her animal spirit when she left the team and Kat probably thinks that because Kim passed her powers on to her, that she is the Crane and has the same connection with Tommy that Kim had, if she tries to snap him out of it, it'll only strengthen the spell, Kim is his very reason for living, only she can do it." Jason said quickly and finished his statement with the next sentence.

"If we have any chance at all of getting him back, Kim needs to be here and she needs to get Shalimar and Brennan involved too, wait a second, I'm making a call to Kim to tell her this stand by." he said and he moved over to the com-link. After working it over he got it hooked to her communicator. "Zordon we need to tap it to where it will pick him up on the viewing globe, and she is not going to take it well when she hears this, he's her everything, and she's going to kill them if we can't save him." he said to his mentor.

"**That is right Jason, their bonds are fused together for life, if we can't save him, we have no other choice. Alpha, activate the viewing globe we need to see where Tommy is right now, because this could mean it's time for a soul to soul connection and their training in their soul bonds by Brennan and Shalimar is about to be put to the test now." **Zordon ordered and Alpha nodded to his orders.

"Yes Zordon, I have him on the viewing globe now Jason, take a look, oh aye yi yi yi, they've got him in a mind control device." Alpha said quickly, and the three of them looked into the viewing globe to see Tommy still in his uniform tied to a chair with a giant tube like device covering his head. "I was right, they are trying to turn him evil again and with his feelings of anger and disappointment it'll be tough to reach him." Jason said and Zordon answered him while giving another order to Alpha at the same time, and feeling his anger and disappoint at the quintet growing by the minute then.

**No, guys get me out of this I..., Finally I'm free again, just you wait you stupid Rangers you're getting destroyed for hurting my Kimberly like that. I'm back and free once again. I will destroy you for this, we warned you of the dangers and now you released the original me once again, just you wait, I'm even more powerful than I was four years ago." **he heard and felt his heart skip a beat at that tone, knowing their version of Vader just got resurrected.

"Zordon, is it possible for the spell to block out the memory of a victim, if it takes naming off everything we gone through together to him, and they just leave Dragon intact, though Dragon has Tommy's entire ranger history planted in his head. I mean he lays eyes on me he's going to know I'm still the red T-Rex ranger, his equal in combat, though I'm in gold now?" he asked and Zordon answered that gently as he answered him.

**"Yes Jason it is, I've seen spells block out the memories of the victim, if it take you or Kim breaking into his head, do so. Once this shift directions, I'm sending Kim and you get Kat out of range or I teleport her back here." **he said and Jason nodded to that as he thought over what he heard then as he looked the viewing globe.

Watching his brother and hearing his alter ego's voice, he knew that he was the only one who could deal with as he said it out loud, feeling his anger growing by the minute. "He's awake again and they just resurrected the original him from four years ago. I'm going to kill the quartet myself if we survive this, but our friendship is on hold till further notice and we found the conduit as well Zordon, as we decided it was divide and conquer."

"Whatever spell or spells Rita put on Kat left a secondary one, Kat is under a spell to divide the team up, this was all planned by the gruesome twosome to destroy us. If he doesn't succeed she's going to if she gets turned and converted Zordon, though if she does and our parents are going to be furious at this." Jason said and he nodded to that as he gave the orders with his disappointment growing by the minute then.

"**Alpha, contact the other rangers, we need to prepare for battle and getting the red ranger back, we're doing emergency code delta." **Zordon said and he nodded, knowing that was the code for hand to hand combat and deprogramming a fellow ranger, and the only one who could do it was their senior pink ranger, and he said his thoughts on that aloud as he looked at his friend and senior officer then with the disappointment in his voice clear at what the quartet had finally caused then.

"Yes Zordon, why didn't they just listen to her, I don't believe this, Dragon's uniform was always there as a warning, but they never heeded that danger and now it could start all over again." Alpha said with a worried and disappointed sigh in his voice as he moved to the com unit to contact the other rangers who were still at the Youth Center after Jason called her, as he answered him at that gently as he looked at him.

"If they'd bothered to listen this wouldn't be necessary right now Alpha, and with that, Zordon, I'm calling code twenty four here, they're all getting put on probation after we deal with this, as the Original Red, it's going to be a full dressing down, military style, and when the duo get back its being put into a full military sentencing, because if this kills him, it'll kill her out of heartbreak and if it does it could destroy us and the entire planet." he said and Zordon nodded, that code was their military trial and sentencing.

**"Our code of conduct is close to your father's battalion creed, with you being raised as an Army ranger's son, you know the codes and what your father taught you better than the quintet do Jason, and I'm treating this in the same way now, what the quintet have done is conduct unbecoming of a Ranger and disgrace of the uniform, and most of all, leaving the planet vulnerable to attack for not listening to direct orders of a senior officer, when said senior officer is mated to their team leader and you're the other leader to the power team." **

**"This very well could, if all of you were in the true military services, put the quartet out on a dishonorable discharge, violation of direct orders, conduct unbecoming of an officer, disgrace of the uniform, and three other charges, and land them in a military or federal prison for life or have Katherine deported back to Australia, and if their parents hear the reason, they, her mother, the Olivers and your parents are going to be beyond furious at this when they find out." **he said and Jason nodded in agreement to that as he got ready to tell her.

"Zordon the reason I took to it so quickly was because I was ready for the burden of these powers, you had it right dad taught me a lot, in the eleven years since our quintet was born I became my father in doing the right thing, everything you saw in me then was because of him, so with that, I'm making sure that neither my sister or I lose him, I'm getting him back no matter what." he said to him and he nodded as he answered him gently as he recalled the young man and saw the true leader in him when he chose him.

**"I understand Jason, but you better tell her, she needs to know what's going on right now, because only she's going to be able to save him now, the orders are to keep him busy while she breaks the spell, and Kat, if she tries to get near him, restrain her while Kimberly is freeing him from that spell" **he said to him and Jason nodded to the orders as he activated his communicator to his sister then.

'Kim, you're the only who can save him, I'm not losing him, bring him back and get ready this could be it for us, get through to him and bring him back to us, I'm not surrendering my brother without a fight Draco, you're not going back on the rampage, no matter what I have to do here.' he thought as he activated his communicator to her then, to get in touch with his twin, as he got ready to drop the news to her.

**Mean while in Miami:**

Kim was working on one of her moves in the gym when she felt a shift in her connection to Tommy, and barely focused in time to keep from tripping and hitting the floor then, as her coach quickly grabbed her and pulled her off the balance beam. "Honey what was that, are you alright?" he asked after setting her down on the mat and she shook her head. "Tommy, dear god no, not again." she whispered, but he caught the words anyway and she quickly answered him as she looked into his eyes then.

"Coach there is something I have to do, I have to go. I'll explain later, but this is about my boyfriend, he's beyond furious right now and he needs to calm down, I need to see what's going on at home." she said to him urgently and he nodded, he was used to this, before she became his responsibility, but now that he thought he knew the truth, he knew it had to do with her boyfriend, and whatever it was, was urgent.

"Alright Kimberly, take your time, we can work on that last move in a few hours." he said to her gently, knowing what her friends meant to her and knowing this was probably the reason for why she needed to take off. He didn't mind when they were watching practice when he was training her, but he knew how hard it was in being away from her boyfriend, and he knew about the letter, and thought, like the Olivers, Scott's, Parks, Campbells, Desantoses and the Sloans, that it was the right thing to, in both their cases.

He hadn't told her yet though, but he had guessed at who she and her friends were during the training sessions the year before and brought it up to Ernie who had had the same thought as he did as they both observed her, and he didn't mind if she needed time to get in touch with them or her beau.

She smiled at him, grabbed her stuff and left the room to find a quiet area so she could figure out what was wrong with their connection, a minute later and their conversation the night before came back to her as she remembered his anger at the others behavior towards her and Jason's comments of a possible relapse in the form of 'Dragon'. Her memories of when he had been the evil green ranger scared her and she was as determined as Jason, Rocky and Tanya were to not let it happen again.

A minute later her communicator went off and she quickly turned it on. "Hello, Zordon that you?" she asked softly and a minute later she heard her brother's voice. "Kim it's me there's trouble here." he said and she felt her heart start pounding and knew it her to do with her mate. "If it has to do with Tommy I've already figured that out my connection to him just got clouded with evil, what the hell is going on over there, what did they do to cause it this time?" she asked and he went into that.

"Despite the fact Rock, Adam, Tanya and I told them to let it go they didn't, the final words had him so furious he knocked the punching bag off the chain, slammed his fist into the wall and left, I dropped the cliff notes to Ernie and Stone to evacuate the town if needed, but I left to go after him and we were ambushed by Shego and a group of Cogs, and after a quick fight they knocked me unconscious, when I came to, he was gone, it's about to start all over again."

"Gaskett got his hands on him and turned him evil again, and he is about to have a relapse here, I need you to tap into his animal so you can do soul to soul communication here to break him out of it, because if they try to snap him out of it-it's going to get even stronger and you are the only one who can break him out of it." he said and she nodded as she quickly tried to focus.

"Alright, I'm going to tap into Brennan first because I need information on how to get to Shal and connect with her again, because the connections been hijacked twice in two months, and I need to know what must be done to get to him, after I've done that I'm going to tap into his head, and you keep him busy so I can work and get through to him and tell the others to stay away from him while I'm doing this, otherwise the spell is going to get stronger and I need time to work." she said to him. "No problem, but make it fast, because I know Kat is going to try and break him out of it, and it will get her killed if she does try it." he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"Alright, I'm getting started now, listen when the spell breaks the backlash is going to change his uniform back into our robes, so once that happens you'll know when I got him out of it." she said and he nodded on his end as he answered her. "Thanks for the heads up, just make it quick." he said and she nodded as they ended their talk.

As she finished off their call, she felt a surge of anger and evil and knew what was off with their connection after what Jason just told her, her soul-mate had been captured and turned evil by the teams' latest enemy and she needed to go to him somehow and break him out of it, and went into meditation and tried to focus on where her bond with him was, as she felt a massive jolt of anger go through her at what the quartet caused.

"You idiots why didn't you listen to me, I lose him and I'm never forgiving you for that, our friendship is nothing after that, he dies and I die with him and my alter ego is on the loose, you should have thought of that before you did this, I lose him out of your idiocy, arrogance and lust, and our friendship is completely done with, you'll never get me back after that, did you ever think of that, before not listening." she growled in a furious tone.

'Hang on Tommy, I'm coming' she thought to herself. "She thought as she worked at getting to her mates spirit animal and heard a screech as a white falcon flew toward her, "**What is wrong Kimberly, what is wrong with my human, I've never seen him this furious, I can't get to him, because Dragon is fully awake now, what have the Wolf, Cat, Lion and Sabretooth Tiger done here to cause this exactly, I want my human back?**" The falcon asked her and she explained it to him.

"I need your help Brennan, Tommy has been captured and turned evil again and the others are about to face him, how to I get reconnected with Shalimar, the bond's been tampered with?" She asked and he quickly explained that to her. **"You need to push as hard as you can to get to her, the connection is clouded at the moment, the lesson we trained you in is doing it from within, break him out of it by using your crane powers, once you calm down Dragon it'll be easier once that is done, now let's fly!" **he said and she nodded as he got ready for what was going to a very tough battle for his humans' soul.

**Back in Angel Grove:**

"Zordon debrief the others, I'm going in first." Jason told him and his tone sounded worried as he answered him. **"Are you sure you want to do that Jason, you know him better than the others do and how dangerous it gets."** he said and Jason nodded. "Yeah I'm sure, I'm the only one who knows the danger here, I'm the only one who's powers are matched to dragon and I'm the only who's sparred with him so much I know his moves better than they do."

"It's not the sword of darkness, but it's just as bad, I'm four times stronger than I was three years ago, I'm the only who's able to keep up with him and we're matched completely in combat mode. To repeat the Starwars metaphor here, we're two sides of the same power coin, I'm his complete equal, only I can fight without getting more than a few bruises." he said and Zordon nodded to that.

**"Alright, we'll be monitoring from here and then when I've debriefed the others, I'm sending them in after you. You're facing up against several monsters just combine the duo together to do battle with them, before you deal with Tommy." **Zordon told and he nodded and he grabbed his helmet.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep from losing him, if it means a repeat performance of my red ranger/green ranger battle with him I'm doing that. If Rocky calls backs tell him I'm also missing and bring them here, and tell them what is going on, Rocky is the Red Ninjetti he's my second in command, he's leading the quartet, when they join me." he said and Zordon nodded to that.

"Alright it's morphin time, Gold Ranger powers!" he shouted out and changed into his uniform and teleported out to the place that his brother was. "Aw, gold ranger nice time to show, it will do good to see how many monsters you can take on, before you do battle with my highness." Gaskett called out from his place on the podium. "Give me everything you got Gaskett, you're not keeping him as your green ranger." he called back to him.

**"Attack!" **Dragon called out and several monsters teleported in and he started fighting. As he did battle he remembered the last few monsters he dealt with and working with his spirit animals and destroyed all of them as he walked to the edge of the sparring ring. "Dragon you want me, fight me yourself, for old times sake, our powers are completely even, time to put that to the test." he said and Dragon answered that coldly.

**"My crane is in pain because of you Rangers, I'm not one of you if you turn on each other that fast Gold ranger."** he growled and then teleported in. "You couldn't beat me then, you won't beat me now Dragon, you're not their king, you're a power ranger, you're dressed in a power ranger uniform. What's that say to you, I mean we're equally matched in combat, everything Gaskett says it's a lie, you're a power ranger." Jason answered as they moved around and he answered that with a growl.

**"I'm not a power ranger, you're evil and I'm going destroy and the rest of your power team."** he answered and they started fighting as Jason answered that as he blocked and dodged every swing he took at him as he answered him calmly. "We're friends I know Tommy is inside you and I don't blame you for being furious right now. That's the spell talking here now, you're not the King of the Machine Empire, you're a power ranger." he said and Dragon answered that.

**"I'm not a power ranger, you rangers are evil, you hurt your own kind, you turn on your friends, I'm not one of you. After four years we see each other once again Red Ranger, though dressed in a new uniform you're still the same ranger I did battle with then. Why should I believe what you say, you've never beaten me in a fight, I took your place as the leader of the power team."**

**"All that was subterfuge, I was really preparing to destroy you by getting close to you."** Dragon said to him and he dodged the next swing at that. "You really expect me to believe that Dragon, if you were working for Rita, how could you fall in love with Kimberly, how could we work as friends if you weren't one of us. Why would you have a breakdown at nearly destroying me back then, I'm your best friend, she's your mate. And unlike the other originals I never took sides I took both sides. She's my sister, we're twins." he said and dodged and blocked the next swing aimed at his head.

"Your favorite tv series is the X-files, you like science fiction movies. You're a third degree black belt and when we're together, we're always working out together. During our last get together you got her a stuffed white tiger, you're always doing stuff to make her happy, you'd do anything to make her happy, you fell in love with her. Not long after you joined the team you repaired her float for the parade and she gave you a hug."

"How could I know this if I wasn't your best friend Dragon. She loves you more than you'll ever know. She saw you at the competition and thought you were good and that you matched up to me in combat and we learned that you did that day. I mean you're starting point was the day we were at the Expo, you and I were evenly matched and it hit a tie, she decided to test you by sending a group of putties to ambush you at the alley when you were coming to join us at the Youth center."

"You gain your power coin that day and tried to destroy us, but the first battle ended in a stalemate, the second resulted in us meeting upand they teleported me out just as you were giving me the death blow, and we did battle and I freed you from her spell then. No matter you're evil you're dressed in a ranger uniform. That says you're a power ranger." he said and that did it as they went into battle exchanging blows.

But no matter what Dragon tried Jason was blocking and dodging every blow at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. 'That's it man, just let go now buddy.' he thought to him softly as he used his combat training and prevented him from hurting him. 'Rocky, be ready for the radio call, he's been captured.' he thought and then heard him answer.

**'We're ready, just waiting for that phone call.' **he thought back and Jason quickly shouted a mental order. 'Tiger let Zordon know to call them now.' he thought as they started speeding it up and he quickly backed up and out of range then.

The other rangers were still at the Youth center talking when Billy's communicator went of with the familiar six note chime to signify an incoming call. "Guy's it's time to go to work."Billy said quickly to the others as they all stood up and headed to the hallway, they all quickly looked around for anyone else before Billy lifted his arm to his mouth and turned his communicator on.

"What is it Alpha?" He asked him. "Rangers we need you at the command chamber, it's urgent." he said and they nodded. "We're on our way." he said and then turned to his friends. "Let's go." he said and they all activated their communicators and disappeared in a flash of their colors. After getting to the command center, they all moved forward to where Jason was standing as he watched his friend in the arena do battle with the monsters there, as Rocky and Tanya moved to him as Adam looked at their mentor as he did the same thing and felt his concern at seeing this growing by the minute then.

"Zordon, what is going on, what happened?" Adam asked and Zordon answered him sternly, he was very disappointed in his rangers and he was going to let them know this was no longer about him, it about it was the safety of the planet. "**Tommy has been captured and turned evil by Prince Gasket.**" Zordon told them and they nodded to that as Rocky turned to Adam then, as he took the third level leader position then.

"What are we going to do, this is even worse than when we had to deal with his alter ego and the Dragon zord, we have to get him back and do it fast, what's the scenario Zordon, because I never dealt with Dragon, so I don't know what I'm facing here?" he asked and Zordon explained that to him.** "During the original situation he was captured and brainwashed by Rita, and it took two weeks to break him out of it, but this isn't that scenario any more, it's a matter of saving his soul from getting destroyed."**

**"At this rate the situation is a lot like Starwars now, our Tommy is Anakin, Dragon is Vader, and we're fighting to save his soul here, and the fight was brutal then and it's going to be brutal now, because he's holding in a lot of anger at the moment and with that, all of you be on your guard, leave your weapons holstered, it's hand to hand combat in the fight, we're fighting to break him out of it, this is no longer a game."**

**"Adam, Rocky, this is not the same as when you faced off with that clone, it's even more dangerous, what you're seeing here is a piece of his history he never wanted you to know, and with that, it's hand to hand combat, keep your weapons holstered, the objective is we keep him busy till Brennan and Shalimar snap him out of it, and with them the the true Pink Ninjetti, but this is as dangerous as it gets, Rocky as the Red Ninjetti you're leading till you get there and Jason takes over from there."**

**"It's going to be even tougher this time Rangers, Dragon is more powerful than before because his anger is feeding into Tommy's, in the beginning when the Rangers and I first dealt with this a few years ago, the spell that Rita had placed on him was kept strong because of the sword of darkness. Jason destroyed it and that broke the spell, but this time it's different and you need to be prepared."** Zordon explained and the quartet all nodded as his tone took on a general's tone with his troops then.

**"Is everyone ready for what we are about to do here, because this time it's far more dangerous and it's going to be hard to break him out of it?" **Zordon asked and they all nodded. "Guys I'm repeating that last statement this is not like the hatemaster, it's a lot more dangerous, because his inner demon has been released, what you're about to see is a piece of his history that he kept hidden from us, so keep your guard up, are you ready for this?" Rocky asked as he repeated the question and they all said it at the same time. "Yes!" they shouted and he nodded as he gave the order and turned on his full officer tone then.

Alright, It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted and they all transformed. "**Rangers I will be able to get you in, but it will be tough to get you out, there is a one-way force field guarding the arena that you are going to be in."** Zordon told them."It's okay Zordon, we know it won't be that easy." Kat said and Adam looked at Tanya then. "Tanya, Rocky, pow-wow now." he said to them and they nodded and moved into the corner. "How bad is it?" she asked and he went into that with a worried look and sigh then.

"The spell is going to just as hard to break now as it was then, only this time it's because of them, she said to stay out of range when she goes into his head, and when the spell broke it would change his uniform back into their robes, when that happens, I need you to give me a hand with him, because he is going to be exhausted and could collapse from the exhaustion." he said and she nodded as she went into it then. "I take it that happened the first time?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her then.

Before he could though Jason said it for him.** "The side effects of breaking these spells is that it has the victim suffering a kind of hang over effect and could cause them to collapse and I'm not taking that chance with him, so stay close when it breaks, because he is going to be beyond exhausted and we're telling them the truth after this ends and she's going to be reuniting with us."**

**As I said this isn't like the hatemaster Rock, it's now a battle to save his soul and only Kim's gonna be able to break the spell just we keep him busy while she does it, till she arrives and when she does, get out of range and let her take it from there, but if it takes the six of us to destroy every monster, we do it together." **he said and they both nodded as he went to the next question. "Dragon said he's Vader, how much exactly like Vader are we talking?" Adam asked and he explained that as he focused on his fighting him.

**"Dragon has a tight hold on him, and it's going to take every piece of combat training we learned to keep him from killing us, because this side of him is as bloodthirsty as you can get, Dragon is the savage, bloodthirsty I suppose you could say he's the Sith version of him, Tommy is the for the light Dragon is the dark, we have to keep Dragon busy till Kim is able to calm him down as she breaks the spell on him." **he said and she nodded as she turned back to Zordon with Jason standing on one side of her and Adam on the other as they waited for their usual send off and pep-talk with their leader.

"Jase, how serious is this, I've never seen him this pissed off before?" Rocky asked and he sighed. **"They finally did it, he's beyond furious at them, at this rate we keep him busy till Kim breaks through the spell, she said when he came out of it, he would change into your robes, is she right about that?**" he asked and Rocky and Adam nodded and Adam answered that.

"Once she breaks through it, we change back, but we have to keep him busy till she breaks the spell. Quick suggestion here though, get out of range when she does that, if you have to restrain Kat, do it, but he needs Kim and Kat is only going to piss him off more, if she tries that." Adam said to him in a whisper as Rocky repeated that.

"Yeah, Brennan would take total control when she breaks the spell, but their souls are bonded for life, only she can snap him out of it, so we keep him busy till she does it and when she does get out of range, if you have to restrain Kat, she's only going to make it worse, because she doesn't know when to quit." he said to him urgently and they all faced forward. "We're ready to go Zordon, we're getting our brother back." Rocky said and he nodded to that.

"**Then go now, and may the power protect you**." Zordon responded. He watched as his young friends' teleported out of the room. "Do you think that they'll be able to break the spell?" Billy asked and he sighed in disappointed then as he answered him. "**It will be hard, but yes Billy, I think they will." **Zordon responded to him and Billy nodded and they all turned and looked at the viewing globe so they could see what going to happen when the rangers arrived.

The rangers landed in the arena and looked around to see a hundred monsters in the stands and then saw Tommy sitting just outside of the arena in his uniform with Prince Gasket standing next to him. "Let him go Gasket." Adam shouted at him, but Gasket only smirked at him. "I see you have fallen for my trap, prepare for you doom, Power Rangers." Gasket called back to them as he turned away from them and to Tommy.

"Remember your Highness, they will say anything to try and save themselves, they are the evil ones, you are the good one here." Gasket said to Tommy.** "I will end the power rangers." **Dragon said with a laugh that sent a chill down Jason's spine as he remembered the last time he had heard it, and knowing this was going to be just as bad as the original battle he had with him when he been zapped to the hidden dimension then, and now had to use every bit of his red ranger training to stay alive against Dragon as his thoughts echoed in his mind as he looked at his brother-in-law coming at them.

'Aw man this is going to harder than I thought, hurry Kimberly, you're our only chance to bring him back to us!' Jason thought frantically as his friend sent a laser blast at them before coming into the arena with his sword drawn and prepared for another dangerous fight with the former evil green ranger and hoped he could get his friend back, before they all had to fight to the death in the arena with their friend and team-leader. He also knew that he was going to do whatever it took to get his best-friend and brother back, not just for himself, but his sister as well.

Kimberly remembered the sensation of when she felt her ninjetti powers activate completely as she called to her crane in her mind, after a minute she felt the connection reattach itself as she fixed it into place and her crane came flying out at her then in relief that she was able to see her face to face finally for the first time. "**Kimberly it is good to see you face to face now, what is wrong?" **Shalimar said as she flew to her.

"It is great to see you too Shalimar, but I need your help in getting Tommy back, the connection got tampered with and Dragon is completely awake and he's furious at the quartet right now, they're in the middle of a battle at the moment." She said to her and Shalimar felt her anger grow as she answered that.

"**What is wrong with our Falcon, what did our team-mates do to cause this now, if you needed me?**" Shalimar asked her as she landed in front of her. 'William, Trinity, Zachary, nothing forgives this at all, we told you and you still disobeyed us, until we are home, you're not hearing from us or Aisha and Lexa at all.' she thought sternly as she answered her human, keeping her voice gentle, knowing her human was determined not to lose her mate then, before hearing an answering remark from her spirit sister to that.

'Shal, I'm not bothering with the quartet till after my human and I are back and we're coming back next spring, our parents are moving back next year, and with that, we tell the duo the truth today, after we deal with this.' Lexa told her and she nodded as she responded to that. "He's finally had a relapse, because Darren, Damian, Kalina and Bella's humans wouldn't stop talking about it, and my human is beyond furious at it."

"Rex, Jesse, Tobin, and I are also beyond pissed at this, as for Darren and Bella they're just as furious and Damian is out, the cord in our connections has been severed, and while we're awake Damian had been knocked out, we tell them the truth and it's going to take close to two years to fix this, before we're one again, because they did exactly what we told them not to do in the last month, and their parents are going to be furious at this."

'What spells are we looking at here though, if we need to get Dragon to calm down, so she's able to get to Tommy to take control again?' she asked and the bear spirit explained it to her. 'The first is easing the power his anger has and that will lessen the strength in the spell, before she goes for the second portion and they say it together combining their soul bond and it will destroy the spell completely as Dragon is able to rest finally.' she said and Shalimar nodded to that as she said this out loud to her human then.

"Tommy has been captured and turned evil again how do I connect to him and free him from the spell, we're putting the training you gave us to the test now, because this is the test needed to see if our training worked and this spell is even more serious than the first one?" Kim asked quickly and she quickly explained that.

"**Focus on the connection between you, your minds are connected, so you will be able to break the spell from within, if it starts getting stronger use one of the Ninjetti spells I taught you and it will help calm him down and then use the spell we taught you and say it together it will give the added jolt needed to destroy it.**" Shalimar answered as she flew and was determined to help her human and mate get through to his human in his mind and heart and Kimberly focused her mind into Brennan's to see it from her end then, as she focused on her mate to see it then.

At the same time this was going on the battle between the sextet was getting worse and Tommy was showing no signs of letting up as he did battle with his best friend, as Jason fought him he thought that this really did match up to the one they had when Tommy was under Rita's spell right before he had destroyed the sword of darkness to free him from it. 'Those idiots, they're going to get it for this, they should have known better.' he thought angrily as he shouted over the noise of the monsters observing the fight.

"Tommy, snap out of it, we're your friends." Jason shouted as he dodged a kick. **"You Power rangers are not my friends, you are evil, you hurt the best out of you for your own stupid reasons, I'm not one of you if you treat your friends like that." **Dragon shouted back at him and he sighed as he took the calm approach then. 'Come on bro calm down, I know you love her, but this isn't the way buddy, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and I fixed that, calm down.' Jason said to him gently mentally as he blocked the blow.

"We're not evil, they brainwashed you." Rocky said as he helped Jason fend off the next blow thrown.** "You and the pink cat are going to be the first ones I destroy red ape, you and the blue wolf, followed by the black frog and elephant and yellow tiger." **Dragon said coldly to Rocky as Tanya thought over each color they had when they met her and as she said her thoughts out loud then by this. "Blue wolf, what is he talking about, what blue wolf?" Tanya asked and Kat answered that question then.

"Billy, he is talking about Billy." Kat said to her as the two of them stood side by side as they waited for him to come at them as Jason looked at her."Ah crap, Tanya get over here, I need to explain that one." Jason said to her and she quickly moved over to him, already knowing this meant trouble, since she was about to get the whole story. "What did he mean by that last remark, because I don't know anything about the rest of your friends, I've only met the nine of you?" she asked and he went into that.

"Adam's spirit animal is a black frog, Zack's is a black mastodon and Trini's is a yellow saber-tooth tiger, and I'll explain the rest later, but right now we have to make sure he doesn't kill the guys and that idiot out anger for what she and the trio did, his angers localized to the quartet right now and whatever else is fueling it, which I think is because the situations after the boys joined the team and her winding up in the hospital and nearly being killed twice, but I think that's what caused Dragon to finally break like this, he's holding in twos years worth of anger and we need to drain it."

"I've called in back up, and Kim is going to be getting into his head to do it, we keep him busy till she does, but when that happened hrs going to collapse when that happens, get out of range and quick." he said and she nodded as they both got back to work in dealing with their leader as he faked the next response as he called out to his successor then.

"Rocky, you, Billy and Adam are total idiots right now, did you forget your connection here, because that is what he's talking about right now, your spirit animals, your Ninjetti connection just got shattered because of this!" Jason shouted at him over the fight as he headed off the next blow thrown at him by his spirit brother, already knowing that next to him, only his sister and Tommy's mate could break through that spell and he had to get the others out of range when she did, as he quickly thought to the duo then to ease the anger of that sentence, knowing they were going to understand why he said that.

**'Rocky, Adam, ignore the reprimands just keep fighting, but when she starts breaking the spell get out of range.' **Jason said to them gently with his eyes and they nodded as they focused on the battle and he started trying to keep his brother from killing him by accident as he parried each blow then. "Tommy, stop, calm down man, you don't know what you're doing." he shouted as he remembered the last time he said that to him.

'Easy man easy, I understand how you feel towards the quartet, I feel the same way, but you have to calm down bro, it's okay, you didn't lose her then, you're not losing her now.' he thought gently to him as he dodged and blocked each blow as the fight got more intense, and he knew what was fueling it: nearly losing her four times in two years had been fueling his pain for them to do this and then to top it off what the quartet had done was the final straw, and if he lost her now, he'd never recover, delayed anger was fueling his temper and he had to work at draining it now, but just as that shot through him he knew it wouldn't be that easy as he quickly dodged the next blow.

As he was thinking that his thoughts were confirmed as Kat called out to Tommy, not knowing her next statement was only going to piss him off more then, "Tommy please let us help, we're your friends." She said to him and that was the wrong thing to say to him as Jason knew what the response was going to be then. 'Damn it Kat, you're just going to piss him off even more keep your mouth shut, he doesn't want you, he wants her, now shut up.' he thought angrily as Tommy growled his answer at her.

**'She knows about who he used to be, she said that on purpose Jason, she's the plant, she's been under another spell and that's meant to bring him out completely, she just released the original green ranger again.'** Adam said to him and he responded to the quartet quickly. '**Alright keep him busy till he drains his anger completely and once she breaks into his head back off and let her take it from there.'** he said and they nodded as Dragon answered that with a growl.

**"Friends, friends, do you even know what that means!" **Dragon said furiously as Jason watched him he saw the color of his uniform start glowing and then flash as it changed uniforms completely and he was now dressed in his original uniform. 'Dear god no, not again, alright keep him busy.' Jason thought to himself as he quickly called out orders to the trio. **'Guys, hand to hand combat, nothing further, we need to let him vent while she breaks him out of it.'** he said and they all nodded as Tommy got ready to attack then as he looked at his adoptive twin brother then.

Watching this, Jason quickly dived in to prevent him from killing her then as he and Rocky fought together. "Tommy stop man, you don't know what you're doing!" Jason shouted a second time. 'Easy man, calm down bro, it's okay.' he thought as the fight started speeding up then. **"I know what I'm doing Gold ranger and this time I'm going to finish our battle and do what I should have done then, but first, the quartet are the first to go."** he growled as he and Jason fought as Adam slammed into him from behind and the trio worked together to protect the girls.

**'Come on Kim hurry it up, remember, you got to remember, we can't lose you both!' **Jason thought as he sped up the fight and they worked as one then.


	8. 7: King For A Day Part Two

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: I'm going to put Dragon as the one doing most of the talking in the fight. So his remarks are in bold, while Tommy's are in basic lettering, and the fight in this episode is going to have more action and love in this chapter and its going to be split into two pieces, as they deal with the fight first and this chapter is going to make a point that like in chapter eleven, she only belongs to Tommy as she declares it to both sides of him.**

**To free him it's showing that the evil can be eliminated, but only with the right person, as Kim makes that clear to Kat as he says it out loud as she tries to do it as for the last portion of the three chapters to this episode the second portion of this chapter is put into a fourth chapter afterwards, before they deal with the reprimands, and now on with the show.**

**Chapter 7: King for a Day Part 2**

Just as Jason went on the defensive, Adam dodged the next blow, and thought of how to get him to vent as he quickly answered him. "Yes we do, we are your friends." Adam said as he dodged the next kick. 'I am, bro calm down, I fixed things between her and me, calm down, I don't blame you, but this isn't the way man. You damn idiots, why didn't you just listen to her, this is your fault.' he thought angrily as he dodged a hit.

**"Just like you were friends to the Pink ranger, and hurt her, without letting her tell you?" **Dragon shouted back at him as he threw a series of blows at Rocky and Adam and his anger only made the spell on him stronger as Jason caught him from behind and he turned and started fighting with his best-friend as the others backed away. "Tommy, the trio and I fixed our bonds with her, we've never turned on her, we're her friends and yours." Rocky snapped quickly and Tanya followed that up with the next sentence then.

"Tommy stop, we're not the ones who hurt her." Tanya shouted over the noise as she and Adam moved closer to Rocky then as Tommy advanced on Kat he knew what this meant now as she held her hands up in a non threatening way, and he knew if he had any chance of getting to Tommy, than they were going to have to do it from within and they were running out of time. 'Come on Kim, remember how you did it the first time, we're running out of time here, he's ready to kill, remember and do it fast sis, please I can't lose both of you.' Jason thought as he and Tommy continued fighting.

**"Do any of you really know what the meaning of that word means or the pain that your betrayal had put on the pink ranger, when all she was trying to do was protect all of you." **he snapped as he advanced on her and Rocky quickly got his attention then to distract him, before he hurt him or her. "You are the one doing to the damage Tommy." Rocky said thinking, at the same time as he kept it up.

'I don't blame you for being angry bro, but this isn't the way man. Fight it and come back to us, we need you bro.' he said as he dodged the next blow thrown at him as he heard the amount of anger in his voice as he shouted the amount of anger the quartet stirred up in Tommy then, as Jason remembered this from his brother before.

**"You are all pathetic and weak, a betrayal can do more damage then you know and you have all hurt the pink ranger beyond repair, I could never be friends with rangers that claim friendship and then hurt one their own, especially when she'd never do that to you." **Dragon bellowed as his anger rose again dangerously as Jason backed up so he could stay out of his way as Tanya and Rocky quickly moved to his side as Adam put himself twenty feet away from him to get out of range as Rocky answered him and as he stood between them as he quickly said it then.

"Kat is our friend." Rocky said as his anger shot through him then, 'Damn it Kat, this is your fault, I'm not forgiving you, Trini or the guys for this and like Jase and Tommy my friendship with you is on hold till further notice.' He thought angrily at her as Tommy answered that angrily them. **"Not that pink ranger you idiot, I'm talking about the first one, the better one, the one who'd never turn on her friends and would listen to you if you needed her, and most of all she would never stab someone in the back to get their mate!" **Dragon said coldly as that got Tanya's attention.

"What?" Tanya said, trying to recall what it was Tommy used to say about Kim as Kat felt her shock go through her then as she said it to explain to her then. 'Damn it, she was making her tone possessive where he was concerned, Tommy belongs to Kimberly, damn it Kat, you've finally done it.' she thought as Kat answered that in disbelief then at that.

"Kimberly, he means Kimberly!" Kat said quickly now realizing where he was going with this conversation as they fought as she started thinking 'No he couldn't still love her after she sent a letter that said she cheated on him.' she thought to herself as she prepared for the next onslaught that she was sure would come as she thought that her thoughts were completely verified as he answered her in sarcastic disgust then with a tone of arrogance in his voice as moved in on her then at that.

**"And give the cat a prize" **he said sarcastically and Adam faked the next statement in answer to him then, as he tried to drain his anger with the next statement then. "She was our friend." Adam said quickly and Dragon answered that coolly. **"****_Was _****your friend, and you don't think she is anymore?" **Dragon said as they continued fighting as Rocky tried to drain his anger further. "She is not our friend, she hurt you." Rocky said using the same idea Adam had as his thoughts shifted from that remark in relief. 'Thank god I fixed this already, come on buddy fight it, come back to us.' he thought again as he kept up the charade as Dragon answered him then at that.

**"Hurt me, how did she hurt me?" **Dragon said as he threw another punch at him as Adam called out to him then, to get his attention then. "She cheated on you." Adam shouted desperately and he turned to him at that as the spell started getting stronger. **"Cheated on me, are you that is what really happened, you didn't see what I saw?" **Dragon responded as he threw a second blow at him and he knocked his fist away and dodged the next five blows he sent at him as he answered him, as he continued in draining his anger while keeping him focused on him, before he attacked the girls then. 'Come on sis hurry up.' he thought as he answered him then.

"They're not but I am, I read the letter when you read it." Adam said and quickly dodged the next blow and parried with his own. 'Not completely then bro, but I got the entire truth now man, calm down and come back to us, it's okay man, it's okay." he thought as the next remark was enough to make him worried as Kat answered his statement, not knowing she only made him even more furious than he was already at that that point.

"Tommy, we had every right to cut ties with her, she played on your feelings and at the first sign of trust, she cheated on you and treated you like crap." Kat said as he responded to her with a furious answer as he lashed out that. 'I can't believe this, how I am going to get through to him.' She thought as he responded to her remark. **"If you think that I'm going to choose you now that she and I are not together, than you are crazy as well as pathetic, because I'm not up for grabs, I belong to her, get over it and find someone else." **Dragon snapped at her then as he lashed out.

**"I would never be with someone who would turn on their friends as quickly as you did, and you never were my friend, I am hers' and she is mine, so why don't you find someone else, you cold hearted tramp." **He repeated in a icy growl as he looked coldly at her as he threw a punch that threw her five feet, before she hit the floor and got up with a gasp of pain as she realized that the blow had broken a rib or two.

After seeing that a massive jolt of concern shot through him then as Jason knew what this meant now, if he had any chance of getting to Tommy, than they were going to have to do it from within and they were running out of time. 'Come on Kim, remember how you did it the first time, we're running out of time here.' He thought as he and Tommy continued fighting. As that thought shot through him, he didn't know she heard that as she connected to Tanya first. **'Tanya, can you hear me?'** she called out and Tanya quickly froze and answered her. 'Yeah Kim I hear you, what are the orders here, the fight's bad and it's getting worse here?' she said and Kim quickly explained it to her then.

**'Alright I got it figured out, but, listen to me carefully here, once I do this, get out of range alright, I'm not risking you or my brothers getting hurt, Jason is going to deal with Kat, but do whatever you have to-to make sure you don't get hurt, because this gets dangerous every time we have to deal with it, because once it gives the side effect is a slight case of withdrawal from the spell and he's going to be beyond exhausted.'** Kim called out to her through her connection to her brothers and it channeled it from the boys to Tanya, who got the message and gave a mental nod as she answered her quickly at that sentence.

'Thanks for the heads up Crane, just make it fast it's getting worse over here, Kats got three broken ribs and we're winding up with multiple bruises so make it fast.' she called back and Kimberly nodded as she worked at getting through to her brother. **'Rocky, Adam, get ready, I'm doing it now, get out of range as soon as it happens, but be on stand by, because the side effects act like a sudden withdrawal and he's going to collapse, so stay next to him when you teleport out of there, alright."**

**"Guys when I arrive power down and switch to your ninja robes, but keep your faces visible!'** she called out and they gave a quick nod to that as she than turned her thoughts over to Jason as she called out to him than. "Arrive, you mean you're coming here?" Adam said and she quickly answered him.** "Yeah I'm coming straight to the arena, just power down and switch to your robes Adam when I get there. Jason, can you hear me?!' **she called out to him and he froze automatically as he answered her then.

"Kim, yeah I can hear you, did you figure it out, the power shift did it again, he's back in his original uniform?" he asked and she gave a mental nod. **'Yeah, and I'm doing it now, stand by, this is going to be like the first time, and he's going to be exhausted, and shaking from the side effects, so stay close, I'm going to deal with Dragon first as I do it.'** she said and he nodded to that as he waited and looked at the rest of the team.

After sending those messages she called out on it. "Zordon I'm coming in, ready to teleport now." she said and heard his voice then. **"Copy that, stand by." **he said and she teleported out and into the command chamber. And, ignoring Billy, she looked at him. "Zordon I'm teleporting in, he needs to see me the most now." she said and called out her animal. "Ninjetti the Crane!" she called out and she was in her robes as he teleported her to the ring and she landed between Jason and Rocky.

"Guys I'll take it from here." she said and they nodded. "Dragon its me, just calm down." she said and moved to him. "**What are you doing here, Kim, my..., my crane, Kimberly, my Kimberly." **he said and she sat down in front of him as Jason watched her and quickly gave orders to the quartet. "I need to talk to the inner you baby, so just relax, it's going to be okay." she and pulled him into a hug gently and he tightened his arms around her, as Kat looked at her in shock at this as Jason shouted it out.

**"**I know you better than anyone baby, just let me see into your head and ignore Kat, I'm who you're matched too. You belong to me, so let's see how serious this fight was before I arrived." Kim said and got ready to call out the spell as Jason took over and called out an order to his trio and Tanya then with a firm and stern tone in his voice then.

"Everyone stay where you are and don't move!" he shouted out to his team-mates, using the tone of the original red ranger and leader that he was in the beginning and the trio all nodded to that as Kat looked at him in shock at that idea as her mind shifted through it while Kim went into ideas of how to get through and into her mates' mind and shouted "Adam, Rocky Ninja mode." Kim said and they nodded. "Ninjetti the Frog" "The Ape." they shouted together and they ended up in their robes as she called out the spell.

**"I am the pink ninjetti, the holder of the crane powers and the winged lady of the skies. I call to my other half, my love, my mate, the white ninjetti holder of the falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies, come to me, I summon thee!"** she called out and a minute later she found herself inside of his head and was looking through his eyes at the battle between him and her brothers and sister and replacement and knew she had to get through to him, before he killed their friends and brothers and sister out of anger.

'Jesus Christ, I remember this during our original fight with him, nice work you stupid idiots, I'm dealing with this and I'm not talking to you till I get back. Billy you're seeing for yourself what the letter means and I'm going to be wrapped around him to make a point to you when we give that reprimand.' she thought with a growl as she got to work.

As this was going on, Billy watched from the command chamber as he watched his best friend shift uniforms and to his shock was now back in his original uniform and the only thought running through his head was. As if that was not enough of a shock Kim arriving and calling out for the previous upgrade shot through him as well as she saw her morph into her robes and as he watched as Kim hugged Tommy and then watched as the duo switched to their robes.

The only thought going through his head was 'God, this is even worse than the first time, how are we going to break the spell on him with the amount of anger that he has towards us. Why didn't I listen to Jason when he said there was something we didn't know when the letter showed up four weeks ago, damnit, he's always been here, why didn't I listen to them then. What's wrong with me here.' he thought as he turned to Alpha and Zordon then with a worried look.

"How could that spell be that strong, we broke Rita's spell on him the last time why is it even stronger now and how did he do that?" he asked and Alpha, who was feeling his disappointment with the rest of the team rising, answered that with a firm, but angry tone in his voice. His disappointment had grown so much over the last month it would be a while before he forgave the quartet for this as he answered him.

" Dragon has a hold of him right now, his anger is so strong it caused a power shift and put him back in his original, but do you remember when Kimberly said to never make him angry enough to bring him out, or follow her orders, because we've had his suit on the wall this entire time the last six months as a warning, and this was the real warning she gave you in that letter?" he asked him sternly and Billy nodded.

"Well your decisions on treating Kim like that has made him so angry that the spell has strengthened it's hold on him and triggered a relapse and full power shift, and I don't doubt that Jason has already figured that out and called in back-up, a back-up only able to break through the spell on him." he said and Billy looked at him at that.

"Who did he call in?" he asked and Zordon answered that one. **"Jason has called in the white ninjetti's mate and I think you already know who I mean by that, if they're this upset with the four of you right now. Let alone she was ignoring you when she arrived here." **he said and Billy's eyes widened at that as he realized exactly who it was Jason called in then. "He called in Kimberly, I thought our powers were destroyed." he said and Alpha sighed as he answered that, his disappointment growing by the minute then.

"They weren't destroyed they went dormant, your spirit animals have been around the entire time you were separated, though they were quiet they were always watching and do to your attitudes over that letter it cut the cord between the six of you completely, if you had listened he wouldn't be in the fight for his life right now." he said and Billy felt his heart wrench at that statement as he watched the fight through the viewing globe as his eyes landed on his saw the shift in his friends' eyes and knew that his sister had tapped into their powers again and had managed to project herself into his mind.

'Come on Kim, get through to him and break the spell.' he thought as he continued dodging the blows his friend kept throwing at him as they fought it out and he bought some time for his sister to work, while he watched the other members of the team freeze and watched their leader and knew that Kat was going to try and break it as she arrived then and he watched as she moved over to him.

Jason knew that the more interference the harder it would be to reach him which he figured was why Kat was trying to interfere and he quickly yanked her away from Tommy as Kim was calming him down and soothing his alter ego, knowing this was only going to make it harder for Kim to break it as she stood there and saw a black cloud over Tommy's inner self and knew that it was the spell that Gasket had put on Tommy and knew that she was going to have to work fast in reaching him.

"Tommy!" she shouted as she ran to him and sat down next to him and laid a hand on his arm and he looked at her. "Kim what are you doing here?" he asked her sadly. "I've come to help you break the spell." She answered as she shot a jolt of power to push the cloud away from them a bit. "I'm not sure if I can, they shouldn't have treated you like they have been." He said as a jolt of pain suddenly shot through him and he fell to the floor and she stroked a hand through his hair as she focused on doing it even as she worked at calming down his alter ego then, as he buried his head into her shoulder then.

"Dragon, I understand you're furious, but this isn't the way to handle it. Calm down and let him take back control." she said to her mate's alter ego as she looked at the green uniform clad version of her mate, as she took his helmet off. **"How can I Kimberly, I've come close to losing you more than once already, you had it right before, I was like Tommy was, before she turned me into this, you're my angel I can't lose you and I won't." **he said and she wrapped her hand around his neck then as she pressed her forehead to his as she answered him at that.

"I understand and I'm not leaving you and I never will, but what caused this, was it their remarks at the Youth Center, that finally pissed you off enough to wake you up completely baby?" she asked, as she worked at seeing him in the same way and knew it was working as he responded to that title then and he sighed as he answered her.

**"Despite the fact I said I was taken already and belong to you, she's not leaving me alone, Billy has been ignoring the fact you knew what you were doing the whole time and thinks this letter was nothing but a decision to throw me out of your life, and whatever Trini and Zack said is fueling Rex's anger and it's only reinforcing my own. You'd never leave me, I know that and you know that, but how could they not see that you were trying to protect us, by simply making sure I'm not compromised a second time."**

**"I've been holding in two years worth of anger, at nearly losing you three times, I lose you for real, and it's going to kill me and they finally lit the match to ignite the inferno of all three situations, but you need to know the truth now, you've been my exact match since we met, I've always known you were it."**

**"I've loved you since the day we met, I'm not letting go, everything you said about the powers was right, I was waiting till he moved to town, before I came out and I was waiting for him to find you, before I made my presence known, we're meant to be together, you're my very reason for living, and I'm not letting go." **he said and she nodded as she tightened her arms around him as the struggle started easing as she saw him start glowing and shifting from green to white.

In the process she saw that the fight in him was working as he looked like he did when they first started out then, as she swiftly pushed her love into him. 'It's okay baby, just calm down, it's going to be okay.' she thought softly as the green glow started getting brighter and knew they could see it as Tommy was gaining strength enough to take hold.

In the real world, the others watched as he suddenly fell to his knees and as he started to shift color from green to white and back again. "It's working, keep it up Kim." Adam said in relief as Jason looked him. "What's she doing exactly?" Rocky asked him and he explained it to them. "She's working at calming down Dragon, before she breaks the spell, I think she's soothing the anger in him if he's changing colors right now, whatever else caused this I think it's the situations that followed after you guys joined the team, he's holding in two and a half years worth of anger, and the quartet just gave the release, as did Gaskett." he said and they nodded to that explanation as Tanya thought that over.

"What is happening in there, if she's doing that?" Tanya asked as she watched her team-mate, while thinking at the same time. 'Come on keep it up Kim, it's working.' she thought as Kat smiled and answered her. "He is fighting the spell, maybe we can help him break it." Kat said and she moved to walk over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Tommy, fight it and come back to me." She said as she removed his helmet so she could look into his eyes ignoring the cold look in them.

"Kat, get away from him right now." Jason shouted already knowing that this was going to make it harder for Kim to break it as he charged over to her then. He was right as he saw Tommy stand up and punch Kat with a blow that threw her several feet and breaking another rib and he growled at her arrogance than for that move as he called out to the trio then sternly to make it clear what it was he wanted them to do.

"Rocky, Adam, Tanya stay where you are and keep your distance." Jason said as he walked over to Kat and helped her up, but restrained her when she tried to go back to Tommy again, since they was making things worse and harder for Kim. "What are you doing Jason, are you out of your mind here, he needs us!" Kat shouted at him and he responded to that angrily as he answered her then.

'You're not going near him right now Kat you just made the spell stronger by trying that, so with the fact I know what he needs right now and it's someone who knows him in ways most people don't, and I'm not letting you do it, if you'd bothered to hear her statement she's the only one who knows what to do, now stand back and let her deal with it, she's his mate, now step aside and let her do her job alright."

"Kat, I'm also the one who has dealt with this before, I know him and this situation in a way you don't and you and the trio are the ones who caused this, so I suggest you listen to me, because when this is over with, you are all going to get the truth when we get back to the chamber." he snapped at her with a tone of fury and a hardened tone of command, of the original red ranger and leader, as he held her tightly then.

As he looked at the trio then he injected into it a seriously stern tone and took back his original position as he injected it into his voice as he looked at her as he waited for his twin sister to break through into Tommy's head as the couple was watching the whole thing from inside his head as they watched as Kat moved forward and touched him on the shoulder, and as he threw her several feet across the arena.

"Jason keep her away from us, I can't do this with her hanging around us like this." she snapped over the noise. "She's got several broken ribs Kim, should we sent back to the command chamber!" he called back and she nodded. "Yeah, alright hang on, I'll call him." she said and quickly activated her communicator then to talk to Zordon. "Guys stay put, I can handle this just stay there." she said and they nodded to her gently.

"Zordon teleport her out, she's injured and making it harder for me to get through to him." she snapped into her communicator and before Kat could say anything, Zordon teleported her out and Kim refocused on Tommy keeping her mind to mind lock up and strong. "Tommy I understand you're furious believe me I do, but this is no way to handle the situation." she said, before seeing the cloud getting darker and said it again.

"Tommy listen to me, I know that you are pissed at them and Kat for treating me like this, but this is not the way fight it." She said as the cloud above them grew darker and the green glow dimmed and seeing that she quickly shouted out the words as her anger shot through her. 'No I'm not losing him now. The calming down spell, inject as much love into it as possible okay say it now.' she said and snapped out the words then.

"Damn it Tommy fight this, I'm not going to lose you, you are stronger than they are, **Pink- crane wind blast**!" She shouted as the spell shot through and the amount of love in that jolt that the spell she used on him had given enough of a tranquilizer effect as it caused him to collapse as a secondary jolt from the amount of love in it hit the hate in him and it caused him to scream out in pain as it started effecting the spell that Gasket and Shego had placed him under and started weakening the effect that it had on him.

As they were watching this and as he screamed a second time, Jason and the rest of the team noticed the flashing of colors of green and white on his uniform were speeding up as well as she turned to Dragon then. "Guys stay there, I'm working on it, just stay put, don't interfere and keep us surrounded till I end this." Kim said over her shoulder to him and they nodded to her as she refocused on him again and said it softly.

"Dragon listen to me honey, I understand you're furious at them, but calm down, it's alright that you're angry I understand that, but you need to let go." she said and he looked at her. **"I can't lose you Kim, I won't, I've come too close three times in two years I can't now or I'll never recover from it. Only this time they were the ones who caused it, they hurt you, they deserve this." **he said and she ran her hand through his hair at that, as she answered him gently.

"I made it clear before, I belong to you, and I'm not letting go, if you're really the same man I met four years ago time to prove it, let him take back control. I love you, always and forever." she said and then kissed him as she injected all of her love into it as he responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, as she ended it she pressed her forehead to his and said it gently as she went into it.

"Until I come home, I'm not talking to the quartet, just stay away from them and we can fix the damage they inflicted on us, you don't belong to her, you belong to me, always and forever, I will always be yours, now let go and let him take it back, but I'm coming home with you to let the duo have it." she said and he nodded to that, as he hugged her, his soul gaining strength to take back hold on his own body as the quartet powered down then as they waited for it to break.

**"No I'm not a power ranger, if they can't even listen to one of their own, they're evil, they deserve this."** he said weakly and she answered him. "Not evil the quartet are under a damn brainwashing spell and we have to break them out of it. You're a power ranger and a Ninjetti, we fight for strength, the light and justice. We Ninjetti are brothers and sisters in arms, while I'm your mate. I belong to you and I will always love you." she said and kissed him and he tightened his arms around her.

**"Kimberly."** He said softly as he felt his mates' anger and jealousy in his mind. **"Kimberly, my crane, I said it before and I will say it again, I love you, only you and no one else, the Crane and Falcon will fly together forever."** he said softly and focused on Kim only and at the same time as he focused on his mate in his mind and he thought coldly to Kat, even though she was out of sight. 'Kat you are an idiot, I'm not up for grabs and I belong to her, so get it through your head and move on.' he thought angrily as he focused on his mate as she answered his statement. "Alright, then we end this, come on, one last time." She said and he called out to Brennan.

**"I am the white ninjetti, holder of the Falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies and call on the powers of the ancient ninjetti, come to me."** he shouted as the jolt pushed the cloud even further away from them. As they did this, the flashes sent out a jolt of energy that knocked everyone in the arena over as Tommy heard a screech as his falcon came flying toward them. "**Tommy, it is good to see you face to face now my human." **Brennan said as he landed next to Tommy. "Thanks, you to Brennan. Now, lets end this once and for all." Tommy said as he and Kimberly stood side by side, holding hands and called out together injecting the same of amount of command into their voices then.

**"We are the crane and falcon, the lord and lady of the skies and with all that is just and true, call on the powers of the ancient ninjetti to break this spell, for all that is good, we will the spirits to break this fight over evil and be free.** **White crane windblast!" **They shouted out together and that finally did it as it shot out of them and knocked everyone over a second time as Jason saw the color shift speed up and snapped, landing on a single color as his uniform disappeared and was replaced by his brother's Ninjetti robes while the responding jolt that their combined powers had given had broken through the spell and destroyed the cloud of the spell that Gasket had placed on him.

"It's done, you're you again." She said to him with a smile as Tommy pulled her into a hug and she relaxed as his eyes were back to their natural chocolate brown color. As he watched him, Jason had known the moment that the spell was broken when the green suit was replaced by the white ninjetti robes that his friends had told him about, that Kimberly had broken through it and freed him from the spell.

As he looked at her he looked down and saw he was in his robes and then pulled her into a hug. "Kimberly, my Kimberly, don't worry I'm not leaving you and I will never leave." he said and Jason smiled in relief as Kim called out to the duo. "Adam, Rocky, the vanquishing spell." Kim called out over the noise and they ran over to them. "That really you bro?" Rocky asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'm me again. I'm a power ranger and a ending this right now." he said and Adam looked at her in bemusement.

"I thought the spells weren't that strong?" Adam asked and she smiled. " Love, strength of heart and the power of goodness. Inject enough heart into the spell and you're going to get hit by a blast that is like getting hit with a sonic wave. That's your first tutorial here and we'll go into the others later, but let's get out of here." She said and Rocky and Tommy nodded in agreement to that and that did it for Gaskett as he called out.

"Your highness please, it's a ploy!" Gaskett said, not wanting to lose his green ranger and he stood up and swung around. "Guess again Gaskett, I know who I am and I'm a power ranger, your try to destroy us failed." he called out and and he, Kim, Rocky and Adam locked hands. "You Rangers are trapped here, that's a one way shield." he called back with a sneer in his tone and Kim smiled dangerously as she answered him.

"Are we Gaskett, your predecessors thought that more than once and we always won, well let me show you what the powers of light, goodness and strength of heart do for your one way shield and your empire." Kim called out and Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "The only thing I am is a power ranger Gaskett and I'm teleporting out with my friends. Guys circle formation, we say it together." she said and they nodded.

**"We, the Falcon, Frog, Ape and Crane, call on the powers to free us and destroy these monsters. Ninjetti Wind Blast!" **They shouted together and the resulting blast knocked over Jason and Tanya as it destroyed every monster in the arena and the shield. "Games up Gaskett we won, **White Ninjetti wind blast." **Tommy shouted and the next spell through him sixty yards out of the arena. "Back in a Flash." The quartet said to the duo and they nodded as they went to finish the battle.

"Games up you over grown bucket of bolts. **Ninjetti corkscrew kick!**" he shouted and as he ran and started spinning in a corkscrew maneuver, before slamming into him feet first. "Eight all, corner pocket." he added as Gaskett slammed into the wall and he broke two gears in the landing, before the quartet came back then. "What's left now?" Adam asked and she smiled as she answered him.

"Destroy the generator, so he's not able to try that twice." he said and Adam nodded to her as the quartet took hands and called out the next spell together. **"We the Falcon, Crane, Ape and Frog call on the powers of the Ninjetti and with all that is just and true call on the powers to destroy the arena. Ninjetti sonic blast." **They shouted as one and the resulting blast destroyed the entire complex, but the resulting blast drained what was left of his strength and he fell to the ground.

"Tommy!" Jason shouted out and quickly ran over to him as he crouched in front of him and looked into his eyes. Seeing his normal shade of brown he sighed in relief then. "She did it Tanya, she saved him." he said and she nodded in relief at that as he quickly moved over to his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder as he looked at Tanya and waved her over and she nodded as she moved over to them.

Feeling him shaking he knew the withdrawal from the spell was starting then and knew he was going to be having nightmares for weeks after from the guilt then as he tried to keep from crying at having to go through it twice and he rubbed his back. 'It's okay bro, it's not your fault, it's going to be okay.' he thought softly as Kim shifted her attention to her mate then. "Shh, I'm here it's going to be okay." she said and he buried his head into her shoulder and she hugged him tightly

'I will call you tonight, let Jason know that I will call him as well.' she said and he nodded to that as he answered her then. "I will Kimberly I love you." Tommy said and she smiled as she answered him. "I love you too honey." she said and disappeared from his mind as he looked at Jason and seeing her in front of him then and smiled softly. "Privacy line to talk now baby, but rest for a second, before we leave." Kim said to him and he nodded.

"Tommy, you alright, you with me bro?" Jason asked gently as he steadied his friend as Adam grabbed his other arm and helped him stand up, as he watched him, worried that he was going to collapse and kept a hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry man, you got us till she comes home, friends forever.' he thought softly as Tommy said what he was thinking then, as he answered him. "Give me five minutes down here guys, my head's spinning from that spell right now and to answer your question Jase."

"Before I was in recovery from Rita's spell and that was before Kim and I were together, but nearly losing her three times in two years, one being because of her power coin, I've never been that scared in my life, if that's what caused Vader to break, I know how he feels, because she means everything to me, I lose her now, and I can't take it. I love her as much as she loves me, we can't live without each other now."

"That's what was fueling him, he was scared of losing her and angry that she's nearly been taken from him three times, I've been holding it in too long, I'm sorry guys." he said to Jason as he wiped the tears and sweat off his face then, as he sat there shaking from the pain and anger it had stirred up as Jason wrapped his arm across his shoulder gently as he answered him at that, before he could though Rocky said it for him then.

"Don't worry man, we're not losing her, she ever gets captured and we do it together to get her back." Rocky said for Jason and rubbed his back gently as Jason finished his sentence with the next statement. "I'm not getting taken away from you no matter what Tommy." Kim said to him and Jason nodded in agreement to that he answered that as he looked at him. "You going to be okay, man, now that you got it out of you?" Jason repeated gently and he nodded as he answered him firmly then.

"I am now and I will be, but let's get back to the command chamber, I'm exhausted." Tommy said and stood up as he moved in front of the others. "We're minus two, but we still got enough power to destroy the arena, that's amazing." Rocky said and she chuckled as she answered him. "Let's just say several weeks training and you make a big enough blast and impression when it comes to the enemy meeting the mate of the ranger they tried to use against you." she said and Tommy smiled at her.

"I think they got the message that where I concerned it's not a good idea to piss you off now, you're the most powerful female ranger they met, so with that, don't mess with the Ninjetti or you're getting cooked when the Crane finds out, otherwise they're going to be in big trouble here with you for it." he said and she started laughing at that as Jason changed the subject with an amused look.

"Alright guys time to go home now." he said and Tommy nodded in agreement and with that Jason and Rocky on one side of him and Kim and Tanya and Adam on the other, he activated his communicator and they all teleported back the command chamber, as he felt his brother's concern, he knew this was going to be a long day and was getting even longer by the minute then.

He also knew what was running through Jasons' mind when he saw the change in uniforms and knew that Kim had broken through the spell to free him and the two of them had their powers back fully even though the coins were gone, they could still use it. 'Jason, did you already tell Tanya most of my background?' he asked him softly and Jason responded to that automatically as he thought back to him at that.

**'She knows about Dragon and about your spirit connections with them, but I told her I'd tell her more later where the gang's bonds are concerned, she doesn't know everything about us yet, so we can let her know some more about us and our bonds, but the others are going to get it for this, and the quartet are in big trouble as well, as soon as the duo get back we're calling a court martial hearing.'** he said and Tommy nodded in agreement to that as he felt his connection to his female friend growing. 'Tanya, can you hear me?' he asked and he heard the automatic reply with a gentle smile in her tone then.

**'Tommy, yeah I can hear you, and you're not going to believe this, Kim channeled her connection from Jason, Adam and Rocky and straight to me so she could give me orders on how to deal with this, we're going to work on our friendship, but I'm going to deal with Kat in the morning so I can get her to back off and accept that you belong to Kim.' **she said and Tommy nodded with a smile as he answered her at that.

"Thanks, just so you know, I trust you with my life, and you will always have my friendship.' he said and she nodded with a grin, already knowing what was going to happen, and she was ready to let the truth come out and do damage control when they got back to base, since she was as ready as he and their quintet were after the three weeks of hell that the quartet had put her sister through, and she knew how ticked Zordon was as well and there was about to be a confrontation when they got back and they as well as Zordon laid into the rest of the team for causing this.

As they arrived in the room, Zordon and Alpha watched the group with sad eyes, both knowing that despite the fact that their team leader and second in command had dealt with another ordeal, that there had been words exchanged in the arena. With what happened and the warnings she gave them he was going to let his red Rangers do his talking for him then, before he let them know how serious this was and how close they could have destroyed earth by not to listening to her, as he looked at the duo sternly then the quintet stood off to the side as the quartet had his current leader surrounded.

As he decided on that, Zordon thought on the beginning when his red ranger had been evil and despite the fact that he had been under a spell again, that the truth was going to come out and he was going to hear the whole thing. He knew what Kim had put in it, but he was disappointed that the quartet had never listened to what she was really saying, as he knew that whatever was said was what he'd really been thinking at the time, but the damage done by their unwillingness to listen would take even longer.

The problem in this case was when you were turned evil that you told the truth no matter how painful the truth would be when it came out or who it hurt and after Tommy and Jason had filled him in on what the letter said and what the meanings really meant and the way the other members of the team had reacted, he wanted them to know that he was just as disappointed with them as the two leaders of his team were.

**'Four years together and they ignored five of the biggest factors of being Rangers, it's time to let the truth out, this is something that should never have happened if they remembered what their parents had taught them, let alone followed her orders, I'm doing the decision that needs to be done and when the duo come back they're getting the consequences as well.' **

**"Their parents are going to be just as disappointed when they hear this, if what Jason told me of his father was anything to go by I'm doing the code twenty four in the same way, Rangers you are in serious trouble right now, as soon as this gets started I'm placing all of you on probation, aside from the seven, for breaking orders, and Katherine, nothing excuses what you've done to cause this in him, he belongs to Kimberly, not you." **he thought then as he watched his red Rangers from the front of the room and waited for the reprimands to start then.

After moving to the back of the room, he knew their mentor was worried about him and didn't blame him, as Tommy had closed his eyes as he thought about what he was about to say to the two members of the team who caused it, after a few minutes of giving him privacy then, Jason came to join him after removing his helmet with Tanya, while Adam and Rocky were dressed in their robes behind him.

As they stood there, Rocky and Adam look at Kim's old uniform in relief that she had saved them. " I always knew she was good, but I didn't know our bonds would be able to do that Rock, we're okay thanks to her." he said and she smiled at him. "Yes and this is just a piece of what we can do now, just wait and give it five years and our powers are really going to be hiked up enough to destroy anyone of Ivan's caliber multiple times." she said and Adam and Rocky chuckled as he answered her with a smile

"Thanks Crane, I owe you one, the Ninjetti are intact thanks to you, we love you sis." Adam said with a gentle smile and she smiled and gave him a hug and in answer to that her uniform and symbol gave off a flash and glow of rose pink light and he grinned at that as they and Tanya, Rocky, Jason and Tommy exchanged smiles at that response.

"What was that exactly?" Tanya asked and Jason explained that to her. "That was Shalimar and she was saying you're welcome and she loves us too 'T', we're her family now and we protect our family. And with that, I think Shal got the message bro, she understands. Tommy are you sure you're alright." Jason and Tommy nodded with a tired look on his face as he answered him.

"One things for sure Rita's try to destroy us is at an end, but now the real situation starts." Kim said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered Jason's question."I am Jase, but I think it is time for the truth to come out now. With Kim here she's standing around for the reprimand I'm giving now." Tommy answered him gently.

"I couldn't agree more, they deserve the truth now and they're going to regret this for the rest of their lives, I don't believe this, they could have killed you this way, I'm not letting them get away with it." Jason said as Tanya moved closer to him. "You sure you're alright, you're beyond exhausted Tommy?" she asked and he nodded as he gave her a gentle look, before he could answer they heard Aisha answer her for them.

'**Jase, you, Adam, Rocky and Tanya already know the truth here, so you're clear, but the rest of the team isn't and we're going to make it clear to them with what they did to us by not listening to her, so sis, Adam, Rocky, act like you don't know the truth.' **Aisha said to her through her connection to her, Adam and Rocky and they gave a nod as Tommy looked at her gently as he said the same thing.

"Yeah, it's going to take a few days, but yeah I'll be fine, but she's coming to see us so be ready for that communicator or mental phone call, you gave her the benefit of the doubt and though the team is separated, the five of us got each other now, till the girls get back, but we just have to make sure nothing gets worse over the year till that point."

"But yeah, I'll be fine, and I want to thank you for your help, like Jase said I'll tell you more later, but I need to deal with the others first, because the truth is she never cheated on me at all, she was trying to protect me and came to see me a few days before it came." he said to her in a whisper and she nodded with a gentle smile. 'Before you start thinking this was because of you, you have nothing to be ashamed about here.'

"Tanya we've run over that weeks ago, so you're fine, but the girls, Billy and Zack are the guilty ones here, so you don't have to worry about anything, just act like you don't already know here.' he said to her through their connection and she nodded as she hid a smile as she got it. "Guys you too, we fixed our bond, so don't blame yourselves okay." He said and Rocky sighed as he started to answer him and he shook his head then.

"Rocky, Adam, I'm going to make this sound like you both don't already know the truth here, so don't take it personally, we trust you and two thirds of our team are intact now, so don't worry about it." he said to them softly and Rocky nodded as he got ready for the lecture than. "You may say that but I blame myself man, I should have listened to my instincts from the start of it, when you gave me that order and she gave us that warning in the letter." Adam said to him and he rested his hand on his shoulder gently in answer to that. "I'm not mad at you or Rocky, Adam, just fake the responses, while I deal with the duo, alright." he said to the trio and they nodded to that order as they got ready.

As they were going over this they got ready as Kat decided to choose now to try and make a move then as she came over and laid a hand on his shoulder he pulled away from her hand on his shoulder and he shifted away from her to put some distance between them and Rocky and Jason moved over to him with Tanya next to them. "Tommy talk to me." She said, but he shook his head as he answered her with a stern tone then, since he was beyond annoyed with her behavior by that point.

"It's too late Kat, as you saw, I'm the only one he loves, that letter is nothing but a lie and if you'd bothered to listen that spell wouldn't have activated at all. Games ups here, you're dressed in a Zeo uniform, I'm dressed in the robes, so tell me, who's got the powers of the crane, and the one he loves more here, I mean look at the way he's hanging on to my waist." Kim said with a stern growl and she looked at her.

"Get away from him Kat, he's been through enough already. He belongs to me, get that through your furry head." Kim growled as she moved in front of her. "I have nothing more to say to any of you." Tommy said looking at the duo then with a very stern look as the quartet faked their responses as he added on the next statement with a stern tone. "In fact, I've got nothing to say to either you or Billy from this day till I get back." Kim said and Tommy finished that sentence as he wrapped his arm around her.

"And I am not taking back what I said either, because what you four have done is unforgivable here. She wasn't kidding when she said it was a lie and you could have killed me yourselves." he added and Adam took the bait as he faked his answer then. "Are you saying that you meant everything down there?" Adam said to him, faking that question as Billy walked over to them to get involved in the conversation then as Jason looked at him with a stern look then.

"Yes I did, most of it was a lie, everything else was the truth, like the letter she sent me, which you should have taken into consideration here, before you pushed 'him' to lose it out there." Tommy answered sternly then as Jason moved to stand next to him with his arms crossed. "What part was the lie, if you're pointing it to the letter in that same way?" Rocky asked as he watched his friends' body language, making it seem like he didn't know already as Tanya moved next to him, Kim, Adam and Jason then.

"The part about the power rangers being weak and pathetic was a lie, everything else was the truth, you really don't get what he means here do you Kat, Billy. Weak, pathetic, he was talking about you guys, we listened, we heard what she was saying." Jason said as he looked at the duo sternly then. "You remember what I said in the youth center when he knocked the punching bag off the chain and to think through it, well now you are about to get your answers as to why." he added and Tommy looked at him at that.

"What are you talking about Jase, if you're bringing that up?" Tommy asked and he explained it to him without taking his eyes off the duo then as he crossed his arms. "They wanted to know why you were so pissed when you left the youth center a couple of days ago and I told them to think about what they said and then get back to me." Jason responded to him as he shifted his gaze back to the rest of the group and he nodded as Kat looked at him in disbelief at that remark he made in the arena.

"You really meant everything you said down there, even what you said to me?" Kat asked, while thinking at the same time. 'No don't mean it, please don't say that its true.' she thought repeatedly in her mind as he answered her with a stern tone then, before he could though Kim said it with a growl. "Oh you better believe he meant that Kat, he belongs to me, this was a lie, I never met anyone else, we were rebuilding our friendship and I love him with all my heart." Kim said with a growl as she smacked Billy in the face.

"How could you Billy, he didn't need the support, I did you idiot, you realize way you could have done had I not been there to stop it." Kim snapped as Tommy added on to her sentence then coldly as he pulled Kim closer to him and Billy watched their body language and felt his shock stirring. 'No it's not, it can't be, it's a lie, everything she's saying is a lie, no I'm in the right, I got to be." he thought as he watched them.

"Look at us Billy, does it look like I threw him out of my life, do the guys and Tanya have angered looks on their faces that I arrived. I used my powers to get into his head, only my love could break him out of it, my uniform is flashing pink and if you'll pay closer attention, he's got his hands around my waist and I've got mine around his chest." Kim said as he tried to fight whatever was going on in his head as Tommy answered Kat.

"I meant what I said to you Katherine, because this is unforgivable, you have no idea how close he came to killing you guys, and if I had I would have that guilt for the rest of my life, because you nearly destroyed yourselves by not listening to her orders." Tommy said sharply and she looked at him in disbelief then as she answered. "But why Tommy, I thought you were my friend." She said in shock and he shook his head coldly.

"Friends, friends, do you really know what that means, or was it just a ploy to destroy the very best out of us, out of lust?" he asked as he looked at her and Billy who had just come around the viewing globe and took a position next to Kat, while Rocky, Adam and Tanya were on his left. "You know damn well what I mean by that as well Kat, when I said 'my crane' I meant her, she got into my head, she knew what to do."

"Everything she did and how I came out of it, was because of her, our training included tapping into each other's heads, she saved me simply by being my mate, that's what she was really saying here, she's everything a ranger and a friend is supposed to be, can you say the same, can you look me in the eyes that if the situation was reversed that she would not see the letter in the exact same way and know your friend in that way." he said and Billy quickly answered him as he tried to figure out the anger in his words then.

"Can you say that if she read it over my shoulder, this wouldn't have resulted in the same situation." he said and Kim finished his sentence. "No you can't, and you know why, it's because I'd never stab a friend in the back or move in on their boyfriend, I'd never do that to you. Damn it Billy would you have the same reaction, if she was the one who sent it and I lost my temper at seeing it. Would you react in the same way, when the one who needs you more is the writer of that letter." she said and he tried to fight the realization forming in his head then.

"Of course we do we are your friends, Tommy." Billy said as he moved to stand next to Kat and Tommy looked at him with a stern look then. "Kind of like you were her friends at the time, you've known her longer and you were named a wolf, is there a reason you chose to ignore that, I mean think about it, why would I be that furious at the four of you, if you thought I was mad at her and not at you for your attitudes and that includes the duo, as such my remark about thinking it over first."

"Why would I be so pissed at you if I considered you a friend right now Billy, why would she tell you to take care of me if she'd broken up with me, why would she have used a possessive tone when it came to me if she broke it off and most importantly, why would I be in the condition I am in right now if you hadn't crossed the line in her case, because you, all four of you, crossed a line here, and here's the reason why I'm beyond pissed."

" You're just as much my friends as you are her friends, and yet you turn on her for me, why is that exactly, when you've known her longer than you've known me, you, Trini and Zack, and she was determined to keep me from turning back into him." Tommy said sharply and then added on to that with a stern growl in his voice as he pointed to the green ranger uniform in the pod next to his white uniform as he flashed his helmet out of the pod as he looked at the helmet and remembering who that version of him was.

"In fact why didn't you give her a chance to explain things before any of you went off on her, because I said it repeatedly to think through why she would do that, before you went off on her and you still broke our orders here, and in doing so nearly kill us both, because of this." he added as Alpha moved to stand next to him and Jason and he swallowed at that as he answered him, as Tommy pulled his helmet out and shoved it into his hands then and backed up again as he remembered now what the danger was finally for the first time.

"You were in pain and needed us more than she did, she didn't need us, you did." Billy answered unsure of what his friend was talking about, or why both he and Jason were looking at the two of them with stern looks on their faces let alone the stern look on their mentors face as he looked down at them, while Alpha stood next to Jason.

"Do you know what I call that response Billy, because as I said she needed you more?" Jason asked and he shook his head. "Its the conditioned response given by the brainwashed by their programmer, you've been brainwashed into repeating what Kat says. 'Kim doesn't need us, you do, you're the one in pain, she's not', well news flash here, she needed you more and you turned her into a wreck let me tell you."

"You took sides without thinking twice about that, now why is that exactly. She got to me in time, before you could slander the information, she needed you more than he did." Jason said and Billy quickly tried to say it again. "She was fine, she didn't need us, Tommy did." he said, praying if he said it enough times it was true. "Do I look like I'm okay Billy, get a good look at me, I lost twenty pounds, I cry myself to sleep, get a very good look." Kim said to him coldly and he tried to fight through that.

"Do I need you Billy, do I really, let me see, Kim is crying herself to sleep every night, she's losing weight from loss of the connection, she doesn't get more than three to five hours sleep since the letter was sent out, Rocky, Tanya and Adam read that letter and saw everything. In fact you just did exactly what you promised you'd never do. She needed you and you turned your back on her."

"So why would you think that Billy, why, is it because you're trying to get yourself out of the hole, or is it just from listening to her or is it your pain at her being gone right now, you know what I mean and for the record the one who needed you more out of us was her, and here's the reason, the letter was showing so much pain in the wording she was ready to break down, she needed your support more than I did."

"If I needed you, you think I'd be in the condition I'm in right now, emotionally, you, the four of you finally pissed me off and here's the reason, if you recall in the last month I was in much better shape than she was for the last month, while she on the other hand fell apart, is that what you think, I needed you, well you're wrong I didn't, she did and with that in mind here Billy, I didn't need the added support, she did, what she was saying in that letter when she said take care of me, was don't piss me off by repeatedly talking about it, get in touch with her and hear her reasons for doing it first, before going off on her, and in doing so nearly kill us both out of heartbreak, me by Dragon and falling to the darkside and her by a broken heart, because of Dragon and my fall."

"So with that in mind here, if I was in pain than why did I say to hold off on the comments when the five of you started freaking out when I read that letter, or when I said that if something happened you all were going to regret it. I mean you've known her longest out of the entire team as it is now, and you still threw her to the wolves, and I suggest you think hard here, because Jason is just as pissed as I am right now for your attitudes toward her and now you are going to hear the truth here of how close I came to being turned back into him here." he said sternly to him as Jason took it from there and looked at the former blue ranger sternly as he got started on his portion of it then.

As he looked at the original blue he felt his anger and disappointment growing by the minute as he went through every situation that he and Kim went through together, as he started with the first, which happened to be his mother's death and what she did for him then as he said it out loud as he looked at him sternly then. "Yeah okay, you want to keep saying that, hey Kim thanks for your help in breaking him out of it." Jason said and she smiled at him as, in response, her uniform started glowing with a rose pink light and Tommy finished up with the next remark.

"Hey guys the Ninjetti are one." Tommy added and the response was that five of the six uniforms started glowing as his, Kim's, Rocky, Adam and Aisha's all started glowing in response as Billy's sat there without a glow and he looked at him in shock, but what shocked him even more was the next response as two flashes of pink and white light shot out of their uniforms and above Tommy as they intertwined themselves together above Tommy's head then.

"Hey baby, it's your crane." Kim called out and their uniforms flashed out bolts of light and encircled the quartet, but his color was alarmingly missing and he felt his heart start to drop at the response as Tommy added on to that. "That proof enough for you Billy, she knew what to do every time, now why is that exactly. And while we're on the subject, why isn't yours glowing when ours are?" he asked and he watched as he tried to answer, but before he could say it he pushed further.

"You'll notice that my uniform is glowing, hers is glowing, Rocky, Adam and Aisha's, theirs are glowing as well, but yours isn't, not why is that, why are ours glowing, but yours, isn't think about, what could have broken the unity of our bonds as Ninjetti this severely huh. You'll notice that hers and mine shot out a beam of light that intertwined themselves above my head, so what does that say to you now exactly if she broke up with me and why is it happening now, that I'm free of the brainwashing, and why isn't your uniform glowing right now?" Tommy asked him and he swallowed as he tried to answer, before he could say it Jason finished it with the next remark as he looked at him sternly.


	9. 8: Reprimands and Truths

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: For this chapter after she tells her coach she and the sextet are going to meet up and spend the evening together for dinner and a movie, before they get ready to tell their parents as they information they told Billy starts going through him then. Though the reflections are going to several chapters later, once she and Aisha come back for a visit and they see the seven spending time together without them involved in it**

**Chapter 9: Telling the Coach and Reunion of the Seven**

**In Miami:**

"Hey Coach, I'm back now." Kim said to Schmidt and he smiled at her. "How did it work out with Tommy?" he asked and she looked at him in shock. "How do you know what I was doing?" she asked and he motioned her into a corner and they both went over there. "Kim, I know who you guys are, I've known since I started training you." he said and she nodded as she sighed and the looked at him. "I don't understand, how did you figure out who we are?" she asked and he went into it.

"The clues of who you are-are pretty standard here: you dress in the same color as your uniforms, you are never apart, and when you get called in you disappear and the rangers appear and then when the fight is over you come back, Ernie and I figured it out when they were talking about getting your power coin back and we heard most of that conversation when they were doing that. It doesn't bother me what you guys are, in fact I'm proud of you and so is he." he said to her and she nodded as she went into it.

"How much of the conversation did you hear when that happened?" she asked and he smiled. "We heard the entire thing, I didn't realize just how drained you were during those training sessions till we heard what they were talking about and than it became clear to me, what is the reason for why you would be that tapped out, if it landed you in the hospital at the time?" he asked and she went into that.

"When a ranger loses their powers it causes a draining taking the body back to normal human standards, but with the fact I had been one for three years and this time they were connected to my soul as well as my body it could have killed me when I lost it. Tommy had this happen to him once already, but with the fact he became overly protective, what happened made him want to kill Zedd and Goldar for that." she said and he nodded as he tried to get that out of his head.

"Coach we can't let this get out, when we started we were given three rules and one of them was to never let our secret out, so I want you to promise to never bring it up to anyone, and knowing Tommy and Jason they're going to tell their parents and Ernie soon enough so we can get it to only you guys, but please don't say it to anyone else." she said and he nodded in understanding.

"I promise I won't say anything and I never will." he said and she nodded with a smile. "So what triggered that issue of why you needed to stop in the middle of practice?" he asked and she sighed as she sat down on the bench and he sat next to her."After the three weeks of ridicule the team had me under Tommy was captured and his dark-side came out after he was placed under a spell, that was why I left, it because we are soul-mates I had to tap into his mind to break him out of it and my brothers were the ones fighting him to keep him busy while I took care of breaking him out of it." she said and he nodded as he started getting it.

"What do you mean by darkside exactly?" he asked and she sighed. "When Tommy started out, he was turned by Rita and after we broke him out of it, it left those powers and left the imprint of the personality that took control of him back then and it turned into an alter ego, which only comes out if he's mad or is turned evil." she said and he nodded as he asked the next one.

"To put this in terms you can understand, Tommy was chosen as the one destined to protect the team, because he's the best out of us, which is why he kept getting targeted by our enemies, I wrote that letter to protect him, after it arrived he and I got a hold of a couple members of our gang and we told them what it meant." she said and he nodded.

"Out of your friends who knows the truth of the letter?" he asked and she went into that gently. "My brother does, and so do Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who are the red, black and yellow rangers on my team, and than the last is Tanya Sloan and she replaced Aisha, but the four of them know, and I can tell Rocky and Tanya are faking it right now, because the guys just went off on them and told them the truth, though at the moment I'm not talking to the others till I see them face to face." she said and he nodded as he went for the next question on that subject as he looked at her gently than.

"If you told me, I would have suggested the same thing your parents would have told you and that was putting things on hold till after you went home." he said and she nodded. "Yeah my in-laws and godparents, as well as the quartet's parents all say the same thing, and it was the right thing to do." she said and he nodded as he went into it then, as he tried to understand then who was who in her team-mates then.

"What do you mean your team?" he asked and she gave a smile. "Out of the starting point it was me, my brothers and sister, before Tommy moved to town and then the trio transferred and you met them last year." she said and he nodded. "So Rocky, Adam and Aisha were the red, yellow and black rangers I saw on the news before I took you on as my student." he said and she nodded in answer to that. "Out of the trio you said your brothers and sister know this already?" he asked and she gave another nod to that.

"How many of you are on the team?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him."There are eleven of us now, my brother Jason, as well as our friends from when we were kids and I were the first ones to transform, after Tommy moved to Angel Grove halfway through our first year as rangers and he joined the team after we snapped him out of the spell our enemy at the time had him under, after Jason, Trini and Zack had left town to go to Geneva, they were replaced by Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who you met when you started training me last year, after I came here Kat took over for me and when Aisha went to Kenya Tanya Sloan took over for her, but if we are all needed we keep our communicators on hand." she said and he nodded as he saw the device on her wrist.

"That it?" he asked her and she nodded."Billy made one for all of us, so if we are needed we have it and use it as a teleportation device as well as a two way radio." she said and he nodded. "Billy, is he the one who always dressed in blue, he looks more like a young scientist than a fighter." he said and she smiled at that. "That is the reason for why our enemies can never defeat us, he is half fighter/half scientist now, with the fact that the letter drove a wedge between us it's going to be hard to fix things, but when he figures out what he did wrong it's going to kill him if we don't fix things." she said and he started reading between the lines as he asked the next question.

"Why is that exactly?" he asked her and she went into it. "I've been his best friend since we were four years old and we are each others' life line, the reason for that is because I helped him heal from his mother's passing and he helped me when I collapsed when we were seven and I was trapped in my mind, but our bond is so strong that I get hurt or worse it's going to kill him because I'm his best friend and practically his sister."

"Because of the letter once he realizes that he could destroy our relationship, he is going to over think this till we fix the bonds between us, the other problem is that because of the change in powers that came up before I met you, we became spirit siblings, and have half the bond is fractured and the other is intact. His spirit animal is a wolf and he now has traces of a wolf bond within our team as Ninjetti and it will take time to fix that." she said and he nodded.

"Wait a second, Ninjetti, you are the ones who were in those robes, so the six of you are ninjas and are bonded through your spirit animals, alright that makes sense to me, and he has a wolf soul now, and that is going to be a problem, with the fact that you are spirit bonded he sees the six of you as his pack and with that is going to get territorial when you fix this. Who is he closest to out of the entire group of you?" he asked and she went into that, relieved that he understood this so easily.

"Tommy and I are the ones he is closest to, because we had spent a lot of time together before we met the rest of our ninjetti team and we become inseparable as a result of it, I'm his spirit twin and Tommy is his pack brother.""So with that, he is going to be having a hard time if we can't fix this, Coach after the games and the Olympics I'm going home so I can be with my family, I need to get the issue over with and get things worked out between us before it gets the entire time wiped out if our enemies figure out that there is a rift between the entire team." she said and he nodded with a sigh, since she was his best student and he loved her like a daughter.

"The games are in a few weeks and the Olympics are going to be in six months, so after that, I'll deal with things, but you are my favorite student, and it's not going to be easy seeing you go." he said and she smiled. "If you want to come and see me when my friends are together I'm fine with that, and I'll keep in touch as well too." she said and he nodded."Alright so far the only adults who know are me and Ernie, but your brother and mate are going to tell your in-laws and aunt and uncle soon enough, so you want to talk to me or let me know if anything else came up you can put it into code, since I can break through that easily, and I'm great at riddles, and I'll come visit when things had settled, I promise." he said and she smiled and he hugged her.

"Thanks coach." she said and he nodded. "Come on, let's get back on it." he said and she nodded as they went back on to the floor and she started working out and he watched her with a smile, he knew that though it was going to be hard to fix everything, the bond of their being a team was never going to be destroyed and they would be able to fix it.

"Coach I'm going back to check on him, so I'll be with him, the guys, Aisha and Tanya." she said and he nodded. "Alright that's fine Kimberly, you go and see your friends as much as you need to till you head home, between now and when the games start. I'll cover for you when you got to leave, for them." he said with a smile and she nodded.

A hour later after finishing up her training session she went to an area that was completely deserted to make her radio call, after looking around to double check she activated her communicator. "Zordon do you read?" she asked and a minute later she heard him. **"Yes Kimberly what is it?"** he asked and she smiled at that.

"I'm coming to the command chamber for this, permission to teleport?" she asked and she heard the smile as he answered that. **"Permission granted, stand by."** he said and she nodded as she felt it and she beamed in a dark pink light and landed in the command chamber. "Good to see you Kimberly." Alpha said to her and she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"You too Alpha, how did it go when they got the truth after Tanya, the guys and I left that you agreed completely with my train of thought?" she asked and Zordon sighed as he answered that. **"They were in shock as you saw, and Katherine thought she had a real chance with your falcon, I've placed the four of them on probation till they decide to accept that you were doing what was needed to protect your falcon."** he said and she nodded with a furious look on her face.

"Zordon, Rocky knows the truth already, he's off the hook, as is Adam, but my childhood quintet aren't and in Kat's case she's not in control of herself, so she's off the hook, though if it gets worse it's going to kill her if I get turned next, as to why it's because it nearly killed the entire team today, because Dragon took total control. Zordon, if my dark side gets unleashed the result is going to be the same as it was when Dragon went off on them at this point and if I'm right the same is going to be said if Kat keeps this up." she said and he nodded as he got what she was saying.

**"Kimberly, with the fact that you're powers were upgraded before you got your crane powers, your dark-side is going to be your upgrade." **he said and she nodded as she knew exactly what this would mean if she got captured next. "Fire-bird, alright I'm going to have to tell this to the guys, Aisha and Tanya as quickly as I can, Zordon, our powers have grown even stronger, and we can tap into each others' heads to deal with those spells now, and it's now triggered a mind to mind telepathic link here." she said and he nodded.

**"Kimberly, when I'm like I am now I'm safe, I'm the side of you that you show to people in a bad mood, but like Dragon, I, or you, get captured and converted and it's a repeated performance of the Green With Evil escapade." **she said and Kim nodded as she looked at Zordon then as he finished explaining it to her.

**"Yes, you and Tommy are soul-mates and are meant to be together and that is the reason for that."** he said and she nodded as she answered him. "So both sides of us, or just all four sides, are meant to be together?" she asked and he nodded gently. "Alright, I'm going to make a visit to see the guys and Tanya before I teleport back to Miami, I'll be up here till midnight." she said and he nodded with a smile as she left and teleported back to Tommy's house and to the garden around his house and behind it in bushes to cover up the glare as she walked out and headed for the front door.

'Tommy can you hear me?' she asked and a minute later she heard him. 'Kim yeah I can hear you, where are you?' he asked and she smiled as she answered that. 'I'm at the front door baby.' she said and heard his shock as he answered that. 'Alright hang on.' he said and a couple minutes later he came down and opened up the door and pulled her into a hug as she tightened her arms around him as he kissed her deeply and she tightened her arms around him as they held each other, because it didn't matter to them, separated or not, they were each other's soul mates and loved each other with everything they had in them and were determined to keep from losing each other no matter what they had to do.

'I'm not giving you up, no matter what, you are mine and nothing will change that, baby.' she thought to him and he hid a smile as he tightened his arms around her. 'God that was too close, I can't lose him and I won't, if this happens again I'm going to tear apart the person who did it.' she thought to herself as she went into it with him as she got a better look at her mate and could tell he was exhausted. "Baby are you alright?" she asked and he nodded gently with a smile. "I'm fine, but I'm worn out, those idiots forgot everything about our connection and Jason, Adam, Rocky and Tanya managed to help me when you broke through that spell when you arrived." he said and she nodded.

"Get Jason over here, because I gained some information on what my dark-side is and what could happen if she's let loose, wait a sec, with the fact that we can do this now, I think I can connect to him so let me try that." she said and he nodded with a smile. 'So now we have internal com-links between us, we're meant to be together.' he thought with a smile as he looked at his other half. 'Jason, can you hear me bro?' she asked and then heard his voice. 'Yeah Crane I can, where are you, because I can feel the bond pulsing here?' he asked and she knew he was going to get a shock when she told him.

'I'm at Tommy's actually, we need to talk.' she said and he gave a mental nod, 'Alright I'm coming stand by.' he said and Kim gave Tommy a nod and he closed the blinds to cover it and a minute later he teleported into Tommy's room and pulled her into a hug and she tightened her grip on him, her happiness at seeing him again though it been three weeks, she was more than thankful for her bond with him after two years of separation flaring up in her and her relief that he was alright after what just happened.

'I missed you Rex.' she thought to him and he responded in the same manner. 'I missed you sis, it's great to see you again, don't worry, the guys and I are fine, we're not leaving you.' he said and she smiled, relieved, as she thought to the rest of their group. 'Rocky, Tanya, Adam group meeting at Tommys house, we need to talk.' Kimberly called out mentally and a minute later, they teleported in as well, followed by Aisha in a second yellow beam and she looked at the quartet in shock at the amount of bruises on them.

"What happened to you guys, you look like you went through the workout from hell?" Aisha asked as she hugged her sisters, brothers and mate and Jason answered that with a sigh. "Our attempt to keep him from relapsing failed the idiots kept talking about and it triggered his temper enough for Dragon to take hold, and Kat is still under the delusion she is the crane here, and deserves special treatment right now, she's also under a damn brainwashing spell as well." he said and she nodded as she looked at Kim.

"Sis what did Zordon tell you?" she asked and she explained that. "The mental connections are part of our soul bond, and it only signifies we are meant to be together, I'm the only one who's able to control Dragon, but that's part of the problem now, because it works both ways now." she said and she nodded as Jason turned to her and that sentence then. "Alright sis, what's going on here?" he asked her gently and she motioned to the bed and they sat down.

"Our powers from when we got them upgraded are going to cause a serious problem in my case guys." she said and Jason looked at her in concern, but before he could say anything they heard Tanya tap into their conversation. 'Kim can you hear me?' she asked and Kim looked at her and quickly answered her. 'Yeah Tanya, what is it?' she asked and heard her a minute later. 'Jason told me a bit about your background, and I want to know more, but I'll call you in the morning so we can go over it alright.' she said and the trio smiled as Kim answered her, as she locked gazes with her with a smile.'

'Sure no problem, but make sure she gets it through her head that Tommy belongs to me, and I'm not giving him up, look I don't know for sure here, but if my dark-side is anything like his, she is going to get really territorial of him and if she keeps it up, she is going to get blasted if it's released so try to make it clear to her that he is off limits alright.' she said and got a confirmation and ended their mental conversation as she looked at the boys, Aisha and Tanya gently.

"The upgrade is your dark-side?" Jason repeated and she nodded. "If I get turned she's going to come out and with the fact that Kat doesn't know when to quit when it comes to Tommy, if she keeps this up she's going to get blasted, because Fire-bird is just as bad if not worse than Dragon is and if she get unleashed someone could get killed." she said and Jason nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell is firebird anyway?' Rocky asked and she explained that. "Going by the looks of her, she's a Phoenix or some other type of mystical creature and she's a destructive being, but that's part of the problem here, you've seen Tommy's dark side, but if mine gets unleashed the damage is going to be just as bad, if not worse than what you had to deal with today, and only he can get her under control as well." she said and they all nodded with worried looks on their faces at that information.

"What are the side effects of this?" he asked and she sighed. "The fall out is going to be as bad as it was when we freed Tommy, and with the fact they are the ones who put me in that position in the first place she's going to vent on them if she does come out and Tommy is the only one who can break me out of it." she said and Tommy nodded with a sigh. "That's the other catch here Jase, our spirit animals are bonded for life and we're meant to be together." he said and Jason nodded with a furious look on his face as he answered that.

"And Billy decided to forget that and destroyed the bond between you guys, I don't believe this, next to me he's closest to you sis, why did he suddenly forget this, I mean you're spirit bonded why did he forget this?" he asked and she sighed. "Apparently he thought that if I ended things between me and Tommy I would do the same to him, though that's not the case here, he's my spirit twin now, and the guys are my big brothers in that sense, Zack didn't even give me a chance to explain things before he went off on me, and Trini did the same thing, as of now I'm not talking to them at all."

"It's the god damn spell, I mean once they realize they're the ones in the wrong they're going to come crawling for forgiveness for this, but it's not happening till we get everything on the damn table here." she said and he sighed as he heard Dragon say it for him to her gently.** "That's not being a friend baby, it's being a warrior, you chose being selfless, and they figured that because they're retired they can be selfish, which is going to get them killed when our parents hear this later."**

**"Fact of the matter is for our sakes you chose the only option you could have honey, if it meant protecting me it had to be done, for us and the greater good and when dad, Uncle Preston and Uncle Peter hear that portion of it they're going to be beyond pissed at this."** he said and she nodded to his opinion.

**"Yes well, soon enough you'll be meeting me Dragon and when you do, you're learning a shocking secret that Caroline hid from Kim, but it's a shot at a fresh start, because she's got me and Reddy on stand by when our legacy gets bigger, but my human, when he finds out the truth, is going to see you as his mentor later with you being the chosen one." **they heard and she answered that.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked and she heard a gentle smile. **"I'm a younger version of Rex actually, my name is Rocket, I'm your little brother's spirit animal. Don't worry you'll be meeting me in eight years once you and the eleven are adults, but I'm next in line as a Red ranger for my unit. I'm not the only one either Kimmy, you got three brothers in addition to your team-mates."**

**"Truth is you'll be getting the truth from our mother when you both return to town, but I'm your little brother and my human looks like a male version of you when you were six years old sis." **he said and she nodded. "I think that's the Peterson side showing up in your human actually, because mom said I look like her at sixteen years old at the moment, if my baby brother looks like me at this age, hearing he's got a big sister is going to give him a shock later."

"Thanks Rocket, alright so you're a toddler version of Rex, let me guess your unit is choosing their humans, before you meet Tommy and if we got more trouble, if we reactivate the program I'm going to get to see you guys at fifteen or sixteen right, because he and I are going to be married by the time you start, is that it?" she asked and she heard a smile in his tone as a female voice answered that.

**"Yeah you will, but we're the youngest of the power teams actually, ten years to the day you reunited your team we come into the picture once you guys are full masters of your powers, but we're your younger brothers and sister. Kim though like Dragon, Firebird is the exact same way, she wants to be good, and is scared of being evil. If she gets converted her anger is pointed directly at the quartet that hurt you.**" she said and Tanya went into that.

"What's your name exactly?" she asked and she heard a chuckle. **"My name is Aurora, I'm Rocket's mate actually, Rocket, Toppy and I are the new unit, because we don't have a pink ranger in our team, though if Tommy takes up the mantle of our black ranger he's going to become our mentor and we get to meet you soon after sis. Just give it time and we will meet one day." **she said and they nodded.

"But if I get captured and turned Firebird's going to go after all four of them, and in the case of Kat, she's going to get burned for doing that to me, I don't know what her problem is, but Tommy and are I soul-bonded now, and we're soul-mates in both areas." she said and he nodded as he looked at Tommy. "Guys we have to tell our parents the truth." he said and they looked at him in shock at that as Kim answered him in disbelief.

"Mom's going to have a heart attack from that Jase, you know what she's like when it comes to me and if she hears that I'm a power ranger and if I get killed she'll die of the heart ache of losing me, your my big brother and if something happens to either Tommy or me the loss could kill us both, let alone if we both die and the rest of the team dies as well, out of heartbreak, because of our two level system and you're training to be like us, but if it takes me getting converted you're next." she said and he closed his eyes at that.

"You think they're not going to notice that Tommy and I are not hanging out with the others, he's been turned twice in the last three and half years alone and they're going to want the reason for why we've suddenly stopped spending time with the rest of the gang, Peter, Mitchell and Nathan are going to wonder why I stopped speaking to Trini, Zack and Billy, or why you've stopped speaking to the quartet, or if they return, stop seeing them, but speak to me, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya and Adam, and vice versa."

"Tommy and I are going to tell our parents and Ernie first, and then when you come home from your time in Miami we'll tell your parents and we can tell everyone the truth and tell them what caused this in the first place." he said and she nodded. "My coach already figured it out, and if he did it it's a good bet Ernie knows as well, so you better check that out before you tell them that, guys we've got another problem though." she said and Tommy looked at her. "What's that?" he asked and she went into it.

"Our spirit animals triggered certain parts in us to activate and with the fact that Damian is Billy's, he's half wolf, and if he loses us as well as Aisha, it's going to kill him, we need to fix this and get it taken care soon before someone gets hurt or worse." she said and Tommy nodded. "That's just great, Damian is a wolf and with the fact that they shredded the bonds between us, it knocked him out and it's going to take time before we fix the connections between us and when that happens its going to wake him up." he said and Kim nodded in agreement to that as Jason looked at them.

"You said you were spirit bonded what does that mean guys?" he asked and she went into it. "The crane and falcon are mates in the Ninjetti spirit world, our connection snapped into place right after we met right before he got turned, the reason I was so worried about him losing his powers back then was because I didn't want him to have to stay away from us, because by that point our soul bond was falling into place, and at this point he's half of me and vice versa." she said and he nodded.

"Zordon said that your hearts, souls and spirits are one, I don't understand." he said and she nodded gently."Alright, take what you know of being a ninja, a ninja's body, mind, heart and soul are one, the spirit animal kingdom works in the same way, but with two animals that are mates for life, their minds, souls and hearts are one, to put it gently we are one mind, soul and heart in two bodies, he's my other half and I'm his, but that's what Zordon meant when he told you that." she said and he nodded as he got it.

"How do we tell our parents this anyway?" Tanya asked and she explained that. "Jason, you and Tommy do the first portion of it, but when you reach that part of the letter, call Tanya, Adam and Rocky and you can give them the truth of what it meant than, because with the fact that they know everything now it's going to work out, but I'm coming home next spring break to get the team back in one piece and if theres trouble, it's looks like I'm going to get reactivated in the process, so two teams and five per team and if there is another problem we have someone to pick up the slack if one of the five of us girls get hurt in the process." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Should we keep dropping in like we have been, avoid the trio when we do and the seven of us continue building our bonds as a new Ninjetti team, till we fix our original one?" Aisha asked and she nodded. "Yeah, we're coming back after the pan global games and the Olympics, but they're not getting anything out of us till we're back in town. Zordon gave us permission to keep things up like we have been and he's furious at them right now. So we tell our parents next spring when we get back."

"When I, or rather we, come for Christmas, I'm staying at Jason's house and we continue what we have been till our parents get a family barbecue set up and at Jason's during spring break." Kim said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Sha' how's the training going, because I want to see you between the lulls and having the seven of us together is going to help him heal?" Rocky asked and she smiled as she answered that.

"I'm two quarters away here, and I'm coming home when she does, we need to get the gang back together and fast to fix the rift between us right now. Alright, between now and then Rock, Adam, try to keep it quiet that you don't know already, but when she deals with her portion of the confrontation, we let it out then, you're with us till we tell our parents and end this." she said and he nodded gently.

"Check that, make it clear who's side you've chosen, guys, you listened to me and there's no reason to feel guilty about this. When we drop in we're getting together and spending as much Ninjetti team time together as possible, that includes you guys as well Jase, keep training in your connections to the duo and our bonds, by the time we get back we'll be strong enough you can do what we can and the ending results will be you can morph into your robes after that." Kim said and they smiled as she answered her.

"Good idea, alright I'm rearranging that suggestion, when the duo get back, make it clear, Tanya, you and I took her place in her life, while Adam you took Zack's place. When she and I return for visits, and they ask where you're heading throw it in their faces, we're spending a bit of team bonding time together, and they're going to realize that the team doesn't include them anymore."

"Kim's not talking to them anymore and neither am I. While every time Kim comes back and they're in the room, start doing PDA's guys, we're rubbing it in their faces you never really broke up. It's not a real break up, just a step back till you're back home sis, you had every right to make this choice, it's not their business who you're friends with, if it's a boy." Aisha said to her and Jason nodded in agreement as he looked at her. " She's right Kim, you had every right to make this choice, if it meant protecting us, yourselves, the town and the entire planet, it had to be done for the greater good."

"We had to make this choice before and Tommy finished it off by getting his powers back and we got to keep our powers and and have our parents at the same time. For the greater good we got to make the hardest decisions we can make in life, but just because we don't have our powers, it doesn't mean we stop being power rangers." he said and Tommy looked at him. "That's what I said when Ivan stripped us of our powers at the time last year Jase, we may not have powers, but we're still the power rangers."

"I gained my leadership abilities from you and started winging it after you left man. I'm just relieved we can share the co-leader position now, and Rocky's our second in command, along with Adam." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah exactly, we may not have our powers, but we're still the power rangers, our code was everything we did, we did as a team, we're power rangers whether in or out of uniform."

"Powers or no powers, we are the power rangers, we are a team and a family, a ranger should be with his ranger family, it's where they belong." he said and Tommy smiled as he fist bumped him. "I'd hate to the poor idiot who crosses us later, because it's like we're a flock of geese or ducks." Tanya said he chuckled. "That's why the hockey team gained so much respect, every black wearing jersey team knew that if they messed with one member of the team than they had to deal with the entire flock."

"That's why no person ever wants to mess with us, they know if they mess with one member of our team they got to deal with the entire group, as to that, when the quintet arrived, it resulted in a near fight and once we freed them, we decided to befriend them and it resulted in our gang tripling in size, because Rick and Curtis just moved to town. If we need to separate for a year from the flock, best to have a substitute flying companion till you're back in your nest and the guys did that for her." he said and she smiled at that.

"Who's that guy anyway, I've been hearing he's lusting after Kim since she left town?" she asked and Kim sighed in aggravation. "His name Jared Anderson, he was on the seventh grade football team with us when we were younger, just after the quartet did a sparring game with Rita's putties, they joined the football team and his eyes landed on me. Despite the fact that Tommy made his claims to me, he's been after me ever since since."

"But he's really after me for only one reason here, said reason not going to happen either, I'm not giving it up yet and not to a loser like him." she said and Adam leaned forward at that. "You mean to tell me he's like that loser on that John Candy flick, they were giving subtle hints that guy wanted to get her in bed that entire time, he wants that with you?" he asked and she nodded as Rocky leaned forward as well.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, unfortunately for him with you guys always surrounding me he's never getting me alone whatsoever." she said gently and he nodded in agreement to that. "The jackass is a jock, we're third degree black belts, well if he ever touches you like that Dragon, Rex, Tiger, Jesse, Darren and Damian are going to tear a limb off if that does happen, we go alpha male where our mates are concerned."

"To change the subject, what's the bond do where we're concerned, because the bond is developing even strong than it should be." Jason asked her and she explained that. "The spiritual connection creates a mental/emotional link between us Jase, you're my twin, you've got the exact same bond with me that Rocky does now. We keep working on it and you're soul bonded to me even before you take on your powers for real." she added. gently and he nodded as he smiled at the news.

"So I'm able to link to you in that way as well, I'm your original red, he's your Ninjetti red, but we and Adam share the same connection with you. How does that work exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "Alright here's the first example of that." she said and took his hand and his color and her's intertwined themselves together. "A true bond of brother and sisterhood Jason. Tanya, your turn." she said and she gripped her hand and their colors tied themselves together.

"I'm gold, he's burgundy, Jase if this keeps up you're taking on Dragon's old uniform and you're the leader of my unit after that." Tanya said and he nodded. " Alright dark red with a gold shield on me, Tommy's wearing White with the gold mixed in with it and his shield has black with his emblem on it. Alright our emblems are on our robes, but we're dressed in our original uniforms and the gold chest shields complete the look for him and me, we're the leaders of the team. Next question is whether I'm winding up with a copy of his dagger and carrying my sword next." he said and she smiled as she answered him.

"Yeah alright Sha's is yellow, I'm gold, and Trini is probably orange, Billy's blue, Zack is going to be silver I think, Kat in purple, our youngest is going to be green if we got a kid younger than we are joining the team. Rocky is red, Kim in pink, Adam in black, you're in burgundy and Tommy's in white, that's everyone. But with twelve we don't have the same problems you did after Tommy came back as the white ranger."

"But if we're starting to show our colors, before we begin our true journey it means our connections already stamped itself into place. We got to try that again just with the three of us." she said and they took hands and their colors wove themselves into a knot and Tommy smiled as he said it got the quartet. "Alright you're connected to us now, time to check it out for sure." Rocky said and they decided on the maneuver they did in the beginning as Tommy said it for him with a smile and three balls of light appeared.

"Whoa that's amazing, alright altogether now." Tommy said and they gripped hands and seven colors tied themselves into a circle as they did the maneuver the sextet had to check that they were at full power and several jolts of fireworks shot out of their circle. "Ten months ahead of time and we're already on the two level system with you guys, this is great. Alright so we're Ninjetti in training, and soon enough if one red is out of commission, I can take it, but five of seven we got enough to deliver the blow we did to Gaskett today." Jason said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah that's it exactly, it doesn't matter Billy was misinformed, the true bond of the Ninjetti is we look out for each other, we'd never turn on each other at all. We're brothers and sisters now for real." he said and he smiled. " So before it was just a simple bond of brotherhood between us, now Rex and Brennan are total equal and brothers in arms. Though what's this mean now for powers exactly?" he asked and Rex answered that.

**"You're going to be getting several advancements in later years Jason, for now it's me and then Dragon joins with me, followed by Red and Rocket, if we need to double the teams later. At the moment your powers are going to be joining together through each time you head for Phaedos as you continue, after you reached level seven in powers you can turn into us, your primaries after that." **he said and they nodded to that smiling.

"Okay, I'm getting Elena and and whatever Zeo character I wound up with, since I don't know whoever else wound up in my personality yet." Tanya said and another voice answered that question. **"You've go the heart of a lioness and the speed of a Pegasus Tanya, so I'm you're thunderzord upgrade." **They heard and she answered her at that. "Just what the heck kind of powers are we winding up with every advancement here anyway?" she asked and Lexa answered that.

**"It's Ninjetti, thunderzord and primary, though in your case, and Kat's, it's also Zeo advancements, the more power the stronger you get every year. But remember with great power comes great responsibility. Your primaries are Elena and Kalina, but Tala and Andromeda just got added to the mix and then when you reach your final step your original Zeo powers get added to it."**

**"Adam, Rocky, your thunderzord upgrades are Dillon and Ephraim, Dillon is a cheetah, and Ephraim is Cochise Bull, speed and strength, and speed and agility. Aisha aside from me you've the added stealth of a regular tiger. You blend into your scenery. The sextet got their original abilities, but they got us now too. As for cub, he's just getting started, but he's joining the team in case our enemies try anything else." **sheshake and Rocky answered her at that.

"Who's our baby brother in spirit exactly?" he asked and they heard a chuckle. **"His name is Logan and you'll find him soon enough, but he's closer than you think Rocky, you've been volunteering at where he's in a foster den when his papa panther is out of town." **she said and he covered his eyes as he got it as he looked at his quartet. " I've been training my baby brother in martial arts the last three months without realizing it. It's Justin." he said and they nodded in shock to that.

"If this means I'm meeting him soon enough, he gets added to the team when I get hijacked, keep me away from him till you break the spell on me guys. I'm not hurting my baby brother and not out of a alter ego temper tantrum. If it's you who winds up getting hurt and the duo activate at the same time, you have to do it the same way we did it today guys." Kim said and they all nodded to that

"I'll be glad when our portion of the team is back in piece, because at the moment the coach and my friends are getting worried." she said and his eyes narrowed angrily at that. "Yeah and I don't blame them, you're looking like you've come down with the stomach flu, suffering bulemia or just over did it at the training again baby sister, have you had any more collapses since this started?" he asked and she looked down.

"Yeah it was last week I collapsed when on the beam, again, coach took me to see a doctor and the test results came back exhaustion, low blood sugar and extended anxiety, he's furious at this right now. He agrees with me, as does my medical trainer, the R.A. my friends on the team, and they all read the letter, any person who sees it can see the fine print, it's screaming it's head off. Why did it have to be my childhood gang who did this to me." she said as she broke down and Jason moved over to her at that.

"Hey it's okay, you didn't lose us, we're not going anywhere Kimmy." Jason said and pulled her into a hug and she burrowed into his arms. "Though I'm glad I have you, why they'd do this, it's not enough to be separated from my mate, but being separated from my entire flock and they turn on me, I can't forgive that right now. I mean we've been a quintet since we were Cubs, and they throw that away for a damn catalyst." she said through her crying and he gently rocked her as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Just wait till our parents hear this, yours are her god parents mine are her in-laws and with Caroline and Pierre still out of town your father is giving parental orders from here through Ernie and they hear the truth and see it through a parents eyes, and they see you in this condition, they're going to be pissed. We got to tell them and Ernie Jason and you've lost too much weight as a result of this situation, I'm going to kill those idiots."

"At the moment when or if we get the to focus, we're making it clear that nothing they say is going to forgive this, they could have killed us both out of heartbreak and the entire team with us." Tommy said with a growl. "Patrick and Carter are going to be furious, but it's not their damn business who I'm friends with in male companionship, I mean the guys are filling in the holes in my heart that being separated from you are causing guys, every time I'm with you the spasming in my heart stops."

" I need to be with you and Tommy, and yet, if I hadn't left and if hadn't been for Angela and the damn spells our team would be intact right now. You guys got what I was doing, you understand, but why did it have to be our original team that tore us apart here. You remember what you said, Tommy, after the Bloom of Doom?" she asked and he nodded. " It would take a lot more than Zedd to break up this team, and said more happens to a case of girl trouble and getting hijacked in the middle of it."

"Stupid idiot, he should have ended it before he left, the asshole was just waiting for him to leave before he moved in on her, and they get caught by a member of our gang. So two cases girl trouble, one case the hate masters spells and every brain washing spell that we've been hit with and our conduit is going to be suffering guilt for months after this once we break the god damn spell on her." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"They understand, why did they let a couple of catalysts get between us, is our friendship really that pointless to them, I mean you remember what she said, 'Our friendship is solid as a rock.', she said that and suddenly she ignores every promise she gave me, he tears a hole in my heart that two near attacks from the duo caused and then finally to top it off Billy gets influenced by a fucking catalyst, she's already feeling guilty enough that she landed me in the hospital here at the time."

"It's the god damn morality influencing situation here he's acting like Anakin did, before he got converted and she's his Palpatine, out of a lust for sexual pleasure at the moment, I don't give a damn what he says, I'm not the one tearing my team apart, he is. As if that's not enough I did it for the greater good, I went selfless to protect us and the entire team and town and they think that just because they're retired they can get selfish that going to get them killed later." she said and Aisha ended it then.

"Alright guys enough, time to take a break and you both need to calm down, I know you're furious at this, I am to, but we let the duo have too much power they're going break or blow something up next." Aisha said to them and they nodded as she smiled at her then. "So Rocky, are the ape and bear going to be mates for life, or are you just stage one right now?" Kim asked with a smile and they both blushed at that.

"We're nearing that, but don't push it Crane." he said and she nodded with a smile at him, as she looked at Adam. "What about you Adam, are you guys going in that direction too?" she asked and he chuckled and looked down. "We're heading in that direction as well, but not yet, it's like you and Tommy in the beginning." he said and she smiled as Jason changed the subject with a grin at that.

"Who else knows the truth besides Ernie right now?" Jason asked and she sighed as she answered that. "My coach does, evidently he heard you guys talking about my power coin being stolen and figured it out then, I can't believe those two didn't get it by now, I mean it's pretty obvious who we are, there's no need for exposure." she said and Tanya looked at her at that. "Who do you mean Kim?" she asked and Jason answered that.

"Bulk and Skull, after we saved their lives from Zedd's putties two years ago, they were trying everything they could think of to figure out who we are, and we had to resort to deflection to keep them from getting it, if there's trouble it's time to let them know the truth and that we don't appreciate the interference here." he said and the five nodded in agreement. "Hey why don't we spend the evening together, my curfew's not till midnight and I think we need this before we're back in one piece again." Kim said and they nodded in agreement to that and spend the rest of the day together that day.

" I don't believe these idiots, does it really have to take making out in front of them to make it clear we didn't really break up, because PDA's are not needed at times here?" Tommy asked and she sighed as she answered him. "Billy was in denial, he was fighting the spell and us doing that and Jason getting him to focus was the only way we could make it clear to him that the truth is out there and it hurts."

"Andy is controlling her, till we find a wizard capable of freeing Kat from the spell you're going to have to run the show Tanya, you five are in charge now and the duo don't have a leg to stand on any more. Till we get back, I don't want anything to do with them. Broken promises, insults, I went selfless and they condemn me for that. I can't forgive that right now, but if Fire gets released its going to be just as bad if not worse."

"I chose the greater good and they threw me out of their lives, that's going to far. Bella, though your and Darren's humans are not allowed, can you and Tri' keep me company, because I'm not talking them to them or Kat till Aisha and I come home." she said and in answer to that six stuffed animals appeared in front of her, followed by a blue wolf and she smiled. "Thanks guys, I needed that." she said and she looked at Jason.

"That's them if we're going out to dinner and a movie tonight, I could use one of you as well till I get home Jase." she said and he smiled at her. "Our original quintet?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah they sent me the trio in both versions, that just leaves you now, you can do Red now and Rex, when I get home." she said and he smiled at the idea. "Nice move, half our stuffed versions now with you, and the others when you get home, I'll get Dragon when you get back, for now you got Tiger, but I'll get Dragon and Brennan for a coming home present and that's all three sides of me." Tommy said to her.

"Well we're doing the same and if I select the right one, he's getting his for you as well as our group is the one in charge, you got both or all three versions of us to overwhelm the trio later, because we took your side from day one." Rocky said to her and she smiled at him. "Hey Fire, what's the danger going to be if you get captured next?" Adam asked her and they heard a gentle voice answer him.

**"It's going to be just as serious as what happened to Tommy, but while you dealt with Tommy, the battle, if I get captured, is if whoever captures me releases a lava demon or something, your battle's going to be, Jason, it's the Hatchosaurus and Green with Evil scenario rolled into one, and my anger is pointed directly at the quartet as well."**

**"Like Tommy you have to do it again, just drain me down till Tommy does for me what I did for him. Adam, you're going to have to change back into your robes, by that point, if you and Tanya, Jason, reach the right level release your animal spirits and activate right then, one year to the day and the four of you and Aisha, need to join forces and together the five of us can blast whatever monsters are in the arena, temple or whatever, we got enough power to do it."**

**" The ones I need most, if something happens to Rocky, before I get captured, is you, Tanya, Tommy, Jason and and whoever our twelfth is. Only you can help me heal now if that happens guys." **she said and they nodded to that. "What's the real story, what happened if Kat is this out of it, because despite the fact, we were friends, it's like she doesn't even remember that I'm the one who got her involved in this?" Kim asked her and they heard an annoyed hoot at that as she answered her.

"**She's been hit with two spells and shoved Kalina out of her head completely, she and I shared a real bond, buts she in control of herself if we find a good wizard he's able to free her, but till then she's going to keep up her attitude Kim, but for now though we're on internal com links, we can start coming to see you like this now." **she said, before a white flash appeared and Tiger appeared in front of her as a cub and she chuckled at at that.

"Guys, if you start doing frequent appearances our parents are going to find this a little too much to take if you show up like this Tiger." she said and he chuckled. **"Tommy, with things shifting directions within the ranks you're abilities are going to be completely white ranger once the duo start their added training, but I'm your thunderzord upgrade and Brennan is your Ninjetti upgrade."**

**"Jason you and Tommy are going to be completely equal in powers from this day and forward, because Dragon is going to become yours, and we're working adjusting you're power frequencies when if we need all of you for the latest monster." **she said and they nodded to that. "Alright I'm sure our parents are not going to mind us going to see a movie and eating out tonight, but we really need this now, after such a close call here." Adam said and they nodded in agreement.

After getting back to her dorm room that night, her room mate looked at her. " I've been getting repeated phones calls by your friend Billy Kim, the phones been ringing off the hook here." she said and her eyes narrowed. "Tell him that till I'm back in Angel Grove the only phone calls I'm taking are from the quintet, but until I see him or the duo face to face, I'm not talking to them." she said and she nodded as she answered her.

"We better tell that to the rest of our team, God wait till Patrick and Carter hear this, they're going to be pissed that Tommy had a relapse of the last concussion." she said and Kim nodded in agreement to that. "Frankly if it hadn't been for them I wouldn't be in the condition I am right now, let alone he wouldn't have had that relapse. Until I see them face to face, no phone calls at all." she said and then heard her friend answer that.

"Yeah and I'm beyond pissed at that baby sister." she heard as a set of arms wrapped around her from behind and she burrowed into them. "Hey Patrick, did Sha just tell you tell about this?" she asked and Patrick Harris nodded as he answered her. "Yeah and frankly what right do they have to treat you like this, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm just giving you someone to turn to till you go home. Carter is going to say the same thing, it's not their business who you're friends with in male companionship."

"This is completely uncalled for as well, wait till Aunt Carrie and my aunt and Uncle, as well as their parents hear about this, because they're going to beyond furious, you're looking like you're suffering bulimia, and you haven't slept in six months, let alone you've collapsed twice out of low blood sugar, Coach wants on me on watch in case you collapse again when we're hanging out in between your trips to see your friends and Tommy." he said and she nodded to that as they spent some time together.

"I'm lucky you're on the male gymnastics team though, you and Carter have been keeping me company, but he looks like Ken here for some reason. Hopefully I learn the truth, but the bond between us feels like its sibling connection, because he's acting like my big brother ever since we met at the time and if that's true Zack is going to be in serious trouble when he learns who you really are to me. Let alone insults like this are going to get him killed later." she said, before she heard another voice answer that.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad I started college when you arrived Kim, because my team is doing the Pan Globals as well, but we all got a shot if we win our portion of it. That is if we're really are family and if it's true and I'm beating the crap out of the duo for that assumption, because I'm your big brother. As to that, never just assume that the letter is real till you see it with your own two eyes and with that fact in mind here, Billy is seeing our bond face to face later when we go to Angel Grove to see your friends."

"As to that, our teams, if they're showing this over the tv, you're standing between us and the girls, as we make it clear that this was not a damn dating issue, we're your surrogate older brothers." Carter Grayson said to her as he walked in the door. "Yeah what secrets come up later in life I hope you're part of it, because it's why I never take my watch off Carter." she said and he chuckled. "If that's the case and it does, it's a family ran business after this Kimmy." he said and she smiled as he gave her a hug.

"When's your spring break exactly, school's out right now, so when do you guys get out?" she asked and Patrick answered as her room mate smiled at her idea. "We're out next week actually, so whatever you got planned we can spend the week in training at the Youth center that Chris mentioned." he said and Carter looked at him. "Chris, who's that exactly?" he asked and she chuckled as she answered him.

"That's Sha's second portion of her name Carter, her full name is is Aisha Christina Janet Campbell, she's actually my best friend, the third member of our trio now was Tanya Erica Sloan. To put this gently the criteria for the people who'd be able to see this clearly were ones not raised side by side with me and don't know me in that way of nine only five met that criteria, though the fifth is my surrogate twin brother Jason."

"The guys and Tanya got the entire story, read the clues, decrypted them and got what I meant in minutes of getting it. That's what's making me so furious right now, the trio and I were raised together from our toddlerhood. While my new quintet are intact my original quintet are in shambles and they're the reason for that. Watch out for Kat though, she's not going to change her mind till someone breaks the damn spell on Andrea." she said and he covered his eyes at that.

"So till someone breaks the spell, your friend is never going to change her mind on the fact you did this to prevent James from having a relapse when on duty and Andrea caused that relapse by having Mei, Nathan and Peter turn on you and if this is going in the direction I think if Belle gets hijacked as well her alter ego is going to have a temper tantrum and explode, before James is able get her under control, correct?" he asked her.

As she nodded to him, he felt a slight warm connection enter his heart and looked at her in shock. "What just happened here, I felt a warm heat enter my heart?" he asked and she smiled. " I think my animal spirit connected herself to you Carter, you're my spirit brother now, boy just wait till the guys hear this: four brothers, two sisters and if this keeps up I'm winding up with a surrogate baby brother next here." she said and he smiled as he gave her a hug as he repeated his remark.

"As I said you're my little sister and when I see this kid he's a dead man later, alright we can train from the Youth center if your friend had the equipment we need here, though they see you in the condition you are your entire homeroom class is going to be pissed. Because you lost fifteen pounds, you're crying yourself to sleep, low blood sugar, exhaustion, anxiety and you're looking like you're suffering from bulimia." he said and then they heard a new voice answer that.

"Carter, Patrick, if you're heading for Angel Grove this weekend, stay with her in case she collapses on the mat and stay in range when she's on the balance beam or on the bars you're holding my place till you're back okay." they heard and he turned to their coaches. "Sure thing coach, though she collapses for a third time in training and I'm going to kill the little punk for this." he said to Gunther and he nodded to that gently.

"Rebecca, are you going with them, so they can meet the boys face to face?" he asked and she nodded. " Yeah coach I was planning on joining them for this, she needs me and the girls the most, though if the duo show up and we see them, they're in serious trouble." she said and he nodded as Robert Jacobs, the duo's coach, looked at the quartet gently. "Alright guys if you're training I want you monitoring hers in case she collapses a second time while doing it and two, sweetheart, if you start getting fatigued."

"Take a break and eat something, okay. You're body's taken enough punishment from this you over do again and you're going to end up in the hospital this time for hotflash ex and low blood sugar, so try to take I easy and relax, okay." he said and they all nodded to his orders as they went over side plans then to prepare for the weeklong return to her hometown to see her friends and soulmate.

**Excuse the number of the next chapter, But the sequence is getting shifted slightly to when the trio see their original sextet spending time together as their thoughts over this start hitting them as Kim makes it clear to them that nothing they say is going to change things till the entire team is back in one piece.**


	10. 9: Ninjetti Bonds, Truths and Friends

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: For this chapter after she tells her coach she and the sextet are going to meet up and spend the evening together for dinner and a movie, before they get ready to tell their parents as they information they told Billy starts going through him then. Though the reflections are going to several chapters later, once she and Aisha come back for a visit and they see the seven spending time together without them involved in it**

**Chapter 9: Telling the Coach and Reunion of the Seven**

**In Miami:**

"Hey Coach, I'm back now." Kim said to Schmidt and he smiled at her. "How did it work out with Tommy?" he asked and she looked at him in shock. "How do you know what I was doing?" she asked and he motioned her into a corner and they both went over there. "Kim, I know who you guys are, I've known since I started training you." he said and she nodded as she sighed and the looked at him. "I don't understand, how did you figure out who we are?" she asked and he went into it.

"The clues of who you are-are pretty standard here: you dress in the same color as your uniforms, you are never apart, and when you get called in you disappear and the rangers appear and then when the fight is over you come back, Ernie and I figured it out when they were talking about getting your power coin back and we heard most of that conversation when they were doing that. It doesn't bother me what you guys are, in fact I'm proud of you and so is he." he said to her and she nodded as she went into it.

"How much of the conversation did you hear when that happened?" she asked and he smiled. "We heard the entire thing, I didn't realize just how drained you were during those training sessions till we heard what they were talking about and than it became clear to me, what is the reason for why you would be that tapped out, if it landed you in the hospital at the time?" he asked and she went into that.

"When a ranger loses their powers it causes a draining taking the body back to normal human standards, but with the fact I had been one for three years and this time they were connected to my soul as well as my body it could have killed me when I lost it. Tommy had this happen to him once already, but with the fact he became overly protective, what happened made him want to kill Zedd and Goldar for that." she said and he nodded as he tried to get that out of his head.

"Coach we can't let this get out, when we started we were given three rules and one of them was to never let our secret out, so I want you to promise to never bring it up to anyone, and knowing Tommy and Jason they're going to tell their parents and Ernie soon enough so we can get it to only you guys, but please don't say it to anyone else." she said and he nodded in understanding.

"I promise I won't say anything and I never will." he said and she nodded with a smile. "So what triggered that issue of why you needed to stop in the middle of practice?" he asked and she sighed as she sat down on the bench and he sat next to her."After the three weeks of ridicule the team had me under Tommy was captured and his dark-side came out after he was placed under a spell, that was why I left, it because we are soul-mates I had to tap into his mind to break him out of it and my brothers were the ones fighting him to keep him busy while I took care of breaking him out of it." she said and he nodded as he started getting it.

"What do you mean by darkside exactly?" he asked and she sighed. "When Tommy started out, he was turned by Rita and after we broke him out of it, it left those powers and left the imprint of the personality that took control of him back then and it turned into an alter ego, which only comes out if he's mad or is turned evil." she said and he nodded as he asked the next one.

"To put this in terms you can understand, Tommy was chosen as the one destined to protect the team, because he's the best out of us, which is why he kept getting targeted by our enemies, I wrote that letter to protect him, after it arrived he and I got a hold of a couple members of our gang and we told them what it meant." she said and he nodded.

"Out of your friends who knows the truth of the letter?" he asked and she went into that gently. "My brother does, and so do Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who are the red, black and yellow rangers on my team, and than the last is Tanya Sloan and she replaced Aisha, but the four of them know, and I can tell Rocky and Tanya are faking it right now, because the guys just went off on them and told them the truth, though at the moment I'm not talking to the others till I see them face to face." she said and he nodded as he went for the next question on that subject as he looked at her gently than.

"If you told me, I would have suggested the same thing your parents would have told you and that was putting things on hold till after you went home." he said and she nodded. "Yeah my in-laws and godparents, as well as the quartet's parents all say the same thing, and it was the right thing to do." she said and he nodded as he went into it then, as he tried to understand then who was who in her team-mates then.

"What do you mean your team?" he asked and she gave a smile. "Out of the starting point it was me, my brothers and sister, before Tommy moved to town and then the trio transferred and you met them last year." she said and he nodded. "So Rocky, Adam and Aisha were the red, yellow and black rangers I saw on the news before I took you on as my student." he said and she nodded in answer to that. "Out of the trio you said your brothers and sister know this already?" he asked and she gave another nod to that.

"How many of you are on the team?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him."There are eleven of us now, my brother Jason, as well as our friends from when we were kids and I were the first ones to transform, after Tommy moved to Angel Grove halfway through our first year as rangers and he joined the team after we snapped him out of the spell our enemy at the time had him under, after Jason, Trini and Zack had left town to go to Geneva, they were replaced by Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who you met when you started training me last year, after I came here Kat took over for me and when Aisha went to Kenya Tanya Sloan took over for her, but if we are all needed we keep our communicators on hand." she said and he nodded as he saw the device on her wrist.

"That it?" he asked her and she nodded."Billy made one for all of us, so if we are needed we have it and use it as a teleportation device as well as a two way radio." she said and he nodded. "Billy, is he the one who always dressed in blue, he looks more like a young scientist than a fighter." he said and she smiled at that. "That is the reason for why our enemies can never defeat us, he is half fighter/half scientist now, with the fact that the letter drove a wedge between us it's going to be hard to fix things, but when he figures out what he did wrong it's going to kill him if we don't fix things." she said and he started reading between the lines as he asked the next question.

"Why is that exactly?" he asked her and she went into it. "I've been his best friend since we were four years old and we are each others' life line, the reason for that is because I helped him heal from his mother's passing and he helped me when I collapsed when we were seven and I was trapped in my mind, but our bond is so strong that I get hurt or worse it's going to kill him because I'm his best friend and practically his sister."

"Because of the letter once he realizes that he could destroy our relationship, he is going to over think this till we fix the bonds between us, the other problem is that because of the change in powers that came up before I met you, we became spirit siblings, and have half the bond is fractured and the other is intact. His spirit animal is a wolf and he now has traces of a wolf bond within our team as Ninjetti and it will take time to fix that." she said and he nodded.

"Wait a second, Ninjetti, you are the ones who were in those robes, so the six of you are ninjas and are bonded through your spirit animals, alright that makes sense to me, and he has a wolf soul now, and that is going to be a problem, with the fact that you are spirit bonded he sees the six of you as his pack and with that is going to get territorial when you fix this. Who is he closest to out of the entire group of you?" he asked and she went into that, relieved that he understood this so easily.

"Tommy and I are the ones he is closest to, because we had spent a lot of time together before we met the rest of our ninjetti team and we become inseparable as a result of it, I'm his spirit twin and Tommy is his pack brother.""So with that, he is going to be having a hard time if we can't fix this, Coach after the games and the Olympics I'm going home so I can be with my family, I need to get the issue over with and get things worked out between us before it gets the entire time wiped out if our enemies figure out that there is a rift between the entire team." she said and he nodded with a sigh, since she was his best student and he loved her like a daughter.

"The games are in a few weeks and the Olympics are going to be in six months, so after that, I'll deal with things, but you are my favorite student, and it's not going to be easy seeing you go." he said and she smiled. "If you want to come and see me when my friends are together I'm fine with that, and I'll keep in touch as well too." she said and he nodded."Alright so far the only adults who know are me and Ernie, but your brother and mate are going to tell your in-laws and aunt and uncle soon enough, so you want to talk to me or let me know if anything else came up you can put it into code, since I can break through that easily, and I'm great at riddles, and I'll come visit when things had settled, I promise." he said and she smiled and he hugged her.

"Thanks coach." she said and he nodded. "Come on, let's get back on it." he said and she nodded as they went back on to the floor and she started working out and he watched her with a smile, he knew that though it was going to be hard to fix everything, the bond of their being a team was never going to be destroyed and they would be able to fix it.

"Coach I'm going back to check on him, so I'll be with him, the guys, Aisha and Tanya." she said and he nodded. "Alright that's fine Kimberly, you go and see your friends as much as you need to till you head home, between now and when the games start. I'll cover for you when you got to leave, for them." he said with a smile and she nodded.

A hour later after finishing up her training session she went to an area that was completely deserted to make her radio call, after looking around to double check she activated her communicator. "Zordon do you read?" she asked and a minute later she heard him. **"Yes Kimberly what is it?"** he asked and she smiled at that.

"I'm coming to the command chamber for this, permission to teleport?" she asked and she heard the smile as he answered that. **"Permission granted, stand by."** he said and she nodded as she felt it and she beamed in a dark pink light and landed in the command chamber. "Good to see you Kimberly." Alpha said to her and she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"You too Alpha, how did it go when they got the truth after Tanya, the guys and I left that you agreed completely with my train of thought?" she asked and Zordon sighed as he answered that. **"They were in shock as you saw, and Katherine thought she had a real chance with your falcon, I've placed the four of them on probation till they decide to accept that you were doing what was needed to protect your falcon."** he said and she nodded with a furious look on her face.

"Zordon, Rocky knows the truth already, he's off the hook, as is Adam, but my childhood quintet aren't and in Kat's case she's not in control of herself, so she's off the hook, though if it gets worse it's going to kill her if I get turned next, as to why it's because it nearly killed the entire team today, because Dragon took total control. Zordon, if my dark side gets unleashed the result is going to be the same as it was when Dragon went off on them at this point and if I'm right the same is going to be said if Kat keeps this up." she said and he nodded as he got what she was saying.

**"Kimberly, with the fact that you're powers were upgraded before you got your crane powers, your dark-side is going to be your upgrade." **he said and she nodded as she knew exactly what this would mean if she got captured next. "Fire-bird, alright I'm going to have to tell this to the guys, Aisha and Tanya as quickly as I can, Zordon, our powers have grown even stronger, and we can tap into each others' heads to deal with those spells now, and it's now triggered a mind to mind telepathic link here." she said and he nodded.

**"Kimberly, when I'm like I am now I'm safe, I'm the side of you that you show to people in a bad mood, but like Dragon, I, or you, get captured and converted and it's a repeated performance of the Green With Evil escapade." **she said and Kim nodded as she looked at Zordon then as he finished explaining it to her.

**"Yes, you and Tommy are soul-mates and are meant to be together and that is the reason for that."** he said and she nodded as she answered him. "So both sides of us, or just all four sides, are meant to be together?" she asked and he nodded gently. "Alright, I'm going to make a visit to see the guys and Tanya before I teleport back to Miami, I'll be up here till midnight." she said and he nodded with a smile as she left and teleported back to Tommy's house and to the garden around his house and behind it in bushes to cover up the glare as she walked out and headed for the front door.

'Tommy can you hear me?' she asked and a minute later she heard him. 'Kim yeah I can hear you, where are you?' he asked and she smiled as she answered that. 'I'm at the front door baby.' she said and heard his shock as he answered that. 'Alright hang on.' he said and a couple minutes later he came down and opened up the door and pulled her into a hug as she tightened her arms around him as he kissed her deeply and she tightened her arms around him as they held each other, because it didn't matter to them, separated or not, they were each other's soul mates and loved each other with everything they had in them and were determined to keep from losing each other no matter what they had to do.

'I'm not giving you up, no matter what, you are mine and nothing will change that, baby.' she thought to him and he hid a smile as he tightened his arms around her. 'God that was too close, I can't lose him and I won't, if this happens again I'm going to tear apart the person who did it.' she thought to herself as she went into it with him as she got a better look at her mate and could tell he was exhausted. "Baby are you alright?" she asked and he nodded gently with a smile. "I'm fine, but I'm worn out, those idiots forgot everything about our connection and Jason, Adam, Rocky and Tanya managed to help me when you broke through that spell when you arrived." he said and she nodded.

"Get Jason over here, because I gained some information on what my dark-side is and what could happen if she's let loose, wait a sec, with the fact that we can do this now, I think I can connect to him so let me try that." she said and he nodded with a smile. 'So now we have internal com-links between us, we're meant to be together.' he thought with a smile as he looked at his other half. 'Jason, can you hear me bro?' she asked and then heard his voice. 'Yeah Crane I can, where are you, because I can feel the bond pulsing here?' he asked and she knew he was going to get a shock when she told him.

'I'm at Tommy's actually, we need to talk.' she said and he gave a mental nod, 'Alright I'm coming stand by.' he said and Kim gave Tommy a nod and he closed the blinds to cover it and a minute later he teleported into Tommy's room and pulled her into a hug and she tightened her grip on him, her happiness at seeing him again though it been three weeks, she was more than thankful for her bond with him after two years of separation flaring up in her and her relief that he was alright after what just happened.

'I missed you Rex.' she thought to him and he responded in the same manner. 'I missed you sis, it's great to see you again, don't worry, the guys and I are fine, we're not leaving you.' he said and she smiled, relieved, as she thought to the rest of their group. 'Rocky, Tanya, Adam group meeting at Tommys house, we need to talk.' Kimberly called out mentally and a minute later, they teleported in as well, followed by Aisha in a second yellow beam and she looked at the quartet in shock at the amount of bruises on them.

"What happened to you guys, you look like you went through the workout from hell?" Aisha asked as she hugged her sisters, brothers and mate and Jason answered that with a sigh. "Our attempt to keep him from relapsing failed the idiots kept talking about and it triggered his temper enough for Dragon to take hold, and Kat is still under the delusion she is the crane here, and deserves special treatment right now, she's also under a damn brainwashing spell as well." he said and she nodded as she looked at Kim.

"Sis what did Zordon tell you?" she asked and she explained that. "The mental connections are part of our soul bond, and it only signifies we are meant to be together, I'm the only one who's able to control Dragon, but that's part of the problem now, because it works both ways now." she said and she nodded as Jason turned to her and that sentence then. "Alright sis, what's going on here?" he asked her gently and she motioned to the bed and they sat down.

"Our powers from when we got them upgraded are going to cause a serious problem in my case guys." she said and Jason looked at her in concern, but before he could say anything they heard Tanya tap into their conversation. 'Kim can you hear me?' she asked and Kim looked at her and quickly answered her. 'Yeah Tanya, what is it?' she asked and heard her a minute later. 'Jason told me a bit about your background, and I want to know more, but I'll call you in the morning so we can go over it alright.' she said and the trio smiled as Kim answered her, as she locked gazes with her with a smile.'

'Sure no problem, but make sure she gets it through her head that Tommy belongs to me, and I'm not giving him up, look I don't know for sure here, but if my dark-side is anything like his, she is going to get really territorial of him and if she keeps it up, she is going to get blasted if it's released so try to make it clear to her that he is off limits alright.' she said and got a confirmation and ended their mental conversation as she looked at the boys, Aisha and Tanya gently.

"The upgrade is your dark-side?" Jason repeated and she nodded. "If I get turned she's going to come out and with the fact that Kat doesn't know when to quit when it comes to Tommy, if she keeps this up she's going to get blasted, because Fire-bird is just as bad if not worse than Dragon is and if she get unleashed someone could get killed." she said and Jason nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell is firebird anyway?' Rocky asked and she explained that. "Going by the looks of her, she's a Phoenix or some other type of mystical creature and she's a destructive being, but that's part of the problem here, you've seen Tommy's dark side, but if mine gets unleashed the damage is going to be just as bad, if not worse than what you had to deal with today, and only he can get her under control as well." she said and they all nodded with worried looks on their faces at that information.

"What are the side effects of this?" he asked and she sighed. "The fall out is going to be as bad as it was when we freed Tommy, and with the fact they are the ones who put me in that position in the first place she's going to vent on them if she does come out and Tommy is the only one who can break me out of it." she said and Tommy nodded with a sigh. "That's the other catch here Jase, our spirit animals are bonded for life and we're meant to be together." he said and Jason nodded with a furious look on his face as he answered that.

"And Billy decided to forget that and destroyed the bond between you guys, I don't believe this, next to me he's closest to you sis, why did he suddenly forget this, I mean you're spirit bonded why did he forget this?" he asked and she sighed. "Apparently he thought that if I ended things between me and Tommy I would do the same to him, though that's not the case here, he's my spirit twin now, and the guys are my big brothers in that sense, Zack didn't even give me a chance to explain things before he went off on me, and Trini did the same thing, as of now I'm not talking to them at all."

"It's the god damn spell, I mean once they realize they're the ones in the wrong they're going to come crawling for forgiveness for this, but it's not happening till we get everything on the damn table here." she said and he sighed as he heard Dragon say it for him to her gently.** "That's not being a friend baby, it's being a warrior, you chose being selfless, and they figured that because they're retired they can be selfish, which is going to get them killed when our parents hear this later."**

**"Fact of the matter is for our sakes you chose the only option you could have honey, if it meant protecting me it had to be done, for us and the greater good and when dad, Uncle Preston and Uncle Peter hear that portion of it they're going to be beyond pissed at this."** he said and she nodded to his opinion.

**"Yes well, soon enough you'll be meeting me Dragon and when you do, you're learning a shocking secret that Caroline hid from Kim, but it's a shot at a fresh start, because she's got me and Reddy on stand by when our legacy gets bigger, but my human, when he finds out the truth, is going to see you as his mentor later with you being the chosen one." **they heard and she answered that.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked and she heard a gentle smile. **"I'm a younger version of Rex actually, my name is Rocket, I'm your little brother's spirit animal. Don't worry you'll be meeting me in eight years once you and the eleven are adults, but I'm next in line as a Red ranger for my unit. I'm not the only one either Kimmy, you got three brothers in addition to your team-mates."**

**"Truth is you'll be getting the truth from our mother when you both return to town, but I'm your little brother and my human looks like a male version of you when you were six years old sis." **he said and she nodded. "I think that's the Peterson side showing up in your human actually, because mom said I look like her at sixteen years old at the moment, if my baby brother looks like me at this age, hearing he's got a big sister is going to give him a shock later."

"Thanks Rocket, alright so you're a toddler version of Rex, let me guess your unit is choosing their humans, before you meet Tommy and if we got more trouble, if we reactivate the program I'm going to get to see you guys at fifteen or sixteen right, because he and I are going to be married by the time you start, is that it?" she asked and she heard a smile in his tone as a female voice answered that.

**"Yeah you will, but we're the youngest of the power teams actually, ten years to the day you reunited your team we come into the picture once you guys are full masters of your powers, but we're your younger brothers and sister. Kim though like Dragon, Firebird is the exact same way, she wants to be good, and is scared of being evil. If she gets converted her anger is pointed directly at the quartet that hurt you.**" she said and Tanya went into that.

"What's your name exactly?" she asked and she heard a chuckle. **"My name is Aurora, I'm Rocket's mate actually, Rocket, Toppy and I are the new unit, because we don't have a pink ranger in our team, though if Tommy takes up the mantle of our black ranger he's going to become our mentor and we get to meet you soon after sis. Just give it time and we will meet one day." **she said and they nodded.

"But if I get captured and turned Firebird's going to go after all four of them, and in the case of Kat, she's going to get burned for doing that to me, I don't know what her problem is, but Tommy and are I soul-bonded now, and we're soul-mates in both areas." she said and he nodded as he looked at Tommy. "Guys we have to tell our parents the truth." he said and they looked at him in shock at that as Kim answered him in disbelief.

"Mom's going to have a heart attack from that Jase, you know what she's like when it comes to me and if she hears that I'm a power ranger and if I get killed she'll die of the heart ache of losing me, your my big brother and if something happens to either Tommy or me the loss could kill us both, let alone if we both die and the rest of the team dies as well, out of heartbreak, because of our two level system and you're training to be like us, but if it takes me getting converted you're next." she said and he closed his eyes at that.

"You think they're not going to notice that Tommy and I are not hanging out with the others, he's been turned twice in the last three and half years alone and they're going to want the reason for why we've suddenly stopped spending time with the rest of the gang, Peter, Mitchell and Nathan are going to wonder why I stopped speaking to Trini, Zack and Billy, or why you've stopped speaking to the quartet, or if they return, stop seeing them, but speak to me, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya and Adam, and vice versa."

"Tommy and I are going to tell our parents and Ernie first, and then when you come home from your time in Miami we'll tell your parents and we can tell everyone the truth and tell them what caused this in the first place." he said and she nodded. "My coach already figured it out, and if he did it it's a good bet Ernie knows as well, so you better check that out before you tell them that, guys we've got another problem though." she said and Tommy looked at her. "What's that?" he asked and she went into it.

"Our spirit animals triggered certain parts in us to activate and with the fact that Damian is Billy's, he's half wolf, and if he loses us as well as Aisha, it's going to kill him, we need to fix this and get it taken care soon before someone gets hurt or worse." she said and Tommy nodded. "That's just great, Damian is a wolf and with the fact that they shredded the bonds between us, it knocked him out and it's going to take time before we fix the connections between us and when that happens its going to wake him up." he said and Kim nodded in agreement to that as Jason looked at them.

"You said you were spirit bonded what does that mean guys?" he asked and she went into it. "The crane and falcon are mates in the Ninjetti spirit world, our connection snapped into place right after we met right before he got turned, the reason I was so worried about him losing his powers back then was because I didn't want him to have to stay away from us, because by that point our soul bond was falling into place, and at this point he's half of me and vice versa." she said and he nodded.

"Zordon said that your hearts, souls and spirits are one, I don't understand." he said and she nodded gently."Alright, take what you know of being a ninja, a ninja's body, mind, heart and soul are one, the spirit animal kingdom works in the same way, but with two animals that are mates for life, their minds, souls and hearts are one, to put it gently we are one mind, soul and heart in two bodies, he's my other half and I'm his, but that's what Zordon meant when he told you that." she said and he nodded as he got it.

"How do we tell our parents this anyway?" Tanya asked and she explained that. "Jason, you and Tommy do the first portion of it, but when you reach that part of the letter, call Tanya, Adam and Rocky and you can give them the truth of what it meant than, because with the fact that they know everything now it's going to work out, but I'm coming home next spring break to get the team back in one piece and if theres trouble, it's looks like I'm going to get reactivated in the process, so two teams and five per team and if there is another problem we have someone to pick up the slack if one of the five of us girls get hurt in the process." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Should we keep dropping in like we have been, avoid the trio when we do and the seven of us continue building our bonds as a new Ninjetti team, till we fix our original one?" Aisha asked and she nodded. "Yeah, we're coming back after the pan global games and the Olympics, but they're not getting anything out of us till we're back in town. Zordon gave us permission to keep things up like we have been and he's furious at them right now. So we tell our parents next spring when we get back."

"When I, or rather we, come for Christmas, I'm staying at Jason's house and we continue what we have been till our parents get a family barbecue set up and at Jason's during spring break." Kim said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Sha' how's the training going, because I want to see you between the lulls and having the seven of us together is going to help him heal?" Rocky asked and she smiled as she answered that.

"I'm two quarters away here, and I'm coming home when she does, we need to get the gang back together and fast to fix the rift between us right now. Alright, between now and then Rock, Adam, try to keep it quiet that you don't know already, but when she deals with her portion of the confrontation, we let it out then, you're with us till we tell our parents and end this." she said and he nodded gently.

"Check that, make it clear who's side you've chosen, guys, you listened to me and there's no reason to feel guilty about this. When we drop in we're getting together and spending as much Ninjetti team time together as possible, that includes you guys as well Jase, keep training in your connections to the duo and our bonds, by the time we get back we'll be strong enough you can do what we can and the ending results will be you can morph into your robes after that." Kim said and they smiled as she answered her.

"Good idea, alright I'm rearranging that suggestion, when the duo get back, make it clear, Tanya, you and I took her place in her life, while Adam you took Zack's place. When she and I return for visits, and they ask where you're heading throw it in their faces, we're spending a bit of team bonding time together, and they're going to realize that the team doesn't include them anymore."

"Kim's not talking to them anymore and neither am I. While every time Kim comes back and they're in the room, start doing PDA's guys, we're rubbing it in their faces you never really broke up. It's not a real break up, just a step back till you're back home sis, you had every right to make this choice, it's not their business who you're friends with, if it's a boy." Aisha said to her and Jason nodded in agreement as he looked at her. " She's right Kim, you had every right to make this choice, if it meant protecting us, yourselves, the town and the entire planet, it had to be done for the greater good."

"We had to make this choice before and Tommy finished it off by getting his powers back and we got to keep our powers and and have our parents at the same time. For the greater good we got to make the hardest decisions we can make in life, but just because we don't have our powers, it doesn't mean we stop being power rangers." he said and Tommy looked at him. "That's what I said when Ivan stripped us of our powers at the time last year Jase, we may not have powers, but we're still the power rangers."

"I gained my leadership abilities from you and started winging it after you left man. I'm just relieved we can share the co-leader position now, and Rocky's our second in command, along with Adam." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah exactly, we may not have our powers, but we're still the power rangers, our code was everything we did, we did as a team, we're power rangers whether in or out of uniform."

"Powers or no powers, we are the power rangers, we are a team and a family, a ranger should be with his ranger family, it's where they belong." he said and Tommy smiled as he fist bumped him. "I'd hate to the poor idiot who crosses us later, because it's like we're a flock of geese or ducks." Tanya said he chuckled. "That's why the hockey team gained so much respect, every black wearing jersey team knew that if they messed with one member of the team than they had to deal with the entire flock."

"That's why no person ever wants to mess with us, they know if they mess with one member of our team they got to deal with the entire group, as to that, when the quintet arrived, it resulted in a near fight and once we freed them, we decided to befriend them and it resulted in our gang tripling in size, because Rick and Curtis just moved to town. If we need to separate for a year from the flock, best to have a substitute flying companion till you're back in your nest and the guys did that for her." he said and she smiled at that.

"Who's that guy anyway, I've been hearing he's lusting after Kim since she left town?" she asked and Kim sighed in aggravation. "His name Jared Anderson, he was on the seventh grade football team with us when we were younger, just after the quartet did a sparring game with Rita's putties, they joined the football team and his eyes landed on me. Despite the fact that Tommy made his claims to me, he's been after me ever since since."

"But he's really after me for only one reason here, said reason not going to happen either, I'm not giving it up yet and not to a loser like him." she said and Adam leaned forward at that. "You mean to tell me he's like that loser on that John Candy flick, they were giving subtle hints that guy wanted to get her in bed that entire time, he wants that with you?" he asked and she nodded as Rocky leaned forward as well.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, unfortunately for him with you guys always surrounding me he's never getting me alone whatsoever." she said gently and he nodded in agreement to that. "The jackass is a jock, we're third degree black belts, well if he ever touches you like that Dragon, Rex, Tiger, Jesse, Darren and Damian are going to tear a limb off if that does happen, we go alpha male where our mates are concerned."

"To change the subject, what's the bond do where we're concerned, because the bond is developing even strong than it should be." Jason asked her and she explained that. "The spiritual connection creates a mental/emotional link between us Jase, you're my twin, you've got the exact same bond with me that Rocky does now. We keep working on it and you're soul bonded to me even before you take on your powers for real." she added. gently and he nodded as he smiled at the news.

"So I'm able to link to you in that way as well, I'm your original red, he's your Ninjetti red, but we and Adam share the same connection with you. How does that work exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "Alright here's the first example of that." she said and took his hand and his color and her's intertwined themselves together. "A true bond of brother and sisterhood Jason. Tanya, your turn." she said and she gripped her hand and their colors tied themselves together.

"I'm gold, he's burgundy, Jase if this keeps up you're taking on Dragon's old uniform and you're the leader of my unit after that." Tanya said and he nodded. " Alright dark red with a gold shield on me, Tommy's wearing White with the gold mixed in with it and his shield has black with his emblem on it. Alright our emblems are on our robes, but we're dressed in our original uniforms and the gold chest shields complete the look for him and me, we're the leaders of the team. Next question is whether I'm winding up with a copy of his dagger and carrying my sword next." he said and she smiled as she answered him.

"Yeah alright Sha's is yellow, I'm gold, and Trini is probably orange, Billy's blue, Zack is going to be silver I think, Kat in purple, our youngest is going to be green if we got a kid younger than we are joining the team. Rocky is red, Kim in pink, Adam in black, you're in burgundy and Tommy's in white, that's everyone. But with twelve we don't have the same problems you did after Tommy came back as the white ranger."

"But if we're starting to show our colors, before we begin our true journey it means our connections already stamped itself into place. We got to try that again just with the three of us." she said and they took hands and their colors wove themselves into a knot and Tommy smiled as he said it got the quartet. "Alright you're connected to us now, time to check it out for sure." Rocky said and they decided on the maneuver they did in the beginning as Tommy said it for him with a smile and three balls of light appeared.

"Whoa that's amazing, alright altogether now." Tommy said and they gripped hands and seven colors tied themselves into a circle as they did the maneuver the sextet had to check that they were at full power and several jolts of fireworks shot out of their circle. "Ten months ahead of time and we're already on the two level system with you guys, this is great. Alright so we're Ninjetti in training, and soon enough if one red is out of commission, I can take it, but five of seven we got enough to deliver the blow we did to Gaskett today." Jason said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah that's it exactly, it doesn't matter Billy was misinformed, the true bond of the Ninjetti is we look out for each other, we'd never turn on each other at all. We're brothers and sisters now for real." he said and he smiled. " So before it was just a simple bond of brotherhood between us, now Rex and Brennan are total equal and brothers in arms. Though what's this mean now for powers exactly?" he asked and Rex answered that.

**"You're going to be getting several advancements in later years Jason, for now it's me and then Dragon joins with me, followed by Red and Rocket, if we need to double the teams later. At the moment your powers are going to be joining together through each time you head for Phaedos as you continue, after you reached level seven in powers you can turn into us, your primaries after that." **he said and they nodded to that smiling.

"Okay, I'm getting Elena and and whatever Zeo character I wound up with, since I don't know whoever else wound up in my personality yet." Tanya said and another voice answered that question. **"You've go the heart of a lioness and the speed of a Pegasus Tanya, so I'm you're thunderzord upgrade." **They heard and she answered her at that. "Just what the heck kind of powers are we winding up with every advancement here anyway?" she asked and Lexa answered that.

**"It's Ninjetti, thunderzord and primary, though in your case, and Kat's, it's also Zeo advancements, the more power the stronger you get every year. But remember with great power comes great responsibility. Your primaries are Elena and Kalina, but Tala and Andromeda just got added to the mix and then when you reach your final step your original Zeo powers get added to it."**

**"Adam, Rocky, your thunderzord upgrades are Dillon and Ephraim, Dillon is a cheetah, and Ephraim is Cochise Bull, speed and strength, and speed and agility. Aisha aside from me you've the added stealth of a regular tiger. You blend into your scenery. The sextet got their original abilities, but they got us now too. As for cub, he's just getting started, but he's joining the team in case our enemies try anything else." **sheshake and Rocky answered her at that.

"Who's our baby brother in spirit exactly?" he asked and they heard a chuckle. **"His name is Logan and you'll find him soon enough, but he's closer than you think Rocky, you've been volunteering at where he's in a foster den when his papa panther is out of town." **she said and he covered his eyes as he got it as he looked at his quartet. " I've been training my baby brother in martial arts the last three months without realizing it. It's Justin." he said and they nodded in shock to that.

"If this means I'm meeting him soon enough, he gets added to the team when I get hijacked, keep me away from him till you break the spell on me guys. I'm not hurting my baby brother and not out of a alter ego temper tantrum. If it's you who winds up getting hurt and the duo activate at the same time, you have to do it the same way we did it today guys." Kim said and they all nodded to that

"I'll be glad when our portion of the team is back in piece, because at the moment the coach and my friends are getting worried." she said and his eyes narrowed angrily at that. "Yeah and I don't blame them, you're looking like you've come down with the stomach flu, suffering bulemia or just over did it at the training again baby sister, have you had any more collapses since this started?" he asked and she looked down.

"Yeah it was last week I collapsed when on the beam, again, coach took me to see a doctor and the test results came back exhaustion, low blood sugar and extended anxiety, he's furious at this right now. He agrees with me, as does my medical trainer, the R.A. my friends on the team, and they all read the letter, any person who sees it can see the fine print, it's screaming it's head off. Why did it have to be my childhood gang who did this to me." she said as she broke down and Jason moved over to her at that.

"Hey it's okay, you didn't lose us, we're not going anywhere Kimmy." Jason said and pulled her into a hug and she burrowed into his arms. "Though I'm glad I have you, why they'd do this, it's not enough to be separated from my mate, but being separated from my entire flock and they turn on me, I can't forgive that right now. I mean we've been a quintet since we were Cubs, and they throw that away for a damn catalyst." she said through her crying and he gently rocked her as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Just wait till our parents hear this, yours are her god parents mine are her in-laws and with Caroline and Pierre still out of town your father is giving parental orders from here through Ernie and they hear the truth and see it through a parents eyes, and they see you in this condition, they're going to be pissed. We got to tell them and Ernie Jason and you've lost too much weight as a result of this situation, I'm going to kill those idiots."

"At the moment when or if we get the to focus, we're making it clear that nothing they say is going to forgive this, they could have killed us both out of heartbreak and the entire team with us." Tommy said with a growl. "Patrick and Carter are going to be furious, but it's not their damn business who I'm friends with in male companionship, I mean the guys are filling in the holes in my heart that being separated from you are causing guys, every time I'm with you the spasming in my heart stops."

" I need to be with you and Tommy, and yet, if I hadn't left and if hadn't been for Angela and the damn spells our team would be intact right now. You guys got what I was doing, you understand, but why did it have to be our original team that tore us apart here. You remember what you said, Tommy, after the Bloom of Doom?" she asked and he nodded. " It would take a lot more than Zedd to break up this team, and said more happens to a case of girl trouble and getting hijacked in the middle of it."

"Stupid idiot, he should have ended it before he left, the asshole was just waiting for him to leave before he moved in on her, and they get caught by a member of our gang. So two cases girl trouble, one case the hate masters spells and every brain washing spell that we've been hit with and our conduit is going to be suffering guilt for months after this once we break the god damn spell on her." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"They understand, why did they let a couple of catalysts get between us, is our friendship really that pointless to them, I mean you remember what she said, 'Our friendship is solid as a rock.', she said that and suddenly she ignores every promise she gave me, he tears a hole in my heart that two near attacks from the duo caused and then finally to top it off Billy gets influenced by a fucking catalyst, she's already feeling guilty enough that she landed me in the hospital here at the time."

"It's the god damn morality influencing situation here he's acting like Anakin did, before he got converted and she's his Palpatine, out of a lust for sexual pleasure at the moment, I don't give a damn what he says, I'm not the one tearing my team apart, he is. As if that's not enough I did it for the greater good, I went selfless to protect us and the entire team and town and they think that just because they're retired they can get selfish that going to get them killed later." she said and Aisha ended it then.

"Alright guys enough, time to take a break and you both need to calm down, I know you're furious at this, I am to, but we let the duo have too much power they're going break or blow something up next." Aisha said to them and they nodded as she smiled at her then. "So Rocky, are the ape and bear going to be mates for life, or are you just stage one right now?" Kim asked with a smile and they both blushed at that.

"We're nearing that, but don't push it Crane." he said and she nodded with a smile at him, as she looked at Adam. "What about you Adam, are you guys going in that direction too?" she asked and he chuckled and looked down. "We're heading in that direction as well, but not yet, it's like you and Tommy in the beginning." he said and she smiled as Jason changed the subject with a grin at that.

"Who else knows the truth besides Ernie right now?" Jason asked and she sighed as she answered that. "My coach does, evidently he heard you guys talking about my power coin being stolen and figured it out then, I can't believe those two didn't get it by now, I mean it's pretty obvious who we are, there's no need for exposure." she said and Tanya looked at her at that. "Who do you mean Kim?" she asked and Jason answered that.

"Bulk and Skull, after we saved their lives from Zedd's putties two years ago, they were trying everything they could think of to figure out who we are, and we had to resort to deflection to keep them from getting it, if there's trouble it's time to let them know the truth and that we don't appreciate the interference here." he said and the five nodded in agreement. "Hey why don't we spend the evening together, my curfew's not till midnight and I think we need this before we're back in one piece again." Kim said and they nodded in agreement to that and spend the rest of the day together that day.

" I don't believe these idiots, does it really have to take making out in front of them to make it clear we didn't really break up, because PDA's are not needed at times here?" Tommy asked and she sighed as she answered him. "Billy was in denial, he was fighting the spell and us doing that and Jason getting him to focus was the only way we could make it clear to him that the truth is out there and it hurts."

"Andy is controlling her, till we find a wizard capable of freeing Kat from the spell you're going to have to run the show Tanya, you five are in charge now and the duo don't have a leg to stand on any more. Till we get back, I don't want anything to do with them. Broken promises, insults, I went selfless and they condemn me for that. I can't forgive that right now, but if Fire gets released its going to be just as bad if not worse."

"I chose the greater good and they threw me out of their lives, that's going to far. Bella, though your and Darren's humans are not allowed, can you and Tri' keep me company, because I'm not talking them to them or Kat till Aisha and I come home." she said and in answer to that six stuffed animals appeared in front of her, followed by a blue wolf and she smiled. "Thanks guys, I needed that." she said and she looked at Jason.

"That's them if we're going out to dinner and a movie tonight, I could use one of you as well till I get home Jase." she said and he smiled at her. "Our original quintet?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah they sent me the trio in both versions, that just leaves you now, you can do Red now and Rex, when I get home." she said and he smiled at the idea. "Nice move, half our stuffed versions now with you, and the others when you get home, I'll get Dragon when you get back, for now you got Tiger, but I'll get Dragon and Brennan for a coming home present and that's all three sides of me." Tommy said to her.

"Well we're doing the same and if I select the right one, he's getting his for you as well as our group is the one in charge, you got both or all three versions of us to overwhelm the trio later, because we took your side from day one." Rocky said to her and she smiled at him. "Hey Fire, what's the danger going to be if you get captured next?" Adam asked her and they heard a gentle voice answer him.

**"It's going to be just as serious as what happened to Tommy, but while you dealt with Tommy, the battle, if I get captured, is if whoever captures me releases a lava demon or something, your battle's going to be, Jason, it's the Hatchosaurus and Green with Evil scenario rolled into one, and my anger is pointed directly at the quartet as well."**

**"Like Tommy you have to do it again, just drain me down till Tommy does for me what I did for him. Adam, you're going to have to change back into your robes, by that point, if you and Tanya, Jason, reach the right level release your animal spirits and activate right then, one year to the day and the four of you and Aisha, need to join forces and together the five of us can blast whatever monsters are in the arena, temple or whatever, we got enough power to do it."**

**" The ones I need most, if something happens to Rocky, before I get captured, is you, Tanya, Tommy, Jason and and whoever our twelfth is. Only you can help me heal now if that happens guys." **she said and they nodded to that. "What's the real story, what happened if Kat is this out of it, because despite the fact, we were friends, it's like she doesn't even remember that I'm the one who got her involved in this?" Kim asked her and they heard an annoyed hoot at that as she answered her.

"**She's been hit with two spells and shoved Kalina out of her head completely, she and I shared a real bond, buts she in control of herself if we find a good wizard he's able to free her, but till then she's going to keep up her attitude Kim, but for now though we're on internal com links, we can start coming to see you like this now." **she said, before a white flash appeared and Tiger appeared in front of her as a cub and she chuckled at at that.

"Guys, if you start doing frequent appearances our parents are going to find this a little too much to take if you show up like this Tiger." she said and he chuckled. **"Tommy, with things shifting directions within the ranks you're abilities are going to be completely white ranger once the duo start their added training, but I'm your thunderzord upgrade and Brennan is your Ninjetti upgrade."**

**"Jason you and Tommy are going to be completely equal in powers from this day and forward, because Dragon is going to become yours, and we're working adjusting you're power frequencies when if we need all of you for the latest monster." **she said and they nodded to that. "Alright I'm sure our parents are not going to mind us going to see a movie and eating out tonight, but we really need this now, after such a close call here." Adam said and they nodded in agreement.

After getting back to her dorm room that night, her room mate looked at her. " I've been getting repeated phones calls by your friend Billy Kim, the phones been ringing off the hook here." she said and her eyes narrowed. "Tell him that till I'm back in Angel Grove the only phone calls I'm taking are from the quintet, but until I see him or the duo face to face, I'm not talking to them." she said and she nodded as she answered her.

"We better tell that to the rest of our team, God wait till Patrick and Carter hear this, they're going to be pissed that Tommy had a relapse of the last concussion." she said and Kim nodded in agreement to that. "Frankly if it hadn't been for them I wouldn't be in the condition I am right now, let alone he wouldn't have had that relapse. Until I see them face to face, no phone calls at all." she said and then heard her friend answer that.

"Yeah and I'm beyond pissed at that baby sister." she heard as a set of arms wrapped around her from behind and she burrowed into them. "Hey Patrick, did Sha just tell you tell about this?" she asked and Patrick Harris nodded as he answered her. "Yeah and frankly what right do they have to treat you like this, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm just giving you someone to turn to till you go home. Carter is going to say the same thing, it's not their business who you're friends with in male companionship."

"This is completely uncalled for as well, wait till Aunt Carrie and my aunt and Uncle, as well as their parents hear about this, because they're going to beyond furious, you're looking like you're suffering bulimia, and you haven't slept in six months, let alone you've collapsed twice out of low blood sugar, Coach wants on me on watch in case you collapse again when we're hanging out in between your trips to see your friends and Tommy." he said and she nodded to that as they spent some time together.

"I'm lucky you're on the male gymnastics team though, you and Carter have been keeping me company, but he looks like Ken here for some reason. Hopefully I learn the truth, but the bond between us feels like its sibling connection, because he's acting like my big brother ever since we met at the time and if that's true Zack is going to be in serious trouble when he learns who you really are to me. Let alone insults like this are going to get him killed later." she said, before she heard another voice answer that.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad I started college when you arrived Kim, because my team is doing the Pan Globals as well, but we all got a shot if we win our portion of it. That is if we're really are family and if it's true and I'm beating the crap out of the duo for that assumption, because I'm your big brother. As to that, never just assume that the letter is real till you see it with your own two eyes and with that fact in mind here, Billy is seeing our bond face to face later when we go to Angel Grove to see your friends."

"As to that, our teams, if they're showing this over the tv, you're standing between us and the girls, as we make it clear that this was not a damn dating issue, we're your surrogate older brothers." Carter Grayson said to her as he walked in the door. "Yeah what secrets come up later in life I hope you're part of it, because it's why I never take my watch off Carter." she said and he chuckled. "If that's the case and it does, it's a family ran business after this Kimmy." he said and she smiled as he gave her a hug.

"When's your spring break exactly, school's out right now, so when do you guys get out?" she asked and Patrick answered as her room mate smiled at her idea. "We're out next week actually, so whatever you got planned we can spend the week in training at the Youth center that Chris mentioned." he said and Carter looked at him. "Chris, who's that exactly?" he asked and she chuckled as she answered him.

"That's Sha's second portion of her name Carter, her full name is is Aisha Christina Janet Campbell, she's actually my best friend, the third member of our trio now was Tanya Erica Sloan. To put this gently the criteria for the people who'd be able to see this clearly were ones not raised side by side with me and don't know me in that way of nine only five met that criteria, though the fifth is my surrogate twin brother Jason."

"The guys and Tanya got the entire story, read the clues, decrypted them and got what I meant in minutes of getting it. That's what's making me so furious right now, the trio and I were raised together from our toddlerhood. While my new quintet are intact my original quintet are in shambles and they're the reason for that. Watch out for Kat though, she's not going to change her mind till someone breaks the damn spell on Andrea." she said and he covered his eyes at that.

"So till someone breaks the spell, your friend is never going to change her mind on the fact you did this to prevent James from having a relapse when on duty and Andrea caused that relapse by having Mei, Nathan and Peter turn on you and if this is going in the direction I think if Belle gets hijacked as well her alter ego is going to have a temper tantrum and explode, before James is able get her under control, correct?" he asked her.

As she nodded to him, he felt a slight warm connection enter his heart and looked at her in shock. "What just happened here, I felt a warm heat enter my heart?" he asked and she smiled. " I think my animal spirit connected herself to you Carter, you're my spirit brother now, boy just wait till the guys hear this: four brothers, two sisters and if this keeps up I'm winding up with a surrogate baby brother next here." she said and he smiled as he gave her a hug as he repeated his remark.

"As I said you're my little sister and when I see this kid he's a dead man later, alright we can train from the Youth center if your friend had the equipment we need here, though they see you in the condition you are your entire homeroom class is going to be pissed. Because you lost fifteen pounds, you're crying yourself to sleep, low blood sugar, exhaustion, anxiety and you're looking like you're suffering from bulimia." he said and then they heard a new voice answer that.

"Carter, Patrick, if you're heading for Angel Grove this weekend, stay with her in case she collapses on the mat and stay in range when she's on the balance beam or on the bars you're holding my place till you're back okay." they heard and he turned to their coaches. "Sure thing coach, though she collapses for a third time in training and I'm going to kill the little punk for this." he said to Gunther and he nodded to that gently.

"Rebecca, are you going with them, so they can meet the boys face to face?" he asked and she nodded. " Yeah coach I was planning on joining them for this, she needs me and the girls the most, though if the duo show up and we see them, they're in serious trouble." she said and he nodded as Robert Jacobs, the duo's coach, looked at the quartet gently. "Alright guys if you're training I want you monitoring hers in case she collapses a second time while doing it and two, sweetheart, if you start getting fatigued."

"Take a break and eat something, okay. You're body's taken enough punishment from this you over do again and you're going to end up in the hospital this time for hotflash ex and low blood sugar, so try to take I easy and relax, okay." he said and they all nodded to his orders as they went over side plans then to prepare for the weeklong return to her hometown to see her friends and soulmate.

**Excuse the number of the next chapter, But the sequence is getting shifted slightly to when the trio see their original sextet spending time together as their thoughts over this start hitting them as Kim makes it clear to them that nothing they say is going to change things till the entire team is back in one piece.**


	11. 10: Truths Comes Out and Confrontations

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: Here Billy is going to be telling the duo the truth and from here the pain the trio are suffering frees them, but there's going to be a one year delay in apologies and forgiveness as when duo arrive the anger at the original trio starts growing. Though the reflections are going to be several chapters later, once she and Aisha come back for a visit and they see the seven spending time together without them involved in it.**

**I know people are wondering why I'm bashing the trio here, well it's because growing up together, in the real world, a true friend knows you through and through, would read the said false break up letter over their shoulder, call automatically, ask for a copy and translations and then talk to their parents. As to that, I'm letting them stew in their guilt till the Turbo movie starts now.**

** Chapter 10: Revelations and Indications of Rifts In Gang**

**Billy's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I'd been hijacked again by another spell that was put on the girl I liked, and while this is going on I learn that the letter I thought to be true was a fake. "Not a real break up, just a step back for a year till I get home.', Why would she do that exactly?" I asked and I heard a new voice answer that as Stone walked over to the table. "Because long distance relationships never work William fact of the matter is she had every right to do this, it was between them and that was where it should have stayed."

"My daughter is your age, if she chose this as well I'd tell her to put things on hold, I watched you kids grow up, just what the hell is the matter with you. Does your friendship really mean nothing to you. I mean she loves you like a brother, her exact words were my spirit twin. Why would you just assume that huh, because if Nathan, Carrie, Peter and Mitch hear this they're going to be pissed later."

"And while I'm on the subject you recall what their orders were where something like this was concerned, think outside the box, never jump the gun, never assume, and before doing anything talk to them first, before ripping out a bond that has been there for twelve years William." Ernie said to me sternly and I swallowed at that as the duo looked at me. "If you honestly don't think I already know what you guys are, think again."

"Because this is enough you could be stripped of your animal spirits anyway, hey guys how about a show up now, and I mean the duo here too!" he called out and seven flashes of light appeared as the rest of my sextet appeared, along with Rex and Elena. "Nice to meet you now, so who's who exactly?" Stone asked and Rex answered that question.** "My name is Rex, this is Elena, she's Erica's animal spirit, I belong to Lee, Lexa belongs to Christy, Brennan belongs to Tom, Shal belongs to Anna, Tobin to Dillon and Jesse to Jacob. Dragon belongs to James though."**

**"Fact of the matter, Dragon needed Anna, because she's the best friend of his future mate, but Tommy loves Kimmy with everything in him and vice versa, she'd never just let him go. As Lee said just add everything you seen about our humans in civilian mode together, you'll know who we belong to and who they are." **he said and I looked at the quintet as I said it.

"What happened I thought we lost you this entire time, why didn't I hear from Dame?" I asked and Jesse looked at me sternly. **" You forget the first things we taught you when you decided to take on Tae Kwon Doe William, a ninja and their spirit animal are one, it's a symbiotic relationship, we need you as much as you need us. William you have to tell the duo the truth, they'll listen to you."**

**"But as of now Anna is not talking to any of you till she comes home and with her, Christy, and while she, Jake, Dillon, Lee and Erica kept their promises, you, Peter and Mei didn't. Andrea is under a spell till we find some way to break it on her, it could take a while."** he said and I nodded as I thought it over.

"I'll talk later, there's something I have to do now." I said and I got up and left the room as I took cover and teleported to the command chamber. "Zordon I know I'm on probation at the moment, but I need to tell this to Trini and Zack face to face, permission to teleport to Geneva?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me.** "Granted, but make it clear that you three are in serious trouble right now William."**

**"Kimberly had every right to make this choice, it was between them and that's where it should have stayed, let alone what she did was for the greater good. Just to make sure you get this here, the boys are telling their parents first, before this goes to your father and nine's parents next and believe me when I say they will not take this well when they learn of your behavior at all."**

**"With the fact she's not accepting any phone calls from you at the moment, I've given them permission to practice in their robes and they're doing explanations in code here now. Said code they're using their, and your, middle names as their ranger aliases now." **he said and I nodded to that. "Alright my Alias is Nathan Parker, that was my mother's maiden name." I told him and he nodded as I then teleported to Geneva and found them talking in the park.

"Billy what are you doing here?" Zack asked and I explained that. "Just what the hell did you say to her exactly, because she's heart broken at the moment. You realize just what the hell we done here. When she said the damn letter is a fake she wasn't kidding." I said and thinking fast I gave the order to their animals. "Guys do it, every memory of the last ten years, including our promises." I said and watching them I saw their faces change and she fell into the bench as he collapsed on the ground.

"God what's happening to me?" he asked and I sighed. "We were hijacked by another brainwashing spell Zack. Listen to me carefully though, the letter is a fake, she never really broke it off with him, it was just a step back for a year till they came home." I said and he stood up at that. "Fake, what do you mean a fake?" he asked and I explained that. "Every sentence in that letter had a hidden message in it, the real truth is she was trying to prevent Dragon from getting brainwashed a second time." I told him firmly.

"We just pissed him off enough to..., oh my god we nearly destroyed the town, just who is the catalyst here for that spell?" Trini asked and I explained that. "Kat had two spells put on her, this one was meant to ensure total destruction of our team by believing nothing but the lie and had it not been for Kimberly, it would have killed us and destroyed the entire town. She broke him out of the spell." I said and she nodded.

"We promised we'd never hurt her, we promised..." she started to say as she put her hand over her heart. "I can't feel anything, there's nothing there, what's happened, I always felt a gentle presence of her soul connected to mine since we gained our powers, why is it gone now.?" she asked and I sighed as I looked down and then at her. "By taking sides and hurting her this much we snapped the cord between us and her and the quintet." I said and she nodded as I looked at him as he paled at this.

"Angela, damn it, thanks to her we just destroyed our relationship with her Trini, we were too damn focused on the god damn letter she sent and we took it out on her." he said and I looked at him in shock. "What, why did you do that, just what the hell did you say to her Zack?!" I snapped and he sighed. "I called her a two bit whore and she said she was just like Ken." he said and I felt my anger growing at that.

"Two bit..., you dragged up the memory of her near assault, you realize what Tommy's going to do to you when he hears that later. We've been replaced you idiot, Jason, Adam and Aisha took your places in her heart as did Rocky and Tanya. We tore the team in half because of our catalysts. Our parents are going to kill us if she gets converted next and if she does it's because we hurt her this much emotionally." I snapped at him and he sighed as she answered me.

"I didn't know the letter was a lie." she said and I growled at that. "It doesn't matter if it was a damn lie or not you guys, we grew up together, how could we not see past the damn messages. We were brainwashed to believe nothing but the lie, Kat is going to be so guilty when we break that spell she's going to have nightmares for months after this and Tommy's had a relapse, he was dressed in his original uniform."

"Had it not been for Kimberly we would have destroyed the town ourselves here, divide and conquer and we fell right into their hands, because we've been through one too many." I said and he sighed. " I have to see this for myself, if there's any shot at fixing this, we need need to see the truth." he said and I nodded. "You want to do that, time to come home now, that's nine and when the girls get home we put our team back together, but until then we're the outsiders now." I said and they nodded to that sadly.

As they headed for the dorms and I teleported home as I felt my grief shoot through me as I looked at the pictures of us as the dino-power team with Tommy with us, us together the week, before we became power rangers. When Tommy came back as the white ranger, the nine of us together before they and Jason headed for Geneva and finally my sextet dressed in our robes as I felt my heart breaking.

'Kim I'm sorry, please give me another chance to fix this, please, you're my pack sister, I can't lose you.' I thought sadly as I looked at the one of us in our robes, her arm around my waist and mine across her shoulders, when we were just starting out and just before Kat took over as I looked at the one of the seven of us then.

**Ninjetti Training and Meeting The Duo- Nobody's POV**

"Hey guys, is there a way to create a copy of the robes for us, so we can work out as a group of seven when we're together?" Tanya asked and a gold and burgundy set of robes Appeared in front of them. "So for now we just got in civilian mode than when we reach full strength than we start wearing them for real." Jason said and he smiled. "Hey bro check it out, gold diamonds, you know what this means." he added and Tommy smiled.

"Yes!, alright, you're no longer in my shadow man, you're getting a shift in colors, you're back to your original color, dark, a near winish, red color and you've got gold in your diamonds, you're the leader of the secondary unit." he said and Jason nodded with a smile. "Alright, Ninjetti The Tyrannosaurus " "The Lioness" they called out together and they morphed into their robes and the quintet grinned as they did the same.

"Well we're Ninjetti now, we're a team, we're family right." he said and they all nodded. "Shall we?" Tommy said and he nodded as he stuck his hand out and they clapped their's on top of his and did the call out. "Power Rangers!" they shouted together as they exchanged a group hug as Zordon looked at them, smiling as the unity of the seven, but knowing things were going to get a bit tougher later.

"Zordon, if the duo come back within the next week, we're going to be here for that, because she and I are taking a weeklong visit, before the pan Global games later. And I'm bringing my friends back with me and they're going to see just who the letter meant here, before we bring them to the command center for that court martial." she said and he nodded to that as they waited for it.

A week later the girls had come back for another visit, this time for a week to see them and they were hanging out at the youth center. "Hey guys." Kim said and seven smiled and hugged her and Aisha, before they got a better look at her. "Oh my god just what the hell did they do to you emotionally here, because you've lost weight and look like you haven't slept through the night in a month?" Derek asked in shock as he looked at her.

"Here's the part Anna told me over the damn spell Derek, they were brainwashed into believing nothing but the damn lie, the conditioning is 'I'm not the one in pain, Tommy is, I don't need them, Tommy does', fact of the matter is this was a ploy to destroy James and turn him back into Draco by using me and Anna to do it. And the trio, Nathan, Mei and Peter fell right into it by their catalysts." she told him and they nodded angrily.

"Anything else in there we need to know about because everyone in our homeroom class once they see you is going to be furious at this, because we all see you the exact same way sis?" Curtis asked her and she nodded. "That's the part I have to tell you and the sextet in private Curt and you're not going to like it either, because your cousin dragged up a memory I prefer not to think about and it's a parents worst nightmare where their daughter's concerned." she told him and his eyes narrowed at that.

"Come on?" Angie said to her and they headed for the hall then as they, the duo and the quintet went into a private conversation. "Alright go ahead, just what did Zack say to you bring that up?" Tanya asked her gently and she sighed. "It was just after Tommy joined the team and we were hanging out at the park that the duo showed up, after a secondary fight and they left. I told them what happened when Tommy started school."

"After a wise guy remark towards Bulk the look on his face was enough to scare me, because he looked like he was either going to rob me or attack me." she said and Aisha stopped her there. "Attack, you mean he was going to...?" she started to say and she nodded. "Yeah that's what I mean, Tommy overhearing the conversation came over to get rid of them, but when they wouldn't back off he fired off his combat skills in rapid precision and that did it, they knew he was going to kill them if they pushed it."

"But after I told the trio this they were beyond furious and Jason told them were sticking around to protect me like Tommy started doing after that. But I never wanted him to know this, or he'd cross the line and kill them, especially with Dragon now active." she said and they all nodded. "What the hell did he call you if you're this hurt?" Jake growled and she sighed. "He called me a two bit whore, and as for Trini, she said I was just like Ken, which to me is a considered a total insult, as to why Ken probably got a woman knocked up with his child during his business trips."

"And secondly I don't consider him a father, not when the ones who raised me were the Taylors, Kwans, Cranstons and Scotts, your uncle practically raised me himself Curt. He and Uncle Preston were always around when I was little and to them I was their baby girl. But that's what hurts so much, they knew about this for three years and they still insulted me by resurrecting a memory I never wanted to remember when Tommy started out in our gang and to top it off, I was doing this for the greater good guys."

"To help Tommy, and James concentrate, our mentor knew, just as I did, this had to be done to protect us, our friends, the town and the entire planet. Evidently they think that just because they're retired they can get selfish and when I get selfless to protect the boys and them, they turn on me and condemn me for that, but that's reason number two for why the god damn spell took hold this fast." she said and they all nodded to that slowly as Aaron said it for all of them.

"Just wait till your parents hear this, they're going to kill them for that, alright there's no excuse for this, we all know about their damn catalyst and as for Billy we heard that entire fight between him and Jason. So insults, in order are cold hearted bitch, backstabbing cheater, and a two bit whore, while Trini insults use by use of your parentage by saying you're just like your biological father."

"Oh they're not getting away with that whatsoever, if they think we're going to welcome them back with open arms, if this landed you in the hospital for a third time, they better think again, until you're home again, they're the outsiders of the gang, you're our top priority now Kimmy. Until you're back in town, they're not welcome in our circle after this." he said and pulled her into a hug and she tightened his arms around him

"Yeah he's right, you're looking like you lost fifteen pounds and are suffering from bulimia or the stomach flu." Derek said and they heard another voice answer that. "She's suffering from low blood sugar, sleep deprivation, and anxiety and yes she did lose weight kid. Fact of the matter that's why her coach decided to have me keep an eye on her training when we're here in town and I wanted to meet her brothers and friends." they heard and saw a young man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes standing there.

"Come on guys, my brothers and mate are on the sparring mat." she said smiling and they nodded as she lead them over to her quartet. "Jason, Tommy, guys, Tanya, this is Carter Grayson, and you remember Patrick." she said and Adam smiled as he saw the resemblance between her and the nineteen year old and Jason chuckled. " Thanks for your help Patrick I appreciate you're taking care of her for me. And you as well Carter, thank you." he said and they smiled as Carter said it for both of them.

"It's no problem, we see her in the way you do, though I'm in college at the moment Coach is working with our coach on the team and they think her abilities got a shot at a scholarship here at the moment Adam, we've been training over time and we're always together now, but he's having us take care of her in case of a relapse." Carter said and Patrick finished his sentence. " You're going to enjoy the games here's though, she's added the bars to it as well and I've never seen her enjoying that so much."

"One year now and she's so good that's both together are going for two gold medals now along with the mat and the three of us are heading for the Olympics after the games." he said and he chuckled. "I knew you were good at the pommel horse and the rings Pat, but I certainly wasn't expecting you on the bars let alone doing everything she was doing, when on the mat bro." Rocky said to him and she started laughing as Aisha said it.

"So the beam, the bars and the mat, three at once. Well Kimmy here's your shot now sis, we're coming home in a year, it won't be long, just keep it up. Coach Carter is going to want you to push it to the limit during our regular competitions, just don't over do it." she said and Kim nodded. "Hey Carter, aside from Gymnastics what else are you in to exactly?" Tommy asked and he smiled as he answered him.

"I'm a third degree black belt actually, I just combine my speed, strength and agility into it and I take down my oppenent in five minutes. So I'm on Mr. Miyagis's rules of choice of combat." he said and he smiled. "Go ju, hard karate, soft karate, yeah we are too, we just practice than when we have to use it, we then get into situations that result in more than one bruise every time." Jason said to him and he nodded. " I see your favorite color is red like mine is as well." he added and the older boy chuckled as he answered him.

"Yeah I am, I'm also, if this turns into a family ran business, that is I learn whatever secret you guys have, I'm the going to be the leader of my unit afterwards." he said and and Jason smiled. "Well then welcome to the family then." he said and he nodded. "Just what the hell is her problem exactly?" Patrick asked, nodding to Kat and seeing the angered look on her face and he sighed. "She's not changing her mind that she did it to protect Tommy from a relapse, let alone you're the ones she's cheating on him with."

"Our mentor put her on probation and she thinks she's in the right, whatever spell that Rita put on Andrea hit her as well, and until we find a wizard that'll free them both she's going to be stuck like this for a while." he said and they nodded. "Lovely, so she's been brainwashed by a damn conduit and is lusting after a boy who's taken already. Alright just why the hell is Rita Repulsa trying to destroy the power rangers exactly?" he asked him and Kim explained that to him.

"The quintet freed her evil green ranger from her control, his name is James Trueheart, but he fell in love with the original pink ranger and his best friend is the original red. Lately James and Lee retook their positions back and Lee is the gold ranger and James is the red, because we just wound up with an even stronger enemy showing up here. With the arrival of the letter the it hit them and Kat at the same time it hit the trio and Andrea, they were brainwashed to believe noting but the lie."

"Said lie was meant to destroy the team from within, the old divide and conquer technique, though hopefully Nathan made to clear to Mei and Peter, but until then and when I come home, the trio and Nathan, Peter and Mei are getting nothing out of me or Aisha, Anna and Chris until we do return." she said and Billy felt his heart fall at that declaration as Carter sighed in aggravation.

"James has been through a hell no ranger should ever have to live with at the moment and Lee's beyond pissed, as is Belle, as to that Nathan, Mei and Peter just tore the original sextet in half as a result of this. Anna is the pink Ninjetti, and Tom the white, while Belle is the pink Dino power ranger and James is the green. But that sums it up here, but they and I all see them and Tommy in the exact same way, we're never letting them go, they're our soulmates." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her.

"Lovely, so thanks to a damn conduit, your gang is being destroyed because they thought we were dating and you were cheating on your boyfriend. I see the little twerp who called you that and he's in serious trouble." he said and Tommy looked at her at that. " Just what did Zack call you to piss him off that much baby?" he asked and she shook her head. "I'm not dragging that memory up, especially not when the catalysts that caused it are in the room with us." she said and changed the subject as she smiled.

"Hey guys what do you say to some sparring practice, ninja style." she said and the sextet smiled as they got what she was saying. "Alright, before any of you second guess this we're going to be practicing in our robes right now folks, so if you see a similarity to the sextet don't freak out, because we're dressed in the exact same robes they are." Tommy called out and they nodded to that as they headed for the locker room and morphed into their robes and then came out.

"Whoa, you guys look just like the Ninjetti Six!" Stone said in amazement and she chuckled at that. "Yeah we got a tailor to create robes for us that have the same colors on them that our friends do, including the emblem, of our animals, and Anna has and shares Shal with me. Hey Rocky what do you say to a sparring match." she asked and he chuckled. "When you're this good, I don't think so, Tommy you take her, you're equally matched." he said and she started laughing.

"Wise guy, too scared?" she asked and he gave her a hug and swung her around as Jason and Tommy chuckled at that and seeing them together. "No I just know when not to test your fighting skills. Once you really get into it I got to stay out of range or you're likely to go firebird and throw someone through the wall next." he said and Richie and Curtis started laughing at that as they watched from the counter smiling.

"I'm lucky I'm not the one who tests your temper enough to do that, but seeing you in action ought to be pretty cool Kim." Derek added and Tommy started laughing as he answered him. "The last few idiots that got caught in the middle were a couple putties and during a bickering match, she stepped on his back and Goldar had to break it up, before it resulted in several more getting thrown into the trees and the last into the lake, because if there's one thing about her and me, never get caught in the middle of a squabbling match otherwise you're likely getting it yourself next." he said to him smiling.

"I'm know I'm going to regret asking this, but when was this exactly?" Jason asked him and Adam answered that. " It was six months after you left and during the student body president elections. What happened was that they both decided to run and Rita decided to use this as a way to destroy us by getting her hands on Saba so she could do to Tiger what she did to Dragon, emotionally. The spell hit them and Annie and Tom at the exact same time and the elections started getting out of hand."

"Till finally the fight ended up at the park and it started getting out of control as Goldar tried to break it up, his exact words on this during that were 'this is ridiculous', because he'd never seen them going at it like this let alone one puttie got knocked to the ground, she stepped on him and it took a set of enchanted roses to break that up, before using a magnet to get Saba to head off her plans on Tig' but that sums it up."

"You guys may have gotten the early portions of their relationship, but seeing him that close to exploding when they stole her power coin, I've never seen Tom so furious. We got the entire eighteen months after you left and Rocky and I decided on protecting her, as did the quintet here when in school, because it was during this she collapsed, again, and that did it for us, we weren't letting go no matter what." Adam told him gently.

"You understand their soulmate connection better than I do, because you were around for the ninja soulmate bond ritual Adam, I was here for the early parts of their relationship and I could see he made her happy after the amount of pain Ken put her through. You though, you guys see and saw everything because you're on a two level and understand this better than I do, because I was in Geneva the entire time."

"It takes time to get used to it, but you guys I've never been more grateful too, thanks for taking care of her for me." he said and Rocky said for them. " It's okay Jase, we were glad to, we love her as much as you do, we'd never let her go, our ninja bond is a bond of brother and sisterhood, and with that the three of us have that bond with her now." he said and he nodded as he switched subjects then as he smiled.

"Hey Jase you take me on and then we rotate, and ladies watch where you aim the next shot will you please, because I've gotten beaned on more than one occasion when you're fooling around." he said and they nodded as they practiced. Watching this from their table, as he watched his sextet practice, without him, Billy felt his heart breaking then at seeing that and the way they used to be together as a single unit.

'That was then, this is now, I shouldn't have done that.' he thought sadly as he looked at the happiness in her eyes, at her being with Tommy, the way she, Tommy and Jason were together. "Now do you understand William, they never really broke up, she loves him with everything in her. If you'd just listened to her, you'd be a full team and sextet, but you didn't and until she forgives you, you're the outsider now." Ernie said firmly.

"That's the message in that second Hinton book, 'That Was Then, This Is Now', a fatal or near fatal, mistake destroys a friendship. A young man becomes a cop and his best friend nearly kills him, for selling him out to the cops when they're teenagers and he decides to get even by killing him when he's on the run and runs right into his baby brother. You ever really listen to the messages in your stories when you read them in class, because the lessons they teach you are more important than you think."

"These stories you're reading have more meaning that you thought in high school, the message in 'The Outsiders' was that rich, poor, white, black, religion, stereotypes, it doesn't matter, we are one, we look different, but we're all human. Your gang is the eleven of you and you tore that gang apart by not listening. To us we see you as teenagers, but to everyone else they see you as someone they can look up to."

"Because you've protected others from bullies, protected others from the Rangers enemy troops, as a team you were seen as a single entity, but you made a choice and you've got to live with the consequences till the person you hurt decides to forgive you, but forgiveness is not going to come over night, it takes time to rebuild those bonds." Stone said to him sternly and he nodded to that as he watched them practice without him.

Two days later they were working out their routines in gymnastics training and the seven decided to get into sparring practice that things shifted again as Tommy was sparring with Jason and she and the girls were dressed in their robes and were talking to Ernie with Stone standing next to her while their friends were crowded around her, when they heard a surprised shout then by one of their home room classmates.

"When did they get back exactly?" Kim heard and turned around to see the duo walking in the door. "Aw shit, here it comes, alright if you want to lay into them go ahead, just no violence, baby stay calm, no Firebird and take it easy son, Drag calm down buddy." Stone said and the seven nodded as they all moved forward. "Firebird's temper is blazing at the moment, I can feel her wings flapping so hard she's ready to tear a limb off." Adam said to him and he nodded as he looked at her as Ernie said it for him.

"Sweetheart, I know you're beyond pissed at them, but don't lose it, remember a Ninja is always calm, they have discipline, they have serenity, don't give Andy the satisfaction of a near temper tantrum, when you guys are working out together." Ernie said to her as he touched her hand and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms. "Is that Zack and Trini?" Tanya asked and they nodded and she nodded as as her eyes narrowed. "So here's the reason she's been crying herself to sleep every night, sis, you told us what they said to you, but this is no longer a matter of originals and Ninjetti."

"Ninjetti are selfless, we have discipline, we have serenity and we don't turn on each other. As to that the ones in charge now are us, we listened and we took their places in your heart, I got what you're saying and I'm making it clear to them that the ones who have their place in your heart are us and they've been replaced now. A cheating back stabber, a two bit whore, a cold hearted..., son of a.., so they want to get cruel with their statements if they can't see past Walker, the walking strip club and a two timing, back stabbing, two bit whore, than it's time they see it now."

"Sha and I, and Adam, took their places, we'd never leave you, time to make that clear, girls, do it now." she said and Kim put her hand out and they put their's on top of hers and it created a circle of light out of their bond. " Our ninja link is a emotional/spiritual bond guys, that explains the light that just flashed, we're sister bonded now." Kim said and their friends all nodded as Tanya turned to her angrily then.

"Why'd they come back exactly, are they just trying to get a guarantee or are they just here to make her worse when he's still recovering from that relapse last week, and I'm still pissed at this, Kim did it for the greater good and was selfless, she was protecting him, James, us, the town and the entire planet, just what right do they have to treat her like this, we're ninjas and Samaritans, we protect others and that's what she was doing, there's no excuse for this?" Tanya asked angrily and Aisha answered that.

" It's the first 'T', you made your choice, she's who you're loyal too now, make that clear now, because Trini and Zack have been replaced by the three of us, we're the ones dressed in their old colors Adam, we kept our promise, we're who she's connected to. Us ninjas are selfless, we have discipline and we don't turn on our own." she said and she nodded as the trio surrounded her and Jason and Tanya did the same.

"Adam, Rocky, Jason, same maneuver." Kim said to them and she put her hand out and they put their's on top of hers and their colors all flashed as well as Tommy, and the girls did the same and their colors all knotted themselves into a knot and Billy felt his heart fall to the floor at that as the duo stopped in shock, as they never saw the quintet in their robes and realized who the quintet were as their eyes landed on Kimberly then.

"Who are they exactly, I thought we never..." Zack started to say and Kim answered that. " Zordon gave us the go ahead Zack, we can work out with the eleven when we want, our animals are coming to see us, he gave us permission to practice like this. If you don't recognize us, it's because you're now staring at seven ninjas and the original colors just got updated into robes. You remember the original colors: burgundy red, pink, black, yellow and blue, next came green that got replaced by white."

"A lighter shade of red, before you left, well said colors have gotten changed from combat uniforms and into ninja mode and training uniforms to practice. As to that the uniforms when in civilian mode are we're dressed like this. As for me, you obviously don't remember what I looked like when on duty at the time, because you've been gone for two years now, because the uniform in civilian mode are the robes now. I'm the pink ninja Zack, you remember me when on duty when we're dealing with the putties." she said as she pushed the mouth cover down and removed the cover to her head.

"Pink ninja, I'm the pink Ninjetti Zack, and you remember what Anna and I look when on duty, well to combat the Tengus we're now dressed like this when on duty when as Samaritans. Tommy is the white ninja, Adam, black, Aisha, yellow and Rocky Red, while Jason and Tanya just got added to our team here as the burgundy and gold Ninjas."

"As for me I'm the pink Ninja now and forever and I'm third in command of our team as a member of the gang, so if you're here for a confirmation on what Billy told you're getting it now." she said and they looked at the sextet in shock as they pushed their hoods down as they saw them for the first time as who they really were the year before.

"Kim!" Trini said and ran over to her and she back up slightly put herself into Tommy's arms as he moved up behind her and she froze as she saw it then and felt her heart fall to the floor as he rubbed her shoulders and she snuggled into his arms as she looked at her and their hearts started pounding as the realization started forming and Kim nodded as she said it with a firm look on her face as the quintet moved to their side.

"You never expected me to come back and you never wanted to see past the lie did you, as you can see nothing's changed between us Trini, we're the same way we always were with each other. Just a step back and we've only grown closer now, do the words parental advice mean anything to you, because I didn't need to double check with your parents, knowing they'd suggest this anyway Zack." she said and he swallowed at that.

"Der, you want to go ahead, because like the guys and Sha' you and the sextet were around for eighty percent of our relationship, and have been hanging out with us ever since we've been dropping in frequently to see you." Kim asked and he nodded. "Name off the indications of us as friends, compared to not following that code of friendship when we saw you right after the previous visits." he asked and the seven nodded.

"Uh huh, you know the true code of friendship, because you and Jamie are like me and Jason, so say it, what's a true friend here and what would they do in a situation like this." she said and he nodded to her as he looked at the duo. As the sextet moved to his side as five more of their friends moved to his side along with Shana Roberts, Jenny Walker and Evan Walters moved to his side and seeing every member that spent time with them outside of their team the duo felt their hearts start pounding at this.

"Uh let's see here, what would a true friend do..., oh yes a true friend would read the letter over the shoulder of the receiver, see the lies, call the writer and ask for a copy of the letter and the translations of said hidden message and talk to their parents to alleviate their concern and then spend that time keeping in touch and deepening the bonds of that friendship to ensure nothing gets in the way of it and with that fact in mind, who in here is considered that exactly?" Derek called out and fourteen hands went up.

"A true friend would be able to see the lies immediately, talk to an adult and see why they'd have to do that, and they'd certainly never throw their pain and anger over a damn catalyst on said victim when she was being selfless to help a friend focus. So decided to come check for yourselves or did you just want to twist the knife further and you're the two bit whore Trini?" Aaron asked with a growl and the duo swallowed.

"What right do you have to call her that Aaron!" Zack snapped and he crossed his arms. "Uh let me see here Zack, you threw your anger god damn catalyst on her and ripped her heart out. And you're the back stabbing, cold hearted bastard, if I'd been in your shoes I'd listen to your gang member, before telling her my catalyst and she'd give me someone to turn to while doing it. I'd never just throw whatever anger that was building up in me over my catalyst on to the girl that made our gang twice the size it was when we met at the time." Jake said with an icy growl as Angie finished his sentence.

"So decided to come check on the validity of that remark you two, of that fact they never really broke up, that the letter was a fake and was never true. Or did you just want to twist the knife deeper into her heart by your insults, your unwillingness to listen when those of us who read it agree completely with her and agree with her completely, we keep in touch, we listen, she turns to us out of a need to heal that bond."

"Uh let me see here, what was that conditioning Rita put into you, Mei and Peter exactly, oh yes I remember, 'She's not the one who needs you, Tommy is, he's the one in pain, she's not. She's the backstabber, Tommy needs you more than she does', bull crap you two it's just a bunch of conditioning and you were hijacked by Andrea's alter ego you fools." Angie growled and slapped him across the face.

"You expect us to welcome you back with open arms, when you tore the heart out of the girl that offered a hand in friendship to us, brought us into your circle, along with Richie and invited your cousin to join our circle and gang of friends. Think again, everything you were too conditioned to thinking clearly on is staring you right in the face, get a very good look at her right now." Derek growled at him and the duo turned to her and saw the pale look on her, the fact she was thinner than she was when they left, and the pained and haunted look in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Tommy and felt their hearts sink as Jamie finished his sentence with a furious growl in her tone.

"And what was it that we can see that you can't because you're allowing your god damn catalyst to get in the way of twelve years of friendship. She's lost fifteeen pounds worth of weight, she cries herself to sleep, she's looking like she's suffering from anorexia and bulimia, she's collapsed twice when on the balance beam, she's ended up in the hospital for over doing it three times in a year. Just what the hell is the matter with you guys exactly can't you see through a lie with your own eyes when it says and has the exact words underlined for gods sakes. Or does your friendship with her not matter to you at all, a friendship of twelve years?" Jamie added and then froze as Jake said it slowly.

"You never read the god damn letter did you, you were too focused on your whore of a f..King catalyst you stupid idiots?" he snarled and the duo looked at their entire homeroom class who all had ice cold looks on their faces at this. "Everyone in here knows about your damn catalyst, we caught them red handed Zack, Kim comes home for the weekend and with her, Aisha, and your little rival walks in the door just as we're standing at the counter talking and she's ready to beat the crap out of him for you."

"Did you honestly think she'd do the same to Tommy, newsflash she didn't, we can see it easily, every time she comes to see us they're always together and he's got his arms around her. PDA's, acting like they're still together, it's not a real break up, it's just a step back for a year, till she comes home again, and if you'd bothered to let her tell you that, the damn spells never would have taken hold at all, you idiots." Richie said with a growl.

"I told Kim what happened when she came to see me and the gang Zack, she's furious at that and Barnes had his own run in with her and she just about went firebird when she let him have it vocally, before we went to carnival that night. Just what the hell is the matter with you exactly, I know you're furious she broke it off and was cheating on you, but throwing your pain at her over that cold hearted bitch is going too far." Curtis said to him as Derek mocked their remarks to him, as Tommy pulled her into his arms.

"You're just like Ken and you're a two bit whore, you're a back stabbing cheater, a cold hearted bitch', yadda yadda, yadda, well you're getting a show and tell of what really is going on." Derek said with a growl and at that Tommy kissed her right in front of them and they backed up in shocked disbelief. "Tommy, my falcon, the falcon and the crane will fly together forever." Kim said and he gave her a hug and pressed his forehead to hers. "That proof enough for you two, you little brats?" A new voice said dangerously.

"Ah let me see here, your exact words were she's just like Ken, well guess again Trinity, she's my adoptive baby sister. You really think she'd never tell me why she's lost weight, why she's been crying herself to sleep every night since she sent the god damn letter. And most of all that you're not the reason her mate had a relapse, well news flash she did, and you have no idea how much you pissed me off right now pal." he growled coldly.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked and Carter smiled dangerously. "My name is Carter Grayson, I'm one of two young men that the 'I met someone else' remark met, I'm her team mate and most of all, I'm her acting big brother in Miami. Listen you little twerp, who she sees and chooses in male friends and companionship is none of your god damn business. What, you think she'd just turn on him, for the sake of finding an older guy."

"News flash she wouldn't, truth is Coach chose us to act as adoptive big brothers till she returned to Angel Grove. With her separated from the boys and Aisha, she needed a link to them, same love for athletics, for martial arts and a new flock and we gave that to her simply by being the acting big brothers she needed. Long distance relationships never work either, I could see she was going into a emotional shutdown from being separated from him and before I could suggest it she tell her parents and godparents."

"She wrote the letter and came to him by plane and the coach gave the go ahead as well, he sees this the same way we do, if it meant protecting him from a loss of concentration and her from another collapse it had to be done. I happen to be preparing for going into the fire department when I get home, I'm also taking first aid and believe me her losses of concentration, her collapses, her crying herself to sleep every night and finally all of this together and it putting her in the emergency room for low blood sugar and all of these together and looking like she came down with the stomach flu have us and every member of our team beyond pissed right now." he said with an icy growl.

Seeing the ice cold look, Zack swallowed as he saw the look of a skilled fighter in him and knew the older boy was a martial arts expert and probably even better than he was and tried to keep from backing up at the look on his face as he said it. "She's suffering from low blood sugar, exhaustion, anxiety and looking like she came down with the stomach flu you little bastard. This was never a light decision, if it meant she had a chance to concentrate and him with her, it had to be done." He added with a stern growl.

"But I thought..." Zack started to say and her tone went Icy. "You thought wrong, the man in question of your supposed affair thoughts happens to be me Taylor." he heard as a nineteen year old black boy walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Nice timing Pat. Zack, Trini, I'd like you to meet Patrick Harris. He's been acting big brother ever since I ended up in Miami for advanced training." Kim said and they swallowed as Trini said it.

"Kim I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said and Jason's tone turned cold. "You never gave her a chance to tell you, and even if you did Trini, you really think I'd forgive you now for tearing her heart out when you're thinking clearly right now, well think again. We may have been boyfriend and girlfriend in Geneva, but that's no longer the case anymore, until you get over your god damn pride she's my priority now. It's over between us till she gets back." he snapped and she felt a hole tear through her heart at that.

"Yeah go ahead and cry, that's how it feels when the person you love rips your heart out, only it's not a soulmate bond doing it, it's your childhood best friend. Why should Kim have to explain her right to male companionship to you guys, it's not your business who she's friends with, if I met a girl, who takes the spot of best female friend would I just assume you're cheating on me when I'm taken already, no I wouldn't and neither would they, Patrick and Carter did what the guys and I asked them to do."

"Had you broken up with that whore this wouldn't be necessary right now Zack, if it takes PDA's to make it clear to you I never really broke up with her, or vice versa. It was a step back for a year till she came home, we agreed that this was best till she got back, we chose this. It doesn't matter we're separated we love each other and we'd never let each other go." Tommy said with a growl as the quartet moved to stand next to them.

"Didn't know, or didn't care Trini, I asked you to listen to me, I offered to send a letter so you could see what I was saying, I even offered to come see you and you shot me down. Had I lost Tommy you'd have killed me yourself, out of heartbreak, nothing forgives this whatsoever, and until Aisha and I are back from our trips, you're not hearing from me at all. As of this moment I have nothing to say to any of you." she said with an icy look.

"In fact none of us do, Billy, Kat get over here now." Rocky growled and they walked over, as Adam, he and Jason had her surrounded on both sides along with Tommy and the girls and the quartet saw the determination on their faces. "You recall what you wanted us to do Zack, will we did it completely, you've been replaced now. You no longer hold your spots in her heart, we do. We created a new bond and we're ninja brothers and sisters now." Adam said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Until the girls get back there is no longer any original quintet, no original power grouping." Tommy said and Jason pulled a photo out as he looked at the trio firmly. "See this, it's no longer a single Dino power sextet anymore, there's no Dragon, Rex, Pterodactyl, Sabretooth Tiger, Mastodon and Triceratops sextet, it's just us and you now."

"As of now it's the Falcon, Rex, Bear, Crane, Lioness, Frog and Ape in one group and the Cat, Wolf, Sabretooth Tiger and Lion in the other. It's just us and you now." he said and the trio felt their hearts shatter. " Jason don't do this, we're sorry don't do this." Zack said desperately and Kim shook her head. "No buts about it Zack what you three did was unforgivable, and with that you're hearing it from 'Z', because your ranks are stripped as of now." Kim said and Jasom finished her remark.

"Sorry guys, but there's something we got to do now, we'll be back in an hour, and Curt, Rick, guys, how going to dinner and a movie huh, some real gang time." Jason said and the seven nodded in agreement. "Ernie meeting after hours tomorrow night we got to tell you something and it's not just you, but our, that is mine and Tommy's parents." he called out and they nodded.

"Check that Lieutenant could you come as well please, you're always around for this, it's time for you to know too." Kim said and they nodded to that as they walked into the hall and teleported to the command chamber. " Zordon they're back now, time to let them have it now." Kim said and he nodded as he looked at the sternly. **"Regarding the last two months of ridicule that you've placed on my pink ranger and the fact you caused your leader to have a relapse, out of miscommunication you four."**

**"The four of you are getting your ranks stripped from you and your original spots are hereby disbanded of your ranks. As of today, the ones in charge are Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Tanya. Tommy, Jason, you've both gained another medal for your latest blow to Gaskett. Kimberly you've just gained that promotion, you're taking on the rank of a lieutenant colonel, as are you Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, you've earned your rights to take on the rank of major now." **he said and they nodded to that as they shifted position.

"Until you guys get over your pride here over what just happened, you're under probation, though you're retired it doesn't give you the right to get selfish whatsoever. I chose to do this for the greater good, he and I chose this to protect us, you, the town and the entire planet. To him if it served the greater good it had to be done you fools, so as of now you're getting busted a rank back from your original one."

"Zack, before you were a lieutenant colonel and now you're a major, Trini you're a captain, Billy you're also a major now, and as for you Kat at the moment you're in medical probation till we break that spell, but your rank is getting set to first lieutenant till we do that as of now." Kim said and they nodded to that as they looked at her. "Though till further notice the team is getting redone in groupings and as you saw our entire homeroom class is furious with you right now for this."

"But starting today, Aisha and I have nothing more to say to you three at all as of now and the first people learning the truth about us are the Scotts and Olivers, as well as the Lieutenant and Ernie, because they're hearing the entire story here as of now. Don't bother calling me either, I'm not answering the damn phone or the radio link, starting from now till we get home it's turnabout is fair play now." she said firmly and he nodded.

"Zordon, we're telling the sextet first and then next year our parents are hearing the rest of it. Oh one more thing you want proof that he and I never really broke up here it is." she said and looked at their uniforms. "Hey guys the Crane is back in the next." she said and they all flashed at the same time. "Hey Shal it's your falcon." Tommy added and her uniform shot out a jolt of pink light as his shot out a white one and they intertwined themselves together, before a green one joined with it into a trio of colors as they spiraled together, before five more colors joined with it to create a circle as their animals and new medallion was created and he felt his heart start breaking at that.

Seeing that Billy, Zack and Trini felt their hearts fall to the floor. "We're soulmates you three, it was just a step back for a while, we're getting back together after they retire if there's another upgrade, but we're still the same way we always were with each other Billy. Nothing's changed between him and me and nothing's going to change, I belong to him now and forever." she said and he nodded to that as they exchanged looks sadly.

"Zordon my recommendation is if we got another one showing up its times to double the teams, we're taking back our original positions and half of us are on one team and the others are on the other. So whatever upgrade we got coming up next, we reactivate the entire arsenal of our original and Ninjetti weapons and juice it up to whatever the levels are needed to combat them, if our original monster opposition starts making a comeback." Aisha said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered them.

**"Alright you have my permission to tell your parents and do as you've been doing just keep up your training like you have been. Jason, Tanya, you're just beginning your journey now so keep training and when the time comes you will be ready for your full beginning and activation afterwards. In one year if we have further trouble I will reactivate the Zeos and you and the quartet are retaking back your positions, and regaining use of your original weapons."**

**"So means two copies of your sword, axe, two added copies of the daggers, one on her bow and arrows and one on your power Lance, as you are the originals and Tommy, Saba and your dagger are also getting reactivated when doing so. If you all become Ninjetti, after this bond is repaired than you five are getting a change in colors, because your old ones have been turned over to Rocky, Adam and Aisha, while Jason is in his original shade of red and Tanya is in gold now."**

**"Tommy, as you are the current leader of the Zeos and Jason is your counterpart you and he are sharing leadership and are co-leaders, Jason has his new color, but he's dressed in his original shade of red now, so if he loses the gold ranger powers he's training as a Ninjetti till he and Tanya activate along with you. Than if we got more trouble, I'm doubling the teams and your colors are getting doubled, two pinks, Red's, yellows, greens and blues."**

**"Rocky if your student is a viable candidate for his duties he's added to the power team and you're keeping your position as the Ninjetti yellow Aisha. But every color that is currently viable right now in the teams are getting doubled. Starting tomorrow you're going to have to accept that till the girls are back they deserve some space and privacy and forgiveness is not going to come overnight you three."** he said and they nodded as the trio sighed at that.

"How many good wizards do we have out there that can break a spell of this caliber exactly, Fire said Andy was her best friend, how do we break her out of it? Because once we do the guilt of nearly killing him, and me, if I also get converted is going to kill her once she's free of it?" Kim asked and he sighed. **"There are six, but if one of them ends up on earth, that's the window of opportunity to free her, especially if they choose that moment to try and turn this into another Green With Evil Scenario, just with you my Crane."** he said and she nodded to that as she sighed.

"What's going to happen once we fix this exactly?" Jason asked her and she sighed. "Billy, with snapping the cord you, Trini and Zack have your primary and thunderzord upgrade, but your primaries are trying to get worked out at the moment. Though Damian is unconscious you still have Brandon and Tri', while you guys have Bella and Kiara and Manny and Darren. Once the connection is fixed, Damian is going to wake up and the entire zoo is going active after that, as to that."

"But until we get back our connection as a whole team are stuck like this for a while, and though I'm civil with the four of you, the right to call me sister in your cases is no longer an option, by making this choice you just tore out our bonds of brother and sister and sister/sisterhood. It's just going by our names with each, but she and I get back it's going to be like this for a while." she said and Bily nodded to her sadly as they ended it.


	12. 11: The Get Together and the Parents

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: For this chapter I'm starting if off with the group's get together and then move it forward to when they tell their parents, Ernie and Stone the truth, before it hit Jason's loss of powers and he starts life as the Burgundy Ninjetti as he and Tanya start preparing for the full activation.**

**Theres going to be a sneak preview of Jared Anderson and his obsession with her in this chapter, before her assault, but that's not till the following year. As for the trio this is going to be a slight piece to how things are going to start building up for when she comes home and their bonds are put back in place.**

**Chapter 11: The Hang Out and the Truth Comes Out**

After the meeting they teleported back to the youth center then and she walked over to the duo gently. "Lieutenant, what you're going to hear tomorrow night is going to change things, but it's under a NDA from here on in, because this gets out and we're going to have serious problems." she said and they nodded to that. "So long as I see why you're always with the quartet I can take it, but since I know about the letter that's out baby."

"Whatever secret you have I can take though." he said and she nodded as Tommy moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "As we said, though separated nothing's changed between us, we're still acting like we're together, she belongs to me and vice versa." he added and they chuckled as she shifted position and into his arms and he smiled. "Why not give someone else a chance Kimberly, you're always with him, why not checking the market for a new boyfriend?" she heard and turned to speaker.

"Because I prefer certain requirements in my mates such as I'm prefer the type who respect that I'm not ready to push it past second base till I'm ready to take that step, a boy who is kind, smart, gentle, likes martial arts and has the same like in things that I do. And with that Anderson, Tommy is my preference, he's my future husband so get it through your head, I'm not available and I never will be." she said sternly to him.

"Anderson I'm warning you now, touch her and not only will I be the one to take you apart you're going to have every guy who sees her as a sister and protective of her ready to remove your head, that includes our friends and every person who knows she and I are an item so fair warning here pal, so back off." Tommy added firmly to him.

As she turned back to Tommy, Adam wrapped his arms around Tanya and Rocky did the same with Aisha. "Alright look guys, it's going to one year till the entire gang is back together, but though I'm your main priority, don't keep up the cold shoulder, I know you're furious at the trio right now, and I don't blame you, but the gang is getting fixed once Sha' and I are home, just give things a chance to cool down." Kim called out and their homeroom class all nodded to that.

"So when's the Pan Globals exactly?" Shawna called out and she smiled as Carter answered that. "It's in a month actually, so just be ready because you're going to get a shock from it, because she's doing great in training right now." he said and they nodded as he looked at her. "If you're going out for dinner with your friends you better start eating double helpings, because once Doctor Oliver sees you like this she's going to be furious later." he said and she nodded as he ran a hand through her hair.

At that she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "Carter what are the chance of us being siblings exactly, I mean you look and feel way too familiar, like you're my blood, half siblings you think?" she asked and he sighed. "If that's what we really are to each other I think so. I've thought of you as my sister from the day we met, though if that's where this bond is heading Cranston, Taylor and we discover that we are family."

"That assumption of yours is sick, because that's incest you idiots, and she's too young, I'm an adult, she's a teenager and as for Patrick, he's my best friend. It's not your business who she's friends with in male companionship, that letter was between them and that's where it should have stayed, you never should have chosen sides and to throw your catalyst on her out of anger that's unforgivable as well."

"You really think your folks are going to take it well when they hear this, newsflash they won't. Theyll be furious that you let your catalysts get in the way of twelve years worth of friendship here and just because you're retired doesn't give you the right to get selfish either, I'm just going to say this now, and if you're really the power rangers, but just because you don't have your powers it doesn't mean you stop being power rangers."

"If I was in your shoes, follow my code of conduct and screw the damn catalyst my friendship comes first, and that's your fatal mistake." he said sternly and she smiled. 'Should we tell him now?' she thought to Tommy and he hid a smile. 'If he's a future power ranger maybe.' he said and then said it out loud. "He's right you three, we may not have 'our' powers, but 'we're' still the power rangers and just because we're retired it doesn't mean we stop being powers rangers." he said and Jason finished his remark.

"Kim had every right to this decision, it was between them and that's where it should have stayed. It's not your business who's she's friends with in male companionship, you leapt before you looked and it tears the cord out from between us, but until she and Sha' are home it's not a single group anymore, while we'll act civil with you guys. None of us are going to forget this." he said and Kat snapped at him at that.

"What she broke it off with him, she deserved it." she said and Derek sighed as Tanya called out. "Ignore that guys, she's not herself right now, she's under the spell Rita put on Andrea and she's been hit with it as well, until James, Lee, Erica, Jake and Dillon find a wizard strong enough to free her she's going to be stuck like this for a while." she said and their classmates nodded as Carter sighed in aggravation at that.

"Kitty, look that's just the spell talking, you're not yourself right now so you're off the hook and with that fact in mind, mom's going to agree when I say this, but you're on medical probation at the moment. Whatever connection Fire and Andy have its going to get repaired, but until it does, you guys just ignore whatever she's saying about me." Kim said to them patiently and they nodded to that a as Derek looked at her at that. "Andy, what's that one short for exactly?" Derek asked her and she explained that.

"Andromeda actually, Andrea's thunderzord upgrade is a chimera, but the ones you saw two years ago when you moved town and before my quartet arrived were a Phoenix, red dragon, unicorn, Nemean lion, white tiger and a Griffin, Andy is number seven and we just added four more to the mix though I'm can't remember the names. As to that, Kitty here has been hijacked by her counterparts alter ego, she's not in control of herself and until we find a wizard capable enough to free her she's going to be stuck like this."

"Kitty I'm not mad at you, that's just the spell talking you're not in control of yourself, if I'm your best friend, aside from Tanya, it's the four of us when we break that spell,mug in the meantime, guys everything she's say when she's like this just ignore it if it has to do with me and be as patient as possible with her guys, okay." she said and their entire class nodded as she looked at her entire gang then.

"Guys, team meeting we need to talk." Kim said and the ten nodded to that and headed for the hallway then. "What's up Kim?" Zack asked she looked at him. "Zordon gave us permission to put this into civilian and power ranger POV's, so to prevent anyone else from figuring it out, after we tell their parents, Ernie and Stone. We're going by our middle names in the field and if I get reactivated, my ninja version is Anna, while whatever the next upgrade is-is going by Belle, okay." she said and the nine all nodded.

"Middle names, so you've been using ours as way to explain this to everyone about what the hell they did to us?" Zack asked and she nodded. "Yeah and that's part of the problem right now, my alter ego was my upgrade when Zedd arrives two years ago guys, she's the mate to Dragon, we're soulmated in all three areas, Fire to Dragon, Shalimar to Brennan and me to Tommy. With you guys non active right now and anyone asks if why your constantly taking off to talk to Zordon, say you have a meeting with your alter ego."

"To put this gently our civilian mode is our real names, our alter egos are our power ranger names and said alter ego are our middle names now, okay." she said and he covered his eyes at that. "How do we explain this to our parents, it's not enough we get hijacked repeatedly on the job, but the damn catalyst in your cases is Walker and Andy was influencing Billy this entire time Kimmy. My parents are going to be furious if you get hit next." Tanya said to her and she nodded to that as she looked at her original quartet.

"Whatever catalyst you're holding in just influences the damn brainwashing spells and speaking of which. Zack if you'd just phoned me and told me, before she sent the damn letter we'd be like we used to. Catalyst aside, you were brainwashed to believe nothing but the lie, our toddler connection aside had I phoned you first, before she sent the letter you think you'd have listened to me?" she asked and they both nodded to answer her.

"Yeah we would, but thanks to the damn letters and the catalyst, we just ripped apart our toddler connection and a friendship of twelve years and I'm going to kill that bitch for this." he said with a growl and she smiled dangerously. "You won't have to, if she moves back I'm going on a death by humiliation tactic, without the blows exchanged, once our connection is completely re-established. Just what the hell did she say about us that pissed you off this much exactly. Wait check that, pass me the letter in the cafeteria, if Mrs. Applebee asks why I'm doing this I'm giving both to her." she said and they nodded.

"Great, and thanks to that two timing whore we just ripped out a bond of twelve years and it's going to take a year to eighteen months to completely fix this, before we take on whatever powers you gained last year." Trini said with a sigh and she nodded as Zack asked the question as he looked into her eyes. "I know we hurt you, but if there's a chance we can fix our bond at least can we have one night to set it aside right now."

"What's this mean now for us, we act civil, like old friends, but our true bonds, our toddler connection, the bonds we had when we started out as single team and entity, are on hold till you come home girls?" Zack asked and she nodded.** "Zack, you guys mean more to me than you think, but here's where the damage of being a team comes in and it's sometimes the ones you love that hurt us the most. That's what this is and why we're so furious with you, though we'll act like we did when we found each other, it's going to take time to completely repair the original bond."**

**"Though once we do your abilities start to wake up then when they completely activate our bonds are back to the way we're together, we're heading for Phaedos and you start your training you four. In the mean time, till we find someone to break that spell on Kitty here, it's going to be like this for a while."** he heard and he lifted an eyebrow at that as Trini said what he was thinking.

"Who was that exactly?" she asked and she sighed. "It's Fire' and she's right, and to answer your question. That's it exactly Zack, forgiveness is not going to come over night, we grew up together, it hurts so much I need time to really deal with it. Once we're back its time to put everything on the table, we repair the damage and then it's back to the we way we used to be together, the team has tripled in size in four years, once it's healed completely, we're back in action after that." she said and they both nodded as Billy said it for all three of them as he stepped forward as he looked into her eyes.

"Can I?" he asked her and she nodded and he pulled her into a hug she buried her head into his shoulder as Zack and Trini the same and she looked at the trio. "You guys have the truth now, but as Zordon said I need to focus for the competitions and games now. Look after this, I'd rather not give Fire any more fuel added to the fire, she's pissed right now at this, so don't call, the girls and I need to concentrate on the games now." she said and Trini, thinking it over, answered her at that.

"When are the games exactly, because though everyone in class are furious for the current moment, we want to watch you compete like they do?" she asked her and she smiled softly. "They're in month, if you want to watch get a party set up here and our entire class and you can watch it in the same way we watch football on tv." she said and the trio smiled at the idea and exchanged looked with the quintet, who nodded.

"Alright we better call it now." she said and exchanged a silent conversation with the sextet and they nodded. "It's just tonight guys, we were going out for dinner and a movie, want to join us?" she asked and the trio nodded quickly to that. "Yeah gladly, if it's just a single night tonight, we need this, before you come home and we rebuild our bonds." Zack said to her and they spent the evening together then.

The next night after hours the sextet arrived at the youth center and James looked at them. "Alright boys, what is it you wanted to tell us?" James asked as he looked at the two of them, and Ernie looked at them as he then looked at their wrists and colored shirts. "Jerry what are you doing here?" he asked as Stone walked into the room. "They're telling me as well James, but what's this about anyway?" he asked the duo.

Looking at the duo Ernie thought it over on what he knew then. 'They're going to tell us the truth, if this is the reason for that outburst two weeks ago, I need to know the entire truth, I've watched these kids grow up, I'm not losing my teenage friends out of some misplaced truth. I want the truth and I want it now.' he thought as Jason turned to their parents then.

"Before we tell you, we need you to promise to keep it a secret." Tommy said as he looked at their family. "I take it whatever this is about must be pretty big, if you're asking for nondisclosure." Preston said with a frown as he looked at the duo. "It is dad and it is important that it doesn't get out otherwise we're, and by that I mean the entire gang, are all in trouble, because this was an issue of national and planetary security, as a army Ranger you would understand that." Jason said to his father as the two looked at their parents with worried looks on their faces.

Before Preston could answer, Tommy than turned to Ernie. "Ernie I'm pretty sure that you have already guessed at who we are, if we keep disappearing on you." he said to their friend and Ernie nodded gently. "I have actually, but I want to hear it from you now, because I've been worried about you ever since that letter arrived and your reaction and now I need to know the reason why, let alone why you're dressed in robes that look like the sextet." Ernie said as he looked at them and he nodded to that. "Alright what is going on, what are you talking about?" Melissa asked and Tommy got started then.

"Alright, have you ever wondered why we always looked exhausted after getting home, why we fell asleep in class, why we suddenly disappeared when we were at Ernie's and fifteen minutes later the rangers showed up, why we always wore a certain color when we got dressed or even why we wore these strange watches on our wrists, let alone why he looked exhausted when you got off work that night, when the girls, Tommy, Rocky and I brought him home that night last week."

"Why Kim and Aisha keep dropping in when it's a fifteen hour flight from Kenya to L.A., let alone a nine hour from Miami to L.A. and they show up out of nowhere, why we suddenly started dressing in the robes that the Ninjetti 6 dress in and why our bonds have only deepened in two months since the letter was sent?" Jason asked his brother's parents as he looked at the adults in from of them as James stepped forward and started to explain things from the adults point of view.

"Another catch is you ever seen us in a sparring match and thought it looked familiar, when we didn't hold back on each other, almost like you were seeing the red and green rangers first ever battle against each other, before he became a member of the team, and why I was always with the quintet ever since that day, why the White Ranger acted like he was in love with the Pink Ranger, and they were always together."

"If you looked closely enough you could see something that was similar to my relationship with Kim, the Red Ranger treated him like a brother in the way Jason and I are together, the sextet were never separated from each other, in the way we are, and then to top it off, the two weeks after we moved here and my behavior changing from the way I am now, and I started acting like someone you've never seen before?" he asked and James said it for all them as he looked at him as he thought it over.

"Uh, we did actually, but we thought it was because you were working hard at something." James said as he thought about it and the pieces started coming together in his mind as he looked at them in shock as he suddenly read through what he was saying to them. "Wait a minute, are you saying that you guys are the power rangers, that's what's really been going on here?" he asked as his wife, Preston and Alicia looked at them in shock, as they now saw where Tommy was going with this and looked at their shirt colors more deeply and realized that was exactly the case for them too.

"We are dad and it's not just us, but the entire gang as well. A few years back Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Jason and I were chosen to protect the planet from Rita after she showed up. From there we took our job seriously and I know that you all are worried something is going to happen to us when we are in battle, but we have worked at keeping that from happening." Tommy explained and he nodded to that.

"Which ranger were you in the beginning Tommy?" his mother asked and he explained that. "I was the green ranger mom, about two weeks after we moved here, I had caught Rita's eye at the expo and she chose me as her new ranger, which explains my sudden changes in my behavior, but that wasn't me it was my alter ego that went on a rampage, before they broke the spell and I joined the team." He explained as he looked at their parents. "The green ranger didn't show up till after we moved here, are you saying that it was you who had caused all that damage?" James asked in disbelief and Jason answered that as he emphasized Tommy's statement.

"It was, Lieutenant Oliver, but it wasn't his fault, he was under a spell, after we figured it out, he and I went into combat and I destroyed the sword that had him under her spell. After working things out, he joined the team and we went from five to six." Jason said to them and, as the shock wore off, James smiled as he listened, as he now knew who his son was and he was proud of the person his son and his friends were.

"So that explains how the green ranger had joined the team, and why Tommy had friends so quickly after moving here, but how did he go from being the green ranger to the white ranger, since I'm pretty sure that is who was in the white ranger uniform after Zedd had showed up." Ernie said as he leaned in as they were talking and Tommy was relieved that they were taking it so well and went on to explain that one.

"Alright so the names you gave us, Lee, Peter, Mei, Anna, Nathan, James, they're really you guys?" Stone asked and he nodded as Preston quickly said it, as he decoded their aliases as he looked at his wife and the Olivers. "Yeah they're us, dad just take our middle names and you'll know who's dressed in what color for the previous three years here. Like any superhero, we choose an alias or alter ego, so our alter egos are our middle names now, to further decode here is look at us as we are now."

"Match the original sextet to the thunderzord upgrade and the Ninjetti Six upgrade and our nicknames for each other from here." Jason said and he nodded as he decided it for them. "Color definitions, are you guys always dressed in your ranger color son, so dressed in your ranger colors, and you go by your aliases when on duty, but civilian mode you're now dressed in the robes, and Kimberly has two names to her while the ten of you only have one correct?" he asked and they nodded to him.

"Wait a second Lee and James are the original green and Red, that's you and Tommy!" Stone said and he nodded. "Yeah okay I get it, so you're the original leader of the team and Tommy is the original green, 'The gold rangers orders are to evacuate the business district if Dragon gets unleashed and wait for the all clear, before you ask the gold ranger is the original red and leader of the team', yeah alright now I see the subterfuge."

"You're the original red and leader of the team, Tommy is the original green you were telling me if he got hijacked and got the Dragonzord out of retirement to call for an evacuation of the entire business district and the pier. And this was coming directly from you as you're the original red and leader of the power team, he's your equal in combat and you know the most about this, having dealt with it once already." he said to him.

"Yeah that's it exactly, I understand his powers because our powers are completely even, we sparred so much together, that I know the pros and cons to his abilities, I can counter act every facet of his powers, because I carried them for four months, before he reactivated at the time. So I know the dragon ranger powers so well nobody but me can handle it or fight him, when hijacked, to know how to counteract his moves without sustaining more than a few severe bruises from this." he said and Preston looked at him.

"That's what being blood brothers is son, you're two halves of the same whole here, as to that James and I are the exact same way with each other now. In which case so your green ranger version is James and your white and red are Tom, is that it son?" he asked looking at Tommy and he shook his head as he explained that to him then.

"Not quite, in Green and red ranger mode I'm James, in white I'm Tom, as for her, whatever her next upgrade is, since if we got anyone else showing the entire team is getting recalled for active duty. Kim in Ninjetti mode is Anna, while if we get a new upgrade, is going by Belle, but that's your clue Uncle Preston." Tommy said and he nodded as he looked at the trio to decode each color then.

"Zachary 'Peter' Taylor, William 'Nathan' Cranston, Kimberly 'Annabelle' Hart, Jason 'Lee' Scott, Trinity 'Mei' Kwan and Thomas 'James' Oliver. Okay that's you six 'Christy', that's Aisha, 'Dillon', that's Adam, 'Jake' is Rocky 'Erica' is Tanya and 'Andrea' is Katherine, alright I get it. Your middle names are being used as your aliases as Power rangers now, smart move guys." he said and they nodded to him. "Yes that's it exactly, now match the color to each ranger now." Tommy said and he nodded to that.

"You're in red, green and White, Jason red and gold, Billy is blue, Kimberly in pink, Zack is or was in black, Trini is yellow, that's the six of you, Rocky took my son's place as the red and he's now the red Ninjetti, Adam is the black, Aisha is the yellow. Katherine is the pink Zeo and Tanya is the yellow Zeo and if we got any more upgrades in this, your current five colors are getting doubled if we got anyone else coming to earth." Preston said and he nodded as Tommy finished explaining his back history to them.

"Alright enough of the strategy talk guys, honey just what happened if you decided on heading for your uncle's cabin before you started dressing in white?" Melissa asked and he explained that to them as she leaned forward. "After the battle with Turban Shell, that was it for the green ranger powers and I went to my uncles' cabin to get my head together, since once you become a ranger it sticks with you no matter if you are active or not, which to me was hard, because they're my ranger family now."

"The week I was supposed to come home our mentor, Zordon, chose me as the white ranger and quickly picked me up before Zedd tried anything. After the others battle with the current monster, Zordon told them that he had chosen someone for the new powers and then brought me out so I could show them who I was." He explained as he looked at his parents and adoptive aunt and uncle as he and Jason were brothers now and their connection was stronger than that of normal friends.

"After the others left and before Kim left for Miami, we did battle with Ivan Ooze when he was let loose and had those powers destroyed and had to go off planet for ones that released our spirit animals and Rita's brother showed up as well right after we got them and that is when the tenga's also showed up, the issue continued till Kim left to go to Miami." he said and they nodded as James and Melissa thought that one over before feeling their hearts start pounding as Preston asked the next question about that and hoping he was wrong as he did it.

"Does this have anything to do with how Kimberly wound up in the hospital again, especially when we told her to take it easy when she wasn't feeling well?" Preston asked suddenly as he remembered when his niece collapsed the year before and the week she spent in the hospital recovering her strength from a late night training session, when they had gone to see her along with the kids that week.

"Yeah it does and that is the other reason for the animosity between us and Kat, Rita had placed Kat under a spell and Kat stole Kim's power coin not long after we got our new powers last year and when a ranger loses their power coin there is a draining that will weaken you as your body goes back to normal, which in our case is normal human standards, but this time, because our powers are connected to our spirits and life-force, the draining weakened her to the point that we nearly lost her." he explained as he remembered that with a painful jolt.

"How dangerous does it get when you guys lose your powers?" Melissa asked him and he sighed. "Imagine if you had been running on adrenaline for close to six or seven months and it gives out on you when you are doing something, the sudden discharge of losing them causes us to have a dizzy spell, and if we're alone could cause us to collapse, after losing mine it took a bit of time for my body to go back to normal, and it happened again after they gave out before I became the white ranger, in Kim's case she had them for nearly three years and losing them all at once had nearly killed her." he said and she nodded as she felt her anger rising at that.

"Zedd could have killed her doing that, if we have to deal with them coming back I'm going to kill him myself, what the hell is the reason for that exactly?" James asked dangerously and he explained that with a growl. "Blackmail, he was using her to get us to work for him and man his Zords, before they gave me time and I destroyed the device, but from then on she was at half strength, after that day Zordon and I decided we were only calling on her if and when we needed to at the time."

"During the course of that time that the coach had been working with her, she got called in twice and she passed out after dealing with a group of Tengas' and again when she collapsed the night that she wound up in the hospital. Since, as you know mom, as her future mother-in-law I preferred you to be the one to take care her in the hospital when she was under your care while we were working at getting her power coin back." Tommy said as Melissa nodded in understanding and knew he was right, since she loved Kimberly like a daughter.

"Yeah and that scared the hell out of us when she had collapsed, I thought it was because she was over doing it with training." James said with a sigh as he looked at his son as Preston and Alicia both nodded as Tommy took a breath to calm down as the anger took over as he was still furious over what had happened the year before.

"Tommy what is it, what's wrong son?" Melissa asked as she saw the flash of anger run through her son's face and knowing that whatever happened was the reason behind her son's angered and near hostile look as she listened to them. "Easy man, calm down, don't lose it now." Jason and he nodded as he explained the whole story to them.

"Zedd had created a trap for Kim and used Kat as bait to lure her into it, after the coin was stolen, she was already going through the draining and was having a tough time staying awake, and a sudden battle when she was already lethargic was going to put her out of commission pretty quickly and as you know she is everything to me, and having her hurt or in danger is a very good way to let loose my temper, since there are still side effects left from the spell Rita put on me."

"She had collapsed in the middle of the fight with the Tenga's and was taken to a cave as Zedd tried to break her connection to her power coin, which would have killed her as our animal spirits are connected to us as well as our power coins. The reason being that he was going to try and use her as black-mail to get us to man his zords and work for him, but to give me time to get her out of Zedd's clutches we played along until I destroyed the machine that was draining her of her powers." He finished his story as his parents looked at him in shock from this bomb he dropped on them and at how close they came to losing their daughter-in-law.

"Wait a minute, I need to show this to you for real here." Tommy said and they nodded and he activated his communicator. "Rocky, Adam, girls, you can come here now." he said and a minute later five beams came in, in blue, pink, one green, and two yellow, and then dissipated as Rocky, Kimberly, Adam, Aisha and Tanya stood in front of their parents. "Dad as for the question as to why we haven't spent that much time with Trini, Kat and the guys. Aside from last night since they came home, it's because our friendship with them is on hold and we'll explain that, but that's why we called the quintet here." Jason added and their fathers nodded as his mother changed the subject.

"Thanks for telling us guys, so who is who on the team?" Alicia asked as she looked at her son and surrogate nephew to turn the conversation away from what they had just heard. "In the beginning I was the red, Kimberly the pink, Zack the black, Trini, the yellow and Billy the blue. After the three of us were chosen to go to Switzerland, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took over our positions, and when Kim left for Florida, Kat took over the pink and when Aisha stayed in Kenya, Tanya became to the yellow, after Prince Gasket showed up, I came back as the gold ranger." Jason explained to them.

"After the Machine Empire showed up and Rita and Zedd took off, we shifted to our current powers. While the girls are the same, Rocky is blue, Adam green, and Tommy is red and the leader." Jason finished as Ernie nodded with a smile, since these teenagers were his friends and he cared a lot about them, as they had spent a lot of time at the Youth center and helped him with anything if he needed it, and already decided to keep quiet.

"Alright now that you told us that, we want to know the reason none of you are speaking to the quartet now or hanging out with Billy and Kat?" Melissa asked and and he sighed as he looked at his parents. "You remember our conversation dad, about parental opinions in terms of putting relationships on hold if one of us was out of town and separated from our other half. Let alone your remarks on what the consequences were going to be if they didn't ask?" he asked and they nodded before they read through that.

"They crossed the line here, what the heck caused it, and if it's because of the letter she sent him they're in deep trouble." James growled dangerously. "Yeah it's the letter alright and Lieutenant you recall Draco' reaction last week, the explosion in the pier, let alone why my sextet arrived right on schedule?" Kim asked and they nodded. "Yeah and I could tell he was pissed just what set him off exactly?" he asked and she sighed.

"Despite the fact I said to not keep bringing it up, the spell was meant to piss Dragon off enough that his alter ego, Draco, lost his temper completely so he could get captured, I ordered the quintet to show who needed the support more by having one of the quartet call out to our quintet, by that I mean the five of us, Shalimar is mine, Brennan is Tommy's, Jesse belongs to Rocky, Lexa to Sha' and Tobin to Adam, and told them to come straight here for support." she said gently and he nodded as Ernie answered that.

"When they were arguing over who needed the support more I heard a roar of anger and I mean the entire room heard it. Dragon had a scared tone in his voice as he was pleading to the quartet to protect him from the guys upstairs, what was wrong?" Ernie asked and she sighed, before she could answer, she heard her mate's alter ego talk to her.** "Hey honey, thank you for snapping me out of it, I love you baby." **they heard and she smiled as she explained that to them.

"Tig' if you and Dragon want to show yourselves go ahead, just put yourselves to a normal animal size, no bigger then a tiger." Kim said and two flashes in white and green appeared and they saw a Siberian white tiger and a green dragon then. **"Hello James, I'm Dragon and and this is Tiger. Ernie, I'm the voice you heard the other day, while my friends came to see you just before he got captured."** he said and Ernie nodded to that as he looked at her gently.

"That's him then huh?" Ernie asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's what I sound like when I'm completely myself, our spirit animals are us when we go into battle, we go into jokes and playful remarks with each other, but this is me when she, Jason and I are together. What you heard that day was my fear of getting captured again a second time and my anger that they wouldn't let it go and kept bringing it up and as to why I'm the strongest ranger in recorded history here." Tommy said and she finished it.

"Alright to explain this more easily so you can understand it, in Starwars metaphors. Our Ninjetti powers were like the light side of power, our Jedi side is our Ninjetti powers, and Dragon, his alter ego, is the Sith side of him, essentially we all got a darkside to us, some more than others, these spells the gruesome twosome put on us brought them out, which explains the hatemaster spell on us and why we were divided, it took Aisha to bring us out of that spell last year, and I'll explain the reason for that in a minute."

"Tommy was chosen, probably by the powers themselves, to join the fight when you moved here, this was his destiny, he was meant to be a power ranger, Brennan, his Falcon is his Good side, Dragon is his dark half, and Tommy is the median, Rita got her hands on him, before we could get to him, and put him under a spell bringing Dragon out completely, we broke the spell, but Dragon is an alter ego now."

"Like he is right now he's safe, but the powers only get dangerous if he's beyond pissed or turned evil, and with that, that was my real warning when it arrived I was really saying that under no circumstances was Dragon ever allowed to be released again or it could turn into a bloodbath. I'm the one thing standing between that and his going on a killing spree and the quintet read the letter the wrong way, ignored my warning to them and went off on me, before I could translate the hidden meanings in the letter and they woke up Dragon completely." she said and the five nodded in shock at that.

"Though Adam lessened the anger they still weren't listening and the emotional pain had me so furious, it woke him up. The reason for his scared tone was because if Gaskett or the others get their hands on me, and convert me, the damage is capable of destroying the entire planet." he added and they nodded. "That's why he needed Kimberly, 'protect me, get Crane now. I belong to Kimmy, she's my only mate', he meant you're the only thinking preventing a massacre and he loves Kimberly and only her?" Ernie asked and they both nodded to that.

"So who was he referring to as Rex exactly?" he asked and Jason answered that one. "I'm Rex, our spirit animals are brothers in the spirit animal world, while I'm his brother-in-law, she's his future wife and the only thing holding him in the light side. What he meant by the Starwars remark was if he's completely converted and something happens to her, there's no bringing him back, we'd have no choice." he said and they nodded as Dragon butted him in the back with his head and he looked at the green dragon gently.

"Watch it wise guy, don't get playful right now." he added as Tommy chuckled as he did it a second time. "Drag I'm not kidding, enough already wise guy." he said again smiling. **"At least you're home I've got my sparring partner and and best friend back and you, Adam and Rocky are my quartet now, I'm in animal mode, but it's the Dragon, Rex, Ape and Frog as the male powers in our group and the rest of our seven are the Crane, Bear and Lioness now." **Dragon said to him and he smiled at him as he explained that to his father then.

"This is why we connected so fast dad, he and I are spirit brothers, my T-Rex is his brother in the spirit animal world, so we're bonded on a two level system. But this is like that line to the movie now, Kim if this was the would be his wife, I'm Obi-wan, but if something happens to her and I'd have no choice but to do battle." Jason said and they nodded as James answered him gently.

"Like Starwars, alright let me get this straight, your powers chose him as our version of the chosen one and Rita was the first to get to him, placed him under a spell and the alter ego, or just the darkside of Dragon went on a rampage and did damage to a quarter of the business district, before you broke him out of it, he joins the team and is dedicated to stopping our version of the Sith, and you're, from the way you explained your decision to us when you came to see his mother and me, his reason for living, his very soul."

"Anything happens to you or if you're killed that is it and Dragon takes total control and before he's able to go on a rampage, you'd have no choice, but to take him out to protect the entire planet, who's the poor soul who'd have to be the one to do it exactly?" James asked and Jason sighed, if he lost his best friend it would kill him, but his twin, she would never survive the heartbreak and her darkside would activate.

"I am, I'm his equal in every way that counts, I also know every single weakness in the dragon ranger powers, and how to combat them, my red ranger powers and his green ranger power are completely equaled, only I can fight him and nobody but me, because the others never took fencing, nor did they ever learn to use a katana, so only I'd be able to survive the fight if Dragon went on a rampage and started a slaughter, but if we had no choice, I'd have to be the one to give the death blow, but as long as she's alive that will never happen and I'm making sure of that."

"Unfortunately they were bringing it up repeatedly, cutting contact with her and their ridicule is the reason for the relapse, despite the fact we told them repeatedly to drop it they didn't and they basically hurt her so much, emotionally, that Dragon reached full strength, none of them even listened to the warnings she gave them, if it hadn't been for them he'd never have had that relapse, if he completely turned to the dark side I'd have no choice and this would kill her out of the heartbreak, and vice versa, which brings it to what happened on the sparring floor, and why I left to go after him."

"You remember when he knocked the punching bag off the chain Ernie?" he asked and Ernie nodded.** "He's right Ernie, Rex is the strongest of the original five powers back when we started out four years ago, he's my complete equal and best friend, he knows every weakness and strength in my powers and abilities, has sparred with me multiple times, he knows me in a way the others don't. We're the strongest in the power team and Kim is right behind us."**

**"Brennan though is even more powerful, because that was our newest set of powers last year. As she said, Brennan is the Jedi side, I'm the Sith side, or more accurately Draco is, if I get captured and they brainwash me. I'm a good person, but like everyone else I've got a darkside, Kimmy is my angel and I love her with all my heart, she's my only mate." **Dragon said and he nodded as he answered his question.

"Yeah I do remember that and talking to him, and I've never heard a more scared tone in my life when he was talking to Jerry and I've also never seen Tommy that furious either, so what the heck happened to cause that and why did you, Jason, Adam and Tanya go into a huddle right after he left, and I heard your statement to Kat as well. From the way she was trying to keep it up, I saw something in Billy's eyes as well."

"I take it she was glad Kim was marginalized from the others, like she wanted this to happen?" he asked with a stern look on his face and Jason nodded to that as Rocky answered that, as he used a few terms as he knew Preston would understand then. "Yeah she did and as to why, This was a plot by Rita to destroy us from within, Uncle Preston, you know the most about mind control techniques, would programming every day for three months leave a residue on the victim?" Kim asked and he nodded gently.

"Yes it would, whatever spell Rita put on her alter ego created mind induced corruption techniques and it takes more than a year to recover from that time of blow. And what whatever spell the hatemaster put on you guys last year would enhance the effects anything else happen here, if it involves the relieved looks on your faces when you saw us and your parents baby?" he asked and Jason, after thinking it over, covered his eyes as he answered him.

"The Parents Day capture dad, what happened was the four of us were under the Mole's mind control, Billy twice, while, Trini, Zack and I only got it once, you got gassed that day dad, but Tommy broke you out of it after he rejoined the team, but that sums it up, Billy with the hatemaster and getting gassed by the mole on two occasions and the duo with the mole. He also got hit with the Guitardo's mind control chord, so it just made them more susepectible to Andy's brainwashing, she could have killed us by not letting it go, but that's why I was trying to end it then, before they woke him up."

"You remember the shift in names I gave you before I went after him?" Jason asked and Ernie nodded to him. "Yeah, you got a photo of the original six of you so I know for sure?" he asked and Kim put it on the table. "This was us a month into our time together as a full team, four months before I met you and mom, dad." she said and the Sextet saw the six with their helmets off posing in a photograph.

"Despite the fact I made my tone possessive where he's concerned, she's been after him for a month and started openly bashing me, to drive a wedge into the team, she's been under a second spell after we broke her out of the last one. It was programmed to activate once one of us five girls sent the guys a letter like this and debunk all rational thought, making them believe nothing but the lie. But here's where it gets more serious, all rational thought gets eliminated once a catalyst lands in the middle of it." she said and Rocky finished her sentence with a sigh of aggravation then

"What happened last week was because they wouldn't let it go, despite the fact that Tanya, Adam, Jase, and I told them to, and his temper had hit the breaking point giving Dragon the chance to take full control and he left, and Jason went after him before he was captured and brainwashed and Kim had to break through the spell Gaskett put on him using our soul bonds and their soul-mate connection, while we kept him busy and gave her time to do it, but that's the reason he looked like he had been through several rounds in the ring when you saw him that night Aunt Melissa." Rocky said and they all nodded in shock at that and Tommy leaned over at that and she reached out to him.

"Tommy, you okay sweetie?" Melissa asked as she looked at her son in concern. "What happened last week left its mark on him and he still has flashbacks from it, both from that and when Rita got a hold of him" Jason said as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and rubbed his back gently. "Jase let me." Kim said to him and he nodded as she crouched in front of him front of him and pressed her forehead to his, after a few minutes he relaxed and looked up at her and she pulled him into a hug.

"What was that you just did baby?" Preston asked her and she explained it to him. "We fused our connection together when I came up, what I just did was a side effect of it enabling the memory to be blocked for a few hours, being under these spells leaves the victim dealing with P.T.S.D., and it's best when I'm doing it, Kat tries this and it's only going to make him worse, she's lucky I broke him out of it or she'd be facing twenty years for murdering him and nearly the entire team and planetary population with him." she said with a growl and the quintet nodded as they got it.

"Though Kat's not in control of herself the same is not said for the trio, though I'm acting civil with them I'm furious at the trio for this, if he'd gotten stuck like and Jason had to take him down its on their heads, because if Fire' ever gets taken its the same thing, just in reverse, he belongs to me, now and forever here and nothing the enemy does is changing that for us, we're soulmated in all three areas, Fire to Dragon, Shal to Brennan and me to Tommy." she growled and Tommy finished her sentence as he explained it to his father.

"Dad, like we said, despite the fact we put things on hold, I belong to her and vice versa, and the charges, if we were military, would land her in a federal or military jail for life, while I'm recovering, emotionally, from what she caused, and if this happens again and I can't get to her-her mother and the four of you would have just cause to sue her parents and have her committed or them deported back to Australia, you're her guardians Uncle Preston, and you and mom are her in-laws." Tommy said to his father and he nodded.

"Second Lieutenant, you're using the military branches officers level system for this?" James repeated and they all nodded. "Yeah, we're a, I guess you could call it clandestine unit now, though we work outside the military in protecting the planet we follow the same rules here. With the fact they all broke my orders, they're all getting busted down from their previous ranks, which is what the code twenty four was meant for here, it's our version of a court martial and military trial hearing." Kim said and they nodded as Alicia went into that as she looked at her son and god-daughter.

"I take it, you both understand this better than anyone, right son?" Alicia said to her son. "After we broke him out of Rita's spell he was filled with guilt over what happened and after talking things over with him, I decided to help him deal with the trauma, because next to me, Kim is the only one who understands him in that area and together we helped him get over it, but if he needed some reassurance then we were here for him." Jason said as Tommy looked at him with a grateful smile as Kim wrapped her arm around his waist gently and he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"We can see that you never separated but they can't, how could they just not realize the messages in the letter, baby read out the key words here to us." Alicia said and she nodded to that. "Wait I brought it with me Aunt Alicia." Kim said and set it on the table and Ernie read it and nodded. "It's a fake like you showed me before, you're not seeing anyone else and You and Tommy are acting the way you always do when I'm around you." he said and she nodded as Melissa answered that with a disgusted tone in her voice then. "I'm lucky you snapped him out of it or this would rip our family in half here, as to that, our gang tripled in side in four years." she said and Kim sighed at that.

"Yeah well it gets better check the names on those dates I gave and you'll see why I was preventing a relapse." she said to him and James looked at them. "10/12/93, 02/23/94, 03/23/94, 05/29/95, Green With Evil, aw crap, that was the week you guys met after the expo, alright, I get it, the next was when Dragon got hijacked a second time, third was probably when you ran into his grandfather, but why would that be in here..., uh huh yeah he was ready to lose it then and his grandfather took his spot for it and lastly is just before Kat replaced you right?" he asked and she nodded to him.

**"Those dates are the days when I was unleashed James, before she hijacked me I'm like I am now, but every time I get hit with a brainwashing spell it brings out my alter ego. Kim knows that to prevent my alter ego from going on a rampage they must never forget the danger and instead of just heeding her warnings they, through the spell, start talking about it repeatedly, hurt her emotionally and I'm so furious that Draco wakes up completely."**

**"Had they succeeded in destroying her that way, this me would be replaced by Draco and it would take Rex to take me out, their catalysts are Angela and Kat. Kat's been hijacked by a second spell she has no control over her actions, but catalysts that's where you guys come in now, they let their catalysts get in the way of twelve years of friendship."** Dragon said and Melissa and Preston nodded.

"Wait till their parents hear this, they're going to be beyond furious at the trio, they could have killed my son and my daughter-in-law with him, I can't believe this, honey how far did they cross the line here, if it has you in this much emotional pain and him looking like he hasn't slept in two weeks, let alone the trio are in pain because you're not talking to them?" Melissa asked and Kim answered that with a sigh.

"Uncle Preston have you ever dealt with a case of insubordination when you're training your company at the base, five broken orders and charges in a month despite the fact they were ordered not to talk about said situation repeatedly?" she asked and he answered firmly. "Ten times and if I'd heard whatever it was the trio said to you, I'd bust them that rank and call for a court martial, why exactly?" he asked her and she went into it, knowing he was going to be furious when he heard this.

"It's enough that if I hadn't gotten to him that this would put them Leavenworth for life and Kat needs serious deprogramming at the moment, if we were in the military, the trio are on a stand down for six months, it's not just about him or me now, it's about the safety of the damn planet, and by doing what they did it could have given Gaskett and Mondo the key to the planet on a silver platter, because we are the protection of the entire town and planet."

"Putting this in enlisted officers terms, for all four branches, I'm a lieutenant Colonel, the duo are full bird colonels and Rocky is my equal, from there it started going down the line, Sha is a major, Billy is the same, while the sextet are captains and first lieutenants, while our mentor is a Lieutenant General, the mayor and the chief of the department is a full general and the governor and president are a five star." she said and he nodded as that explanation translated itself in his mind as his eyes flared up in anger.

"Who's in charge exactly if you're the senior pink rank ranger?" he asked and she explained that. "With Jason being the original, he's the leader of the team, following him is Tommy, but they became co-leaders and then I'm in charge and next to me is Rocky as the red Ninjetti, and from there it goes to Aisha, Adam and then Billy, but starting now the ones in charge are us and Tanya, because we're demoting the quartet down a few ranks, but to put this in your rankings here."

"The Reds are the ranger version of a full bird colonel, Rocky and I are Lieutenant Colonels, and Adam, Aisha and Tanya are majors, while the quartet have dropped to Captains and lieutenants, though in Kat's case I'm busting her to first lieutenant and she's on medical probation, because she's not in control of herself right now, but the Ninjetti are the core of our team now and the duo are now in beginning of their training to be like me and Tommy." she explained to him and he nodded to that.

"Ninjetti, what's that mean exactly?" he asked and Rocky pulled a photograph of the sextet out and set it on the table. "We're ninjas, every time the Tengu Warriors showed we went into Ninja mode to fight it out with them, Tommy is the leader of the six of us, but I'm right behind him and Kim as the Red Ninjetti, unfortunately by not listening Billy knocked his out and he's a wolf at heart so while his is suppressed, we got ours." he said and Preston nodded. "When was this taken exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she exchanged smiles with the quartet then.

As seven more flashes appeared in the room and Elena, Rex, Brennan, Jesse, Tobin, Lexa and Shalimar appeared in front of them. "Boy am I lucky I pulled the curtains down otherwise, someone is going to have a heart attack from all this." Ernie said and they chuckled. "Alright you over grown fuzz ball, you start anything and you're getting a pillow taken to your head, you over grown chimp." Kim said to Jesse and he chuckled as she gave him a hug as he looked at her and he looked at her gently smiling as he hugged her she rested her chin on his head and Jason smiled.

**"Love you to Crane, feeling any better right now?" **he asked her and she nodded. "You're just a big teddy bear Jesse, and you, or rather Rocky, is my big brother." she said and Rocky pulled her into a hug and swung her around as Jason chuckled. "What's with the diamonds around your necks guys?" Preston asked and Lexa answered that. **"It's to indicate who we belong to in our ranger colors, like me I'm in yellow, so I belong to Sha' Jesse's in red, he belongs to Rocky, Shal has pink she's Kimmy's and so on." **she said and he nodded to that as Kim looked at her.

"Are you guys ever going to stop calling me that, I'm not five years old anymore!" Kim and Shalimar said together and their parents started laughing at that. "You're our baby sister, what do you expect Kim, so we get overly protective a bit with what we go through on a daily basis." Rocky and Jesse said to them at the exact same time and she smacked him in the shoulder as Shalimar did the same to Jesse. "Alright you two you want to play, do it outside I'm not risking anything exploding now cool it." Aisha and Lexa said together and Jason looked at the sextet smiling.

"That's what she and Rocky sound like when they started going at it dad, but when they, Tobin, Lexa and Brennan all combine together, get out of the way, the power blast is going to cause several explosions in the pool or the lake and we heard this going on last month when we were at the lake and everyone listening to this were all trying to get their laughter under control, they found it so funny and as to why here."

"But our animals are spiritual presentations of us and we're them in a physical sense." Jason said and he nodded smiling. "So Kim is Shalimar in a physical form and vice versa, I get it, but I can see if you guys are like this around each other, what's the damage going to be if if you start going at it guys?" he asked and she started laughing. "Once of them starts it, we got to end it, because bickering matches or playful fights like this result in things exploding in liquid or something gets launched across the room." Tommy said with a chuckle and he nodded as Ernie went to the next question smiling.

"What's the power blast exactly with only four of six guys?" Ernie asked and they smiled. "We trashed the arena and wounded Gaskett, one year to the day for the duo and the five of us can do enough damage we can destroy a building or a temple if we got anyone else of Ivan's caliber showing up later. Here watch this, guys on three." she said and they all tapped their hearts and seven flashes of light came together in a burst of fireworks.

"Alright I count gold, burgundy, red, black, white, pink and yellow." he said, before Dragon added his to it. "And green, so green and white are my son, burgundy that's you Jason, pink is you baby, yellow is Aisha, red is Ricky, gold is Tanya and black is Adam. How is it you guys are getting that strong right now when you've only been in training a month since she told you the truth Jason, Tanya?" James asked he smiled as he answered him gently.

"Power of heart, over bearing goodness and integrity, we've engrossed ourselves in our training since we told Adam, at the moment we're at ten percent, one year to the day, if we got another monster of Ivan's caliber showing up we can morph into our robes and that makes seven. Sha' we could use your help for that, before you move back Sis?" he said and she nodded as Tobin looked at the girl with a smile

**"Good to see you sis, I'm glad we can now see each other face to face instead of a mental broadband now." **Tobin said and she smiled at him, before she could answer three more flashes popped into the room as Bella, Darren and Tri' showed up then. "Just how big is the zoo here exactly, because this is getting ridiculous?" Alicia asked and he chuckled. "In total of the nine of us, we got eighteen, plus Logan, Kalina, and Elena, but the ones with the most power are us now, because they never started or took their martial arts training seriously, Tanya and I are in training to be like the sextet."

"This is Rex he's mine and Elena is Tanya's, but the ones showing up are the primaries and secondaries, by that I mean our Ninjetti animals and our secondaries which fill in the rest of our personalities. Tri' is Billy's original, followed by Brandon and Damian is his primary, though at the moment he's unconscious, and with that fact in mind you three what is going on is if you came to see Tommy and me now. Hey guys what's up?" Jason asked and Jesse sighed.

**_"_****Despite the fact she said she wasn't taking any phone calls or radio links, they're still calling her room and frankly Becky is getting sick of it right now at the moment. It's been a week since she returned to town, and at the moment she's made it very clear that until she and Aisha get back she wanted nothing to do with them as if that's not enough, when our parents hear this its been ringing off the hook Jason.****_" _**

**"Wait till our parents hear the truth, they're going to be pissed at this, because they could have killed you guys by brainwashing here." **Lexa said and he nodded. **"Yeah well they got it coming right now, how could they not see what we were doing I mean seriously, I'd never just let him go, we belong to each other." **they heard as as a hot pink flash appeared and a Phoenix appeared in front of them.

"Alright will the twelve of you can it already, enough already." Kim said as she looked at hers. "Girls I know you're pissed, but I am too right now, if it takes my getting captured to get them to realize this is a serious danger than its going to result in the Green with Evil escapade, just as a female version to it." she said and they felt their stomachs lurch at that. "What are the tag names to these scenarios if you put them in that letter exactly?" James asked her and she explained that to him.


End file.
